Her Big Plan The Perfect Plan
by EvaC
Summary: Usagi feels that since her body is her own, she should get to pick who she wants to be her first so she comes up with a big plan and picks. . . . Her Father's Perfect Protégé….. Mister Mamoru Chiba who was a little older and smart so he should know what to do…. Or should she pick the new handsome stranger with the accent, Dimande Nemeth. What could go wrong with those picks?
1. Chapter 1

**Her Big Plan. The Perfect Plan**

 **Summary:** **Usagi feels that since her body is her own, she should get to pick who she wants to be her first so she comes up with a big plan and picks. . . . Her Father's Perfect Protégé….. Mister Mamoru Chiba who was a little older and smart so he should know what to do…. Or should she pick the new handsome stranger with the accent, Dimande Nemeth. What could go wrong with those picks?**

 **NOTE:** _HELLO! To everyone who has been waiting since forever for me to post a new silly story! Sorry it's been a very very long last time since I posted anything. SORRY! Well here is a new one for your entertainment, I hope you enjoy reading it!_

 _If I were to pick a time frame for this story I would say it's between the 1950s to the 1990s if I had to guess but not really anywhere since I've added things that may have been at an earlier time in history or later._

 _This story really doesn't have a set date since I'm putting everything together, which means even if something began during a different year or even decade it doesn't matter in this story because I want everything to just be the way it is forming in my mind. So just go with it please._

 _Rate T for now._

 _LATER I may change it to M but it won't be nothing too bad! AND I will give a warning!_

 _ALSO, there is no Sailor Moon powers or Senshi action, just an alternate universe. I did pick Any World but if you really want to pick one I would say it's the new anime season one of crystal since I have the generals in also. Hee like always! Oh Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy!_

 _And most important… the characters are not all mine just this story Idea! ENJOY! -_ ** _EvaC._**

Chapter One (1)

The lovely young female named Usagi Tsukino, having just turned sixteen and started with her junior year of high school was becoming a beautiful lady who in time would have many suitors as each day passed. With her long dark golden hair which she wore most days in two ponytails with extra hair wrapped around the top looking like balls or buns as her friends would say. It was one of her dearest friends who had first done her hair in the style that only Usagi seemed to wear daily except for today, today Usagi had put her hair into a French braid which hung down her back, the tips ending at her shins.

Her royal blue eyes made Usagi stand out in a crowd, even more when she gave her angelic smile making countless men and even some women stop and stare each letting their eyes roam her shapely body which had filled out in all the precise places showing she was all female. Being clueless, Usagi never noticed the yearning, hungry eyes that longed to make her their own.

This lovely young female was deep in thought as she walked down the sidewalk holding in her right hand a sealed brown envelope which she knew to not lose or let anything happen to it her mother, Ikuko had warned her. Usagi walked along the sidewalk heading towards her father's office building, ignoring the stares she received because Usagi finally knew what she wanted from life now. After having been asked many times what she wanted not only what she wanted to do with her life but what did her heart desire, Usagi had finally figured it all out.

Usagi knew that she wanted to finish high school then go on to college since her four girl friends had talked her into it since they all wanted to go to the same one. Usagi didn't know what she wanted to major in at that moment but knew in time it would come to her.

Usagi also knew that she wanted to get married to a man who would love her like she had read in the romance novels and manga she and her friends would share in secret especially the ones with the nasty pictures. Yes a gentleman who would do anything for her that was asked of him.

She wanted to have a big wedding with her four girlfriends each having a part in the wedding party and a huge cake at least five layers high. A wedding dress that was fit for a princess she would always say while daydreaming about her special day while her eyes sparkled in delight. She had even started looking at wedding books and picking out not only her favorite style of dress but the flowers and even cakes she wanted.

But first and most important to this girl, coming into adulthood wanted…. Usagi wanted to lose your virginity to the young man her father, Kenji had been mentoring for some time now, Mamoru Chiba. Her father's perfect protégé, the first born son he had always wanted Kenji had told countless times.

Usagi grew up knowing her father was upset that she had been a female and not male like he had wanted. But Usagi didn't care since she also knew while growing up that she was his little princess and having that knowledge Usagi had been able to get away with lots unless her mother found out.

But it really wasn't too hard to hide things from her parents what with them being older than most of her classmates parents and since they were older and set in their ways even their thoughts were old fashion at times, they didn't think about the trouble some kids Usagi's age could get into.

They had Usagi later in life having given up on ever having a child only to have Usagi be their surprised miracle baby. They had felt blessed with finally having a child and since they did feel blessed they had spoiled her when she was younger but Usagi wasn't so spoiled that she was rotten, no Kenji and Ikuko had been blessed with having a shy daughter who they always believed was obedient.

Usagi smiled thinking about how her parents wouldn't know about her plan that she knew was unheard of in that day and age but if she could control just one thing in her life it was who she wanted to be her first. It was her body, her choice! Usagi thought with determination straightening her back walking a bit faster.

Her mind drifted to the young man her parents thought was perfect. Sure Mamoru wasn't her age what with him being three years older than her but Usagi didn't like how silly and stupid boys at her school acted, each giggling just at the thought of seeing a bra strap and thinking just like her friends who she had heard saying it many times as the four of them each commented that they each wanted an older man. So Usagi wanted Mamoru because he was older than her.

An older man would be able to show her a thing or two just like in the books, her friends all told her, each agreeing that older men knew how to treat a woman in the bed before they would start to discuss and argue just how old was too old while Usagi would sit and look between each of them believing and learning thinking they knew it all.

Usagi believed since Mamoru kept to himself and didn't like other individuals in his business, no one would ever find out. Who would he tell she thought knowing Mamoru didn't have any family or anyone he called a best friend and knowing that, it would work Usagi assumed as she started thinking of a plan. Mamoru was also the only single man she really knew, only guy she had ever considered a best friend one time when she was younger.

To Usagi, Mamoru was almost the perfect man. He was handsome with his midnight black hair and his dark stormy blue eyes which he hide behind black rimmed eyeglasses and he was tall, so tall just like the heroes in the stories she would read. She always did like dark hair, tall dark and handsome was her dream type of guy.

His business suits which fit his build flawlessly always pressed while his shoes always glossy and not a hair out of place most times. Usagi would wonder if he had any other clothes since she always only saw him in the suits but she could tell he was in shape. She saw enough of him not to notice.

She wondered even more what he would look like in baggy sweatpants and a tee-shirt or better yet no shirt and boxers with the boxers low enough on his pelvis to start showing his hip bones and maybe if she dared to imagine, the start of his pubic hair.

Usagi shook her head to clear the image out of her head and thought about one downside that didn't sit well with her about Mamoru was that he would always address her as Miss Tsukino and she had to always address him as Mister Chiba which Usagi would only do when her parents where near but if she ever caught Mamoru alone she would call him Mamochan just to see him get upset and give her attention telling her to address him correctly since they were not little babies.

It seemed to be the only way anymore that she could get him to accept her presence when she was near him until she realized he had started to ignore her as much as he could each time he was at her house unless they had to communicate when her parents where near. Usagi would just stay out of the room he was in unless she really had to go in there for something and then she would rush.

Usagi knew that when they had first met, when she was eleven and he was fourteen, Mamoru was able to handle her presence better. Even playing board games with her or helping with her homework while he had waited for her father but once she started wearing a bra at fourteen and he had noticed Mamoru kept his distance even stopping the games and help. Her mother telling her, when Usagi had complained, that he was busy with school and work for her father and to stop being a nuisance.

Since Mamoru acted like she didn't matter to him, Usagi figured she would keep her idea to herself for the time being for she had to figure out how to ask him knowing he would put up a protest. But she would make it happened she just had to Usagi was thinking as she sat on the bus seat at the moment still heading to her destination. Usagi knew that over the years that they had known each other Mamoru would be there to help her if he really had to knowing deep down that Kenji expected it of him and Usagi wondered how to use that knowledge towards her plan.

Mamoru did catch her off guard the other night, when at their weekly dinner that her mother had always instanced Mamoru attend, as if he wasn't already over so much Usagi wondered at times if he had a room hidden, Mamoru asked her parents if Usagi could address him as Senpai and nothing else. Her parents thought that it would be just fine with them and they both agreed without even questioning or asking her what she thought.

Usagi just knew it was because of the nickname since she had dared to call him Mamochan that evening when he had shown up with his hands full and she had opened the door to greet him. Usagi had snickered after hearing the low growl coming from Mamoru. She missed as he stood surprised as he watched her walking away leaving him this time trying to hold two boxes that had heavy folders inside, to hang up his overcoat and close the front door which she normally did for him whenever she saw his hands full.

As they sat at the dining room table, Usagi took a peek at Mamoru and saw him looking down but with a smug smile forming on his face and once her parents had turned away and were talking to each other as they ate, ignoring the two, Mamoru glanced at Usagi looking her straight in the eyes as they sat across from each other and over the rim of his eyeglasses he was grinning even larger since he got his way.

Their eyes stayed locked daring the other to be the first to look away so the other would be the winner. Usagi caved in first that time knowing she had to because if she were to say what was on the tip of her tongue at that very moment her parents would have grounded her.

Mamoru and Usagi both knew that she wouldn't go against her parents and to prove his point when Mamoru got ready to leave for the night he made it a point to find and tell her good evening something he hadn't done in a while since before he would just leave the house after telling her father good night.

Mamoru made it a point to find Usagi with her mother. He told Ikuko good night and the woman telling him the same addressing him by his first name. Then after removing his glasses and placing it in his overcoat pocket, Mamoru said good night and addressed Usagi as Miss. Tsukino while standing in the kitchen doorway looking at only her, knowing he wasn't going to leave until she did what he wanted.

Since Ikuko stood right by and was looking straight at her Usagi stared down at the kitchen floor and mumbled loud enough her good bye calling him Senpai making her mother's grin grow massive and start saying what a good obedient daughter she had as she turned back to the sink full of bubbly water.

Usagi looked up to see that Mamoru was no longer in the doorway having left but she did hear him quietly whistling a happy jingle as the front door closed. She could just picture the smug look on his face while her hands balled up into fists before stomping her foot and turning to help her cheerful mother with the dishes.

After that evening Usagi totally ignore Mamoru even refusing to look at him when he was near but she still dreamed about him and desired him. Usagi learned soon after that night that her parents were daring to consider having Mamoru tutor her during her summer break before her senior year. Usagi just bite her tongue to keep silent not that she wouldn't mind being alone with Mamoru feeling she would be able to try out flirting on him.

But to be lectured during her break from learning just wasn't going to happen she told herself. That was the summer her best friends where already making their plans to go alone on a mini vacation to the beach and they were going to make sure Usagi got to go along. It was their last summer before college and Usagi's senior year they would say while making out their plans.

Usagi got off the bus with that thought in mind then walked a few blocks down before stopping at the corner to wait for the light to turn so she could cross the street and thought about another major shortcoming of Mamoru that she didn't like, he was a nerd and not just any nerd she thought, he was known to be a geek, by the book type of person who to her never seemed to want to have any fun. He always had to make sure all was correct and in order. Even when they had played a game he would follow the rules down to a T and made sure she did while telling her it was the proper thing to do.

While Mamoru followed the rules and would never even dream of breaking them Usagi was far from his line of thinking, she was just about a border line social butterfly. Earlier in the year, Usagi who had been shy for most of her life until she met and became friends with her four best girlfriends and they got her to open up more, Usagi started to get more social. She realized that she liked talking to other people and she liked the company from other people besides her boring parents and Mamoru. Even thou her girlfriends where two to three years older than her they treated Usagi like an equal and always tried to include her with everything they did.

Usagi carefully crossed the street as she recalled how she had learned by watching Mamoru over time that he was an honest and direct calm guy and very responsible reporting everything that was wrong at work to her father and the supervisors. If he would have been in school with Usagi and her friends, they would have called him the teacher's pet.

Usagi reminisced about the year she had first seen and met Mamoru. She had gone to meet her father at his office with her mother since they were going to have lunch with the man and Usagi heard some of the other workers talking in hushed tones in a corner of their work area.

Wanting to know what was so juicy, Usagi got away from her mother and got closer and listened in and learned that the women were all commenting about the new drop dead gorgeous fresh fella as they called him, who had joined their company weeks before. Usagi seeing where they would each look now and then she too looked over and noticed Mamoru for the first time sitting alone filling out some papers at a table.

She observed him while hearing the other men who were rolling their eyes try to point things out that were wrong with Mamoru to the women who won't listen at the time. The men talking about Mamoru calling him a flunky kiss-ass lackey little brown nosed boy that would get the woman landed in jail that none of the men really liked but put up with him because he not only was Kenji's trainee but he did do the job correct and right the first time.

Usagi noticed that the women had agreed but still thought Mamoru, even if he was too young for them, was too cute not to be an underwear model when he got older which made Usagi giggle before yelping loudly when her mother pulled her by the ear away from the gossiping workers who smiled, a few laughing which caught Mamoru's attention.

Usagi had been embarrassed and rubbed her stinging ear as she stood between her parents as her father had called Mamoru over to meet his daughter. Usagi had finally looked up and let her hand drop as her eyes traveled up his tall frame. She and Mamoru made eye contact as Kenji told Usagi to tell his new trainee hello.

Mamoru was the first to give a slight bow while greeting her catching Usagi off guard. She just stood there staring at his wonderful eyes before she felt Ikuko give her a nudge to bow back which she did awkwardly while mumbling her own greeting messing up his name while turning even redder as she looked to her father for approval, missing Mamoru giving a rare true smile that even reached his eyes.

It wasn't Usagi's fault that she hadn't been raised in that area with their appropriate way of greeting people and she would forget. She may have been born there but soon after her birth her father moved them to another country where Usagi had more freedom only just moving back to her birthplace earlier that year so Kenji could be his own boss and run his business idea's his way.

Usagi stood straight not moving the whole time keeping silent but watching Mamoru as Kenji told Ikuko all about something Mamoru had done for the business sounding so proud making Usagi notice once again that her father had wanted a son but she soon forgot it as Kenji wrapped an arm around her than led her out of the building and off to the restaurant for their lunch while asking his pretty princess what she would like to eat.

While eating and listening to her parents talking since she had to be seen and not heard, Usagi had wondered which one of the women at the company would be lucky to get with Mamoru when he got older but heard later that he would tell them that it was against company policy then saying he didn't have time and he wasn't interested in dating and they soon all learned how Mamoru acted at work, the lengths he went to look impressive and worthy to the senior managers and to Kenji who he thought of as a savior.

Mamoru only had to be told once what needed to be done and he always got the work finished before deadlines even working on more than one deadline at times. Usagi had learned that the other's had quickly learned to watch themselves when Mamoru was around and they left him alone which Usagi noticed that he seemed to like even better. It didn't take her long to realize that her family was the only ones who he would let get close to him.

Never before seeing someone act like Mamoru did, fascinated Usagi and since he was the youngest at the office, whenever she was at her father's business she would watch Mamoru and try to be near him even more when he visited at her home which he allowed at first until she had turned fourteen which still to that day two years later confused her.

Since her own father was being a mentor to Mamoru Chiba, since he had known the young man's father before he had died, Usagi got to see a lot of Mamoru not only did he work beside her father but he would show up at her house on more than one occasion and more than once a week. Mostly to talk with her father about their job and other work related subjects which Usagi found most boring. To her she had plenty of time in the world to get ready for the real business world.

Kenji had even said that once she was older he would start to show her his business since she was his only heir. At first she didn't care about the business but knowing she would be Mamoru's boss one day in the future made Usagi look forward to her father showing her.

Usagi did get really upset once with her father when she overheard him telling his wife how he wished Mamoru was his son. He was perfect and would have been the perfect child unlike their child who wasn't good in school. After hearing that Usagi had gone to her new friends and asked them to help her with her school work, hating that her father didn't think she was a perfect daughter.

She didn't realize that Kenji loved that she was a girl but he knew he really needed a son to run his business when the time came. To keep his business running smoothly and to make sure it continued to grow, Kenji knew he needed a male to run the everyday needs. A male in charge was expected in their area. His daughter was his heir but he didn't think she would ever be able to handle the male ran business world and Kenji would make sure Usagi was never without by making sure he had the perfect man in place to make sure his business would be able to provide for her and her future family.

Kenji and Ikuko knew in time they would have to start to check out any men that would try to date their daughter both knowing she would have more money than ever before. However until she was done with school would they worry about that since Usagi never seemed interested in any guys so they figured there was plenty of time to find the perfect mate for their only child one who wouldn't use their innocent girl only for her inheritance.

At one time Usagi started to pester Mamoru again at times since she would get bored only finally stopping after her mother demanded her to stop and Usagi did since she felt sorry for Mamoru knowing how he didn't have any family since both parents had died at a young age. He didn't even have an Aunt or Uncle to go to and had ended up in an orphanage and Usagi knew that it was a sore subject for Mamoru so she wouldn't ever bring it up to anyone.

But she also thought he was a pain since he wouldn't have fun or even relax acting older, almost like he was her father's age, than his real age which she thought was stupid. She had heard the other men who were a few years older than Mamoru in the workplace talking about how they went out on dates and had fun but Mamoru didn't do any of that. She would wonder what he did when he was alone at his apartment.

To Usagi now for the last few months it seemed like Mamoru always had a stick up his butt and she really didn't like how after he left from visiting her house her father would sometimes start on Usagi about her school work and grades. She figured it came from Mamoru who must have said something to Kenji or Ikuko.

Her mother even went so far as to tell her that they were starting to think her new friends were a bed influence. Ikuko said getting Kenji to agree and since both parents agreed, Ikuko grounded Usagi one weekend making her miss one of her friend's birthday parties which was the talk at school the following week. Usagi had a hard time forgiving her mother after that knowing deep down her mother had been trying to keep her away from older boys and by doing that it made Usagi start to change her way of acting.

The hardest thing she had started doing was to give little white lies to her parents which she hated to do but she didn't want to stop hanging out with her friends so she lied about where she was or where she was going and always made sure she was home before her curfew. And being such great best friends, the girls covered for her whenever they could.

All teens fibbed to their parents, Usagi's friend Minako told her during lunch time while her other friend Makoto agreed with Minako, the two nodding their heads in tune with each other before giving each other a high five. Usagi watched while the red bow on top of Minako' s head which was holding half of her long dark blond hair up flapped as her head moved and Makoto's long brown hair up in its ponytail hanging down her back swayed.

Usagi looked towards the other two girls and noticed her friend Ami who always had her nose in a book was nodding her head while her bob bluish color hair moved ever so slightly in agreement while her friend Rei, who with her extra-long jet black hair which hung down her back and never seemed to be out of place, didn't seem to care one way or the other as she sat beside Ami and filed the nails on her right hand. She held her hand out in front of her to check her nails before telling Usagi not to stress about anything because the four of them would always have her back and be there for her.

Usagi squealed while giving each girl a bear hug which made the other four all laugh in excitement. She really loved them even if they were a few years older than her, Minako and Makoto were considered the leaders and the ones who came up with ideas of what they would all do for fun what with them being the same age of nineteen and Rei and Ami were both eighteen.

Usagi remembered that day a few days ago with a smile as she came to a stop at a corner of the building where her father's business was located. She heard the construction work going on around in the region and wondered which of the new skyscrapers her father would be picking to move into once they were done being built. Usagi knew that her father and even mother had been excided that their company had been in the position where those new skyscrapers were going. That land had been worth money even more than other locations since they had the views that everyone in the business world seemed to be wanting and the location had access to all the shipping areas.

Usagi looked down at herself to make sure her clothes were in perfect condition before patting her hair down with her free hand while wondering if Mamoru would be there. Usagi knew she had picked out her new outfit to wear since she wanted to see if he would notice her.

She proceeded to walk to the entrance and walked in through the sliding glass doors. She by passed the receptionist who only smiled and gave a nod since she was on the phone, Usagi smiled back then waved at the guard that she knew and he gave a big grin and waved back at his boss's only child as she walked over to the elevator.

Ryo Lee still remembered the evenings that Usagi's mother would go after work hours and the employees had gone home, to help her husband out with paperwork and she would bring Usagi along. Ryo would watch Usagi and keep her out of her parents' way until the young girl would fall asleep on his lap. He had always held a special place in his heart for the girl he watched growing up and who she would address as Uncle at times and Usagi would always call his wife Aunty since it was the young girl who really had brought the young couple together. He had been with her father since he had first started the company back when Usagi had been a toddler, working after hours after his other job had ended.

Kenji had trusted Ryo and his wife out of everyone he knew so had offered them positions when he had moved his family back to his home town taking Ryo and his young wife along. Kenji and Ikuko had trusted the younger couple so much so that they had put in their wills that if they were to die before Usagi was of age, she would have gone to the two to be taken care of.

Usagi stood looking up and watching the numbers as the elevator traveled down never noticing the lustful stares directed at her from the two new guards as they each checked her body out until she was out of sight on the elevator. Once the elevator doors closed the two younger men gave a catcall and a couple of other crude remarks which made Ryo slap them on the back of their heads and start yelling warning each of them to not even think the thoughts that he knew younger men had for a pretty face. He warned them that if he ever caught them doing something, even looking at their bosses daughter in a sexual way again, he would personally make sure they were fired and would have a hard time finding employment elsewhere before sending them both home for the rest of the day.

Usagi having no idea what was going on down on the first floor, got off the elevator and looked around at the open floor area as the employees sat at their desks each decorated with their own private items, the sounds of typing and soft talking on the phones drifted to her ears. She made her way back towards her father's private office stopping now and then to talk to the employees who she knew really well telling them about her day making everyone smile since they all enjoyed her high energy and enthusiasm. To be a young teen again many of them thought once Usagi left them to go back to work each with a smile remembering their own younger years.

Usagi soon found herself standing outside her father's open office door and hearing him speaking to some people she noticed were sitting around the large table, Usagi knew she had to wait to enter the room until he was over with whatever he was doing and he called her in. Usagi sat down on the vacant chair near his secretary's desk. She knew that his secretary, Kiki was in the room taking the notes that were required at each meetings.

Usagi glanced into the room again knowing it was a waste of Kiki's time since Usagi knew Mamoru would be in his spot taking his own notes and sure enough Usagi spotted his bent head and his left hand holding the pen taking his notes faster than the secretary which made Usagi shake her head while a smile formed after noticing how his hair on top was sticking up just a little making her wonder if he knew.

"Nerd. Cute but nerdy at times." Usagi whispered to herself tickled even more as she smoothed her baby powder white tea length skirt down over her legs going to her knees and letting her hands rest on her kneecaps while wishing her mother would allow her to wear a short skirt but she knew it would never happen.

Only when she was alone with her friends could she dare to wear a skirt above her knees or even a shorter miniskirt. Not that she didn't mind wearing longer skirts but it would have been nice to change it up. She really liked the new skirt she had on because it fit her hips hugging close, even more after Minako had taken the sides in for her which Usagi was glad her mother hadn't noticed yet.

She looked down at her soft pink chiffon blouse making sure not a button was undone finally noticing and liking how her chest looked in the new bra Rei had given on her birthday. She tilted her head up hearing a new male voice wondering who it was which made her head move to look into the room again. She watched as the young man talking came into her view and she smiled thinking he was cute. He seemed to be gigantic to her and had long chocolate brown wavy loose hair which looked nice on him Usagi thought then suddenly thought about Makoto knowing she liked men with brown hair.

Usagi made a mental note to ask her father's secretary who the new man was hoping to find out what she could for her friend. Usagi thought it was high time that her friends got interested in other guys besides the ones at their school and the neighboring schools or worse those creepy and perverted older men who seemed to try to pick them up as they walked home some days.

She settled back in the chair crossing her ankles on her left side as her thighs stayed closed tight looking down at the sealed envelope with papers inside that she had very carefully carried over to her father's business. Her mother having warned her not to let anything happen to it, telling Usagi that the papers had something to do with the business and Kenji had needed them right away.

Placing the envelope on her lap Usagi sat motionless looking towards a window watching as some leaves blew gently from the evening breeze and listened to those in the room, learning that part of the meeting had to do with the new location of the business before drowning out the noise to listen to the breezes and the outside drifting in thru the open windows.

Usagi soon found herself daydreaming until a strong feeling like she was being watched closely made her look back towards the open doorway.

Looking and spotting her father leaning on the door frame observing her carefully while wondering where the years had gone as he had drowned out the others in the room as they talked amongst themselves waiting for him to continue.

Usagi sat up straighter with a cheerful smile showing how happy she was to see him while Kenji's tenderness showed not only in his return smile but also his eyes.

Suddenly giving a deep out breath of air then with his right index finger Kenji motioned for Usagi to come towards him to enter the room surprising her a little. It had been some time since he had motioned for her to enter when he was meeting with people.

Once he had turned and rechecking her choice of clothing being thankful she had picked out something she thought was cute, Usagi picked up the packet before standing up then walked cautiously over to the open doorway.

She stopped for a brief second when everyone in the room got silent and looked to her but Usagi kept her eyes on her father as he now stood near his desk smiling and nodded his head letting her know to go to him which she did hating that the room was silent and all eyes were on her.

To Be Continued….

 ** _NOTE:_** _Well Peeps, I AM BACK! Hee! Hee! Hee! WATCH OUT FAN WORLD! I'm sorry, really I am so sorry (hee I should like the Tenth Doctor!_ _)_ _I'm sorry I haven't written in a very long time but you all know that the real world comes first. I hope you all have enjoyed this first chapter of my newest silly story. I hope to have the next chapter up within a month, I won't say a week because I know for a fact that it won't happen but I'll try to hurry as fast as I can. Sorry for any mistakes._

 _Review if you like and remember to anyone who doesn't like my way of writing I don't care, so do not read and complain! Thank you to everyone who has waited for me to write again, LOVE YOU ALL! Until next time…._ ** _EvaC_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again everyone! I want to thank everyone for reading the first chapter and for the reviews! I was able to get this chapter done fast and have already started on three so I hope to have it done in a few weeks. Enjoy! - EvaC_

Chapter Two (2)

Usagi had no idea how breathe taking beautiful she really was as she walked into the room. She had no clue how the new guys in the room watched her with mouths hanging and eyes wide as she slowly made her way towards her father who was trying to act like he hadn't noticed the guys.

One of those men in particular sat up straighter wondering who the beautiful individual was while checking her out from head to toe thinking of all that he wouldn't mind doing to her in his bed.

Usagi bit both sides, inside of her mouth and walked slowly not liking the sound from the tiny heels of her shoes but didn't really have many steps to take since the room wasn't that big. She walked to the left since Kenji's desk was to the left side of the room and he was standing in front of his desk watching her.

Usagi never noticed how when Mamoru had done a double take when he had first spotted her, trying to remember if he had ever seen her so dressed up, looking so mature. He looked to her hair when her back was to him, never before realizing it was so long.

Something in his head tried to come forth but Mamoru ignored it while looking back to the notes he had taken trying to ignore the one he thought of as a pest who had just interrupted the meeting. He didn't realize that Kenji had Usagi enter at that moment since it was a good time to take a break. Kenji also wanted to see if the papers in the envelope were the ones he'd been waiting a few months for.

If Mamoru would have been more observant of Usagi at that moment, he would have noticed her discomfort and if he would have noticed that discomfort, it would have upset him knowing deep down he was concerned about her well-being.

Once standing by her father and facing only him, Usagi handed Kenji the envelope, which was still in perfect condition, with a shaky hand. The man took and opened it while the others in the room looked at him or gazed at Usagi. Kenji looked inside before smiling and placing the papers and envelope down on top of his desk. He then moved to stand behind his daughter and placed both hands on Usagi's shoulders making her turn to face the others sitting around the conference table.

Kenji knew he might as well get her introduced so the new guys wouldn't gossip or keep asking questions. He stole a glance at one of the men at the table remembering how when the first time he had seen Usagi, that man kept asking who she was.

Kenji had to pull him and the other young man who had started at the same time into his office when Usagi had visited once and had to introduce them. Kenji had been worried at first thinking the one young man had been interested in his little girl but soon relaxed when the two started acting like they were long lost siblings. He relaxed even more when the other man asked his little girl if she had any girlfriends they could be introduced too. It was soon after that introduction that Kenji got the idea to have Mamoru train those two guys.

Usagi looked up from the floor knowing that Kenji was about to introduce her to anyone who was new. She looked at the occupants around that table with a quick glance and noticed eleven men at the table and all eyes expect two where on her. She looked over to Kiki who gave a gentle smile which seemed to relax the younger female.

"For those of you who are new to my company and do not know, this is my daughter Usagi, my only child." Kenji said in his deep voice.

Those who knew Usagi all gave her a nod, the older men in the room gave a gentle paternal smile while two of the youngest ones gave huge grins, and one even giving a tiny wave as his boyish grin grew only losing it and his hand dropping fast after Kenji looked to him.

Usagi noticed Mamoru was looking down at some papers in front of him, once again making her feel like she was nothing significant. It wasn't the first time he acted like that towards her when she had been at the business Usagi knew.

"Only child? I thought Mamoru was his." Usagi looked over to the brown haired man who she had heard talking before as he looked from Mamoru over to another man Usagi did know before back to her and Kenji.

"Yes Tsukino-sama sir, the way you always speak about Mamoru and what the others say…. I just thought that also." One of the other strangers exclaimed.

"Mamoru doesn't have any family." An older man at the table was heard saying which made Mamoru's head straighten up as his eyes moved around looking at the other occupants around the table.

Usagi held her breath wondering if Mamoru would say anything. She let her held breath go when she heard her father chuckle as his hand went to her shoulder as he stepped to her right side pulling her to him a little closer in a half hug.

"No Zoisite, Mamoru is my junior chief executive and answers only to me. I have finally decided that he will be your and Nephrites supervisor just like the other two which will be beneficial for all five of you. He is now in charge of our new junior division." Kenji said knowing that the five younger men were close in age thinking that it would be good for Mamoru the most to have coworkers who weren't so much older.

The older men in the room all nodded in agreement as they looked at each other then back to their boss.

Kenji glancing towards Mamoru who was looking at him then said, "I guess you could say he is the son I never had."

Usagi looked over to Mamoru who seemed to be beaming with pride even more when she noticed those two who had asked Kenji if he was his son, glimpsed at him. He was the youngest executive in the company and having four people now instead of two for him to supervise completely made him feel that Kenji trusted him even more since the four were older than him.

Usagi raised an eyebrow when Mamoru briefly made eye contact with her before looking back to the papers in front of him dismissing her with the look he had given again. She hated how he was doing that to her lately.

Usagi let it pass and looked to Kenji before doing a rapid glance around at the people in the room again noticing there was a total of eleven men around the table. Four of the men she had never seen before. She also noticed Kiki sitting in a chair right beside Kenji's desk.

Feeling like she was being watched close like never before, Usagi started to look around the table looking for who it could be but stopped when her father started to speak again.

"Know this everyone." Kenji started making sure all around the table was looking at him before he continued. "I would never exchange my daughter for another. Usagi… will be boss one day….. If and when I ever retire but I'm not that old yet so retirement won't be any time soon." Her father than said before laughing along with the older men while Usagi and the younger men along with Kiki smiled.

Usagi knew the truth that Kenji would retire when his wife told him to. She also knew that the older men were laughing thinking that she would never be the boss since she was female. Usagi wondered what the younger men and Mamoru thought about her being the boss one day.

She looked down then up at her father and made eye contact before Kenji gave her a playful wink then looked back at the others who had gotten silent.

"Mamoru introduce everyone to Usagi." Kenji then said before leaving Usagi's side to go back to his desk to sit down to chat softly with his secretary knowing that Mamoru knew that he wanted him to introduce only the new people.

Usagi held her hands together hanging down in front of her and watched as the four older men at the table who knew her started to look at some papers as they sat quietly reading and waiting. Only the four new men and the two guys Usagi knew, continued to watch her or Mamoru.

Mamoru gave Usagi another quick glance missing how she had relaxed when her eyes went to him. The glance he gave made Usagi feel like he didn't have the time of day to cater to her having seen the irritated look from his eyes before looking to his left to the man with the brown hair with his hazel eyes that sparkled as he checked Usagi out not in a uncomfortable way.

"Miss Tsukino-San this is Mister Moor-Kun, Nephrite Moor, age twenty-four, he will be helping Mister Jadeite Tome-Kun in marketing both in commercial and government. Mister Moor has been with us for three months." Usagi listened to Mamoru while wondering why everyone seemed to get to address him by his first name but her. Even those two had called him Mamoru.

She knew how her father was a laid back boss and didn't mind if everyone called each other by their first names if they wished too. She looked from Mamoru back to Nephrite who was grinning even more so Usagi shyly smiled back missing the slight discomfort in Mamoru's eyes that didn't go unnoticed by two of the men at the table who had noticed the double take.

"Next to him Miss Tsukino-San is Mister Langton-Kun, Zoisite Langton, age twenty-one, he has also been with us for three months and he and Nephrite just like Jadeite and Kunzite Zame-Kun, are both attending the same college and are in our work training program and like Kenji-sama said, I am their supervisor."

Mamoru paused to look at her to make sure Usagi was still paying attention to only him. Usagi looked at him wondering why he was putting San after her last name knowing he had never done that before.

Seeing that she was looking at only him, Mamoru nodded as he looked towards Zoisite missing when Usagi rolled her eyes at that last part of his little speech since she had just heard Kenji say that Mamoru was their supervisor.

Jadeite and Kunzite each noticed her rolling eyes and could tell that Mamoru was getting on her nerves which happened to them many times. They both knew how Mamoru would be over at her house many times and they wondered how the two acted there with one another.

Jadeite also wondered if the two were ever alone and if anything ever happened between the two. He gave a small grin before he glanced towards Mamoru thinking the answer was no. Mamoru just didn't have it in him while thinking the younger man would probably die a virgin, Jadeite felt a small humph bubbled up thinking to himself that Mamoru wouldn't even know what a female looked like under her clothes.

Usagi glanced to a smiling Zoisite noticing he had his long light golden hair, about the same shade as her friend Jadeites, pulled back in a low hanging ponytail.

Usagi suddenly thought that those four men who each had long bangs over their foreheads, she thought about how Jadeite was Zoisite age while Kunzite was twenty-three. She gave a half amused smile wondering what the older men in the company thought about the ones who had long hair.

Looking to Zoisite once more she gave a shy friendly smile and missed the uneasiness in Mamoru eyes, the two now more interested in their young supervisor and his expressions, didn't miss it. Both looking at each other to see if they had both seen what they thought they had seen.

Hearing Mamoru as he cleared his throat to get her attention, Usagi once more gave it to him knowing he would have tried to embarrass her if she hadn't.

"Zoisite will be working alongside Kunzite both training in the programming and software development, which is going to be part of our new division with IT which has to do with computers…. which are electronic devices that are thinking machines." Mamoru said smartly with a huge grin. He hadn't noticed his voice going a little higher in tone with that last part being happy with himself since he thought had had made her look foolish in front of the other guys.

He removed his glasses believing he had just told Usagi something she wouldn't have any idea what he meant.

'Take up our meeting time…. Dressed so… like….! And smiling… at them!' He thought to himself refusing to admit he may be jealous. All he knew at that moment was he was angry with her presence so near.

Looking down Mamoru missed Usagi having raised both eyebrows high as her eyes flew open and her mouth snapped shut as she looked straight at him while her chest started moving up and down faster as something inside her snapped.

Kunzite and Jadeite who had never heard Mamoru talk to anyone like he was a child, sat with mouths and eyes open wide. Nephrite and Zoisite stole a glance at each other also surprised by Mamoru who they had never heard him sound that way. He was always calm and soft spoken there in the work place. This was something new for all four of them.

Kenji looked to Mamoru as an amused smile started to form as he looked to see how his daughter was going to handle the young man knowing deep down it was only a matter of time that they butted heads yet again.

'Well Mamoru fireworks are about to start, let's see how you deal with her in public.' He thought leaning his chair back and waiting for the show to start.

Usagi had had enough! Really hating how Mamoru would talk down to her like she was stupid and couldn't add two and two together. Her livid eyes narrowed as her left eye started to twitch as both eyes stayed on him and only him.

"I know about the computer division and about the new Information Technology jobs, Ma. Mo. Ru!" She exclaimed stressing his name and not moving her eyes from his after his head whipped up and his eyes widened taken back that she had address him not only by his first name but on how she had pronounced it.

Suddenly ignoring everyone in the room as they were all now looking at Usagi as her right hand went to rest on her hip and remembering that night he wanted her to address him as only Senpai and the looks, like she was nothing that important, Usagi felt her heart beat increase as she and Mamoru locked onto each other's eyes and she continued.

"And Ma. Mo. Ru…One of my best friends at my school has a computer at her house and she's been teaching herself and US girls on how it runs having taken it apart and rebuilt it so it's not so big taking up so much room! Also Mamoru she is becoming an expert in programing! WE girls have even written and tested our own codes and software long programs, designing and transforming data with the codes writing those long programs in ITS assembly language which is often difficult, but WE girls are doing it so her processer is error prone and thereby Mamoru to help reduce programmer error in the long run!…. Which Mamoru, will allow her computer not to freeze so often… That means it won't stop…. Ma. Mo. Ru!" Usagi said the whole thing between clinched teeth feeling the need to show she wasn't just a pretty face.

By now both her hands were balled up hanging down her sides with eyes blazing on him while she thought about Ami knowing her friend would be able to give any of those men a run for their money with her smarts.

The two just continued to scowl at the other and like the other night at dinner, both refusing to be the first one to look away which stunned the men who worked alongside Mamoru, his action at that moment a total shock to them.

Everyone noticed Mamoru's chest moving up and down fast as he was breathing heavy thru his nose while his widen eyes both twitching but staying only on Usagi's eyes looking like he was about to stand up as his fingers gripped his chair's arms as he sat on the chair's edge. One leg bent at the knee and the other straight out under his chair.

Jadeite and Kunzite who had been bored when Mamoru had first been speaking then got interested even more when they had seen his discomfort especially when Usagi had smiled at their two friends, stole a quick glance to each other both beaming. Each realizing that Usagi was the only female to get any type of a male human response from their young supervisor who they had nicknamed Mamo-robot-san amongst themselves.

She was the only female he had even spoken to longer than a moment and had looked directly full on at, any other female he wouldn't look at but for a brief second if he did at all, they observed.

And now…..now the look in Mamoru's eyes!

Nephrite and Zoisite, who didn't really know the history of Mamoru and Usagi, but both knew how Mamoru acted with other females, glanced to each other again before both looked and noticed Jadeite and Kunzite both sitting back and grinning like mice while the cat was away, both guys now really wanting that meeting to end so they could ask their friends what the hell was going on.

All four guys looked to Mamoru as one, seeming to them that at that very moment, Mamoru acted like he wanted to jump over the table and either give Usagi a thrashing or a deep passionate kiss right on the lips, they all thought at the same time. Two hopeful it was the second, one so it would confirm that Mamoru wasn't a robot.

The older men who each sat straight up on the edge of their seats hadn't seen Usagi and Mamoru react that way towards each other ever. Each glanced between the two before looking to their chief since they could feel the thick tension in the air between the two youngsters.

Usagi not wanting to have to address Mamoru by Mister Chiba or worse Senpai in front of everyone since she felt she was right, broke off their contest. She then looked around the hushed room noticing that all the men except her father were around the table while Kiki was sitting to the side making Usagi think that the men didn't think she was good enough to sit with them.

Usagi recalled when she noticed out of the corner of her eyes when the older men had rolled their eyes when she was talking about Ami. Usagi knew they were old fashion in their way of thinking and just didn't believe that women would be able to handle a job like them.

She looked back to Mister Langton who she noticed was smiling even more having remembered how he seemed to be the only man who had looked real interested when she had talked about Ami's accomplishments.

Usagi _uncurled_ her fists and stretched _her_ _fingers_ as she silently released her breath and noticed both Jadeite and Kunzite were grinning and each winked at her as their eyes sparkled with excitement.

'Whenever I get to be the boss I'll change many things in this business and have women doing those older men's roles. Show them women's lib is going to work!' Usagi thought to herself as she looked down and thought about how Makoto and Ami had been telling her and the other two about the new women's liberation movement that was starting to get more popular in their area.

Ami's divorced mother, who was a doctor that specialized in women's health, had been the one who was getting her daughter and her friends interested in the movement. Even going so far as putting the five on birth control pills while telling them how it was their body and they had the right to decide if and when they wanted to have children.

The woman wanted her daughter and her friends to be able to complete their education, enter the work force and plan their own life and to have fun in between without having to worry about an unwanted pregnancy.

Usagi widened her eyes suddenly realizing at that moment that she now really wanted to go to college to learn everything she could regarding a business and how to run it.

After Usagi had looked away, Mamoru blinked and looked down trying to focus while trying to figure out what had just happened and why he was feeling funny. He felt like he wanted to do something to Usagi but just couldn't figure out what that something was.

Usagi looked up and made eye contact with Jadeite who was still grinning from ear to ear with a laugh in his Amber eyes which relaxed her even more. He really wasn't much older than her and he was always nice to her whenever she showed up at the establishment. She suddenly hoped she hadn't gotten him into trouble with Mamoru knowing Jadeite had to report to him.

To be continued….

 _Sorry this chapter is a little short but I had to stop somewhere. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Take care everyone! EvaC_


	3. Chapter 3

_First off I want to thank sabina21, ISana55, Serenafan77, Guest (from May15), SMSM92, Nancy67, jupiter2005, phillynz, TropicalRemix, and Evil Uncle Abram for your reviews and for reading my new story. I also want to thank everyone else who has taken the time to read. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. EvaC_

Chapter Three (3)

No one in the silent room moved until they heard Kenji suddenly giving a deep chuckle of amusement which made those on the edge of their seats relax after looking to him and seeing him leaning back in his chair with his arms resting behind his head, his sparkling eyes and grin showing his enjoyment.

Kenji looked from his daughter, whose back was towards him, before glancing in Mamoru's direction, seeing the top of his head since his head was still downwards.

"Mamoru continue so we can get on with the meeting." Usagi heard her father say so she glanced to Mamoru again who had looked at Kenji before giving a nod then a quick movement of his hand to the next new men as he refused to look Usagi in the eyes. Knowing if he did he would have lost it. He couldn't concentrate when he looked in her eyes and it was starting to unnerve him.

Kenji looked to Kiki who was biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud with her head lowered and her upper body shaking showing him she was laughing also. The two soon made eye contact and just smiled at each other before Kenji looked away while shaking his head knowing he would have to deal with his daughter and his protégé later.

He remembered back to the other night having witness their staring contest over the table and other ones in the past and knew he had to get the two to learn to get along again sooner rather than later.

Kenji sat thinking about his company's future. He knew that thanks to Mamoru's own father, the young man would be around in his family's lives for a long time and would always have a part in his company.

Kenji would never tell anyone, especially Mamoru, on how he believed that it did the young man good to have Usagi challenge him now and then, to keep him down to earth and to bring him out of his shell. He also had noticed that Usagi was the only female Mamoru would respond to in any way that wasn't work related or out of respect like Ikuko. Usagi tested Mamoru and Kenji liked that more than ever before.

'He needs to stop being so shy and quiet towards others. I need him to start being a people person and even toughen up for the future of my company.' Kenji thought watching Mamoru before looking around the table at the occupants sitting.

Mamoru who had been caught off guard by not only what Usagi had said but that she had called him by his first name so many times and had looked at him with those eyes, and the fact that she wasn't dressed like he normally saw her.

He had to clear his throat to get himself back in the business frame of mind as he blinked a few more times trying to focus. He picked up a paper then looked to the last two men he had to speak about.

"This is Dimande Nemeth and his assistant Mister Rubeus Caron, they….. They are here regarding our new location and are visiting from Europe." Mamoru announced quickly looking to the men not really knowing what to say about both since Kenji hadn't told him much. He glanced to Kenji then down still wondering why the man hadn't given more information about the two strangers.

Mamoru didn't even notice that he hadn't introduced those two like he had the other two since he was still livid at Usagi and how she acted towards him running thru his head.

'That ungrateful brat…. I will get her! She needs to grow up! I will get her trained to respect me if….. It kills me!' Mamoru thought not thinking straight after picking up his already perfect pile of papers making sure they were straight again while trying to not rip any of them. He placed them down then put his glasses back on willing himself to calm down.

Usagi looked from Mamoru very surprised that he hadn't looked at her like before then she first looked to Mister Caron noting his short magenta hair. Mister Caron gave her a quick nod of acknowledgement before looking back to some papers.

Usagi looked to Mister Nemeth next who had been watching Usagi ever since she had stepped foot into the room never moving his eyes off of her face or her body which hadn't gone unnoticed by her father.

It was Dimande's turn to have the young beauty giving her attention towards him and it made him happy as he started to think and plan on how to get to know her better. Dimande knew that once he wanted something he would stop at nothing to make it happen to benefit his wants and needs.

He watched the change in Usagi's eyes and on her face as she looked at only him. Just as Mamoru was handsome in a dark way, Usagi thought Mister Nemeth was stunning. She could tell he must be close to Mamoru's height since their heads were the same level in their sitting positions.

Unlike Mamoru's dark hair, Dimande's hair was snow white even whiter than Kunzites which seemed weird to her since Dimande didn't seem too old. If anything she thought he had to be a few years older than Mamoru and the four since he had a youthful look about him. She also noticed that Dimande kept his hair short going to the top of the collar of his crisp white business jacket while Kunzite wore his hair longer, down to his shoulders like many young men his age did.

She realized that only Mamoru and Jadeite kept their hair styles short like the older gentlemen in the business. She knew Mamoru did it to please her father.

Feeling the intense strange look from the new man's eyes and never having a man look at her that way, Usagi suddenly felt herself getting flushed as she turned red so she looked down missing Dimande's amused look. She stole a quick glance at him and seeing his smile which showed in his eyes, she started to smile as her blush deepened. She had to look away from him as she felt her body tingle like never before. She wasn't use to having a man look so intently at her.

Usagi never noticed when Mamoru glanced up and saw the two looking at one another or when Mamoru's eyes start to darken even more as he looked back to Dimande then back to Usagi suddenly happy that she wasn't looking at the stranger any longer.

The two guys had been bad enough when she had smiled at them but this stranger making her smile and blush like he'd never seen before made Mamoru uneasy. He suddenly felt the need to go and stand in front of Usagi to block her view from Dimande.

"Gentlemen, my little firecracker and only heir. Yes I've heard the chatter about how Mamoru and I look alike since we both have dark hair and we both wear glasses at times and I have personally trained him here in the company but trust me, he is not my son. His father and I had attended school together…Usagi is my only child." Kenji announced again while Usagi gave a half curtsy to the group knowing it was expected of her to do so. She felt proud that Kenji had said what he had knowing that he would never cheat on his dear wife who had been with him through the good and the worse.

"Thank you Mamoru, now if you would please start with the last part of the meeting." Usagi heard Kenji who she noticed was standing right by her, moving just a bit so Dimande's view of her was blocked.

Usagi suddenly felt more relaxed with her father standing there and she glanced over to Mamoru who had nodded and was now standing up and walked over to the presentation board near Kenji's desk while Usagi felt her father as his left hand took her right one and he started to lead her out of the room. She didn't dare look in Dimande's direction feeling he was still watching her. Something in his gaze intimidated her making her body feel strange when they had made those brief eye exchanges.

Once the two were out of the room, Mamoru looked away from father and daughter and made a mental note to talk to Kenji later about Dimande never realizing his eyes had narrowed as he watched the man watching Usagi leaving out of the room. He stole one more glance, happy to see Dimande now watching him while Usagi stood outside the room to the side looking down while her father closed his office door.

Mamoru never noticed Jadeite and Kunzite who had watched closely how Mamoru had reacted with Usagi and how he had looked when he looked at Dimande. They both noticed that once the door was closed and Usagi couldn't be seen any longer, Mamoru relaxed and went back to his normal boring bossy self as his back turned to face the board and he started talking.

'The Robot! It's Alive! And it wants her! It doesn't know it yet but it does!' Jadeite mouthed to Kunzite who almost laughed out loud covering it as a loud cough. Both could tell that Mamoru was jealous and hadn't realized that fact which made it even more thrilling to the two young men.

After the door was closed Kenji walked a few feet to the other edge of Kiki's desk with his daughter. Usagi looked up to Kenji suddenly wondering and worried that he would be upset with her because of how she had talked to Mamoru. A frown formed which Kenji noticed even seeing her eyes start to water.

"Sweet pea since it's getting late and I don't want you out there in the dark and we will be done in about another hour, why don't you go visit with Ryo and wait for me. Call and let your mother know." Kenji said before kissing her forehead letting Usagi know she was dismissed, she smiled then nodded before hopping away back to the elevator to go down and visit her favorite "Uncle".

True to his word her father showed up an hour later. Usagi had sat beside Ryo and the two would tell the other workers good night as they all left out for the night.

The older men who had been in the meeting each glanced to Usagi who sat with her head down not wanting to see the look of disbelief in their eyes. She was glad when they were gone and started to talk with Ryo once more.

Ryo who had been laughing at a joke she had told him got silent when they heard the final two dings of the elevator.

The two watched while the four younger men got off but stood and waited while the elevator went back to pick up her Father, Kiki, Mamoru, Mister Nemeth and his assistant.

After listening to Kenji after he stepped off for a few moments, the four who worked under Mamoru walked by and Usagi gave a friendly grin at the new men who each smiled back as they walked beside Kunzite and Jadeite towards the front doors.

Usagi knew she would like Nephrite and Zoisite as much as she liked the other two. She had really been impressed by Kunzite when he had started with the company. He was a quiet guy but not even close to Mamoru and she and Jadeite who was like a brother had even gotten Kunzite to hang out with them now and then at the coffee shop Usagi and her friends hung out at since they were good friends with the owner's son who managed the place.

Usagi was really hoping that Minako and Kunzite would be together soon knowing they were perfect for each other so she did all she could to make sure the two were there at the same time. Looking to Nephrite and thinking about Makoto then looking at Zoisite once more, she suddenly thought about Ami as an idea formed.

"Ohhhh Jadeite." Usagi playfully called making him and the other three men stop by the front doors and look in her direction seeing Usagi standing now while leaning her hands on the counter in front of the guard station as she looked at them.

Jadeite told the three to wait then he walked over to Usagi and nodded his head to Ryo who smiled before going back to look at the log book on the desk behind them. Ryo trusted those two younger men with Usagi since he could tell that they treated her like a little sister, besides he knew from his wife that Usagi had been trying to set them up with a few of her girlfriends.

"Yes Usagi? What can I do for you?" Jadeite inquired smiling even more which made her grin knowing he didn't mind that she addressed him by only his first name in front of other people. She liked how laid back he was and thought once more that he would have been the perfect older brother.

"You and Kunzite need to bring Mister Moor and Mister Langton to Motoki's. Say Saturday afternoon?" Usagi asked sweetly while her mind went back to her girlfriends.

She looked down making anyone who was looking at her think she was blushing. One did think that wondering why she was suddenly blushing so much that day while another wondered if Jadeite was her boyfriend as he continued to talk with her father.

Jadeite, who leaned forward resting his elbows on the counter and his chin on his hands since Usagi had straighten up, he leaned in closer after spotting Mamoru who had glanced over when Usagi had called out for Jadeite but then act like he didn't care.

Jadeite smiled even more. He could tell Mamoru was standing there trying to look like he hadn't noticed and was acting like he wasn't watching but he was. Jadeite could tell by how Mamoru's eyes kept darting towards them making Jadeite decided to have a little fun.

He looked at Usagi and leaned in towards her so anyone watching wouldn't be able to hear them talking.

"Motoki's place… okay. Will your friend Re… Ummm will your friends be there Saturday afternoon?" He asked in a soft voice as a blush started to form on his cheeks which only Usagi saw.

Usagi smiled even more while her own eyes lit up tilting her head up to look him in the eyes.

Kunzite, Zoisite and Nephrite stood watching and like their supervisor wondered what the two were whispering to each other. Those three noticed that Mamoru seemed to want to walk over to the two looking into each other's eyes and smiling at one another.

Kunzite wondered if Mamoru did walk over to the two if he would have pulled Jadeite back and punched him.

'Poor fool. You need to wake up and realize you like her or you may lose her.' Kunzite thought looking to Dimande remembering the intense stare the man had given to Usagi and knowing that Dimande may be the man that might be a challenge to Mamoru.

Dimande who had noticed that Kenji didn't seem at all worried that his daughter was talking softly to Jadeite figured that he wasn't her boyfriend and that pleased him.

'Jadeite Tome will not be a problem at all!' Dimande was thinking as he smiled at Kenji while the man talked. Dimande Nemeth was a mature man and knew how to control his actions when he had too and he knew how to play the game to benefit his wants.

Mamoru didn't realize that he wasn't listening to Kenji and Dimande speaking letting the words go in one ear then out the other as he stood wishing they would move over closer to the guard's desk. Watching Usagi's smile grow as she continued to look up at Jadeite, Mamoru watched out the corner of his eyes as she opened to mouth to speak again wishing he was closer to hear.

"Absolutely! She umm all four will be there say around two." Usagi answered sweetly knowing that Jadeite had a crush on Rei and knew if the young man had any idea that Rei was starting to like him in return, would have demanded her address that very moment.

Her beautiful smile grew even more when Jadeite picked up her right hand and gave a small kiss on it then still holding her hand gently he said, "Hmm I think we can be there say around two. Good night Usagi." He winked while kissing her hand once more before releasing it.

Jadeite wanted badly to turn to look towards Mamoru but knew the others would tell him how Mamoru was acting. Instead he turned away walking back to the other three who had watched the whole thing between the two along with their supervisor who hadn't heard but he had seen while watching steely eyed and arms hanging down his sides while both hands were balled up in fist.

Kunzite who had been laughing softly to himself at Jadeite's antics, smiled before turning to lead the way outside while Jadeite asked Nephrite and Zoisite if they had any plans on Saturday afternoon and if they wanted to meet for coffee.

The four men spent the evening talking not only about Usagi's four girlfriends but mostly Mamoru and the reaction they had seen from him towards Usagi. Kunzite and Jadeite told Nephrite and Zoisite all that they knew about their supervisor and the heir to the company they worked for.

Usagi clapped her hands together holding them close as she watched the men walking outside beaming brighter while she thought about which of her friends she had to call first when she got home settling on Rei knowing it had to be her first. She looked towards her father letting her eyes fall on his frame only before she sat back down to wait once again looking down.

If she would have looked towards Mamoru she would have seen a new look in his eyes, a hurt look which would have been a surprise to her.

"Good evening Miss. Tsukino." Usagi glanced up seeing Mister Nemeth standing at the guard's desk right in front of her with Mister Caron to his left handing Ryo their visitor's pass. She noticed Dimande's deep accent but didn't think he sounded like he was from Europe. She couldn't place his accent thinking it was a mixture of at least two different ones.

"G…. good evening Mister Nemeth." Usagi heard herself answer above a whisper not wanting to look into the man's deep blue eyes that appeared indigo up close but she made the mistake and looked into them.

"Call me Dimande please. I would love to take you out to dinner one night when you are free." Dimande said before smiling as her head gave a small nod as she started to smile and continued to look into his eyes not even noticing that he had asked her out on a date.

Usagi thought she was being hypnotized as she looked into his eyes before giving a slight jump when she heard a background noise that Mamoru had made as he placed some binders down on the counter louder than he had to. She blinked and spotted her father as he had come to a stop beside the visitors to shake hands good bye once more leading both towards the front doors and away from his little girl.

Usagi walked from behind the counter and watched as Ryo walked to the main doors behind Kenji and the two men. Then he locked the doors after the men were out. She never noticed when Mamoru stepped closer to stand behind her when he noticed Dimande looking in her direction once more thru the glass windows.

Mamoru suddenly moved to stand in front of Usagi blocking Dimande's view and acted like he was looking for something at the guard's desk while Usagi looked up at him then down after Mamoru peeped at her each wondering what the other was thinking.

Dimande laughed to himself after seeing the look Mamoru had given as he had moved behind that angel before blocking his view. Dimande just knew Mamoru wouldn't be a challenge, he was still a boy in Dimande's eyes and thinking that Usagi was older, Dimande figured she'd want someone more mature.

If Dimande wanted Usagi he would have her and now knowing that she was Kenji's only child and would inherit his fortune that was growing every day made Dimande more than determined to get his divorce from his second wife finalized, opening him up to start working on winning Usagi over to becoming his.

Remembering the fire she had showed when Usagi was telling the young Mister Chiba off just made Dimande adjust the growing bulge in front of his slacks while fantasizing once more what he would do with her and that body in his bed as his assistant drove them to their hotel.

Once the final lock was in place, Kenji walked back towards Usagi who took his hand then walked beside him with Mamoru and Ryo following behind. She watched as her father opened the back door to the private parking lot then walked out with him. She watched with Kenji and Mamoru while Ryo locked the back door once Kiki was outside the building.

"Good evening Kiki, Ryo." Kenji said while taking some papers from Kiki.

"Good evening sir, Mamoru, Usagi." Mister Lee answered tipping his hat to her while Usagi giggled as he then took his wife by the arm.

'Even Uncle gets to call Mamoru by his first name. I'm going to ask him later why I don't get too. He's unfair!' Usagi thought before noticing Kiki who was smiling so Usagi smiled back.

She watched while husband and wife walked to their own vehicle wishing to be as lucky as Kiki was to have Ryo as a husband. Usagi knew Ryo was a good man and a great husband she thought as Kenji steered her towards his own car.

As she walked Usagi started to think about Dimande and his wonderful eyes suddenly wondering what he had asked her. She refused to look in Mamoru's direction but knew he was on her other side. She got into the front seat of the car after her father opened and held the door for her.

"Mamoru try to have the first rough draft of papers for Mister Nemeth ready in the morning so he can look them over. I don't want to make him wait too long. The less he's around… the better." Usagi heard her father before he closed the door as she settled herself down on the comfy seat.

She didn't hear Mamoru really well since the closed up car muffled his voice but Usagi just knew he was kissing butt again.

"Yes sir anything you say sir. Let me lick your butt sir. Mamochan you are cute but you kiss butt too much sometimes!" Usagi muttered before giggling never noticing that Mamoru had read her lips. She got silent as her father got into the car but the smile stayed in place.

Usagi looked out her window expecting to be seeing the night sky but instead spotted Mamoru a couple of feet away looking down at her, his eyes unreadable in the night lighting. Usagi stuck her tongue out then looked away giggling as her father drove away out of the parking lot.

Mamoru watched before he walked over and stood beside his own car watching his boss's car drive off while clinching a fist debating with himself on how he was going to handle not only Usagi but also Jadeite wishing he had been closer to hear what they had been chatting about.

He thought about that Mister Nemeth and knew he would be happy when the man was gone. There was something about that man that Mamoru didn't trust.

"I'll be glad when he leaves town then she won't see him." Mamoru muttered opening his car door and getting into the vehicle.

"Those looks he had while he looked at her. He shouldn't have been looking at her so…. So hard….. Call me Dimande…. That is not proper! He just met her!... And that…. That… asking her out to dinner! NO! That is not going to happen!" He mumbled reaching for the open car door.

He slammed his car door shut then hit the steering wheel many times with his palms as his mind replayed not only Mister Nemeth but also how Jadeite and Usagi had been eyeing and grinning at each other. Refusing to even think that they had been play flirting, Mamoru reasoned that they had been talking about him and how Usagi had pronounced his name since Jadeite had looked his way with a huge smile plastered on his face, Mamoru took a few deep breaths to calm down knowing he couldn't drive without being calm, it just wasn't safe.

It never occurred to him that he was envious of Jadeite and any guy who Usagi gave attention to not realizing at that time that he wanted all of her attention. Sure Mamoru was book smart however he was stupid when it came to love having never experienced it before.

After arriving at his apartment and eating his small dinner, Mamoru went to work on the papers he knew Kenji would be needing the next day. He went to bed finally smiling knowing he would get back at Jadeite by making him stay late at work the next night so there was no way he would be able to go on any Friday night dates and he would get Usagi into trouble with her parents after he pointed out how she had embarrassed the company. He couldn't wait to let Ikuko know, knowing she would get after Usagi. He had already gotten Usagi into trouble after having informed Ikuko about that birthday party her friend had.

Mamoru fell asleep finally calm and back in control of his life he assumed but then the dreams started. The dreams stored in his subconscious mind that he could never remember after waking.

Why should he remember his dreams when there were more important things to remember during his waking hours? Mamoru would tell himself after waking and starting his days.

After waking many times confused and frustrated he had stopped trying to remember the dreams. Dreaming was silly and a waste of his brain cells he would tell himself talking out loud to his empty apartment as he would get ready for his day.

But Mamoru should have tried to remember his dreams since those dreams held the answer that would have made his life more relaxed and also help him handle his frustration with one silly female whose first name he would moan while rolling to his side while deeply asleep and hugging a pillow. The only female besides her mother, that Mamoru let into his private life.

Mamoru felt it was his job to teach that silly female for her parents, as a way to say thank you to them for everything they had done for him. That is what Mamoru would tell himself during his waking hours and when the thought of Usagi would cross his mind or if he heard her name mentioned.

That night while his head moved on his pillows now and then and his closed eyes moved rapidly, his subconscious dreamed about being alone with Usagi in her father's office.

Mamoru having rushed over the table top while knocking chairs out of his way before grabbing Usagi into his arms bending her back making her gasp out his name while one hand grabbed her long braid wrapping her hair around his hand loving the length.

While ravishing her lips with his mouth sucking on her tongue and hearing her giggle then moan as her arms wrapped around him. His hands then moved her powder white tea length skirt pushing it up her legs as he picked her up to place her on top of the table.

Finally removing his lips from hers, he heard her say his name again as he went and ripped her soft pink chiffon blouse wide open, buttons flying everywhere, giving him a full view of her bra which he was taking off before his alarm clock went off waking him up and once again forgetting.

While sitting up waiting to wake fully that morning Mamoru wondered why he felt agitated and why Usagi was on his mind that morning. After showering and getting dressed, Mamoru just figured Usagi was on his mind because of the incident from the day before.

While Mamoru had been sitting in his car waiting to calm down to drive home for the night, Usagi sat in her father's car enjoying the time that they spent alone. She noticed that it had been a long time since they had been alone together what with the upcoming move of his business.

Usagi always felt a special bond with her father even if she wasn't the male he had hoped for, Kenji always made Usagi feel loved. The man wasn't as stern as her mother was and he always made his daughter feel like she could talk to him about anything.

Usagi sat in the car trying to remember the last time they had been alone together not even at home she noticed thinking how even if he was in a room alone she hadn't gone in to join him or if she did her mother would show up soon afterwards.

"Honey." Kenji said breaking the silence in the car as he came to a stop at a stop light. He glanced over at Usagi seeing her looking at him giving him her full attention.

"Yes Daddy?" Usagi asked in a sweet innocent voice knowing what he was going to say.

"Sweetheart, what happened in my office earlier?" Kenji asked waiting to hear her side of what had happened and why she had talked to Mamoru the way she had.

When he and Mamoru had been standing by the car and Mamoru had opened his mouth saying Usagi's name about to complain, Kenji had held his hand up and told the young man that they would talk in the morning about the incident in the office between the two.

"Earlier?" Usagi asked trying to sound innocent.

"Don't act naive young lady, that's not you." Kenji answered as he watched while Usagi's head went down knowing she was ashamed of how she had acted.

Kenji looked forwarded again to drive but would glance at his daughter now and then as he waited for her to answer.

Usagi looked at her hands as they rested in her lap trying to figure out how to tell her father how and why she had talked that way to Mamoru.

Usagi knew she had been wrong but she was just sick of how he acted and had been treating her lately. She missed how he use to act with her.

"The thing is… He treats me like I'm simpleminded!" She huffed then continued, "And just like the others, think a woman can't do anything but… but have babies and cook their meals. And I wasn't lying about Ami…. She has shown me and my other three friends how to help with the programing and is making her computer better. She could give any of them men a run for their money with what she knows!"

She looked to Kenji when she heard the chuckling.

"I'm sure she is and can…. Honey you know it's the times we live in and for the older men even some young ones it's hard for them to change their way of thinking. Many of them grew up with the frame of mind that a woman's place is at home".

"I bet Mamoru thinks that way and he's not that old. He acts like he's older than you!"

Again Kenji just laughed quietly as he drove.

Usagi smiled and looked at him happy to see he was smiling she was glad that her father didn't think like those other men did and she knew he didn't because he always went to his wife for help with the books at times trusting her more than his own accountant.

"Why can't all men think like you?" Usagi asked looking forward again and watching the buildings that they drove past.

Usagi smiled again thinking about the other men she knew, she knew that Mister Lee thought like Kenji did and she was pretty sure that Jadeite was all for women's rights maybe even Kunzite. She wasn't sure about Motoki as she spotted the coffee shop he ran as they drove by.

She suddenly looked to her father sensing he was staring at her again. They made eye contact since they were at another stop light.

"Daddy?" Usagi said first knowing it was coming.

Kenji raised an eyebrow then said, "Tomorrow morning, before school, you will come with me to work and you will apologize to everyone who had been in the room…. Including Mamoru….. Mainly Mamoru."

Usagi had to bite her tongue at that last part as she hung her head after she nodded which seemed to please Kenji since he was looking away from her again and driving.

"Honey I understand that you didn't grow up in this area what with us having moved back when you were ten and it's hard for you sometimes to get the customs down but please do this for me." Kenji said.

Usagi hung her head lower knowing she had embarrassed him and knowing he was right as she turned her head to look out the window again looking at the night sky.

"Yes sir, I will do it for you and Mama." She answered apologetic leaning her head on the window. She smiled when she felt his hand pat her knee knowing Kenji was pleased.

"Daddy what part of Europe is Mister Nemeth from?" Usagi asked after a while catching Kenji off guard as he prayed his innocent baby girl wasn't interested in a man who was ten years older than her.

"He just lives there I believe he is from South Africa." Kenji answered knowing if he wasn't honest with her she would just get curious and try to find out maybe even asking Dimande and Kenji wasn't about to let that man be left alone with his daughter.

He made a mental note to remind himself to have Mamoru be around her when she would be at the office if he couldn't be or even Jadeite knowing that he could be trusted with his daughter too while Mister Nemeth was in town.

"Mister Nemeth and his wife live somewhere in Europe since she is from there." Kenji said quickly stealing a glance. He didn't mention that he knew that Dimande and his wife were in the middle of a nasty divorce.

"He's married?"

"Yes his second one."

"Second! Wow, he doesn't seem old enough to be on a second married."

"Well he is twenty-six." Kenji answered glancing to see her reaction.

"He must have married young the first time." Usagi said still thinking he didn't look like he was ten years older than her.

Kenji only nodded his head.

'Darn I guess he's out of the question for my plan…. He was handsome but I'm not getting with a married man.' Usagi thought a little sad.

"I wonder what he had asked me right before he had left out." Usagi mumbled once again catching her father off guard.

"I don't know honey, I didn't hear him." Kenji mumbled back knowing he was lying and very glad she hadn't heard the dinner invite.

"You know he didn't sound like he was from Europe or South Africa… I thought he sounded more like he's from Brazil or around that region of the world." Usagi said before smiling pleased with herself.

"Maybe he lived there at one time." Kenji said softly hoping she would stop talking about that man who made Kenji nervous to have around his girl.

"Mamoru told me once about how we would have an accent if we were to go to another country. He said I had one when we had first meet. Is he right?" Usagi asked looking to Kenji who only nodded pleased that she wasn't talking about Dimande any longer.

"Yes Mamoru is correct, he is a smart young man. Top of his class he was….you could learn a thing or two from him." Kenji said smiling while Usagi looked away as she rolled her eyes.

"Daddy when can I start to drive?" She asked after a few more minutes of silence hoping to change the subject so he wouldn't bring up her and Mamoru's incident in the office once more.

"Your mother and I aren't ready for you to drive. It's not that we don't trust you it's the other drivers. This city is starting to grow and we just worry." Her father answered keeping his eyes straight ahead just as a motorcycle flew by and cut in front of them.

Kenji slammed his breaks while his arm went to hold Usagi in her seat. He then looked to Usagi to prove his point while Usagi nodded in understanding as the car started moving forward once again.

Usagi kept silent knowing it was no use in arguing she knew she would be a good driver as she thought about the stupid motorcycle driver. Her eyes flew open wider when her father next said, "If we can't take you somewhere, I'll have Mamoru drive you wherever you need to go." Usagi swung her head to look to the man as her mouth dropped open.

"Umm no that's okay." Usagi mumbled looking away going to reach to the radio but her hand froze.

"Your mother told me you didn't do really well on your last math test and right now instead of you learning something new like driving, we think you need to worry about your school work." Kenji announced while Usagi moved her hand back and closed her eyes praying he wasn't about to lector her again about her grades.

She was about to tell him it wasn't a test just a pop quiz but she knew it wouldn't matter.

"Yes sir." Usagi mumbled stealing a glance at him.

"I'll get a better grade next time I promise." She added watching as he nodded.

"If… If I do great on the test will Mamoru really have to tutor me?" She asked looking at him with puppy eyes.

"We will see young lady." Kenji answered without looking in her direction which made Usagi pout out her lips.

"Guess what! I finally figured out what I want to do when I get to college!" she began sitting up straighter in her seat.

"Oh I thought you weren't going. I can remember you telling us how you were going to get married." Kenji answered making a turn onto another street.

"Nope not going to marry, men all think the same except you and I can't marry you." Usagi giggled remembering when she was younger and always told him how she was going to marry him.

Kenji laughed also remembering those years.

"Honey you will marry a man who doesn't think in the same way those old men do."

"Nope, not going to chance it. I'm not going to marry." She told crossing her arms in front of her.

"Oh really?" Kenji questioned trying to not laugh.

Usagi watched as he pulled into the driveway then turned to look at her.

"No sir, I'm going to college with my friends and I'm going to learn everything I can to run the business. Then when I'm in charge I'm going to hire nothing but women!" She said proudly watching him for any sign to show he thought she was joking.

"Well… that's something. Uh huh….All women working for you…. Um…. Well time will tell but you can't get into college with your current grades and you still have to finish this year and next of high school." Kenji said before getting out of the car and walking towards the front door of the house.

Usagi moped before getting out and running over to Kenji walking in as he held the front door open for her.

Kenji watched his daughter the whole time thinking that she was joking and knowing he would never let her be the main boss of his company. No he needed a man who thought like him and wouldn't change things, someone like Mamoru, Kenji thought before shaking his head and reminding himself he didn't have to think about any man for his little girl right now.

She had never expressed an interest in the opposite sex until that Mister Nemeth, Kenji thought being glad he had stopped her interest by telling Usagi that the man was older and married.

'If he wasn't getting a divorce he wouldn't be interested in her.' Kenji thought before praying that the man would change his mind and stay married.

After dinner and helping her mother with the dishes and before doing her homework, Usagi rushed to call each of her friends to tell them about the new guys who she had met and about Saturday having to move the phone from her ear each time when the other girl would scream out in excitement each of them couldn't wait for Saturday afternoon.

While lying in her bed that night Usagi thought about Dimande Nemeth and the look in his eyes as he had looked at her and being too innocent not knowing that his thoughts about the young lady were not wholesome.

"Too bad he's married, I didn't care about his age but belonging to someone else…..." Usagi mumbled.

Usagi did think Dimande was attractive but after Kenji had told her that he was married, Usagi soon forgot about him and her mind for some reason snuck Mamoru's face in.

"I need to get my plan in order then carry it out. Maybe then I'll stop thinking about Mamoru and meet mister right. I bet I only think about him so much because he's really the only guy I know." Usagi said to herself as she rolled to her side and went to sleep dreaming about losing her virginity to Mamoru and hoping that after it happened other men would enter and be on her mind instead.

To be continued….

 _Well another chapter done. I hope that I'm not going to fast or slow with telling this story. I'm trying to build the characters up so you the reader will understand them and I'm trying to not rush this story. I hope you enjoyed reading and I'll be starting on the next one as soon as I can. Take care everyone and again thanks for reading and for the reviews! EvaC_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello all! I'm on a roll with this story which is a surprise since when I first started I didn't think I was going to be able to write so much. Well here is another chapter. Enjoy! EvaC_

 _Chapter Four (4)_

True to his words once more, Kenji made Usagi go back to his business the next morning with him and made her go to each of the men who had been in the meeting and tell them how remorseful she was for how horrible she had acted in front of them.

Her head low as she kept her upper body bent over staying perfectly in place with her eyes tightly shut as the four older men each gave her a lecture taking turns while Kenji stood back letting them. Usagi was thankful that Kenji didn't make her get on her hands and knees in front of those men. She nodded her head when she thought she should but really was letting the words go in one ear then out the other.

Afterwards as she breathed a sigh of relief, being glad that it was over and she followed Kenji out of the area the men had been, Usagi swore to herself that if she were to ever go off on Mamoru again, she would do it when those old farts weren't around to see or hear.

Usagi apologized to Kiki although her father hadn't mentioned the woman but Usagi didn't want to leave her out. From Kiki she received a huge grin along with a thank you then a whisper telling her how much the woman had enjoyed the show hoping for another one in the future making Usagi giggle behind her hands while Kenji wasn't looking towards the two females.

Since Mister Nemeth wasn't going to be showing up until later, Kenji knew, if he felt like it, that he would give the man his daughter's apology, not really caring what Dimande Nemeth would think if it was right or not. The less he saw of Usagi the better Kenji thought remembering the looks he had seen in the other man's eyes the day before while Usagi had been near.

Usagi was pleased when the last group she had to apologize to was Mamoru's own employees. All four just smiled, told her thank you then after Kenji walked away to get some coffee on the other side of the open area, quietly they joked around with Usagi like big brothers and like brothers they asked about her friends, while she waited with them for their supervisor to show up since he had to run to the print shop to make copies for Kenji.

Mamoru soon arrived, Usagi seeing him before the guys had got silent as she watched him walking off the elevator ignoring the other workers like always as he walked swiftly towards his own office thinking of how glad he was going to be when they moved into the new building because it would have its own printing department on a different floor so Mamoru wouldn't have to go across town.

The four guys all watched while Usagi moved just enough so that Mamoru wouldn't see her making them wonder why she seemed to be hiding from their young supervisor. They had all seen her watching his every move with a small smile forming on her lips as her head tilted to the right ever so slightly.

Mamoru passing by Kiki gave the papers to her knowing she would give them to Kenji then he walked to his office missing when four young men watched Usagi after Mamoru was out of her sight, as she blinked a few times then sighed then huffed then stood up.

She made sure her hair was perfect then checked her black skirt and white shirt making sure both looked nice then making sure everything was in place thinking she should re-tie her neck tie, knowing she was delaying until she noticed her father after he had stepped into her view as he narrowed his eyes aiming three fingers towards Mamoru's room.

Kunzite looked to Zoisite who looked to Jadeite who in turned looked to Nephrite who looked back as all four nodded as one, each knowing that they were all thinking the same thing.

Their boss's daughter had a crush on his protégé and she didn't realize it yet.

Usagi exhaled once more making the four men near her hide smiles while she dragged her feet with her head hanging just knowing Mamoru was going to have a field day since she was having to apologize and he wouldn't have too, she just knew it.

'He never gets into trouble with Daddy…. He's so perfect! Be like Mamoru!' Usagi told herself in a snooty voice remembering hearing her mother so many times, as she walked slowly knowing Kenji wasn't far behind her.

She walked into the office followed by Kenji who stood be the door blocking anyone from entering or looking in. The guys looked at one another wishing to be a fly on the wall before they turned towards their desks and started working.

Usagi watched while Mamoru hung up his trench coat on his coat rack in a corner not noticing he wasn't alone. Usagi looked back to Kenji who nodded once which told her to get on with it. She turned back to Mamoru taking some steps towards him just as he turned to face her catching them both off guard and making eye contact as something in each of them snapped both freezing in place.

They just viewed the other, each not moving. Instead of their staring contest from before when they would dare the other to be the first to look away, this time they couldn't read what the other was thinking.

To Mamoru it felt like he was seeing her for the first time as he wondered why she was there in his office at that time of day.

"Usagi." Kenji was heard from the doorway which made Mamoru look away first for once. He looked to the man then back down at Usagi noticing she was in her private school uniform and had her hair in its usual style.

'Those buns are wrapped with extra hair holding her hair up, that's why I didn't know it was so long!' Mamoru thought as he looked from her hair remembering her style the evening before then he looked back into her eyes.

Usagi blinked turned away then back to his face.

"Imsorry." Usagi mumbled fast barely above a whisper making Mamoru raise an eyebrow showing he didn't hear her as his head tilted a little to the left.

Usagi looked away as her eyes shut tight hearing her father from the doorway.

"U…sa…Gi!" Kenji sternly warned watching as she turned her head towards him, glanced at him then she turned her head back and up to look at Mamoru who continued to look down at her reminding him of the first encountered with her except now she was taller. Her head now up to his shoulders reminding him again, less than twenty-four hours, that she wasn't a little girl any longer.

"I'm very sorry Mister Chiba...Senpai, I shouldn't have acted that way towards you." Usagi emphasized a little louder trying to keep from making a face as her shoulders stayed straight, firm and her eyes locked on his.

Mamoru glanced away for a second seeing Kenji beam while nodding his head before he left out of the room leaving the two alone. Mamoru looked back to Usagi noticing she hadn't seen Kenji leaving since she still had her eyes on him. He suddenly had an idea.

"Sorry… Sorry for what Miss. Tsukino, how did you act?" His mischief voice asked hoping she wouldn't turn around yet to see her father gone.

Usagi looked down breathed out deeply knowing she would have to continue and not wanting Kenji upset any longer with her, Usagi swallowed her pride.

"I'm sorry for how I talked to you yesterday in front of the others… even though you started it… Senpai." She said looking back to him before starting to turn her head to where Kenji had been wondering if the man would bring up the fact that Mamoru had indeed started it but she stopped her motion when she felt Mamoru put his fingers on her chin to keep her from glancing in that direction.

Usagi felt her skin, under his fingers, tingle while trying to remember if he had ever touched her face before. She felt her stomach start to do little flips as well as her legs feeling weird and wobbly as she slowly blinked.

Once more their eyes locked and for the first time in a long time Usagi felt herself melting under his intense stare not noticing the devilish look begin in his eyes as a crooked grin formed. The whole time his fingers along with his thumb resting on her chin not realizing when he tilted her head up slightly.

Usagi melting under his penetrating stare, blinked slowly again, starting to remember her dream, the one where he was kissing her on the lips and her mouth opened just a tiny bit as she felt her tongue start to go out to lick her bottom lip stopping at her teeth when he spoke again.

"Sir if you are in agreement, I think she should have a spanking for talking to me the way she had yesterday, furthermore, I should get to do it." Mamoru announced before laughing joyfully from the start of the furious look on her face as he removed his hand.

Usagi wiped her head away and towards where she thought her father was standing, noticing he was gone, she wiped her head back in Mamoru's direction seeing him laughing at what he had done as his eyes twinkled in enjoyment.

Usagi turned bright red, gave a humph then almost ran out of the office going to look for her father while Mamoru pleased with himself wondered why he had said what he had, wasn't he supposed to be upset with her.

But Mamoru knew that when he had seen her in his office that morning and knowing Kenji had made her do something she hadn't wanted to do made Mamoru cheerful. Plus knowing Kenji, Usagi would have had to apologies to everyone which made his smile grow thinking of the older men she would have been required to apologize too.

He felt a little bad for her knowing how cruel those men were. He himself having been told off before by them for a mistake he had done once then afterwards as he followed Kenji out of the room he promised himself to never make any mistakes again when those four were near.

Mamoru wondered if Usagi had been on her hands and knees bent over as they lectured her like he had been.

He suddenly laughed again remembering what he had done and her eyes blazing while her nose scrunched up as she hurried away from him.

Hearing the cheerful laughter coming from the office again, Jadeite, Kunzite, Nephrite, and Zoisite whipped their heads towards the doorway once again and thought about when they had first heard Mamoru then watched Usagi red faced storming out of the office. The four knew that the two had been alone in there for a few minutes after they had spotted Kenji leaving.

They sat with eyes that flew open as they spotted Mamoru with a rare happy smile gracing his own face, as his sparkling eyes were only on Usagi watching her, before he chuckled to himself and trailed after her.

The four young men looked to one another each noticing they all had their mouths hanging down each trying to remember if they had ever heard that sound coming from Mamoru or his eyes sparkle as they were. They started talking in hushed voices so only they heard each other.

"What the hell happen between last night and now?" Jadeite asked not receiving an answer.

"Robot?" Zoisite asked confused looking to the three.

"Nope a human who is waking up finally." Kunzite answered holding his hand out towards Jadeite who started to take out his wallet.

"You haven't won yet it's still too early. I need more proof he's a human male. He's still a virgin!" Nephrite noted, wheeling his chair back towards his desk while Jadeite put his wallet away smiling before a tongue went out towards Kunzite who glared playfully.

"Should we bet when he won't be one any longer?" Zoisite asked making the other two grin and nod in agreement while Nephrite turned again to look at them.

"Well don't count on Usagi! …. No not the boss's daughter! Even Mamoru doesn't have nards that big!" Jadeite insisted receiving rapid head movement from Kunzite then the other two.

All four knew they were too terrified of Kenji to even consider thinking of Usagi in any way other than a friend or younger sister.

"He jumps and rushes off every time Kenji-sama tells him too." Kunzite told as they all recalled all the times they had seen Mamoru react with their main boss.

"That is so true and he's hot and cold towards her." Zoisite said sitting back more in his chair before reaching for a paper then pen.

"Right. Mamoru couldn't even dream of doing something to upset Kenji-sama." Jadeite told again receiving nods of agreements.

"Well Usagi is out." Kunzite assumed being a little disappointment since he thought Usagi and Mamoru would have made a cute couple.

"I don't know guys, Mamoru losing his innocence may never happen." Nephrite predicted shaking his head while watching Zoisite writing on a piece of paper the dollar amount that they would place and the terms of the bet they all would sign.

"It will happen, once he grows up more, he's only nineteen." Jadeite assured taking the paper to place his amount and date then signed it.

"Jadeite is right, it will happen sooner or later and we got plenty of time." Kunzite added, taking the paper from Jadeite who was smiling before looking towards Zoisite who was bobbing his head up and down while keeping to himself that he himself was still a virgin.

"But when?" Nephrite wondered out loud taking the paper as he watched Mamoru over by Kenji's office doorway standing looking in.

"…dinner one evening soon."

Mamoru stopped short after hearing Dimande's voice coming from inside Kenji's office. He stood in the doorway watching Usagi, seeing her standing half behind Kenji who was looking to Mister Nemeth before he noticed Mamoru.

Mamoru noticed Usagi biting her bottom lip as she glanced towards Dimande who gave her a flirtatious wink and a matching grin.

'I thought he was married.' Usagi thought noticing his wedding ring while looking away and wondering why Dimande was looking at her like he was a free man making her feel uncomfortable.

"Oh Mamoru there you are, drive Usagi to school." Kenji demanded turning away from Dimande but still kept Usagi from his full view which didn't go unnoticed by the man.

Kenji knew he hadn't answered Dimande about the dinner question which he didn't plan to at that moment.

Mamoru looked from Usagi after finally noticing for the first time her discomfort before looking back to Kenji while walking into the office. Thinking of the looks he had seen Dimande giving Usagi the night before started to bubble in Mamoru making him upset so he picked up his pace.

Usagi stood behind her father shyly looked towards Dimande who flashed another smile at her before his eyes dipped to her chest before looking back at Kenji who had been looking at Mamoru for that brief moment.

Usagi looked in Mamoru's direction then back to Dimande.

"If you like sir my assistant and I can drive her, we are heading in that direction." Dimande suddenly said smiling sweetly this time towards Usagi who blushed even more looking down. Sure he had no idea where her school was but Dimande didn't care about that, all he wanted was to get her alone.

Seeing Usagi blushing while Dimande beamed, Mamoru walked right up to stand beside Kenji blocking Usagi fully with his own body from Dimande's eye sight not missing the flash of anger that crossed the older man's eyes for a moment.

"Thank you Mister Nemeth but no, Mamoru will do it since I need for you to check these papers out before our next meeting. I'm glad you arrived early." Kenji answered lying thru his teeth as he turned and gave Usagi a push towards Mamoru as he had turned towards her.

Kenji knowing that there was no way in hell he was going to let his daughter be left alone with Dimande.

"Thank you Kiki that will be all for now." Kenji then added after spotting the woman as she placed the coffee pot including an extra cup down on his desk.

Kiki left the room while Mamoru and Usagi touched hands as Mamoru made sure she didn't fall over from the shove Kenji had given as her head butted his chest catching them both off guard and again they made eye contact briefly.

Usagi looked away from Mamoru to her father then gave him a kiss on his cheek then walked out of the office with Mamoru following close behind her so Dimande wouldn't see her backside as he wondered if Dimande was glaring and not caring if he was since Mamoru was blocking his view.

Kenji gave another smile as he followed the two and closed his door then still smiling he turned around before motioning to Dimande to take a seat.

Kenji went behind his desk to get the papers Mamoru had put in order the night before and made copies of that morning.

Dimande got over his disappointment as he started to play nice with the man he would need to impress later. If he wanted the money and pretty prize that went with it, Dimande had to play his cards right. He knew it was too soon to ask about Usagi furthermore he wasn't about to get on Kenji's bad side. He could tell that Kenji was a protective father.

'Maybe an overprotective father, but don't worry Dad… I'll be good to her and as long as she obeys me…. She'll be fine.' Dimande thought grinning even more as he sat down across from Kenji taking the offered papers from his hand.

Usagi picked up her book bag that she had rested on the chair she had sat in the day before than put her uniform jacket on then her overcoat feeling happy once again to be out of Dimande's view wondering once more why he looked at her that way if he was married.

'Doesn't he love her? Why get married if you aren't in love?' she was thinking as she waited for Mamoru.

Mamoru went back to his office for his overcoat coming out stopping next to the four long enough to tell the guys he would be right back while handing some papers to Kunzite and asking him to start without him.

Mamoru thinking of how much he hated Dimande briefly glared at Jadeite before walking away from their work area. That scowl made the four smile after Mamoru's back was towards them making them remember what Jadeite had done the night before when he was talking with Usagi.

The four sat silently watching while Mamoru walked to Usagi placing his left hand on her upper back then walked besides her towards the elevator. Both not looking at anyone but forward each lost in their own thoughts missing everyone on the floor watching silently until the two were gone.

Usagi noticed how relaxed she was when Mamoru was near her and knew it was because she knew him better than any other guy.

'He is the only guy I really know. The only one I guess I trust right now and he's single.' Usagi thought.

The four guys all stood up and walked towards the other workers on the floor and listened to them talking. Everyone having heard what happened in the meeting between the two, questioned where the two were heading towards alone until Kiki told them how Mamoru was doing as he was told and only driving the boss's daughter to her school then everyone but the four guys went back to their desk.

The four stood near each other getting coffee or water and in hushed voices started talking once again about their supervisor and how he was acting when it came to Usagi.

They soon went back to their desks each turning their seats once more to look at each other.

"He's on autopilot, that laugh was a short circuit….Robot. We will need to rewire him later." Jadeite suggested then laughed while looking to Zoisite who was wide eyed nodding in agreement.

"Still too early." Nephrite pointed out, being the first one to turn back to his desk.

Kunzite looked to the other two, shrugged his shoulders then turned his own desk chair followed by the other two as they continued their work day. Each glad that they didn't have any classes that evening at their college.

Mamoru moved his hand from Usagi's back as they rode the elevator down. They looked as one to the number board when the elevator stopped between floors. The light flickered off then on for a moment.

Hearing Usagi's surprised intake of breath and as she looked around with panicked eyes, Mamoru placed a hand onto her shoulder getting her to relax.

"Don't worry it's been doing this lately. It's getting old and your father said not to be surprised if it does it more often."

He paused turning her head with a hand on her head towards him so she was looking up at him then he continued,

"Kenji-sama has someone watching it so if it does stop and doesn't start they will get any people out if there is anyone in here. If you are in here when it stops and doesn't start up in four to five minutes he said to start yelling and banging on the door." Mamoru told her glancing at his watch as she looked at him worried.

Usagi saw him give a small gentle smile then they both felt the elevator start to move again and Usagi gave a sigh not noticing that Mamoru had done the same as he removed his hand from the top of her head.

"The new building won't have this problem." Usagi assumed in a small voice hating the small space.

"No those elevators will be brand new and each will have a phone line going to Mister Lee at his station and the other guard stations." Mamoru assured her glancing down to her.

"There will be more than one?" Usagi asked turning towards him looking up at him, her surprise showing on her face.

"Yes four in the main entrance and two freight ones for heavy equipment and other goods in the back by the docking bays. Once your father gets another piece of land he is seeking, that place will have elevators and some escalators in the main area going to the second and third floors. Shopping areas are in the plans for the future even some living quarters for the workers on higher floors." Mamoru told watching as she looked at him with a dumbfounded express on her face, surprising him since he thought she knew.

Mamoru only knew since Kenji had been talking about his future plans so much lately saying how it was new times and he was thinking about the future. Even telling Mamoru that he was planning on turning the area into its own city. Going so far and asking Mamoru to start thinking up some city names.

Mamoru wondered if Usagi knew that once they were moved out of that old building, it was going to be dismantled then a new paying covered parking lot was going to be built which would make Kenji and his company even more money.

He really wondered how much Usagi had been told about the company before realizing that Kenji must not have told her much thinking she didn't need to know or wouldn't care to know.

'I'll show her the blue prints one day.' Mamoru thought trying to remember where he had placed his copy as he watched her looking away lost in thought.

Once the elevator came to a stop they walked out heading towards the private parking lot in silence.

Usagi took a peek in Mamoru's direction being thankful he had told her about the elevator as they walked towards his car wondering what he was thinking and then wondering why he had agreed to take her to school knowing he hated to leave work but then she figured he was doing it since Kenji had told him to do it.

Usagi would have ridden with Mister Nemeth knowing he was married not having any idea what he really wanted from her. She still thought he was handsome but just didn't like the intense look in his eyes when they were on her and when he looked at her chest or lower on her body, Usagi remembered while getting a chill suddenly running down her back not liking it.

She made a promise to herself not to be alone with Mister Nemeth as something in the back of her mind was telling her that something about him didn't sit right with her but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"That tall white building to our right is where your fathers new company headquarters is going to be in." Mamoru told her while pointing the building out as he took his keys from a pocket.

Usagi looked over seeing the tall building, thankful that she now knew and grateful that Mamoru had informed her.

She kept silent after Mamoru opened the car door being the gentleman that he was then closed it after she was settled in with her school bag on her lap.

Usagi watched while Mamoru got into his side starting the car after his own seatbelt was locked in place then she looked forward.

The only sound coming from the radio which played Mamoru favorite music softly, Usagi recognized the song as one of her favorites but kept silent.

Both knew that it was the first time she had ever been in his car while Mamoru was thankful that he had kept the radio on when he had first arrived at the building.

Usagi noticed that his car was nice and spotless just like his office making her suddenly remember what Mamoru had done to her in his office. She realized that he had never done something like that with her.

She touched her chin recalling his touch then remembered hearing him laugh and sat wondering if she had ever heard that sound come from him as she turned to look out the window before glancing down at her wristwatch.

"You are late for your first period class?" she looked back at Mamoru seeing him still looking forward having broken the silence.

"No, I have a study hall first period so I can miss if I need to. My four friends, who are seniors, got upset when they didn't get study hall first period. It was funny." She answered with a giggle while turning her head forward but watching him out of the corner of her eyes seeing a smile form.

"Hmm you should be there studying." Mamoru told with a grin still keeping his eyes on the road.

Usagi turned to look at him fully which Mamoru noticed but he still kept his eyes forward.

"I would have been but Daddy had me going in with him this morning." Usagi answered as her head turned forward once more wondering if he was going to say something like the old men had.

"It's your own fault." Mamoru mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

His eyes darted toward her after she didn't answer. He did see her biting her bottom lip which she did to stop herself from telling him that he had something to do with it also.

But Usagi kept silent. She just wanted that morning to end but most of all she wanted to stop arguing with him over stupid things as she recalled how pleasant he had been to her in the elevator as it hit that he hadn't talked to her like an equal ever.

Mamoru didn't say any more only taking quick peeks at her remembering how she was dressed the day before while wondering and debating with himself on if he should ask her about Jadeite and what they had been talking about knowing he really wanted to find out but he didn't ask.

Mamoru pulled up in front of the school building. He put the car in park then turned to look at her fully for the first time since they had gotten in the car.

Seeing him looking in her direction Usagi looked back at him then down.

Mamoru went to open his mouth to speak but closed it when she started talking.

"I am truly sorry for what happened between us yesterday. I hope it doesn't happen again… Mamoru." She softly voiced while looking back at him wondering how he was going to act with her addressing him by his first name.

Mamoru only gave another rare true smile and turned his head forward while he waited for her to get out of his car.

Usagi licked her lips then leaned towards him.

His head whipped back in her direction after he felt her wet lips on his lower cheek as she whispered thank you.

Usagi was already out of the car closing the door then moving fast up the school walkway to the front doors. She never saw when Mamoru reached and touched where her lips had touched his skin and the disturbed look in his eyes as he watched her until she was out of his sight in the building.

He soon found himself back at work alone in his office lost in his own world as thoughts of Usagi would creep in stopping his work.

Hearing voices from outside his office Mamoru looked up then out to the open area seeing Kenji walking out of his own office with Dimande as the two walked away making Mamoru glad that Kenji hadn't called for him to go to him.

Mamoru knew he didn't want to be near Dimande any longer than he had to be.

"Dinner…He had asked her out last night to dinner." Mamoru mumbled as he bent a pencil he had been holding in two as he remembered Usagi being charmed by Dimande the night before.

"I don't think she heard him…Why would he ask her out... She's not young any longer and could go on a date….. But Kenji won't let it happen…. and he's married…. For now….. I wonder if she knows he's getting a divorce…. Oh what do I have to worry about he's too old for her…. Creep!" Mamoru mumbled tossing the broken pencil into the trash can.

He stood up walking over to look out a window lost in thoughts about her age as his hand once more went and covered the spot where Usagi had kissed him as he imaged feeling her breath as she whispered her thanks.

He glanced down spotting the fingers that had held her chin there in his office not that long ago and he just stood perfectly still looking at those fingers as his other hand stayed on his cheek only finally coming out of his thinking after hearing Kenji calling him a few times from his door way.

Mamoru looked at him with dazed eyes while Kenji told him join him in his office before the man walked away. Mamoru got back into his work frame of mind and rushed off to join his boss.

 _To be Continued….._

 _Again I want to thank everyone for reading and for the great Reviews._

 _Also to_ _phillynz_ _: I know you want me to change it up_ _ **BUT**_ _I needed a bad guy and Dimande is it which everyone will learn more about later. I'm hoping Mamoru is showing his jealousy and I hope everyone will enjoy where I go with the story. Hee! Until next time luv ya all! EvaC_

15


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello! Again a BIG thanks to everyone Reading and to all of you who have reviewed I really like those reviews THANKS!_

 _So just a quick reminder that all characters in this story are not what we are used to in the manga and animes! OOC BIG TIME!_

 _Just remember this is a fan fiction, made up story from my crazy mind! EvaC_

 _Chapter Five (5)_

While Mamoru was thinking about Usagi on and off all day at work with Kenji having to get his attention a few times and tell the young man to come back to earth, Usagi was at school her mind on Mamoru and how he had acted that morning towards her noticing that he wasn't being a jerk like before.

Sure he had teased her in his office but he had laughed in enjoyment and she recalled seeing his eyes shine just like their very first encounter and the sweet expression on his face as he looked at her in the car before her good bye.

Passing between classes it hit her as she remembered the night Mamoru stood by the kitchen opening from the hallway and waited for her to address him as Senpai in front of her mother and his eyes twinkling at that time. Usagi had thought at the time that it was because he was happy since he would be getting his way but now she wasn't sure.

Sitting in her classes, Usagi would think about the kiss she had given him, being surprised that he hadn't said anything to her while wondering if he would say something to her later. Wondering how he would act towards her while her fingers would go to her chin now and then and touch it.

Usagi decided that she would continue to be nice towards Mamoru while her mind tried to figure out how to make her plan work now that he was being pleasant with her while praying it wasn't short lived.

Thinking of her plan Usagi told herself that she just couldn't go to his place without a good excuse knowing he wouldn't believe if she was there for help with homework not after she complained to her parents about having him help her.

Besides he worked afternoons and she had to be at home on school nights and by dinner time on the weekends unless she got lucky and was able to spend the night with one of the girls after her mother checked it out with their own parents.

The worse thing Usagi supposed, that would keep her from achieving her plan, was that she didn't know where Mamoru lived.

She could find out if she asked her mother trying to figure out what to say so her mother wouldn't question her too much.

It crossed her mind for a quick second, to ask her father but Usagi refused that idea as soon as it entered knowing her father would demand to know why she wanted his protégé's address since there was no logical reason she would need it.

Usagi knew she could never lie to her father. Sure she could barely do it towards her mother but whenever her father would stare in her eyes, she just couldn't lie, not when she felt like his eyes were looking deep into her soul.

Usagi figured that if she was able to get Mamoru's address she'd have to try to get to him one night while making her mother think she was with one of the girls. But right now that wouldn't work since she knew her mother was still upset with her friends because of the birthday party.

Usagi would have to wait for the woman to forget while figuring that if she was going to get Mamoru to be her first, she didn't want to have to rush it since she had no idea how long it took to lose your virginity, she just needed his address.

"Mom will forget soon and by then I'll have his address…. I hope." Usagi muttered as she noticed that she had written Mamoru's name over and over on a piece of paper making her face burn from embarrassment while being thankful no one else saw.

During lunch time Usagi once again told the girls about the two new guys who worked for her father, describing each of them and the girls got excited while talking about what they would wear on Saturday wishing it was summer time since they could have worn summer dresses or tank tops and shorts.

Usagi gave a thoughtful smile while wondering to herself if she should ask Mamoru to join them but decided that the answer to that was a big fat no.

No Usagi didn't want anyone to know what her plan was worried that Mamoru would find out before she could get everything into place and carry it out.

She knew that inviting him, the girls would ask a lot of questions and Usagi really didn't think Mamoru would want to be around the guys outside of the work place.

"What's wrong Usagi?" Usagi who had been daydreaming once more looked over to Ami after hearing her.

"Oh nothing just thinking of our history lesson." Usagi lied not wanting anyone to know what she was really thinking. She gave a warm smile while Makoto sat back down at the lunch table right next to her.

"Girl don't worry about history that's in the past what you need to be thinking about is getting an older man like us!" Makoto said then laughed while Minako jumped up and down in place while clapping her hands.

"Men! YES!" Minako yelled while throwing a hand up into the air before Rei grabbed her and pulled her to sit down once more.

"Stop it you silly Willy." Rei said while smiling.

"You know what…..If I was a guy I'd name my penis Willy!" Minako said before laughing with Makoto as they hugged and Ami and Rei both shook their heads at the same time but grinned at the two as Usagi looked between all of them.

"You two are stupid." Rei said in a playful voice getting up and moving to sit down on Usagi's other side.

"You know Rei, Minako is right, not only would we each name our penis' if we were men but we need to help Usagi get an older man also." Makoto said laughing once more when Rei reached and slapped her arm.

Makoto only laughed as she rubbed her arm acting like it hurt.

"We did all make that secret pact that we would lose our virginity before leaving high school." Ami said whispering the last part so none except the five of them would hear.

"That's true we did." Rei said looking over at Usagi who was blushing while Makoto and Minako smiled as they looked towards her also.

"What do you have to worry about Rei, aren't you and Jadeite getting closer?" Makoto asked watching while Rei started to blush but nod her head fast in agreement.

"Yeah you said during first period that after this weekend you were going to put a move on him…..I bet Rei may be our first one down!" Minako answered giving Makoto a high five while they all laughed.

"Should we take money this time?" Makoto asked making them all laugh while Minako nodded fast as she and Ami reached for their purses to take out their wallets.

"Soon girls! Soon! Unless Minako gets it first she did tell me how she was going to ask Kunzite for his address." Rei said rubbing her hands together while looking off across the room, making the other three laugh harder which made some other kids in the room look towards them. Usagi looked away from the kids near them, praying that they hadn't heard.

"Ohhhh we will start a bet!" Makoto announced reaching for her purse which only made the girls laugh harder.

Usagi smiling looked to Minako and could tell she was thinking about Kunzite by the way her eyes were shining brightly.

"Well unlike us, Usagi still has time." Ami said as she placed her book into her bag and looked around at her friends.

"That's true but you need to start thinking. Don't wait like us." Minako said looking towards Usagi who looked at each of the girls in turn.

"Yeah I think we girls are the only virgins in school." Rei told while looking around the lunch room while the three nodded in agreement.

Usagi looked down blushing even more wondering why the girls cared so much if they were the only ones in the school who hadn't had sex.

Usagi knew she didn't care while knowing she was going along with the pact since the four had talked her into it.

She recalled when they had dragged her with them to see Ami's mother and made sure she had also been given the birth control pills.

Usagi not wanting the girls to be mad at her took the brown bag that held a years' worth, a package for each month, while faking a smile. She at first, worried about the pills and what they might do to her body until she had gone back and talked alone with the doctor who answered her questions since Usagi had been very scared to ask her mother, who would have told her father.

"Hey Usagi." Ami said looking and seeing her lost look in her eyes so she touched her making Usagi give a small squeak and start blinking her eyes noticing as Rei waved her hand back and forth in front of her face.

The four giggled since Usagi hadn't heard Ami calling her.

"Welcome back. I asked you if you have thought of anyone." Ami asked as she and others looked at Usagi bringing her back to the present.

Usagi looked up and saw all four of them eyeing her and thought about Mamoru but moved her head back and forth suddenly.

"What about that visitor what's his name Mister Neme something?" Makoto asked looking back to Usagi along with the three who moved in closer.

"Yeah he's an older man didn't you say he's twenty-six?!" Minako asked in an excited voice.

"He's ten years older than her!" Ami answered the shock in her eyes and voice.

"Older men know…" Minako started to say but stopped when Ami holding both hands up in the air said, "I'm not having this argument again here at school!"

"His name is Mister Dimande Nemeth and no he is out of the question he's married." Usagi answered quickly not wanting them to start talking about men's ages again and how old was too old while remembering she hadn't told them the night before about him being married.

"Married!" Minako, Ami and Makoto said at the same time then looked to Rei who was looking at Usagi with narrowed eyes.

Usagi moved her head up and down yes many times so they got a truthful answer.

"Darn too bad he's married, he sounded dreamy last night when you were telling about him." Makoto then said with a smile while Usagi half smiled in return while they all nodded.

The four looked to Rei who looked at each in return settling last on Usagi before she patted Usagi's head in a friendly way.

Each of the five girls had agreed that married men were out of the question even more after Rei flat out told them that her own father had cheated on her mother and she wasn't about to be the other woman making the girls promise the same.

"He is handsome has a beautiful smile that shows in his eyes but he is kind of creepy. Giving me these looks… I can't… I can't explain it. Gives me the chills." Usagi whispered to them while wrapping her arms around herself.

The four leaned in even closer towards her.

"Some men are perverts." Ami told her while the three nodded each remembering their own encounters with a creepy man. All of them gave a shudder at the same time while wrapping their arms around covering their own chest.

"Don't worry Usagi once we hit home plate we will help you to find the perfect older man who isn't married and a disgusting pervert or a creep." Rei said patting Usagi on her head once more while the other three agreed then started talking again about Saturday.

Usagi looked away, her thoughts went to Mamoru while once more she debated about telling the girls about him but decided not to since she knew they may say something to Jadeite and the others who worked with him and she didn't want them telling Mamoru anything.

If Mamoru found out Usagi worried that he would hate her and would stop talking to her all together.

If there was one thing Usagi really feared, it was to have someone, close to her, hate her.

'He's being super nice to me now…. I don't want that to end.' She told herself hearing his laugh in her ears and remembering the gentle smile that reached his eyes when they had been in the elevator and his car.

As Usagi and her friends headed to their afternoon classes, Mamoru sat in his office chair looking up to Jadeite who was standing in front of his desk looking down at him.

Mamoru was waiting for Jadeite's reaction after being told he would be staying late at work to finish something for him. Jadeite only nodded his head then asked if he was dismissed which Mamoru told him yes, thinking he was punishing Jadeite and in a way he was since he wasn't able to go out drinking with the others.

But Jadeite didn't care since Mamoru had no idea about Saturday and he wasn't about to miss Saturday afternoon and maybe Saturday night Jadeite thought with a huge grin.

Mamoru finally let Jadeite leave around ten o'clock knowing deep down he could have let him leave sooner but he was still upset about the day before and how Jadeite had been talking to Usagi who in Mamoru's mind was now an innocent as he pictured her hiding from Mister Nemeth's view.

Mamoru locked up after Jadeite was out of the building, he then walked over to his own car getting in and driving once more to his empty apartment and once again while sleeping his subconscious dreamed about Usagi.

This time the dream had them alone in his office, his fingers having left her chin heading towards the back of her head as his other hand joined in her hair to tilt her head up so he had easier access to her lips moaning into her mouth as her own hands went around his back going up to hold onto his shoulders as her mouth opened wider for his tongue to invade.

Mamoru found himself leaving her lips and planting kissing down her face to her neck before giving butterfly kisses loving the moans that escaped her mouth grinning after she gasped because he had put his hands on her butt to pick her up and carried her to his desk sitting down in his office chair with her on his lap while watching as she reached and pulled her shirt up and off as he did his own.

Usagi's hands reaching for his belt then his pant zipper as he lifted up his hips just as the alarm clock went off waking him to start his Saturday which was wash and grocery shopping day for him.

Usagi spent her Saturday morning shopping with her parents then she did her homework alone in her room knowing she had to have it done if she wanted to meet up with her friends.

Once done and promising to be home before dinner time, Usagi ran all the way to where her friends were waiting then the five of them walked to the coffee shop each one excited and talking a mile a minute.

Usagi was happy when after the guys had shown up and she had started to introduce them all to each other, Jadeite and Kunzite had taken over the introductions of Zoisite and Nephrite each keeping a secret to themselves knowing they should have warned the two but they wanted to see the show the girls were sure to give.

Usagi watched with their friend Motoki, while the two men took some steps back to stand beside them each with big smiles and eyes shining while the four girls moved in closer to Nephrite and Zoisite each with huge grins and a gleam in their eyes while Nephrite and Zoisite took a step back going wide eyed as they stood back to back watching the four girls making a circle around them then the four young ladies started walking and checking the two out.

Kunzite and Jadeite looked to one another then to Motoki who started laughing as he told them the girl had done the same thing to him while Usagi just shook her head back and forth in disbelief as she watched the four girls circling the two guys checking them out then shouting off question after question so fast that the guys couldn't answer.

Nephrite noticed first then Zoisite looked and saw their friends laughing realizing that they knew what the girls were going to do to them. They finally relaxed after Jadeite told them the four girls had done the same thing to Kunzite and him.

He looked to Usagi and smiled when she said out loud that the girls do it to every guy who wanted to get to know one of their friends. Kunzite looked away from Minako to Usagi when she told how they had scared many guys away by their actions.

After some time had passed and while the eight got to know one another, two couples even better, Usagi sat away from them content as she watched the girls and the guys talk, getting along great, just like Usagi thought they would.

When Usagi wasn't talking and joking around with Motoki she sat and daydreamed lost in her own thoughts of a certain young dark haired man, until she had to get home.

At their weekly dinner that week, Mamoru noticed how silent Usagi was but also noted her smiling not knowing she was happy about the girls and guys. He was taken back when she smiled sweetly at him and was nice not once picking on him or saying something that she knew would get him upset. He found his thoughts drifting towards her at times wondering what she did in her free time. Knowing he had no idea now that she was older.

Mamoru saw Usagi even more in the following weeks when she would arrive at the office with more envelopes for Kenji in the afternoons after her school day ended then Mamoru noticed she would sit and wait for the man to end his day on the days she arrived late.

Sometimes she was in Kenji's office but most times out by Kiki's desk doing her homework or studying for some upcoming test that Usagi wanted to do good on so her parents would be proud.

She had in her school bag some papers regarding some tests that she wanted to take praying that she would pass because if she did and her parents agreed and signed a form, Usagi would be able to move up a grade. Usagi wanted to surprise her parents hoping that they would be proud of her and her grades for once.

Kenji had Usagi wait for him at the business so she wouldn't have to be out alone walking in the dark which made Mamoru happy. Mamoru never thought to ask if he should drive her home since Kenji never mentioned it and the idea didn't cross Mamoru's mind since he never left work until Kenji did unless the man had him leaving before him.

Mamoru didn't worry any longer about Dimande knowing that the man had gone back home for the time being remembering when he was told that information and how relaxed he got.

His four workers had each noticed a change in Mamoru but really couldn't put a finger on it but they figured it had to do with Usagi each thinking that she was really his only friend.

Jadeite had been the one who pointed out that Mamoru didn't glare at him any longer since he and Usagi hadn't been seen whispering to one another.

Zoisite told how Mamoru was jealous while Kunzite had agreed pointing out how Mamoru was jealous of any guy Usagi smiled at reminding them about the time in the office before laughing along with the others after Nephrite had announced how he wished Mamoru would have jumped the table in front of them all and had kissed her.

They laughed harder when Jadeite wondered out loud what Kenji would have done if that had happened, each picturing Mamoru being hung by his testes while Kenji beat him with a baseball bat.

One evening when they were leaving for the day, Mamoru looked to Usagi as they walked to the cars side by side and caught her off guard when he gave her a real smile both not noticing when they blushed at the same time after looking away from the other.

While driving home Mamoru wondered why he didn't find her to be such a pest like before and wondered why it seemed like he couldn't keep her off his mind.

One evening, Kenji went to Mamoru in a rush and told him to drive Usagi home since he was still waiting for a long distance phone call and didn't want to miss it and since it was getting late he wanted Usagi to get home.

Mamoru, wide eyed, just nodded then stood up and got his things then went and found Kenji telling Usagi that Mamoru would be driving her home and to inform her mother that he would be heading home as soon as the call ended.

On the silent ride to the house, Mamoru noticed how relaxed he was now with her near which really surprised him. He wondered if she would kiss his check again shocking him wondering why he was thinking that and he turned beet red very glad that it was dark in the car.

Usagi sat in the seat beside him also feeling more relaxed with him near her while wondering what he would do if she were to reach over and touch his arm. But she kept her hands folded and in her lap not feeling brave enough to be that bold.

After arriving at her house and he turned off the headlight then turned the car off, the two looked to each other before Mamoru suddenly got out and ran over to open her door than escorted her to the house which made Usagi happy since it was dark out. His action made her think again about her plan working out different ideas that she hoped would work.

Usagi realized that it had been many weeks since she had first thought about her plan since she had been busy studying.

'Maybe I'll wait on my plan, I am busy with the testing coming up at school…. I would just die if he despised me if my plan goes wrong.' She suddenly thought turning in his direction as they came to a stop by the front door.

Mamoru stood facing the front door suddenly not knowing what to say or even what he should do feeling afraid to look fully in Usagi's direction. He noticed her looking up at him and wondered what she was thinking and most of all why she was looking right at him.

Suddenly feeling brave Usagi started to lean forward as she went on her tiptoes and was going to plant a kiss on his cheek again not knowing that Mamoru was about to turn to face her at the same time.

Both froze in place before their heads turned as one as Ikuko opened the front door telling the two to come in while asking where Kenji was.

Mamoru took several steps back while he answered her then told how he needed to get home telling the two good night then walked quickly back to his car while mother and daughter watched him driving away.

Usagi stood in place remembering how flushed he had appeared after he had glanced at her and said his good night in a rushed voice before it seemed to her that he had walked super-fast to his car.

That night laying in her bed wide awake, Usagi wondered about her feeling wondering if she wanted something else besides Mamoru being just her first.

Could it be love she wondered as she started to think again that her plan may back fire on her and she would lose him or worse he would hate her while still thinking that it would be the worst thing to happen in her life.

For Mamoru that night as he slept deeply and dreamed, they were alone in his car only this time it after he had it parked and off, he had her straddling his lap with the seat pushed back as far as it would go.

Mamoru moaned in his sleep while rolling to his back as he dreamed that Usagi was the one now planting kisses on him while his hands were pulling her dress up so his hands could go under the cloth to feel the soft skin of her back.

While her hands were up in his hair, his hands moved down to cup her butt as he then pulled her closer wanting her to feel his growing bulge as he started to move his fingers inside her panty just as his alarm went off waking him for another day at the office.

Mamoru sat up in his bed wondering why he was feeling sweaty and why his little buddy was standing straight up like it was trying to tell him hello. Usagi crossed his mind for a brief second before Mamoru shook his head fast to wake up fully.

A few weeks after that ride home, Usagi walked to her father's office building one afternoon lost in deep thought once again having her mind on Mamoru and only him as she continued to daydream knowing she needed to stop telling herself she didn't like him like that and how she only wanted him to be her first.

'He's not my type… but what is my type?' She wondered lost in thought as she stepped onto the elevator.

She removed her coat not even noticing that she wasn't alone until she heard Dimande's deep voice greeting her from behind.

"Good afternoon Miss Tsukino, it's been a few months since I last saw you. I'm glad to see you now….. Alone." He said watching while Usagi whipped around towards him just as the elevator doors closed leaving the two of them alone.

Dimande couldn't believe his luck being glad that he had been able to return to the area quicker than he had thought when he had first left the last time.

Dimande had hated that he had to leave but his wife's father had gotten sick and the woman had demanded that he be there for her so her family wouldn't question where her new husband was while saying that they were still in the honeymoon phrase of their marriage.

Since she controlled the majority of the money and Dimande was running out of his own, he had to go home knowing deep down that the only reason he had really gone was to talk to the woman about the divorce once more.

But he got upset when she told him again that she didn't want the divorce and she wouldn't sign the papers. When she started talking about wanting kids it made him angry and he left in a rush to get away from her and now he was back where he wished to be, his eyes on the one female he wanted now.

"Mis… Mister Nemeth…" Usagi spluttered looking up at him.

"Address me as Dimande if I may call you Usagi." Dimande answered all thoughts of his wife having left his head after he had spotted Usagi stepping into the elevator with him.

Usagi turned her body away to face forward suddenly feeling shyer than normal missing his smile as his eyes traveled her body once again thinking of how beautiful she was. Usagi looked seeing that the button to the floor where her father was at had been pushed so she didn't have to touch it.

"Yes, it's been too long since I saw you last." He mumbled more letting his eyes travel slowly up wishing she would turn towards him.

Usagi heard but choose to ignore him.

"You didn't answer me, may I address you by your first name? Can I call out your first name?" Dimande asked in a flirting way while leaning his upper body over in her direction and watching as she looked up at the numbers as they changed.

"We…. We don't know each other that well yet." Usagi said still looking away but she felt his presence.

"I would like to get to know you better. A lot better. I would like to be your friend and one day….. Maybe more… maybe lovers." He said missing as her eyes widened.

They both suddenly jerked as the elevator stopped between floors making Usagi drop the envelopes in her hands. She bent down followed by Dimande as they both reached for the packages. Usagi took them from him but noticed when he held onto them for an extra moment noticing how close he was to her as his head leaned in towards her.

"Yes more." He whispered near her ear before Usagi suddenly inhaled and stood straight up and took a step back which didn't go unnoticed by Dimande who only smirked as she moved her coat from hanging on her arm to be in front of her body as he took a step forward.

Then both taking a step until she was backed up in a corner looking up at him as he chuckled in enjoyment not realizing he was frightening her. Dimande had no idea he was dealing with an innocent young female coming into adulthood who had never had any man even flirt with her before. When Jadeite had done it that one night to get to Mamoru, Usagi had no idea he was flirting since she considered him a friend who she wanted to get with another friend.

"Has anyone ever told you how very stunning you are?" Dimande then asked in a husky whisper looking deep in her eyes.

Usagi swallowed hard glancing down needing to look away from his intense stare. Her fingers holding the envelopes tight not noticing the ends being wrinkled or being folded in half by her coat which she refused to move from her front wishing at that moment that she had left it on.

"Yes very beautiful. You take my breath away." Dimande whispered as he placed a cold hand on her bare forearm as he leaned forward to breathe in her hair scent. He suddenly moaned as his other hand started to go to the back of her head to be able to move it where he wanted it.

"What I wouldn't give to have you…. What I would love to show you while moaning your name." He whispered moving his hand into her hair hoping to tilt her head up so he could give her a kiss thinking if he could, she would just melt and fall in love with him like so many others had in the past.

"No please don't." Usagi mumbled not liking how close he was as her eyes closed tight after she had frozen up when his cold hand touched her not liking how it felt. She stood motionless trying to figure out what she should do as her arms stayed in front of her body gripping her coat tighter.

Mamoru looked up from a paper he had been writing on after hearing some people walking by his open door talking about how the elevator was stuck longer than it usually was. He started to stand up to leave his room so he could inform Kenji.

Usagi felt Dimande's lips touch her cheek before he removed them to look at her before going back this time for her lips as his grip on her started to tighten.

She felt his lips just barely touch her own before they both jerked apart which made him lose his grip on her when the elevator started to move then stopped and the doors opened.

Before Dimande could reach over to hit the close button, Usagi was running off and down to where her father's office was running in and to him standing looking down feeling her heart beating fast while her father continued to talk on the phone after he smiled at her before Kenji moved his chair to reach for something behind him.

Usagi stood perfectly in place, praying he would get off the phone before Dimande showed up wondering if she should tell her father what happened in the elevator being in disbelief not only at what Dimande had said but what he had done to her.

Dimande had stepped off and watched Usagi's retreating form before he disappeared into the washroom knowing he needed to cool down before being seen by anyone. He hadn't noticed Mamoru who had stepped out of his own office after seeing Usagi almost running into Kenji's room.

Mamoru didn't think anything about it not knowing that Usagi had been on the same elevator as he walked over to talk to his staff. He did notice when Dimande left the restroom and walk to Kenji's office stopping to talk to Kiki asking if Kenji was in while telling he had the papers from his own lawyers for Kenji to review.

While Kiki buzzed Kenji, Dimande stood with a smug smile on his face not realizing that he was moving way too fast for Usagi. Dimande was an outsider to her and being young and innocent, she had no idea how to deal with his actions wondering why he was acting that way towards her when he already had a woman.

Mamoru kept his eyes on Dimande wondering if he had just arrived in town and how long the man would be staying while praying it was only a day trip.

He watched while Kenji walked out with Usagi, who had her coat on and buttoned closed. Standing beside him while Kenji greeted Dimande, Usagi would look at anyone or anything except the man staying behind her father. Kenji sent Usagi down to Ryo to wait for him while he showed Dimande into his office.

Once the men were out of sight Mamoru and his four watched the young girl sigh out in relief before she walked away quickly to the elevator but she stopped suddenly before turning and walking to the stairwell taking the stairs down instead which Mamoru knew was a first.

After she was out of his sight, Mamoru walked into Kenji's office and stood towards the back waiting to see if his boss needed anything as he listened to Kenji telling Dimande to show up at his house for dinner the next night surprising Mamoru and making him wonder what Kenji was up to.

While waiting for Kenji and when asked by Ryo if she was feeling okay, Usagi only said she had a headache as she sat quietly looking at a wall waiting for her father to arrive to take her home.

When the man showed up followed by Mamoru and Dimande, Usagi suddenly ran to the bathroom and waited until she knew Mister Nemeth was gone. Mamoru noticed when the bathroom door was opened just a tiny bit so she could listen and noticed she finally came out only after Dimande had left then she walked over to her father standing behind Kenji so she was hidden by the windows.

Mamoru who raised his eyebrows even more when she wouldn't look at any of them only when Jadeite called her while waving her over to him did Usagi show a sign of life.

Mamoru stood beside Kenji as the man waited for his daughter while talking with Kiki and Ryo. He heard Ryo telling Kenji that he thought Usagi was getting sick since she told him how she had a headache and was silent which wasn't normal for her Ryo announced his voice showing his concern.

Mamoru looked to Kenji who glanced at his daughter while nodding in understanding. Mamoru noticed that the man didn't seem at all bothered that his daughter was talking quietly and so close to Jadeite with the other three young men standing not far from them each looking to Usagi like they were waiting for an order from her.

Mamoru looked back frowning as he glanced to Jadeite and Usagi who were again talking softly before Jadeite smiled big then walked to the waiting three who all smiled while Jadeite was nodding his head up and down excided. The four turned as one and waved good bye to Usagi who half waved back before walking as fast as she could to her father and the other three.

Usagi stood beside Kenji quietly by the car, not paying any attention which Mamoru noticed as he and Kenji talked for a few moments then she got into the car after Kenji opened her door.

Mamoru took a step and took the door to close it for Kenji as he walked around to the driver's side.

"Good night Miss Tsukino." Mamoru said wanting and needing her to look to him.

He noticed how she stiffened just a little when he had first addressed her. Usagi looked to him and finally smiled which Mamoru noticed reached her sad eyes.

"Good night Mamochan." She answered sounding like she was in a daze Mamoru thought while she looked back at her hands in her lap as he closed the door slow and gently.

He looked to Kenji and they told one another good night after Kenji told Mamoru he would see him tomorrow for dinner which Mamoru nodded knowing he really wanted to be there if Mister Nemeth was going to be present.

Mamoru had been happy after Dimande had left and Kenji told him while they were waiting for Usagi, to be at his place for dinner the next night since he was finally going to have Mister Nemeth over while telling Mamoru he was only playing nice with the man to get a piece of land that Dimande owned which Kenji really wanted.

Mamoru stood in place watching as the car drove off with father and daughter but this time daughter wasn't smiling and laughing at him, no this time she seemed bothered. Mamoru finally arrived home and ate alone again in his lonely apartment and for once his mind wasn't on work.

That night his mind stayed on Usagi wondering and thinking about her and as he tried to sleep he just couldn't since he would wake up every now and then thinking of her knowing something just wasn't right.

Mamoru liked to think that he had known Usagi long enough to know when she was happy or upset and he was certain she had been upset wondering for a while if it had to do with her school work while trying to place his finger on the problem.

Usagi lay in her bed as she remembered how Jadeite and the guys had wanted her to let the girls know that they wanted to meet with them the next day, since it was Saturday, at the coffee shop around one.

She made a mental note to make sure the girls and guys gave their numbers to one another since she was tired of being the middle man.

"They need to start talking to one another and keep me out of it." She mumbled upset before sighing in frustration.

Usagi had a sleepless night since every time her eyes would close she'd wake fast remembering what had happened in the elevator and finally falling asleep in the early morning after her body gave out from wanting sleep.

That next morning, Mamoru reached over and shut his alarm clock off and laid there feeling his head hurting and soon did something he hadn't done in a long time…. He rolled over and fell back to sleep, sleeping his Saturday morning away.

Usagi being tired, rushed to finish her Saturday chores hoping her mother didn't want to start the fall cleaning that day and getting happy after her father told the woman that he wanted to show her how the new office was looking, being glad that the work was almost complete.

Kenji and Ikuko both looked to Usagi and asked if she wanted to go also but Usagi said no saying she needed to go meet with a friend to finish a report which had been done the day before at school.

Ikuko agreed telling her to be home by dinner time as husband and wife walked out followed by Usagi who waved as they were soon driving away.

Once the car was out of sight Usagi ran back in to grab her school bag knowing she had to make it believable. She soon found herself walking down the sidewalk not thinking of anything and never noticing the car that was following behind her.

Usagi rubbed her arms feeling the cold breeze and stopped walking debating on returning home to get her coat that she had forgotten. Shaking her head no knowing she didn't have the time and knowing she was more than half way there, she continued walking before jumping when she heard the horn from behind her to her right.

She stopped startled as she dropped her bag. Looking over as the car pulled up beside her and stopped, Usagi watched while Dimande stepped out of the back seat and rushed towards her bending down to pick up her dropped bag. His other hand went towards her left hand grabbing it to keep her in place.

"I'm sorry Miss Tsukino I didn't mean to scare you. You are too pretty to be scared like that Usagi." He said as Usagi reached for her bag removing her hand from his.

"I… I wasn't scared just….just startled." Usagi answered trying to avoid his eyes.

Dimande moved his head so she would have to look at him and he smiled watching her blush. Usagi looked up at him noticing that he wasn't as tall as Mamoru was before suddenly seeing both of his ears were pierced with tiny black diamond shaped studs.

"Would you like a ride to wherever you are heading to in such a hurry?" He asked going to reach for her free hand again but Usagi moved it so both hands were holding her bag in front of her chest after noticing his eyes lingering there.

'Please leave me alone, I don't want to go for a ride with you.' Usagi thought to herself feeling the chill on her back again.

"No Mister Nemeth. No thank you I'm almost there." Usagi mumbled looking down and seeing his hands going towards hers.

Dimande grabbed her arm to keep her near him and went to close the distance between them and leaned in towards her left ear.

"I told you that you could call me Dimande….. Come on I'll take you…. Get there sooner or later. Come on my car is warm and the seat is soft and comfy." He answered his voice getting deeper wishing she would make eye contact with him again as both arms moved up so he could grip her shoulders hoping to guide her towards his waiting car.

He watched while Rubeus started to open his own door while Dimande nodded knowing that his assistant knew he was expected to have the backdoor open and ready to be there to close the door fast once Dimande got Usagi in the backseat on his lap and in his arms.

"No….. No please don't." Usagi whispered going to take a step back but felt his hands which made her stiffen and freeze not knowing what she should do now as she looked down at his shoes noticing how close he really was to her suddenly wishing her father was there or even Mamoru as his smile flashed in her mind.

'Daddy…Mamochan.' Usagi mumbled feeling her eyes start to tear up.

"Come it's just a ride…. You feel cold, let me warm you up." Dimande told while smiling and thinking he had her giving her back a gentle nudge to start her walking with him while he took a backwards step knowing he couldn't wait any longer to touch her and to have her.

'First step almost there and then she's mine!' Dimande was thinking beaming even more before he heard the yell.

"USAGI!"

To Be Continued…

 _Hee Hee, sorry… first cliff hanger for this story BUT I had to stop for now. Thanks again for reading and to everyone who has been reviewing! Some of you are giving me some ideas!...Till next time. EvaC_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello again to everyone who has been reading my newest story. I'm glad you are all enjoying this and now for the next chapter! EvaC_

Chapter Six (6)

"USAGI!"

Usagi heard her name being yelled again as she felt Dimande's hands dropping from her body like he had burned himself as he took several steps away from her.

She felt her body, which had been frozen in place, start to relax as she looked up quickly behind her spotting her friends as they ran over to her and Dimande joining them as he watched while Rubeus placed his legs back into the car and closed the door.

"Girls!" Usagi exclaimed never before being so happy to see the four girls.

Minako and Makoto ran past her while Rei and Ami stopped near Usagi each checking on her then joined the two going towards Dimande who came to a stop after having taken a few more steps towards the car.

"Hello there." Minako said first holding her hand out to the man who had been taken back as the girls ran up to him and Usagi so fast. Never before had he seen anyone move so fast.

"Yes hello." Makoto said also holding out a hand to Dimande who looked between the two then over to Rei and Ami as they were both holding out their hands as the four surrounded him after Rei had moved Usagi out of their way and Ami had given her a small push in the direction they had come from.

Dimande looked to Usagi who was now several feet from him and noticed her smiling at her friends so he smiled.

"Ladies." He announced while looking at each girl in return noticing them each checking him out, sizing him up.

"Girls this is Mister Nemeth." Usagi told being relieved that they had shown up when they had. Usagi relaxed even more as she watched the four as they formed their circle around Dimande.

Dimande looked from Usagi back to the four as they started to circle him checking him out while Usagi looked away and waited hoping they would hurry wanting to get away from him.

"Nice outfit, clean cut and tall." Rei mumbled as she looked at him from head to toe while she circled following Makoto.

"Yes very tall, boots look like Italian leather, good taste." Makoto said as her eyes fell on his shoes while circling behind Ami.

"Nice hair, ears both pieced daring in this day and age for a man." Ami said as she looked while she circled following Minako.

"Cute butt fits his pants well. I can tell he works out." Minako answered stopping and looking which made the other three stop and look in her direction as she stood right behind Dimande.

"MINAKO!" the other three yelled at once.

Minako only grinned as she looked to them giving a peace sign and a wink.

Dimande stood straight as he watched each girl before looking to Usagi who was looking away shaking her head not at all surprised by her friends. They always did the same thing to any guy any of them would meet. When the four started with their questions Dimande's head flew back to the four as his eyes widened.

Usagi tuned the girls out then smiled to herself while remembering when they had done the four guys, first Jadeite who seemed to her that he liked the attention that the four were giving him then Kunzite who didn't go back to meet them again at the shop for two weeks.

Usagi remembered the Saturday the four had met Nephrite and Zoisite, the two lucked out and got the four doing them at the same time while Kunzite, Jadeite and Motoki stood back laughing and Usagi once again and like always stood to the side shaking her head in disbelief.

She relaxed knowing that this time she was thankful that the girls were there surrounding the man keeping him away from her as her mind started to shut down not wanting to remember how her body was feeling a few moments ago and refusing to remember the day before in the elevator.

Usagi's head moved up and looked off into the distance letting her thoughts freeze as she ignored everything around her. She never noticed when Minako who had noticed her frowning face and the lost look in her eyes.

Minako stopped walking first while deciding to stop asking questions which stopped the other three as they looked to Usagi before they looked as one back to the man.

Dimande sighed since the four had finally gone silent then he noticed the four as they moved to be in front of him and turned as one to stare at him.

He looked back as the four young ladies who were now holding out their hands once more towards him each looking up and smiling the same smile which started to creep him out.

"Hi there Mister Nemeth I'm Minako Aino."

"I'm Makoto Kino."

"I am Rei Hino."

"Hello Mister Nemeth, I am Ami Mizuno."

The girls said in turn watching while Dimande looked to each trying to figure out who to answer first having never been in this type of situation before.

Dimande had always been so sure of himself when it came to the opposite sex but having four females at once knocked him off his seduction game. He was more of a one on one type of man knowing he liked to be in control of the situation.

He looked to Usagi and seeing her beautiful eyes shining at her friends as they each surrounded him even closer looking up at him reminded him why he was still standing there.

Dimande cleared his throat a few times finally getting over his disappointment of when he had been interrupted in his mission to get Usagi alone in his car.

"Hello again ladies, please call me Dimande." He answered in his accent smiling more as the four girls gave a sigh loving the sound.

He looked towards Usagi once again and noticed that she was now shaking her head at her friends wondering to himself what she was thinking not having any idea that she knew her friends would always circle any guy that would try to talk to one of them. They were known as the inquiring squad by every guy at their school and surrounding neighborhoods.

"Girls we need to get going to the coffee shop… it's almost one." Usagi said looking at her watch then the four who looked back at her. She refused to look at Dimande as she felt the cold wind blow past her making her already cold body start to shake more.

"Good bye Dimande." The four said together then giggled as they joined Usagi and started to walk away with Usagi in the lead.

"Can I give you ladies a ride?" Dimande called out not wanting Usagi to leave his sight yet even if he had to put up with the four.

'I may not like them but I need her to see and think I do for now then later I just won't let her be friends with them.' Dimande told himself letting his winning smile grace his face as the girls looked to him then to each other.

"Should we?" Ami asked first.

Usagi bit her bottom lip and looked down missing as Rei noticed her without a coat and her body shaking.

"Sure its cold out here come on and there's five of us." Rei answered then smiled while Makoto and Minako both mad fist and pounded it into their other hands while smiling and nodding yes.

The four looked to Dimande, seeing his car they walked back over. Usagi being last but she joined them since Rei had her arm around her leading the way to the car before she got in followed by Usagi getting into the back seat behind Rei half on her lap.

Dimande got in on the other side after seeing that the other two girls weren't going to move over. He told his assistant to drive before looking to Usagi and asked where they were heading.

"Moonlight Coffee Shop." The four answered together then Minako and Ami who were up in the front seat gave directions to Mister Caron after they had asked what his name was and who he was. He only told his name and how he was the assistant slash driver praying while he drove that they wouldn't keep talking to him.

Rubeus had seen and heard what they had done to his boss wondering as he drove if Dimande would yell at him later for not stepping out to help him but Rubeus wasn't about to let the same thing happen to him with those girls so he had stayed safe in the car now driving it a little faster than normal.

"Where are you from? Usagi told us you were from Europe." Rei asked looking to Dimande who took his eyes off of Usagi and looked to her.

He smiled being pleased that Usagi had told her friends about him.

'She must like me!' he thought beaming with pride.

"I live in Belgium right now but I was born in Brazil and raised there until moving to South Africa in my teen years." Dimande told looking between each girl after noticing that Minako who was sitting in the middle of the front seat had turned fully while Ami only turned her body half way so her head could look back at him.

"Ooh!" the four exclaimed at once in awe.

"I've been to Paris, France. It's wonderful! The city of love!" Minako told smiling at him.

"Yes it's a very pretty romantic city." Dimande said looking towards Usagi once again but noticed she was looking out the window lost in thought.

"Why are you here?" Rei asked after Dimande settled back then looked to her around Makoto who smiled at him once again.

"I'm here on a vacation and I've been meeting Miss Tsukino's father regarding his business and some land that I own that he is interested in obtaining." Dimande answered looking forwarded then back to the girl in question this time seeing Usagi smile since he had mentioned her father.

"Usagi's father is a wonderful man who gave many men in the area jobs when no one else would." Ami told looking and smiling at Usagi who beamed.

Dimande didn't answer but smiled after Usagi glanced to him for a moment. His eyes dipped towards her chest while a grin appeared which didn't go unnoticed by Makoto or Rei.

Minako raised an eyebrow after she noticed before looking to Makoto who returned the look.

Rei wrapped an arm around Usagi and pulled her back to be closer to her body noticing when Dimande's eyes darkened since he couldn't see Usagi's upper body fully like before.

Makoto and Minako smiled at Rei's actions knowing they would have done the same if they would have had Usagi on their own lap.

"This is a nice car the seats are so soft and comfy." Minako said running a hand on the back of the seat smiling as she looked to Ami who was nodding both missed as Usagi cringed a little.

"Is it yours?" Ami asked looking to Dimande who shook his head.

"No a rental but I'm looking for a car." He said then looked to Makoto.

"Why do you need your own car if you don't live here?" she asked moving a little so he couldn't see Usagi's body fully any longer.

Dimande gave a fake smile wondering when they would arrive at the coffee shop so he could get them out of his car while deliberating what he would say knowing he didn't want Usagi to know he was thinking of moving there to get away from his wife.

No he didn't want Usagi to know anything about his wife until he was able to get the divorce.

"It just makes it easier when I'm here since rentals cost." He finally answered looking in Usagi's direction as she moved a little thinking she was crushing Rei who only pulled her back closer to her body and kept her arm on her holding Usagi in place.

Usagi stopped moving and watched as Ami faced forward and pointed showing and telling Rubeus about a building.

Rei looked to Dimande and waited until he was looking back at her before she spoke.

"Where is your wife is she here also?" Rei asked not missing the look in his eyes or that he and Mister Caron made eye contact in the rearview mirror.

She noticed Minako and Makoto had noticed the men looking to one another and knew they had seen his expression change along with her.

Dimande glanced towards Usagi but couldn't see her face then not looking at the other girls he looked down to cover his shock wondering how they knew he was married.

Before he could answer and lie that he was divorced now, the car came to a sudden stop making Minako and Ami giggle since the movement made their bodies bounce.

Usagi was the first one out after seeing they were at the coffee shop. She headed towards the door not looking back while the girls got out saying their thanks and good byes following Usagi to the door.

"Good bye ladies." Dimande said after moving over to where Rei and Usagi had been sitting and looking to Usagi once again giving her an extra smile in her direction as she pushed the coffee shop door open.

Dimande closed the back door and sat back and watched Usagi disappear into the shop wishing to himself that her friends hadn't have shown up.

He frowned while figuring that her father must have told her that he was married.

"He must not have told about my upcoming divorce….. Damn it!" He exclaimed while starting to make other plans on how to get Usagi alone knowing he had to let her know that he wasn't with his wife any longer even though the woman was trying everything she could to stay married to him.

But Dimande knew that since his meeting with Usagi and how she just wouldn't leave his thoughts, he wanted the divorce to happen as quickly as it could not even caring if he wouldn't get any money in the settlement.

He would soon have some money of his own from Usagi's father after the man paid for the land that Dimande was selling him that was rightfully his.

He figured he would get a job with Kenji then worm his way closer to the man to get closer to his daughter.

He had done it with his current wife's father, he could do it with Usagi's father Dimande reasoned with himself.

"Rubeus." Dimande soon said getting the man's attention.

"Yes sir?" He asked looking at Dimande in the mirror again and seeing the man's eyes turning dark.

"I will be staying here for a longer visit. I've found something worth my time… I want you to go home as soon as you can and make that bitch sign those papers and if she doesn't sign... I'm tired of playing her game." Dimande paused narrowing his eyes as he made a fist while keeping his eyes on Rubeus.

"I understand sir." Rubeus answered as he looked away then started to drive again while Dimande looked back towards the coffee shops windows. Spotting Usagi his grin grew until one of her friends stepped into his view and the car drove off.

"He was creepy." Makoto said looking to Usagi then the other girls.

"What a pervert!" Minako announced turning to look at the other four after the door was closed.

"Yes did you see him keep looking at her chest? Disgusting sick bastard! Has a wife and looking at a young woman like that! Sick!" Rei told the disgust in her voice before stepping in front of Usagi blocking anyone's view from the window.

"He was cute but not as handsome as Kunzite and the other three." Minako said hoping to get Rei to stop thinking about Dimande.

"Zoisite." Ami said in a dreamy voice while smiling along with all the girls.

"I'm glad you girls like the guys because I know they like you all also." Usagi said then took a step to walk but stopped and looked at them.

"Girls, you all need to give them your numbers." Usagi told them being serious with a voice of authority.

She then walked over to the counter to place her order with her friend Motoki refusing to stay any longer and listen about that older man who she hoped to never see alone again.

The girls looked from her to one another and smiled knowing she was right as they nodded showing they would do as she told.

The girls followed her then all looked to the ding of the open door seeing Jadeite walking in first followed by Nephrite then Zoisite followed last by Kunzite. All four guys looked around then spotted the girls each smiling even more while the girls all waved and smiled back before waving them over to their tables.

Usagi watched from her counter chair as the guys waved to her as they walked to the girls making her wonder what may have happened if they had been the ones to find her on the street with Dimande Nemeth.

Her mind drifted to Mamoru wondering what he was doing at that time before she smiled thinking that she would be seeing him the next day at their weekly dinner while the one man her mind refused to think about sat brooding in the backseat of his rental car thinking of how much he couldn't stand his second wife wishing to be gone of her swiftly now more than ever before.

"Rubeus, make it look like an accident….. unlike last time…. it can't be messy. If I'm going to get that pretty prize I can't have anything delaying me and I don't want to wait too long." Dimande said looking to his assistant who nodded in understanding while Dimande thought about his first wife who everyone believed had died in a freak house fire.

Dimande had played the role of grieving husband perfectly but knew there were some in her family who questioned the fire but couldn't find anything to put the blame on him. Rubeus had done a good job and Dimande had made sure he was out of town at the time of the murder and fire. When Dimande had been questioned he had given Rubeus the alibi that the man needed so no one would know the truth.

The two had never gone back to his home town after getting the insurance money, the money Dimande had wanted.

When the insurance money was running out Dimande had found his new wife just in time and he had married his new wife who was rich in her own right quickly. And oh how he loved the money and the life style that he had always longed for that she was able to give him unlike his first wife who had relied on him to provide the money and support which he had hated doing.

He had hated his dead end job at the time and had started to hate his first wife since he felt she had trapped him into marriage never once realizing that she had loved him with her whole heart and body. They had been high school sweethearts and he had been her first everything having married right after school. She would have done anything for him never once caring if they didn't have enough money but he cared and he wanted money and what he could do with it more than anything.

Thinking he could have Usagi's money once he was married to her which was going to more than his current wife's own and wanting Usagi in his bed always, Dimande would do whatever needed to be done to get his badgering second wife out of his life once and for all.

The divorce wasn't going as planned now and he wanted out sooner. The faster the better for him to get with his new interest legally with no strings from his past attached he believed.

His mind drifted back to that time when his lawyer had called and told how there was a man who owned his own business that was interested in purchasing his land that had been left to him by his mother. Dimande jumped at the chance to leave Europe, getting him as far away as he could from his second wife and step brother not caring any longer what the two did alone.

Dimande knew he wanted a new life and if he could just get Usagi alone again he could make her his then her parents would have to let them marry since he didn't want to waste the time in courting her. He knew he would have to be patient and he had a hard job ahead of him to win her father's trust for the money but Dimande was determined to win the prize.

"And your brother, Mahiro …..." Dimande coming out of his thoughts, whipped his head towards Rubeus as the man had started to speak.

"STEP! STEP BROTHER!" Dimande yelled making a fist hate burning in his eyes as he pictured the twenty-three year old man he had just beaten up the morning before he and Rubeus had left. Leaving the younger man bleeding and in pain while crying and begging Dimande to not leave him and calling him his only family now since his own mother had died.

Dimande had looked down with hard eyes at the bleeding man on the floor and gave an evil cruel smile then told Mahiro he was glad that his bitch of a mother was gone knowing that he had never liked the woman who he always claimed stole his father away and made him work extra hard to support her and her own bastard son. Dimande always believed that his father had died too early having been worked to death since his new wife was never pleased.

Dimande closed his eyes and for a brief moment pictured his true blood little brother who had drowned with their mother when they were little right in front of him.

'If they wouldn't have died... my life would have been different.' Taking a long deep sigh Dimande stopped where his thoughts were heading not in the mood to be feeling sad.

Rubeus swallowed deeply, praying he hadn't upset his boss having forgotten that he was to always address the man's brother as half. He knew Dimande would never consider Mahiro a true brother even if Dimande's father had adopted the young man when they had been younger and the three had grown up together.

Rubeus knew that Dimande was closer to him than Mahiro even though they didn't live in the same home and Rubeus knew to never bring up his little brother who had died making sure he never did. He had vowed to take the place of Dimande's little brother and always did what the man had demanded with no questions asked since Dimande got him away from his abusive family. Rubeus to that day still followed Dimande around like a puppy.

Dimande had always hated Mahiro hating that he had to share not only his father's attention but the money his father had left them equally half to each. Dimande had always thought since he was his father's flesh and blood then he should have received all of the money.

"Sir…. If….. If Mahiro is still there?" Rubeus finally asked looking back again seeing Dimande looking down thinking of his half-brother who he had found between his wife's wide open legs as she screamed out his name in pleasure which first lead to the papers being drawn.

But his wife wouldn't sign that time trying to say how Mahiro had forced her but Dimande knew it wasn't true. He had noticed how his wife had changed and how she acted with Mahiro around but at the time he didn't think anything of it since Mahiro didn't show any interest in the woman.

Dimande remembered how Mahiro had first shown up looking for him telling Dimande that he had ran out of his money having spent most of it on medical bills for his mother who was sick.

Dimande had allowed the younger man to stay with them for a little time to get on his feet. Only allowing it since Mahiro had told how he would be coming into a lot of money once he turned twenty-five promising to give half to Dimande.

Dimande had been blinded by the looks that Mahiro and his wife had given towards each other when they thought no one had noticed but Rubeus noticed and he told and Dimande had to learn the hard way when he had arrived home early one day catching them in his own bed.

"Accident." Dimande finally answered Rubeus before looking out the window after seeing his assistant nodding in understanding.

There was no way in hell that Dimande was going to let Mahiro show up again in his life especially after he had Usagi, Dimande thought to himself.

'I'll get her to love only me and never look to another. I will not let any man get close to her and take her from me.' Dimande thought smiling even more as images of Usagi played in his mind and he forgot about his troubles at home.

While Dimande was back in his hotel room getting ready for the dinner being happy since he would be seeing Usagi again he took a cold shower which didn't help since now he had an itch that only Usagi could fix.

Meanwhile Usagi was sitting contently at the counter in the coffee shop having forgotten Dimande while observing her friends flirting with the four guys who were doing the same in their own playful way.

Usagi knowing she had been right about Kunzite and Minako watched them whispering to each other as their fingers locked onto the others, before she glanced over and noticed Makoto looking to Nephrites hair with longing in her eyes while she played with it since Nephrite was letting her while looking at her face as he traced a finger up and down one of her arms.

Usagi moved her eyes over to see Rei writing on a piece of paper before handing it to Jadeite who was grinning ear to ear as he folded the paper up and placed it in his shirt pocket.

Usagi finally looked to Ami who was showing a book to Zoisite who pointed out something in it before Ami turned and reached in her purse for another book which Zoisite took smiling into her eyes both seemed happier more than ever.

"Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make me a match, Find me a find. Catch me a catch!" Usagi turned around in her seat after hearing her friend Motoki singing as he had been watching the others also. She noticed his dancing eyes.

"You should get paid for putting couples together Usagi. Are you magical?" Motoki said jokingly removing her empty cup that had been in front of her.

"You are silly Motoki." Usagi answered smiling at him watching while he walked around to sit down beside her.

"It's going to snow tonight." Motoki said looking to the window then back to Usagi seeing her looking also before she looked back at him as he gave her a piece of his candy.

Usagi patted his sandy blond head which didn't go unnoticed by the others but they just grinned knowing that Usagi and Motoki were just good friends treating each other likes siblings.

Jadeite suddenly wondered if Mamoru knew and got to thinking of how to get him jealous keeping his idea to himself until he was alone with the guys. He looked down when he felt Rei placing her hand on his thigh while looking into his eyes.

'The talk will wait.' He thought before asking Rei if he could take her out to dinner.

Usagi looked over at him then down at her watch noticing it was past dinner time.

"Oh no I've got to go also." She exclaimed while standing up grabbing her bag and looking at her friends.

"Come on we'll drive you." Jadeite said leading Rei over to Usagi.

The three told the others good bye after paying Motoki then left.

Usagi ran from Jadeite's car being thankful that he had given her a ride since it was now snowing and she got home faster but deep down she didn't want to be out on the street alone after Dimande surprising her as she had walked earlier.

The man's actions once again had shaken her deeply.

Walking into the house, she wondered if she should inform her parents what had happened.

"Where were you young lady?" Ikuko asked stepping into the hallway and looking towards her daughter as Usagi closed the front door.

"It's snowing." Usagi said turning to the woman as she moved her head to get the snowflakes off.

"Yes I know now why you are late?" Ikuko asked again crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry we lost track of time." Usagi answered placing her bag down.

"It's okay this time since we are having a late dinner. Let me see your work." Ikuko said holding her hand out.

Usagi being glad she had remembered to place the paper in her bag got it out and showed her mother who nodded then told her to take it to Kenji.

Usagi being pleased with herself thinking she had fooled her mother, stuck her tongue out after her mother's back was turned before heading to the living room finding Kenji seating and reading the newspaper.

Usagi held her paper out and waited for him to take it. Kenji smiled as he placed his paper down and reached for her school work, reading it then handing it back.

"Very nice young lady. You should get a good grade on this." Kenji said after she had it back. He picked up his paper and started reading again.

Usagi ran out to get her bag and put her paper in it seeing the flyer about the testing that she had been taking debating if she should show her father.

"No I'll wait until the test is over and see how I did." Usagi muttered before running to her room to put her book bag down. She ran to the bathroom then back to help her mother who was finishing up so Usagi went to the dining room to set the table.

"Set it for five dear." Ikuko told her as she saw Usagi getting the plates and glasses.

Usagi looked to her as her head tilted wondering who was coming to dinner while grabbing up five sets of eating utensils.

"Is Uncle and Aunty coming over for dinner?" Usagi asked walking out and into the dining room waiting for her mother to answer as she started to place the items down on the table.

"No dear Mamoru and that Mister Nemeth will be joining us tonight." Ikuko answered turning towards the dining room quickly after she heard glass breaking and silverware tinkling as they crashed to the wood floor.

Ikuko ran to the dining room and saw Usagi bent down trying to pick up the broken glass pieces rapidly cutting herself in the process.

Ikuko ran to her as Kenji showed up seeing his daughter looking at her bleeding hands.

"I'm sorry mama." Usagi mumbled with her glossed eyes widened as Ikuko took the broken pieces from her carefully.

Kenji stepped forward and helped Usagi up and away from the mess knowing how his daughter didn't like the sight of blood.

"Oh honey, don't worry about that." Ikuko answered gently while wrapping Usagi's bleeding hands up with her apron as Kenji picked up his daughter right as she fainted.

He carried her into the living room and laid her down on the sofa while Ikuko ran to get the first aid kit and handed it to Kenji before heading back to clean up the mess after Kenji told that he didn't think the cuts were that deep.

Hearing the doorbell Ikuko stopped walking then went to open the front door and let Mamoru in who noticed the blood on her blouse.

"Good evening Mamoru. Kenji is in the living room." Ikuko said while she closed the door.

"Is everything okay?" Mamoru asked seeing Ikuko frowning as he noticed the blood on her hands.

"Yes Usagi just dropped the water goblets and plates and cut her hands and some fingers." Ikuko answered before heading into the dining room to finish cleaning up the mess.

Mamoru walked to the living room rather quickly and stopped after seeing Usagi passed out and Kenji cleaning her cut. Mamoru went forward while removing his coat and placing it on one of the arm chairs.

"Oh Mamoru here hold this other arm for me keep that apron on tight, I didn't see this cut. And she twitching now and then." Kenji said after spotting Mamoru who bent down next to Usagi's head and did as he was asked holding her hand gently in his hands while still putting presser on it.

He looked between father and daughter as Kenji removed pieces of glass then cleaned before bandaging her up. He also noticed her body jerk then her head did.

"Sir…." Mamoru started to say looking to Kenji who was smiling as he took Usagi's other hand from him and took care of it.

"She doesn't do well with blood never has." Kenji told finishing up being glad that this hand wasn't as bad as the other one.

Mamoru nodded in agreement remembering a time when she was younger and had cut her leg and had gone running to him since she couldn't find her mother. Once Mamoru had turned in her direction to ask what was wrong she had passed out terrifying him half to death as he started to scream for Ikuko and Kenji until they came running and saw the bloody cut and told him how she acted when she saw blood.

Mamoru smiled and looked back at Kenji as he laid Usagi's arms down gently on her stomach once he finished.

"Watch her for me, I'll be back." Kenji said standing up after he cleaned up going to put the first aid kit back and to change since he had some blood on his shirt.

Mamoru nodded then looked back at Usagi looking at how peaceful she looked as he sat down on the floor. He reached and moved some hair from her eyes before moving his hand back fast as she moaned.

Mamoru sat back trying to remember something after hearing the moan. He looked up when he heard Kenji walking back into the room. Mamoru stood up and stepped away as Kenji sat down next to Usagi and started to wake her up after placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No please don't." Usagi mumbled making Kenji smile.

"Wake up sweetie."

"I….. I wasn't scared just….just startled." Usagi mumbled making Kenji look to Mamoru who just shrugged his shoulders in return since she was still out.

"Honey?" Kenji asked wondering what she was trying to say while he looked back at to her face along with Mamoru and both saw her body jerk once again.

"Please leave me alone, I don't want to go for a ride with you." Usagi mumbled while Mamoru smiled now thinking she was thinking of one of their rides.

The two men looked to each other smiling before their heads swung back to Usagi's face at the same time.

"No Mister Nemeth. No thank you I'm almost there." Usagi had mumbled as her hands were seen going to cover her chest.

"No….. No please don't." Usagi then whispered while Kenji and Mamoru both watched as her body stiffened each saw a tear escaping her left eye.

"Daddy Mamochan…. Girls!" Usagi mumbled then sighed in relief as her eyes were seen moving under her closed lids while her head moved towards the left.

Kenji's eyes flew open wondering why his daughter had said that man's name then call for him and Mamoru. His eyes narrowed as he looked to Mamoru seeing the young man gaping at her stunned. Kenji then looked back to Usagi wanting answers not knowing that if he would have waited a few more moments she would have started talking about the elevator.

"Honey wake up its dinner time. Time for food." He said giving her body a few shakes wanting her awake now.

Usagi's eyes fluttered opened seeing Kenji sitting near her smiling, her eyes focused on him fully. Feeling her right hand totally wrapped Usagi lifted her hurt hands and looked at them.

"I'm sorry I dropped those glasses." Usagi muttered looking to Kenji as he took her hands into his.

Kenji smiled and only nodding while he helped Usagi up to a sitting position. Usagi continued to look at her hands missing Kenji looking to Mamoru who Usagi hadn't noticed yet. Kenji moved then bent down in front of her and made her look into his eyes.

"Honey did you….. Did you happen to see Mister Nemeth today?" Kenji asked carefully.

Usagi looked back at him then nodded her head yes. Kenji glad once again that she would tell the truth to him. Mamoru noticed her cringe when Kenji had said that mans name.

"Where?" Kenji asked softly making sure she was looking into his eyes.

"I was heading to…. To meet with my friends and he showed up in his car." Usagi said glad she didn't say anything about the coffee shop thinking her father would say that she was too young to drink coffee even if she never drank it.

Kenji nodded wanting her to continue.

"And?" he asked.

Usagi who finally had spotted Mamoru looked to him and noticed that he wasn't in a suit like usual tonight he had black jeans and a dark blue polo shirt on and his glasses were off and a look she couldn't read in his eyes before looking back to her father after he said her name and had moved her head back towards him.

"He offered me a ride but I told him no….. Then my girlfriends showed up. He offered us all a ride and they wanted to so we got into his car." Usagi told in a rushed voice before looking back down seeing the blood on her dress.

The two men noticed how happy she had sounded when she mentioned her friends.

Usagi knew she didn't mention about how he had reached for her or the rest that he did just before her friends had called her name but she didn't think anything of it now except that she didn't feel comfortable near him.

Her mind blocked out the day before in the elevator not wanting to remember how scared she had felt. She got embarrassed thinking Mamoru would pick on her if she told.

Kenji and Mamoru knew that she didn't tell them everything when she had been alone for a time with Dimande remembering when she was still passed out and mumbling out loud.

Kenji debated with himself on if he should force her to answer him knowing she would but he waited.

"My dress it's dirty." Usagi said as she started to stand but stopped when Kenji made her making her sit back looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Honey listen, I don't want you riding with Mister Nemeth at all again okay. It was okay since your friends were with you but if he approaches you again alone…. No he won't…. You let me know everything all right?" Kenji said looking into her eyes deeply.

He and Mamoru watched as her eyes moved looking around the room making them both think she wanted to say something important.

"Yes Daddy I will." Usagi said reaching over and giving him a kiss on his cheek. Kenji stood back up and helped her up and told her to go change.

Once she was out of the room Kenji looked to Mamoru who looked back.

"He's coming here for dinner." Mamoru whispered as he stepped up to stand closer to Kenji who nodded in agreement.

"Yes I know."

"Are you going to confront him?" Mamoru wondered thinking that the man should.

"No Mamoru. I don't want Mister Nemeth to know that we know. I need that location he has and we will be signing in a few weeks if everything keeps moving as fast as it has been. Usagi was upset and I don't want her to remember anything unpleasant and if I confront him now she…. No I don't want her upset any longer. The less he knows what I know the better." Kenji said then looked Mamoru in his eyes deeply.

"Mamoru."

"Sir?"

"I want you to drive Usagi to and from school and if I or her mother can't do it, anywhere else she needs to go…. until Mister Nemeth is out of town for good. I will tell her it's because of her wounds right now." Kenji told narrowing his eyes as Mamoru nodded in agreement.

"I don't want her alone…. I don't trust him not to…." Kenji then said letting the sentence end not wanting to think what might happened.

"Yes sir." Mamoru answered agreeing while thinking about yesterday and how Usagi had been acting promising himself that he wouldn't let her be alone before heading to the kitchen to see if Ikuko needed any help.

Kenji went to get his daughter a pain pill while thinking of an excuse for her to not have to eat with them that evening. He remembered how the man had looked at his daughter.

He stopped walking and realized that Usagi had dropped the glasses after Ikuko and mentioned Dimande's name and Kenji made another fist before heading to the bathroom.

"Damn it! He's moving fast. I knew this day was coming but why so soon?" Kenji whispered to himself.

"If she would have been male…. All I can do is continue to protect her." He said to himself before clearing his head going to find and tell Ikuko that he wanted Usagi to eat before them while handing the pill to Mamoru asking him to make sure his daughter took it.

Mamoru only said okay while Ikuko went to change her clothes talking about how she understood about Usagi eating alone while talking to herself about the accident as she walked away.

Mamoru was finishing setting the table when they heard the doorbell. Wondering where Usagi was Mamoru left out the other archway that led into the kitchen walking from that room and went to look finding her seating on her bed looking at her hands.

"Usagi dear come here." Ikuko soon called out and Mamoru stepped back into the shadow of the darken hallway. He watched while Usagi now in a clean dress but with a sweater on covering her exposed back because she couldn't zip it with her wrapped hands. One hand was all wrapped while the other had her fingers with band aids on but free.

She left her room slowly heading to her parents, to Mamoru she seemed in a daze once again in less than twenty-four hours he noticed.

Usagi stood perfectly in place and greeted her hello, on autopilot, keeping her head lowered so she wouldn't have to look to Dimande. She didn't see her mother smiling with pride or her father's grin growing as Mamoru stepped into view.

Mamoru followed showing up right as Usagi greeted Mister Nemeth who was smiling which faltered then disappeared when he noticed Mamoru standing behind Usagi viewing him with his eyes locked on his.

If there was one thing Mamoru knew he was good at it, it was staring someone down when he wish to or had too. His mouth turned up in one corner when Dimande looked away from him first.

Mamoru looked to the back of Usagi's head suddenly remembering the day before and how Usagi had acted and knew now for certain that Usagi had been alone in the elevator with the older man.

He made a mental note to ask Usagi if and what had happened remembering how she was just about running from that direction to Kenji's office and how Dimande showed up and was smiling as he headed to the bathroom.

Mamoru looked back at Dimande as he recalled when Usagi had ran to the bathroom when they had shown up before heading home and Dimande watching lustful while watching her backside as she had rushed away.

Mamoru had to look away from the man knowing he would smash his face in if he didn't, knowing he had to behave since Kenji wanted that location.

Mamoru couldn't wait for the land deal to close so they could get on with their lives like before Mister Nemeth showed up, hating how the man had changed how Usagi acted now vowing at that moment to do everything he could to get Usagi back her normal self.

To Be Continued….

 _So we learned some about Dimande Nemeth. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again for reading and for all the reviews! Until next time! EvaC_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Due to any sex scenes in future chapters, I am changing the rating of this story from T to M. Just a heads up. BUT there won't be details on the sex. EvaC**_

Chapter Seven (7)

Kenji quickly led Dimande into the living room with Ikuko following while Mamoru hung back with Usagi who really didn't want to enter the room.

She looked up at Mamoru after spotting him after he moved to her side and was standing close. Mamoru looked down at her thinking she looked surprised then relieved to see him.

"You aren't joining them?" Usagi asked taken back when Mamoru smiled at her and shook his head no. He suddenly took her left elbow and led her into the dining room and sat her down shocking her as she watched him making her a plate of food.

Mamoru placed the plate in front of her than placed the chair her father sat on beside her and sat down looking at her before reaching for the pitcher of juice then the plastic drinking tumbler that he had placed just for her.

"What are you doing?" Usagi asked while Mamoru poured her some juice. He handed her the pill then handed her the drink.

"Your parents want you to eat first then to lay down. They are worried about your cut hands." Mamoru answered smiling as she put the pill in her mouth knowing that her hands did hurt, she was truly glad that she didn't have to eat with the others that night.

He noticed her body relax after he had told her.

"I figured you wouldn't want to eat alone and since they are talking with… the visitor and Kenji-sama said I didn't need to join yet, I figured I'd visit with you." Mamoru said catching her off guard again wondering if he was for real or suddenly a robot.

Seeing her surprised look Mamoru grinned reaching to her plate of food.

"Eat. You need food in your stomach to help the pill work." He said before taking her fork and knife and cut her food up since she wasn't able to hold both at the same time. He pushed her plate closer to her then moved the dessert plate with the slice of cake on it away smiling as she frowned.

"Dinner first then dessert." He told after she looked to him.

"All right, thank you." Usagi mumbled before she started to eat looking from him back to her food wondering if she was dreaming.

"Are you going to pick on me later?" She asked between bites.

"Why would I?" He asked watching her chew as she shrugged her shoulders not really knowing what to say at that moment.

"I just wondered." She told taking another bite of her food thinking of when she was talking to her father in the living room earlier.

"Chew with your mouth close." Mamoru mumbled looking to the door now and then not saying any more.

As Usagi ate Mamoru would peek at her noticing that she looked tired and seeing how she acted whenever they heard Dimande's voice and seeing her flinch then start to eat faster, Mamoru got upset even more.

He promised himself that he would let Kenji know about the elevator once he found out more from Usagi and Kenji's deal with Dimande was finalize.

Mamoru knew he should tell sooner but not yet not until he was able to ask Usagi for sure and deep down he also wanted Kenji to obtain that property for the business. Mamoru knew if he told Kenji now the man may end up in jail.

'I will protect her for him.' He told himself feeling pleased and proud as a smile formed while looking to her eyeing her cake. Mamoru moved her empty dinner plate and gave her the cake receiving a happy smile from her.

After she was done eating everything since Mamoru made her, he followed her back to where her parents and their guest was still sitting and talking.

Usagi felt her vision getting blurry not realizing the pain pill was starting to work. She never noticed or felt when Mamoru put a hand on her right elbow to keep her body from swaying even pulling her back to be up against his body to keep her in place.

She never noticed and Mamoru had missed when Dimande gave a wink and smile thinking at one moment that she was smiling at him but she was looking and smiling as her mother walked up to her.

Ikuko went to Usagi after she told Kenji she would be right back. Kenji nodded as he looked to Mamoru who nodded his head letting Kenji know Usagi had eaten and took the pill before heading back to clear up Usagi's dishes and move Kenji's chair back to the head of the table.

Ikuko helped Usagi to get ready for bed knowing that the pain pill would have her sleeping peacefully in no time. Usagi got under her covers while Ikuko covered her better as Usagi rested her head on a pillow feeling her eyes getting heavier.

"Good night mom." Usagi told then yawned big after Ikuko kissed her head.

"Good night honey." Ikuko said as she shut off the light and closed the door partway then left the room letting her daughter sleep in peace.

Kenji greeted her in the hallway then led the way to the dining room where Mamoru and Dimande were already sitting across from each other, Mamoru sitting where Usagi had just been.

Mamoru had watched as Dimande sipped on his drink as his eyes roamed the dining room.

"Small room, I'm not use to small eating spaces. I would have thought Mister Tsukino would have a big mansion and servants. How the hell does someone survive without servants?" Dimande muttered then looked to Mamoru with an amused look on his face.

"I think it's a perfect size." Mamoru told feeling like he should defend before looking away from the older man being embarrassed knowing how he had always thought that the dining room and the house was big and pretty before thinking of his tiny apartment.

He thought about the layout of the house knowing that behind him was the kitchen, Usagi's room then a laundry room. Across from the laundry room was the other bedroom that Kenji had made into his home office. Then a bathroom followed by the large comfy living room straight across from the dining room. Kenji and Ikuko's private bedroom and bathroom were upstairs with the stairs near the home office and the back door that went to the back yard.

Yes Mamoru had always thought that house was a fine-looking one remembering as he grew up, that his parents' house had almost the same layout.

Dimande keyed Mamoru while wondering why the little boy always seemed to be around the Tsukino's.

'I don't like this boy. Something about him doesn't sit right with me…. I can't place my finger on it… He better not get in my way.' Dimande was thinking to himself as he checked Mamoru out now and then.

Mamoru kept his eyes off of Dimande but knew he was being checked out by the man. He played with napkin on his lap or moved one of his silverware as he waited for Kenji and Ikuko to join them wishing they would hurry.

'Wimp ….. I bet he doesn't even like females…. The way he had glared at that sweet angel that one day…. If I was in his place and saw Usagi every week, she would have been knocked up by now. No! No kids can't stand them! But she would have been in my bed!' Dimande thought with a smirk.

Mamoru had felt Dimande looking at him once more and was relieved when Kenji and Ikuko showed up joining them at the table. He glanced to Dimande now and then as the food was being place on their plates by Ikuko and Kenji wondering if Dimande would say something stupid then hoping he would.

"I'm sorry your daughter wasn't able to join us." Dimande said looking first to Kenji then to Ikuko missing Kenji's eyes darken.

Dimande had hoped to see Usagi longer, so he could tell how he was getting a divorce after remembering her friends having asked in front of Usagi about his wife.

"Yes I'm sorry also but she did cut her hand pretty bad. I think I'll take Usagi to the doctor Kenji just to make sure that one cut doesn't need to be stitched." Ikuko said looking to her husband who only nodded his head before he turned to Dimande and started to talk business once again not wanting the man to think about his daughter.

Mamoru stayed silent and just ate his dinner with his thoughts on Usagi and the man who was sitting across from him. He didn't listen to the conversations between the others since not only was he mad at Dimande but he couldn't understand the feelings he had towards Usagi wondering why he felt the need to protect her from harm. He understood why he couldn't stand Dimande but now he wanted to protect Usagi from everything that would hurt her in any way and it made him do some serious thinking.

"Mamoru eat up there's plenty like always." Mamoru smiled as he looked to Ikuko after she put more vegetables on his plate after he had eaten the ones that had been on it.

"Thank you." He said stabbing his fork into a cooked carrot smiling as he pictured Usagi when she would make a face at carrots.

"You know you don't have to thank me." Ikuko answered beaming towards Mamoru.

"Young Mister Chiba seems to be around you a lot." Dimande said then smiled to Kenji who grinned after looking to Mamoru who looked back at him.

"Yes it's true and like I said at the meeting that one day, Mamoru is like the son I never had." Mamoru smiled along with Ikuko who reached and patted Mamoru's hand.

"Mister Hughes said you have no family?" Dimande stating looking to his glass then took a drink wondering if the younger man would be getting in his way later as he glanced towards Mamoru once more.

"No they died when I was younger." Mamoru answered wondering why the man was asking something personal or why he cared.

"Did he and your daughter grow up together like siblings?" Dimande asked looking to Ikuko who was smiling even more and started to shake her head back and forth.

Mamoru looked down taking note that he had never once thought of Usagi as a sister ever. He wondered for a moment if she considered him like a brother as a frown started before he looked towards Ikuko as she started to speak.

"No not really…." She began but stopped when Kenji answered, "I found Mamoru while he was at his private school and since his father and I had gone to school together. He had named me his trustee of his estate until Mamoru is of age and can take it over. I moved Mamoru here to be closer and at the same time started mentoring him."

Mamoru was glad that the two didn't tell about his childhood or how he was in a foster home before being placed in the school which he knew Kenji had felt bad about since he hadn't heard about the accident until he had started to make arrangements to move his family back to the country.

Kenji had told Mamoru once that if he wouldn't have left the area back then, he would have found out sooner about the accident and gone to bring him to live with his family.

Mamoru glanced to Kenji now while remembering then thought all of a sudden how he was glad he and Usagi didn't grow up together in the same house which startled him at that moment.

He looked down wondering why he was glad about that because before he would have done just about anything to be living with Kenji and his family wishing they were his family also. He could remember all the times he had been jealous of Usagi since she had both parents and how he had wanted Kenji to be his own father.

Dimande grinned being pleased to hear that Mamoru had his own money so he figured Mamoru must not be interested in Usagi and her money.

Dimande remembered how Usagi had gone off on Mamoru that time and his smile grew which he hid behind his napkin as he wiped his mouth.

"Again I am sorry your daughter isn't here to enjoy this wonderful meal. It's been awhile since I had a home cooked meal Mrs. Tsukino." Dimande told looking to the woman flashing his smile which made many young woman melt while Mamoru rolled his eyes stopping himself from making a gagging face.

"Thank you and you are welcome." Ikuko answered taking a drink of her wine as she smiled at her husband who she noticed was done eating and so were the other two.

"Usagi ate earlier so she didn't miss out." Ikuko said then she stood up and walked out of the room to get the dessert which signaled Kenji to stand and ask Dimande to join him in the living room once again.

Mamoru stood up and walked behind them and settled down on the chair he had put his coat on earlier. Dimande noticed the long dark green overcoat and wondered where Mamoru had purchased it liking the style realizing it was an Inverness.

'Impressive…. I've only seen him wearing that type of coat around this area….. That coat style seems to be getting popular again at least at home.' Dimande thought thinking of some people he knew who loved that style of dress and would pay a high price to obtain it, before he glanced to Kenji after Mamoru looked to him.

Mamoru watched while Kenji settled down on the sofa after having made himself and his dinner guest another drink while Dimande sat across and next to Mamoru in the other armchair.

Dimande glanced between the other two males thinking of the glances they had given to one another during dinner and now as they sat across from one another.

'He keeps Mamoru close and the boy does his bidding no questions asked…. I wonder if they are secret lovers…. near and handy.' Dimande thought to himself before believing it as his mind drifted back to Usagi wishing once again that she was in the room with them feeling like he was wasting his time now since he wasn't able to enjoy her presence.

"I had seen Usagi earlier in the day." Dimande suddenly said catching the two off guard as he took the glass from Kenji.

Dimande looked to Kenji who only nodded showing Dimande he knew.

"Yes she told…. Told me you offered her a ride." Kenji said as he studied Dimande closely along with Mamoru which Dimande didn't seem to notice.

Dimande's face shone with a smile to match and nodded not acting any different.

"Yes sir she and four of her friends." He answered then explained, "They were going to a coffee shop and since I was heading in that direction and it was cold out I gave them a ride."

Kenji took a long drink before he looked to Dimande while Mamoru held his breath as his pupils expanded.

"Thank you but you really didn't have to go out of your way." Kenji said as he placed his brandy glass down on the coffee table. He and Mamoru both noticed how Dimande didn't say how he had been with Usagi alone before her friends showed up.

"I didn't mind at all except her friends did ask me many questions like it was a game to them." Dimande told then took a drink from his own glass.

"Teen school girls do that." Mamoru stated watching Dimande as the liquid went back into the glass and his grin faltered for just a second then disappeared which didn't go unnoticed by the two.

"Teens?" He asked looking to Mamoru whose head bounced up and down in delight that he had voiced something that the man didn't know.

Kenji watched closely knowing he never told Dimande Usagi's age. He was pleased with himself thinking that maybe now Dimande would stop being interested in his little girl.

"Yes Usagi told me that her friends are seniors…. In high school…. she herself just started in eleventh grade. Silly young girls." Mamoru teased forgetting he was only three years older than Usagi and the same age as two of her girlfriends.

He peeked over seeing Kenji smiling proudly.

"Usagi just turned sixteen. I worry about her being the youngest in her class but she's holding her own at times." Ikuko answered walking into the room with the serving tray with cake on plates with matching tiny dessert forks, the coffee pot and cups.

Mamoru rushed to help her taking the tray making her smile. He gently placed it on the coffee table in front of the woman after she had settle down beside her husband who took her hand and gave it a kiss.

"High school…. I thought they were older at least in college what with the way her friends were acting and how they were dressed." Dimande said out loud thinking that the four didn't look like they were still in high school.

'She's only sixteen!' He thought realizing Usagi wasn't as old as he thought she was which upset him but he hid his disappointment until a light went off in his brain.

"Yes Mamoru is correct those four girls are high school seniors." Ikuko answered while handing Kenji a cup of coffee while Dimande only nodded more to himself while thinking as his eyes dashed back and forth looking at the carpet floor.

'SIXTEEN! Fresh! Young! Never. Been. Touched! OH YES! Not a problem, not a problem at all! Gives me more time to win her heart and to take care of my problem at home.' Dimande thought to himself before looking to Kenji and changing to subject to the land as he took his dessert plate from the man's wife smiling his thanks.

Mamoru sat there half listening deep down reminding himself that he just didn't trust the man. Even more after witnessing the man's expressions change as he had been looking downward.

Stealing a glance towards Kenji and wondering how the man was able to sit there with the man who had scared his daughter or Mamoru thought he had. He knew Dimande had done something that Usagi didn't like and it upset him.

'She'll tell me what happened I know she will.' Mamoru thought as he ate his slice of cake.

Later that night Dimande laid in his bed naked letting the blond call girl he had hired, work at releasing the stress he had while picturing it was Usagi who was on top of him.

He had to admit that he had been surprised to hear she was only sixteen and in high school. He figured he would wait until she turned eighteen but deep down he didn't want to wait, again figuring he just needed to get her alone.

He flipped the woman over and pounded into her until she was screaming out in pleasure, making Dimande dream he had Usagi under him. Once he got her alone and was doing the same thing to her then her parents would sign the marriage papers or risk a scandal that Dimande would cause. He had even thought about blackmailing them into paying him but knew he had to have Usagi any way he could get her.

While Dimande was busy with his hooker, Mamoru was wide awake laying in his bed since he wasn't tired, not only had he slept in that morning but thoughts of Usagi just wouldn't leave his mind. He thought about Kenji and how the man had reminded him about driving Usagi everywhere as they walked to his car alone which showed Mamoru that Kenji didn't trust Dimande also.

Mamoru remembered how he had watched Dimande close as they had talked about Usagi's age and had seen how his facial expression had changed showing Mamoru that he had been thinking and getting happy.

Mamoru sat up then moved his pillows behind him as he sat back leaning on the headboard bringing his legs up so he could rest his arms on his bent knees as he thought about getting Usagi a gift and taking it to her later telling himself he was doing it since they were friends but he really knew it was to make sure she was okay.

He looked to the wall and remembered when he was getting ready to leave long after Dimande had left, he went back to Usagi's room and looked in and saw Usagi sound asleep which made him happy.

He walked over and stood beside her bed looking down before seeing one of her legs hanging out uncovered. Mamoru reached and picked it up and gently placed her leg back then covered it as she suddenly rolled towards him making him look to her face to see if she was awake but she wasn't.

Mamoru bent over and reached and moved some hair out of her eyes then surprised himself when he gave her right temple a kiss. Smiling when he heard her mumble his first name not realizing until he was alone in his bed that he liked hearing her saying his first name.

"She said Mamochan after calling for her father." Mamoru said out loud to his room remembering and then smiling happy that she trusted him as much as she did her father even after all the times he had picked on her.

"She likes calling me that nickname…. I guess it is okay but only she can call me that." Mamoru mumbled laying back down after fixing his pillows once more.

Mamoru looked to the ceiling wondering when his feelings for Usagi had changed. She wasn't the pest from before he reasoned with himself now forgetting how he had said he was going to make her pay from the day she had gone off on him in front of the others. That day was ages ago, he had other things to occupy his mind now.

"I will not let him hurt her. No one will hurt her not when I'm around." Mamoru mumbled as he hit a pillow then fluffed it up before placing his head back down on it and turned and looked out the window watching the snow as it fell.

"Is it because of him?" He questioned while nodding his head yes answering his own question before sitting up fast as his eyes widened remembering how he had felt that day when he was introducing Nephrite and Zoisite to her in that meeting.

"I didn't like how they were looking and smiling at Usagi and she smiled at them. And Jadeite how she smiled at him but… she didn't look at him like she looks at me…. NO it was him! Jadeite was trying to make me jealous because the other day she looked at him like she normally does!" He announced out loud in shock as he sat up straight.

"I was jealous. I didn't like it one bit." He announced finally admitting to himself that he was envious of the attention that Usagi had given Jadeite.

"That bastard!" He laughed having the feeling that he didn't have anything to really worry about from his coworker or even the other three.

Mamoru finally fell asleep and for the first time ever he remembered his dream, an innocent dream that he was a hero who had saved Usagi from an evil white hair monster and for the first time in a long time he woke the next day in a great mood.

The only thing that he questioned himself on was why he had been in a black tuxedo and long black silk cape in his dream.

After Kenji had walked Mamoru to his car, he sat on Usagi's bed looking down and watching her sleep being thankful that he had been smart enough to not have her eat dinner with them while Mister Nemeth had been there.

"Honey come to bed she'll be alright." He heard Ikuko from his side then felt her touch his shoulders with both hands.

"I know dear, I just worry about her at times. She's growing up so fast it seems at times." Kenji mumbled looking to Ikuko seeing her smile as she looked at Usagi's sleeping form.

"Yes she's not a little girl anymore and soon we will have to let her go but don't worry we still have many years before that happens." Ikuko mumbled before taking her husband's hand and leading him out of the room to their own bedroom.

The next morning Usagi woke up at first surprised trying to remember the day before then she felt her wrapped hands and looked to them as everything from the last two days came flooding into her head. She covered her eyes with her hands trying to stop the tears that were starting to form as she thought about having to be out alone on the streets.

She got out of bed after calming down a little knowing she needed to tell her parents at least her father what had happened knowing she was scared to leave the house alone.

After putting on her robe, Usagi went looking for her parents finding them in the kitchen sitting at the little table drinking their morning coffee and reading the morning newspaper. Usagi stood there looking and watching them until she looked down then towards her mother after she addressed her.

Usagi looked up and saw the two both looking at her, Ikuko was smiling while Usagi couldn't read the expression on Kenji's face.

"Honey come sit down and eat." Ikuko told her before getting up to get Usagi her plate.

Usagi went and sat in her spot and watched her mother and whispered a thanks after getting her food.

"I'm going to get her another pain pill." Ikuko announced before leaving the room.

Usagi watched her go then turned back to her food before sighing and picking up her fork to start eating.

"Are you okay baby?" Kenji asked while Usagi looked to him now seeing him with a smile.

Usagi looked away then hung her head while Kenji watched and waited watching while she shook her head no.

"Daddy I…. I'm scared. I don't want to go outside on the streets and and and…" Usagi started then stopped feeling the tears start again.

Kenji got up and walked to her and kneeled down in front of her and made her look to him as he then reached and wiped her eyes.

"Sweetie I know Mister Nemeth had to have done something to unnerve you and I will make him pay….." Kenji acknowledged watching her eyes search his.

"But don't you worry about him or anything. Mamoru will be driving you to and from school. After school if he's not already there waiting, you will wait on the school grounds and not leave until you see him. I think it will be best for now…. For….. For your hands." He explained before smiling and pulling her to him to hug.

"Thank you Daddy." Usagi whispered wrapping her arms around him and tightened her hold.

"Honey please don't ever feel like you can't tell me and your mother anything. Don't hide anything from me." Kenji said in a soft voice as his eyes closed knowing he would always protect her anyway that he could.

"I won't." Usagi answered letting him go then turned around and started to eat hearing the doorbell. She heard her mother's footsteps going to answer the door.

Kenji looked at her once more as a smile formed than he left the room after Usagi started to eat. He walked into his home office to look over some papers for the upcoming weeks and what was going to be happening at the company.

"Here honey a pill and some flowers." Ikuko said placing the pill down by Usagi's plate then the bouquet of mixed flowers on the table. She then started to clear the table of her and Kenji's dishes.

Usagi took her pill first then looked to the flowers wondering who they were from as she reached for the little white envelope that had her name on it. She sneezed while opening pulling out the little card and read before letting the card drop onto her half empty plate.

"Who are they from?" Ikuko asked looking to Usagi who looked to her quickly wondering if Kenji had told her anything.

"Mister Nemeth." Usagi mumbled before sneezing once again.

"Bless you. How nice of him, he had been worried about you last night at dinner. What a nice thought." Ikuko said as she picked up the card and read it while smiling then she placed it down on the table beside Usagi's plate.

"Honey finish eating then go back and lay down." Ikuko told before leaving the room.

Usagi sneezed again then ate fast before rushing back to her room leaving the flowers and the card where they were passing Kenji as he walked past going to get more coffee. He heard Usagi sneezing a few times as she entered her room.

Spotting the bouquet then the card Kenji picked it up and read before ripping and tossing it in the trash along with the flowers going so far as to get the wastebasket and heading out to the garbage can and tossing them in there.

"Miss Tsukino, Sorry to hear about your accident. Hope you will get to feeling better. I would like to take you to lunch… No bastard she won't be at any lunch or any place alone with you. Once I get those papers signed and legalized you will be out of our lives." Kenji hissed to himself heading back into his house checking in on Usagi seeing her resting in her bed again so Kenji went back to what he had been doing.

Usagi stayed in bed for most of the day, when Ikuko came in to check her hands and fingers out Usagi looked away not wanting to see the damage.

"Yes I think this one may need to be stitched." Ikuko told looking to Kenji as he stood by watching nodding in agreement as Usagi sniffed her runny nose.

"Take her in the morning. I have Mamoru picking her up after school and he will be taking her until… until she's all well." Kenji announced looking to Usagi who was looking at him now. He gave her a wink while Ikuko nodded in understanding.

"He's such a good young man." Ikuko spoke smiling as she rewrapped Usagi's hands making sure that the deep cut was covered better.

Her parents left out once again leaving Usagi alone who slept on and off during the day. She didn't sleep much that night laying in the dark looking out the window at the stars that filled the sky wondering what Mamoru thought having to be her driver.

She thought back to earlier in the day when she had heard her mother on the phone with him knowing he had called to check on her by what her mother had been saying.

Usagi smiled being happy that Mamoru had checked on her.

That next morning Ikuko took Usagi to the doctor and sure enough she did have to get a few stitches which upset Usagi until she learned that the doctor thought she should stay home a few extra days saying how it would do her body good since it seemed to him that she was catching a cold.

After arriving back home and since she was tired of being in her bed, Usagi was able to talk her mother into letting her lay on the sofa in the living room so she could watch some television while her mother went about her day after making sure Usagi was covered well.

Usagi woke suddenly realizing she had dozed off and feeling like someone was watching her. She looked over to the archway and saw Mamoru standing and just watching her while Usagi wondered how messed up her hair was as she got into a seating position trying to guess how long he had been there.

Mamoru grinned as he walked over to join her sitting down near her in the armchair closest to the sofa. He watched while Usagi blushed as he handed her a medium size stuffed white rabbit toy with a pink bow tied around one ear. Usagi beamed as she hugged it to her looking from it to him noticing he was pleased in return.

"Thank you Mister Chi…" She started to say until his eyes darken and his hand went up to stop her.

"No don't! Don't address me as Mister again never again please." He announced surprising her which Mamoru noted before he grinned even more.

He had told himself that he never wanted her to address him with Mister again while thinking of Mister Dimande Nemeth and how she had sounded when she had said his name.

"You may call me by my first name, ONLY if you promise to say it right." He told watching as her eyes lit up, her smile growing once more as she hugged the stuffed animal close. He wondered how she would react if he let her know she could call him the nickname she had given him.

"I promise Mamoru!" She exclaimed looking into his eyes before she turned away red hearing him chuckle in amusement.

Mamoru reached over and picked up the bag that she hadn't seen and took out her school work placing it down on her blanket covered lap watching as she pouted.

"Not math. I hate math. It's hard." Usagi mumbled looking at the top papers.

"Mathematics is not hard I enjoy it even your mother does. She helped me in the past. I could help you if you like if she's busy." Mamoru mumbled looking from the paper also back to her face before looking away this time he was blushing.

"You would like math." Usagi mumbled smiling as he looked back at her both realizing they were talking without glaring at the other and testing each other out to see who would win.

"I… I would like that, thank you Mamoru." Usagi answered smiling once more before trying to pick up the other papers which made Mamoru reach over and moved them so they could both see what she had to do.

"You start with the easy stuff then anything you don't understand just put to the side until I come back after work. I have to get back to take some folders to your father." Mamoru told her after they had finished looking at her school work that she would have to do while she was out of school.

Usagi nodded in understanding as she reached for a pencil stopping, sitting perfectly still with eyes open wide after Mamoru had stood up and bent over to kiss the top of her head before he left her knowing he had finally come to terms that he did care for her and didn't think she was an unpleasant child any longer.

It took Usagi about twenty minutes to get over her shock taking note that he was and had been talking to her more like an equal ever since that time they were alone in the elevator. Thinking about that time, Usagi decided that she would remember that elevator ride only.

Mamoru showed back up at the office and was heard whistling a happy tune making everyone look at him before he stopped walking after the area got quiet. He stopped the noise after seeing all eyes on him before he rushed to Kenji's office rather quickly turning beet red which no one missed even the four men who now all thought Mamoru was a robot or worse he had been switched by aliens from outer space.

"Aliens!" Zoisite answered as the four made their square to talk and look to one another.

"No he's human." Nephrite answered leaning back letting his arms stretch out and over his head being happy the work day was almost over.

"Someone has changed him and he's just waking up finally." Kunzite answered holding his hand out to Jadeite who just shook his head no.

"I hope he wakes up fully. Well whatever is changing him I hope it continues because he needs to loosen up." Jadeite stated still shaking his head no to Kunzite refusing to pay him.

"You haven't won yet." Jadeite added before hitting Kunzite in the head with a balled up paper.

"I will." Kunzite answered then sat up straight resting his hands on his knees as he looked around to make no one was close then glancing to Jadeite and asked, "Have you tapped that yet?"

Jadeite only smiled as the other two leaned in closer also.

"Tapped what?" Jadeite asked playing stupid.

"Come on man you know who we are asking about… Rei!" Nephrite inquired smiling.

Jadeite smiled then announced, "I don't kiss and tell."

"Bullshit!" Zoisite exclaimed slapping at his forearm.

"Ouch that hurt!" Jadeite cried acting like he was hurt as he rubbed his arm.

"Big baby!" Nephrite responded before punching his other forearm.

"Come on Jadeite tell, you know we will tell you." Kunzite chimed while grinning.

Jadeite looked to each in turn as he straighten out his legs in front of himself and crossed his feet as he leaned his chair back.

"Come over tonight all of you and we will talk because I know you all have some tales to tell of the girls also." Jadeite told then he sat up quick and moved his head to the right showing them that Mamoru was coming out of the room.

The four all turned around fast smiling then looked to Mamoru as one when he stopped by their area looking at each of them in turn.

"Mamoru-sama." The four acknowledged at once noticing that he seemed happy.

"Guys, I've deceived that you can all leave early today." He told then turned and walked to his office while saying, "Finish what you are doing then leave for the rest of the day no pay docked."

Leaving the four sitting motionless wondering if they were each dreaming. There was still another three to four hours of work left in the day.

Soon after the four left the business, Mamoru checked in with Kenji once more and told how he let the guys leave early then making sure Kenji didn't need anything else from him, Mamoru found himself back at the house now sitting beside Usagi at the dining room table and trying to get her to understand her math lesson.

It reminded him of the times when they would play a game and he taught her how to play making sure she had followed the rules while telling her that rules shouldn't be broken.

"But I don't understand this! The teacher doesn't do it like this." Usagi moaned felling the tears start to leave her eyes and slide down her face.

Mamoru exhaled then suddenly cupped her chin and moved her head so she was looking at him. He then wiped her eyes reminding her of when they were younger sitting at the same table playing. He then turned and got a blank piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Show me how the teacher does it." He told her while placing the paper in front of her.

Usagi sat for a moment making Mamoru think she was thinking but she was really there trying to get over the feel of his hand when it had been on her face and the fact that he had wiped her eyes something he hadn't done in years.

"Usagi show me." Mamoru requested which made her glance at him then she looked at the paper leaning forward and started to write the best she could with her wrapped hands.

Mamoru leaned closer to watch which made Usagi blush since his chest was leaning on her upper arm. After she was done Mamoru grabbed the paper and looked at it then took her pencil then started erasing some of her work then rewrote it.

"I think I understand now. He's forgetting a step." Mamoru mumbled while writing. Usagi looked from his face down to his writing and watched, this time she leaned on him not realizing her chest was on his arm.

Mamoru paused after feeling her but closed his mind from where he was about to wonder if she was wearing a bra under her nightgown and robe. He instead focused on the work and figured out an easier way that she would understand the work.

By the time Kenji arrived home Usagi was starting to understand her math work better and wasn't making as many mistakes as before.

Kenji stood and watched the two before going to his wife and leaned over to give her a kiss as she stood by the stove cooking.

"Hello dear I'm glad you are home early for once."

"Yes I thought it was going to be another late night but one client canceled until tomorrow so it worked out. What's for dinner?" He asked lifting a pot lid before Ikuko slapped at his hand.

"Stop the rice won't finish when you do that. Go wash up and tell Mamoru to stay for dinner." Ikuko told him before turning back to her cutting board to finish the salad.

"How long has he been here?" Kenji wondered as he washed his hand in the sink.

"He had stopped by with her school work during the lunch hour then arrived back about an hour later." Ikuko said as she reached and stirred a pot while Kenji looked to his watch realizing that Mamoru had arrived soon after he had left work after letting his staff go.

Kenji walked over to the other room and smiled after Mamoru looked up to him.

"How's it going?" Kenji asked looking down at Usagi's work while she wrote.

"Going very good sir once we figured out what was wrong." Mamoru answered before he tapped her paper at a spot she missed which made her look then start to erase the mistake.

Kenji smiled then started walking out while saying, "Should have had him helping before now. Maybe now little missy you will pass that next test and bring me a better grade than last time. Mamoru stay for dinner."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Mamoru smiled while answering while Usagi frowned but didn't say anything wanting to finish the math so she could go to her next work but once she was finished Mamoru cleaned up her papers and books telling her that it had been enough for the day.

Ikuko came in and started to set the table but wouldn't let Usagi do anything but place the utensils down.

While eating and talking Usagi almost choked when her mother suddenly asked where the flowers from Mister Nemeth went.

Mamoru looked from Usagi surprised looking to the woman then to Kenji who glanced at Usagi then to Ikuko and told her how he put them outside since Usagi had been sneezing while they were near saying how there must have been a flower that didn't agree with her.

Ikuko just said okay while reminding Usagi to take the antibiotic pill the doctor had given while Usagi glanced to Kenji who was watching her closely.

Kenji knew that he would inform his wife of how Dimande had scared Usagi after the man was gone from their area not wanting to worry his wife yet.

Usagi glanced to Mamoru and saw him looking like he was deep in thought until he felt her looking at him, he then smiled before taking another bite of his food.

Kenji walked Mamoru to his car after dinner and thanked him for helping Usagi out which made Mamoru blush as he just looked to his car stopping by the driver's side door then he turned to Kenji as he stood looking to the trashcan so Mamoru looked over that way then back to Kenji seeing the grin gracing his face.

"That bastard had the nerve to send her get well flowers and a card telling her he hoped they could have lunch sometime. Even had a phone number on it." Kenji told while Mamoru opened his car door.

"You tossed them." Mamoru chimed while Kenji only beamed before telling him good night.

"Good night sir." Mamoru answered as he got in then drove away heading home.

"She likes roses and doesn't sneeze with them." He mumbled falling asleep giggling while remembering the rose in his dream the night before.

To be Continued…..

 _All right another chapter done. Before anyone ask I really don't know how many chapters this story will be since it's still forming in my head BUT I do know where I'm going with it! Hee hee hee! Thanks again for reading and to everyone who has been leaving the reviews! EvaC_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A quick note: I am changing the rating to this story to an M just to be on the safe side. But I will not be going into details on the sex but I want to be safe. EvaC_**

Chapter Eight (8)

The next day found Mamoru at the flower shop, picking out a dozen red roses which he took with him when he went to help Usagi with her school work and seeing the smile in her twinkling eyes was all the thanks he needed at that moment.

He dreamed deeply that night that when he had shown up and had the red roses in his arms, her smile turned sexual and she called out his name running to him then taking the flowers, smelling them before placing the roses down on the coffee table.

"Come here Mamochan and let me thank you in another way." Usagi's soft sensual voice drifted to his ears while she took his hand leading him to the sofa making him sit.

She then sat down on him with her legs open on either side of his legs while she reached and tilted his head up before covering his lip with her own while her hands went up and ran her fingers in his hair before they went to his shoulders to pull him closer to her body.

Mamoru groaned in deep pleasure in his sleep while dreaming that his hands were on her shoulders keeping her in place. He suddenly picked her up and had her underneath him lying on the sofa between her open legs as he deepened the kiss taking over wanting to be in control at that moment.

Soon his dreamed had them both naked and Mamoru about to become one with her when the alarm clock woke him up again with a strong headache and again he was hard.

Mamoru looked down at his mattress since he had been sleeping on his stomach and feeling his hard on he groaned out loud in frustration and rolled over to shut the alarm off while glaring at the tiny blaring loud intruder.

Once the noise stopped, Mamoru laid on his back looking up at the ceiling in a bad mood until he remembered that he had to go and pick Usagi up for school since she was able to return. He jumped up and rushed to get ready and was soon pulling up in front of the house.

He looked seeing Usagi waiting on the porch with her winter coat, hat and a scarf on and her mitten hands holding her school bag while standing up and smiling even more when she saw his car. She rushed forward stopping as he opened his door.

"You should have waited inside." Mamoru stated as he got out and walked around to open the door for her.

Once she was settled in the car, he closed the door then turned to wave at Ikuko who stood by the open door waving goodbye.

Usagi waved at her mother then watched while Mamoru got into the car and drove towards her school, some place Usagi always hated going to but now she was happy and she knew it was because Mamoru was taking her.

She had thought about that morning for half the night wondering what they would talk about. It was different when they were alone at the dining room table because they were working on her school work.

While alone in her room, Usagi looked to her dresser and saw the roses which made her sigh happily that he had given them to her before her thoughts turned to wondering why he had and if there was something wrong with him.

She thought about asking Mamoru if he had hit his head or something like that since he wasn't the same towards her but Usagi knew she wouldn't ask. All she knew was that she liked this new Mamoru and she wasn't going to chance messing anything up.

Usagi stole a glance at him then remembered what he had just said about how she should have been inside.

"I was tired of being inside." Usagi finally answered receiving a grin from Mamoru which made her smile to herself glad to see his smiling face.

She wanted to tell him that he looked cuter with a smile on his face but blushed and kept that thought to herself.

"You may get sicker. Don't be outside again….." Mamoru paused thinking of Dimande.

"Without your heavy coat." He then told glancing to her this time and seeing her smile.

"Yes dear." Usagi told as she raised a hand to salute him.

"Usagi…" Mamoru stated looking from the road then back in her direction.

"I will wait inside." She interrupted seeing him nodding and his eyes back on the road.

Usagi looked forwarded wishing once again that her father would let her learn to drive until she glanced at her hands remembering that they were still wrapped and it would have been hard for her to drive at that time.

"Remember I'll be here after your school lets out. If I'm not here just wait." Mamoru told her breaking the silence after a while.

"I know and I will inside." Usagi answered giving a slight shiver remembering Dimande which Mamoru noticed.

He kept driving keeping his eyes mostly on the road but did notice her out of the corner of his eyes, seeing her sitting with her hands resting on her lap and her own eyes forward.

"I'm sorry you have to drive me." Usagi said breaking the silence that time.

"I don't really mind doing it." Mamoru answered seeing her look to him with her eyes open wider knowing he had surprised her with his answer.

"You are late for work." Usagi stated looking forward then back to him wondering what he would say.

"Work will wait." Mamoru answered as she sat wondering if he would say he was just doing it for her father.

She looked down waiting for him to speak again.

When he didn't say anything else, Usagi stole a quick glance seeing Mamoru smiling, she moved her eyes from his frame wondering what he was thinking about at that moment.

Mamoru looked to her at a stop light and seeing his head fully turn in her direction, Usagi looked at him seeing another unreadable look on his face and in his eyes.

Seeing the light turning green Mamoru turned to look out the front windshield so Usagi did the same until he asked her a question catching her off guard.

"Usagi, last Friday at the office, did you ride in the elevator with Mister Nemeth?" He blurted out surprising himself and her.

When Usagi didn't answer or look in his direction, Mamoru drove a little faster before he pulled into the school front drop off lot rather quickly and parked his car turning it off in the process.

Mamoru turned in her direction seeing Usagi with her head hanging low. He removed his gloves then reached over turning her head to look to him and noticed the tears starting after she opened her eyes.

"Usagi you can tell me the truth." Mamoru whispered hoping he hadn't caused her any grief moving his hand from her chin to gently cup the right side of her face.

Usagi nodded her head feeling the warmth from his hand tilting her head towards it. Mamoru watched her, liking the feel of her soft skin on his bare hand.

"Please don't tell Daddy." She whispered looking into his eyes which made him nod in agreement.

"Promise." Usagi whispered debating on what she should say as her eyes darted back and forth between his.

"I promise." Mamoru whispered as his right hand left her face going to hold onto her hands. Picking them up with one hand then covering them with his other one.

Usagi sighed really wondering if he would keep the promise but she took the chance.

"Yes…. he was…. He was in the elevator with me….. I didn't like some things he was saying and he….. He got close to me." Usagi finally told in a soft voice looking away until she felt him squeeze her hands a little as he pulled them towards him just a tiny movement which made her look back to him.

Their eyes locked.

"How close?" Mamoru asked trying to keep his feelings in check while his eyes searched hers.

"Enough." She told not wanting to remember as she bite her bottom lip watching as his eyes narrowed before he looked away from her face down to their hands.

Mamoru wanted to ask more but didn't want her getting upset any more than she had been. Hoping to make her forget, he looked back and gave a gentle caring smile that reached his eyes.

"Usagi, I promise you that it won't happen again not when I'm around. I will not let him near you." Mamoru told as they heard the first warning bell going off.

Usagi gave him a thankful smile as he let her hands go then got out to walk around the car to open the door so she could get out. When Mamoru reached for her arm to help her out, Usagi let him assist her, falling deeper for him by his gentle actions.

Once Usagi was out of the car, she put her bag over her shoulder while Mamoru closed the car door. Usagi wanted to be wrapped in his arms and be held tight by him wondering if he would hold her if she were to suddenly wrap her arms around his body.

If Usagi would have taken that chance at that moment, Mamoru would have hugged her tight and held on to her but neither of them made that move.

The two stood facing the other looking into each other eyes before Mamoru suddenly smiled while he gently patted her head.

"Get to class, I'll see you after your school day is over." He told her in a lively voice before smiling even more as she stuck her tongue out in a playful manner.

Usagi heard his chuckling from delight as she turned from him then ran towards the building. Spotting her friends, she headed to them smiling at each girl until she noticed them looking from her back towards Mamoru who they each had noticed when the candy apple red, two door, luxury sports car had pulled up and when he got out and opened the passenger side door.

The four girls weren't the only ones to gape at the car that none at the school had ever seen such a fancy car like it before.

Each girl, with eyes flying open, as they noticed it was Usagi, like they had thought after having seen her thru the car window, as she had stepped out of the car.

They then observed that the handsome young man, dressed in his business suit, shiny black oxford shoes and winter, full length overcoat on, was watching Usagi closely as she walked away.

Mamoru watched with a huge smile and noticed when Usagi had turned and waved.

He waved back as her four friends all turned at once, from looking at their little friend, to watch him once again, as his hand suddenly dropped then a worried frown graced his face.

Mamoru felt like he was under a microscope as those four girls eyes bored into him. He rushed to get back into his car as the four rushed up to Usagi since she came to a stop.

"Usagi, who was that hunk of handsomeness?" Makoto asked first placing an arm on her shoulders keeping her eyes on Mamoru.

"They broke the mold after him!" Ami exclaimed as her eyes watched the young man.

"Damn he is hot!" Rei told, her fixed eyes watching his sport car drive away.

"Me likey what me saw!" Minako announced biting her bottom lip, eyes in the same direction as her friends.

Usagi stepped away from Makoto to see all four of the girls at once seeing their eyes turning from yearning, to soft and caring.

"A charming prince?" Makoto asked as her left pointer finger and thumb went to her chin with her eyes still looking away.

"A dashing hero?" Ami wondered clasping her hands together in front of herself with eyes forward.

"A magnificent king? Rei proposed smiling even more, eyes forward as well.

"All of that!" Minako announced with a nod remembering along with her friends where Mamoru had been standing with his long coat tail blowing gently by the breeze.

The four all moaned in pleasure at the same time before laughing hard as they looked to each other while Usagi had looked at each in turn, first in dismay then uneasiness.

She looked in the direction Mamoru's car had driven away towards being glad he wasn't there any longer.

"Girl, you been holding back on us?" Minako asked suddenly taking a step towards Usagi.

She watched with the others as Usagi whipped her head to them moving her head back and forth in denial as her face started to turn pink.

"Yes Usagi, you have been holding back!" Minako announced while Ami and Rei nodded with her each looking at their younger friend.

"Where have you been hiding him at?" Ami asked while they all nodded in turn.

"We need to know." Rei announced as the four smiled at the same time glancing to one another each thinking, fresh meat.

"Please, do not even think to do what you always do to any guy! Please?!" Usagi begged moving in front of them more so they had to look at her.

"But Usagi we need to find out." Minako announced being the leader while the three agreed with a nod each with a determined look.

"NO! That's Mamoru Chiba he works for my father and he's not like other guys! He…. he's my driver… I guess for now." Usagi said holding up her mitten wrapped hands knowing she hadn't called Mamoru a friend since she knew they would demand her to tell them everything.

Usagi had to admit to herself that she didn't know what her and Mamoru's relationship was now knowing she would be up again later that night thinking about him and how he'd changed towards her.

The four girls turned at the same time and walked away ignoring Usagi so she ran to catch up to them, walking behind and listening as they talked.

"Chiba… Chiba... Where have I heard that name?" Makoto asked trying to remember.

"He's the supervisor the guys call Robot!" Ami told looking in her direction.

"Mamoru… Mamo… Mamo-robot-san!" Minako said getting excited.

"YES!" Makoto exclaimed looking from Ami to her.

"He looks too young to be a supervisor." Rei said while Ami nodded her agreement.

"Nephrite said he was only nineteen." Makoto said looking to Minako after she opened one of the school front double doors.

"Our age and already a supervisor, damn!" Minako answered shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yes he is nineteen…..Girls please don't!" Usagi begged praying they wouldn't mess up how far she'd come with Mamoru.

She moaned, upset just knowing they would drive him away and then he would hate her.

She ran and got around the four making them stop to look at her once they were all inside the building.

"Don't get the guys into trouble! One word from Mamoru to my father would end them!" Usagi begged lying knowing in a small way she had gotten them to stop and think knowing that they wouldn't want the guys to lose their jobs.

Another bell started ringing.

"Come on let's get to class." Ami said dragging Makoto with her while Minako and Rei walked down a different hall leaving Usagi alone for a moment sighing thinking she had gotten to the girls.

Usagi headed to her own first period thinking and praying she had gotten thru to the girls to stop while thinking they wouldn't act stupid if they were to see Mamoru again but she was wrong, oh so very wrong.

After the school day was over, Usagi was thankful that the girls were nowhere to be seen when Mamoru had shown up to take her home and she made a promise to herself not to let them know where he picked her up at.

Usagi found out the next day that her father had called the principal to make sure that Mamoru could drop her off and pick her up in the back private parking lot for the staff since Kenji didn't want Dimande seeing her being picked up in the front of the school if the man happened to be watching.

Dimande did watch, hoping to, just by chance, see her walking to school, until he had to leave town but the man never saw Usagi leaving the house for the start of school since Mamoru picked her up after her first period started knowing she could be late to that class.

One Friday afternoon weeks after Usagi had cut her hands, Mamoru, who had been picking her up for school and after school every day just like her father had told him to do, drove Usagi over to the coffee shop to meet her friends.

Mamoru was now over at the house every afternoon and evening, working with Kenji but mostly he was there helping Usagi with her homework, even staying for dinner each night.

Usagi didn't even mind that Mamoru was there so much now or that he helped her or that he would drive her where she needed to go. She was just use to having him near that it was an everyday thing now.

Usagi was glad after she noticed that Mamoru had kept his promise not to tell her father about the elevator incident showing her that she could trust him.

Mamoru had wanted to tell Kenji, deep down knowing it was the correct thing to do. But he kept the information to himself, at that time, knowing that the man was busy with the company. Mamoru also kept the information to himself liking that Usagi had trusted only him. It made him feel closer to her knowing that their friendship was back and slowly moving onto the next step of their lives.

After her hands were no longer wrapped, it didn't stop Mamoru in his new daily routine. Since Kenji didn't stop it, even changing things around at the office so Mamoru could come and go, they all fell into that procedure.

Usagi had been thankful for the help from Mamoru, especially with the math, remembering the test that she had just finished taking and was waiting for the results, hoping she had done excellent. Usagi couldn't wait for the results to show up so she could show her parents and Mamoru wondering how happy and proud they would each be with her.

As Mamoru pulled his car in front of the coffee shop, Usagi looked towards it and remembered how her parents had worried about her going to a coffee shop. Up until Usagi told them that it wasn't only coffee that was sold there and started naming off other items that were sold. Then telling how it wasn't like other coffee shops where older men sat and smoked reciting poems or singing songs. No not this shop, it was friendly and the owners' son didn't allow anyone in who smoked, Usagi had stressed while begging to be allowed to continue going.

Ikuko had finally agreed to let Usagi go only after Kenji, who had gone personally over to the shop with Usagi to check it out, told Ikuko that it was acceptable after telling his wife that he liked the owner's friendly son who Kenji had observed kept Usagi near him at the counter and made sure she didn't drink anything that she shouldn't. Motoki had even given Kenji the shops phone number so he could call if he wanted to check in on Usagi when she was visiting.

Usagi turned from looking at the shop to Mamoru when he started talking.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours to take you home." Mamoru told as he looked towards Usagi seeing her staring to him.

"Would….. Would you… you like to join me?" Usagi mumbled as a blush formed wondering what Mamoru was thinking since to her it may have sounded like she was asking him on a date. She looked away after seeing his eyes going wide.

Usagi glanced towards Mamoru once more and saw him blushing and shaking his head no. Mamoru hated new things and new people made him uncomfortable.

Usagi was a little disappointed but tried to not show it as she got out of the car before he could and walked into the coffee shop.

Mamoru remembered her sad face, noticed her being greeted by a tall, handsome, young grinning man who gave Usagi a hug and as he picked her up swinging her, making a big grin appear on Usagi's face, Mamoru watched.

He blinked after the two were out of eye sight. He then started to drive away slowly, stopping at the corner since the light was red.

Mamoru watched while his four employees walked across the street not noticing him or his car as they talked and joked with one another.

Mamoru watched in his rearview mirror as the four guys walked into the same shop that Usagi had just walked into. His body jumped when the car behind him honked its horn so Mamoru started driving and wondering.

First, why his four guys had gone into the building and second and most important, who that man was that had greeted Usagi in such a friendly manner.

Mamoru found himself driving around the corner then found himself looking for a parking spot near the shop. Finding one, he parked, turned the car off than sat and debated on if he should just go in and if he did what was his excuse as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel thinking and debating.

Mamoru looked down over to the passenger side of his car and spotting Usagi's forgotten purse on the floor board, a big smile formed. He reached for it and got out of his car.

After making sure the doors were locked, he place the purse under his left arm then made his way into the coffee shop stopping after he was in. He stood in place waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darken space before starting to look around trying to find where Usagi may be sitting not knowing she had gone into the bathroom at that moment.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Kunzite whispered to Zoisite as they both had spotted Mamoru first.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Zoisite asked only getting a shrug from Kunzite.

They looked to the counter where Jadeite and Nephrite were placing their order with Motoki before they turned and spotted Mamoru each doing a double take.

Together the two looked to their friends to see if they had spotted Mamoru also then the four watched while four young females made a beeline over to where Mamoru stood looking around.

Jadeite and Nephrite walked backwards to where the other two were sitting not moving their eyes off of Mamoru or the four girls after they came to a stop in front of Mamoru.

"Hello there!" Minako asked smiling as Mamoru looked down at her.

"Yes hi, can we help you?" Makoto asked.

"Hello, you look like you are looking for someone." Ami asked receiving a look from him.

"Hey." Rei said before smiling liking how he blushed while wondering if he was single.

Mamoru looked remembering seeing them at Usagi's school and knew they were her school mates.

"Hel….looo… Um…. yes I'm…. I'm looking for Miss Tsukino… U..sa.." Mamoru started to say.

"Usagi!" The four said together which made Mamoru take a step back as his mouth shut tight.

"We know Usagi she's our friend, a dear friend." Rei said taking a step forward.

"She's in the bathroom." Ami told taking a step.

"Who are you?" Makoto asked taking a step.

"Yes who are you to our friend?" Minako asked taking a step.

Each grinning more as they watched his eyes widen.

"What are your intentions towards our friend and what is your name?!" the four demanded at the same time as they made their square around his body stopping him from taking any more steps back or forward.

While the four girls had surrounded Mamoru, the four guys were over at their corner round booth watching with amused expressions.

"Ummm…Chi… ba… Ma… Ma…moru." Mamoru stuttered trying to figure out which girl to look and answer first as they started walking around him following one another checking him out.

He looked up and spotted the four guys all watching and now smiling each remembering their first encounter with the girls.

"Poor kid." Kunzite whispered remembering how scared he had been by the girls.

"How fast do you think he will run away?" Jadeite asked with a huge smile as he leaned his head on his hands since his elbows were on the table.

"I'll count." Zoisite answered not removing his eyes from the show.

"He won't last long." Nephrite replied eyes sparkling and going wider.

Mamoru looked away from the guys down at the girls as they started firing off more questions, like always, to every guy they thought was interested in one of them or their dear younger friend.

"We should go save him." Kunzite mumble not moving from his spot.

"Yeah we should he did see us." Jadeite mumbled not moving an inch as he continued to watch.

"He'll be okay." Nephrite mumbled pushing Zoisite over so he could sit and watch better.

"Yeah he'll be fine, they are only girls." Zoisite mumbled moving closer beside Kunzite watching the show as Nephrite sat down eyes still on the five by the door.

Mamoru was getting dizzy moving his head as he looked from girl to girl as the four circled checking him out and talking faster not even letting him answer.

He looked away and blinked many times as his eyes fell on Usagi and he felt himself relax as his eyes pleaded with her seeing and watching as she stopped her walking as her eyes widened showing him her concern.

"GIRLS! NOOOOO!" Usagi screamed before running over towards the five.

The girls stopped their movements shutting their mouths watching while Usagi ran to them and stood in front of Mamoru as the four went and stood in front of the two each with a smirked look as Mamoru placed both hands on Usagi's shoulders and pulled her close like she was his shield as his fearful eyes darted to each of the four.

Mamoru and Usagi never noticed when he put his right hand on her left shoulder across and above her breast pulling her back to his body as his fingers gripped her shoulder and his other wrapped around her abdomen, that hand resting on her hip holding onto her purse that the others hadn't seen.

Hearing the rowdy laughter, the six looked as one towards the guys who were all laughing hard and hanging onto one another or laying half on the table banging on it with a fist. They finally stopped after seeing the scowl in Mamoru eyes.

"Oh shit, we are in for it on Monday." Jadeite mumbled while the others just chuckled not caring since they had enjoyed the show.

"He's not going to do anything to us. See he's doing just fine now." Zoisite said in a soft voice.

"Yes, his pretty guardian showed up just in time." Nephrite mumbled in delight while Kunzite's deep chuckle surfaced as he looked to Mamoru who still had Usagi in front of his body protecting him from the girls who had turned back to look at the two.

"I asked you… I told you four not to do that to him!" Usagi said placing her hands on her hips looking at the girls with disappointment only to have them look back with grins while they tried to act like they were innocent.

"Girls, you all leave Usagi's friend alone and come get your orders." Motoki was heard after stepping back thru the arch from the back kitchen area.

The girls left the two alone to stand by the door as Mamoru little by little released his hold from Usagi's body keeping his eyes on the girls praying they wouldn't return.

Once they were away and his hold on her was released, Usagi slowly turned to face Mamoru as he sighed once more that the four had stopped and were now gone. He looked down to Usagi being thankful she had arrived when she did.

"Oh Mamochan, I am so sorry about them. They can be pains but they mean well. I promise you they won't do that again. They only do it once, you can ask the guys they know." Usagi proclaimed looking from the girls to the guys then back towards Mamoru who was still looking at only her.

He didn't answer letting her words sink in.

Usagi was surprised since he was silent and she started praying that Mamoru wasn't mad since she couldn't tell by the blank look in his eyes. She pictured that he would glare at her then leave the building and she would never see him again.

Mamoru slowly blinked both eyes at once then searched her pleading eyes and could tell Usagi was telling him the truth.

"I believe you. Just never leave me…. Alone with them. Please Usako!" He told receiving a thankful nod and her sweet eyes that shone as she looked up into his eyes as she let her held breath out.

They hadn't noticed the nicknames that they had given to the other at the moment.

"Usagi you are my hero! You saved me from those mean girls!" Jadeite said in the corner, making the guys laugh again.

"Yes Usagi how will I ever pay you back." Zoisite said before blinking his eyes fast as he leaned and laid his head on Nephrites shoulder making him laugh again as he looked from Makoto down at his friend.

"Just a kiss for now you silly boy come here!" Jadeite answered in a higher voice before he fell over laughing onto Kunzite while Zoisite laughed even harder joined by Nephrite.

"You two stop it. Here come the girls." Kunzite stated as he looked away and his eyes fell on Minako who turned and smiled then gave him a wink as she and other three started to walk toward the guys who moved to give them room to join them.

"Usagi come get your drink." Mamoru looked to the man he didn't know as he stood behind Usagi seeing her turn towards the other man. The man Mamoru had seen giving Usagi that friendly hug.

"I will Motoki. Oh Motoki this is Mamoru Chiba he works for my father and is the guys supervisor." Usagi said glancing to her friend then back up to Mamoru and smiled.

She hesitated a moment then started walking to the counter happy when she noticed Mamoru since he followed her over to Motoki who had his hand straight out. Mamoru half smiled then held his hand out towards Motoki who took it and shook it in a jolly way.

"Hello I'm Motoki Furuhata and I run this coffee shop, can I get you something to drink. I do have other drinks besides coffee. If you are Usagi's friend, I'm sure she has told you. She always gets friends to come give me business!" Motoki told leading the two towards the empty counter now that the girls were sitting beside the guys in their dark corner booth.

Mamoru saw Usagi looking at him so he removed his coat and sat down beside her while ordering a decaf plain black coffee as he handed her purse to her which made her smile sweetly again which made him happy liking the smile she gave to him. Mamoru noticed she didn't give it to Motoki which made him happier.

"Why would he have her purse?" Zoisite wondered as he and the others in the booth watched those at the counter.

"She must have left it in his car." Ami answered and watched as the four guys whipped their heads towards her at the same time their surprise showing on their faces.

"Usagi said that Mamoru was her driver and he's been driving her to and from school." Makoto said having seen the guys.

"Yes all this week and the weeks before." Rei told leaning back into Jadeite's body keeping to herself that she and the other three had been watching Usagi silently at the school.

"That's why he's been late and leaving work early." Jadeite answered as he and three guys looked to one another.

"I wonder if he's single." Makoto said looking once more towards Mamoru.

"Yes he is, he's an innocent." Nephrite answered as Makoto looked back at him.

"They look cute together." Minako said as she moved closer to Kunzite who had lifted his arm to put around her shoulders smiling while thinking she was right.

Mamoru sat on edge while he watched Motoki and Usagi talking to one another wondering to himself how close they were and why Usagi had never mentioned the other guy's name to him before.

Usagi glanced at him then back to Motoki then said, "Motoki, Mamoru went to that grade school you were at for a while."

Mamoru looked to Usagi then to Motoki who was smiling.

"Oh Frost Bay Primary!" Motoki stated looking from Usagi back to Mamoru.

"Yes I was there before… before my parents died. Then I was sent to a private boarding school." Mamoru said then looked away only to look at Usagi after she touched his arm and gave him a caring concern look.

"Oh!" the four girls exclaimed at the same time so only they and the guys would hear making the guys look back at the two.

"Chiba… Mamoru Chiba! Oh man you were that smart kid that the teachers all loved! I remember you! Usagi, he was like the smartest kid in the whole school, they even moved him up in grades and the teachers were fighting over who would get him in their class!" Motoki told looking between the two settling on Mamoru last, his smile growing.

"Yes I know." Usagi mumbled remembering hearing her parents talking about Mamoru and his grades many times.

"I bet the staff were fighting, over at your private school, for you and I bet you did great there!" Motoki figured as his grin grew if that was possible when Mamoru smiled in return.

"Yes he did. He wasn't at the boarding school for long having finished before everyone. He even just finished college." Usagi mumbled remembering when her parents had taken Mamoru out for that celebration dinner earlier in the year and she had to tag along.

She missed the thankful smile Mamoru had given since she was looking at the sugar packs. He wondered if she knew that Kenji had bought him his car as a gift.

Mamoru remembered how he had pushed himself to finish since he had wanted to be able to work full time with Kenji and how he hated the schools since he had no friends. Mamoru kept to himself that he had only gone for a two year degree and was thinking about going for more years, later.

He was surprised that Usagi remembered then suddenly wondered what it would have been like for him if he had gone to school with Usagi as she looked to him giving a shy smile before they both looked to Motoki.

"I had told my girlfriend about you before. I always remembered how smart you were and that time you showed that mean teacher, Ms. Kits up since she had done a problem wrong and you pointed it out. "

Motoki started laughing seeing Usagi and Mamoru both looking to him.

He then continued, "Ms. Kits thought she was going to get you into trouble but when the head teacher came in since you wouldn't back down, the head teacher saw that not only was it you but that you were right! Classic! Ms. Kits got in trouble! Ha she soon left after that I recall… Dude! I bet you could win a Nobel Prize with your brain! Damn so smart!" Motoki told laughing while Usagi noticed that Mamoru, who was happy to hear that Motoki had a girlfriend, was red faced but grinning.

"I am not that smart just use common sense." Mamoru mumbled blushing embarrassed that Motoki had remembered that time. Mamoru remembered how all the kids at the school had gone up to him after that teacher had left to thank him for getting her gone.

Seeing Usagi as she looked at him with awe eyes and her hand towards him, Mamoru smiled then looked down at his coffee cup taking the sugar from her and started to pour it since Usagi handed the open packages to him.

The eight sat watching and listening, all noticing when Usagi handed the cream cups to Mamoru next showing that she knew he liked it. They each had seen when she had given him the amounts of sugar he wanted and the correct amount of cream. Each noticed how he hadn't reached for any more.

"I told you guys he was a brain." Zoisite said since they had all heard Motoki.

"Yes we figured that out after working with him." Nephrite answered while the other two nodded as they all looked to Zoisite who looked away embarrassed.

The girls ignored them as they continued to watch how Usagi was acting and looking towards the young man sitting beside her.

"She knows him very well." Ami stated looking to Minako who smiled with a nod.

"Yes she does." Makoto agreed with her head nodding.

"I wonder how long they have known each other." Rei said out loud keeping her eyes on the young couple.

"Don't know." Zoisite answered glad that the guys had stopped looking at him so hard.

"Five years." Kunzite told while Jadeite nodded in agreement.

"Really!" the girls said at the same time looking at Kunzite who nodded his head along with Jadeite who they looked at next.

"They met when she was eleven and he was fourteen." Jadeite answered.

"How do you know?" Minako asked as Kunzite moved his eyes back to her.

"Yeah Usagi never told us any of that." Ami stated looking around at the others.

"Yes she had never mentioned him until she came back from school after her injury and we finally saw him." Makoto told as each girl nodded in agreement.

"True and she won't say anything about him only saying he works for her father and is your supervisor." Ami told looking to the guys then back to the girls.

"Her father told me and Jadeite when we had first started working at the company." Kunzite answered.

"I think Usagi hasn't told us about him because she likes him, really likes him." Minako said stressing the last part while looking back to their young friend.

"Yes Usagi likes Mamoru, has a crush on him. We've seen the looks she gives when she watches him." Zoisite said remembering while the guys joined each remembering when they had watched her that one day she had apologized to them at the office.

"I think he likes her also." Jadeite voiced out loud looking between the guys.

"That's good." Rei said nodding along with the other girls.

"Yep even if he won't admit to it yet." Kunzite said more to himself while thinking how much Mamoru had changed from the first time he had met him. His eyes went back to Usagi and knew the change was because of her.

The eight looked to one another each with a grin as each was thinking the same thing about the two younger ones sitting side by side at the counter talking and listening to Motoki.

"Well he better be good to her or else he will have to deal with us." Makoto said cracking her knuckles as the other three agreed saying right at the same time.

"I wouldn't want to be him if he did treat her bad." Zoisite announced while looking from the girls to the guys who were nodding in agreement.

"Yeah Kenji-Sama!" Jadeite said while moving his head along with the other three guys as they finally looked away from Mamoru and Usagi knowing that if the two were to ever start dating that it wouldn't be for a while each knowing Kenji wouldn't allow his daughter to date any time soon.

The couples soon stopping watching the two and started talking about other things each lost in their own conversations.

After Motoki had told about their time at the school then talk to Mamoru about a few other things that had happened at that school, Mamoru sat mostly in silence surprised with himself since he knew he didn't like new people and places. He listened to Motoki and Usagi and learned how she had introduced Motoki and his girlfriend to one another. He noticed Usagi glancing at him now and then knowing she was surprised that he hadn't left which he figured it would be a waste of time since he really hadn't had anywhere to go.

Since he had to show back up and pick her up later, Mamoru figured it made sense to stay there with her as long as she didn't walk away from his side so her friends could go back to him.

Mamoru soon finished his drink noticing it was starting to get dark outside and seeing that it was snowing as he looked towards the wall clock then his watch. He started to stand up hoping that this snow would be the last since he was getting tired of winter. Usagi looked to him after he was standing so she started to move from her chair.

"Usagi are you finished? It's snowing more and I need to get you home before your parents leave." Mamoru said as he reached for his wallet and paid Motoki for his and Usagi's drinks while Motoki told him to come again any time.

Usagi stood up then looked over at the girls as they had walked over towards her after seeing her standing. She felt when Mamoru moved to be right behind her which the girls noticed but they only smiled.

"Usagi you are leaving already?" Rei asked stopping with the others right in front of Usagi.

"Yes I do need to go, my parents are leaving town for a few days and they want me home before they leave." Usagi answered putting her coat on noticing that Mamoru was assisting her reminding her of the gentleman he was. His helping didn't go unnoticed by the four young ladies.

Mamoru wouldn't look at the girls or the guys who were still sitting and watching their young supervisor's actions as he put his own overcoat on while Usagi buttoned her coat up.

Usagi and Mamoru both kept to themselves that he would be staying with her while her parents were gone.

After his coat was on and buttoned, Mamoru finally looked to the four guys as they all looked back wordless.

Mamoru surprised them when he tipped his head then turned and started walking to the door with Usagi behind him after she told her friends goodbye and promising them that she would call them if she needed anything.

They all watched while Mamoru held the door for Usagi then he closed it once she was clear. The ones inside didn't see when Mamoru helped Usagi putting her hat on over her hair before he assisted her to the car since the snow was starting to stick on the sidewalks in places.

"Too bad his balls aren't bigger. That would be a show worth watching between him and Kenji-sama." Zoisite told getting a slap on the forehead by Kunzite while Nephrite laughed and Jadeite agreed picturing the show.

"They will end up together with or without large balls. Give them time." Kunzite said with a smile.

"No he's a robot an evil robot who will get us on Monday!" Jadeite said sinking down in place.

"Shut up stupid!" Kunzite demanded while Nephrite pulled Jadeite to him and gave him a nookie on his head.

"Ro…Bot!" Jadeite answered making the others laugh while trying to push Nephrite back.

Zoisite stood up and grabbing his coat and placing it on then he got Ami's and started walking over towards her with Kunzite following while Nephrite let Jadeite go and pushed him to sit back down after he had tried to stand up before rushing to Makoto to help her with her coat.

Jadeite grabbed his own coat putting it on as he rushed to stand by Rei who looked at him and smiled allowing him to help her put her own coat on.

"We should go and stop by Usagi's and check on her later." Ami told the girls as they ignored the guy's horse playing.

"Yes let's do it maybe tomorrow or Sunday, since we have plans already tonight." Rei told her while Minako and Makoto agreed before the four walked over with the guys to pay Motoki so they could leave.

"Friday night! Friday! Friday!" Zoisite and Jadeite said at the same time giving each other a high five before they each received a smack on the back of their heads by Nephrite and Kunzite who were walking behind them. They both looked away at the same time whistling as the two stopped walking then turned at the same time towards them.

The four were soon running out of the building and throwing snowballs at one another only stopping after the girls made them so they could all leave heading in different directions for their evening of alone time.

While Mamoru drove back to Usagi's parents' house, Usagi looked out the window and remembered when her parents told her that they were going to be out of town for the weekend and since Kiki and Ryo were out of town that week, they had asked Mamoru to stay with her, they trusted the young man. Her parents told that since it was the first time they had ever left her alone, they just felt better knowing that Mamoru was going to be staying with her.

Usagi just sat where she had been sitting and looked between her parents while Mamoru sat close by but Usagi couldn't see him since he was behind her looking up at her smiling parents with his own innocent expression.

Usagi didn't even think about her big plan to have him be her first since she had been shocked that not only were her parents leaving but they had asked Mamoru to stay with her.

Her plan hadn't been on her mind in so long since she had been busy studying and taking those test. Since the four girls seemed to be dating the guys and weren't talking about losing their virginity, Usagi had forgotten all about her big, perfect plan.

Usagi had asked her parents why she couldn't stay with one of her friends but was told once again that her mother just didn't trust those older girls and seeing her father as his head nodded once in agreement, Usagi just didn't fight it.

When Mamoru looked to Kenji he knew by the man's expression that Dimande Nemeth had to have been in town once more. Mamoru remembered when Kenji had told him the other day that Dimande, who had left town once, was back since he didn't sign the correct papers for the land deal. Mamoru had wondered if the man had done it on purpose so he had a reason to show up in the area.

Mamoru also knew that Dimande seemed upset when he'd show up at the business in the afternoons thinking Usagi would be there but Mamoru was the one who delivered any envelopes to Kenji now.

Kenji kept to himself that he knew Dimande's divorce was now finalized making him wonder if the man was planning on moving to their area. He had made another promise to himself that his daughter wouldn't be left alone when the man was around, going so far in telling Mamoru not to bring Usagi to the business location.

Usagi turned to Mamoru and he looked back at her for a brief second before putting his eyes back on the wet road as he drove.

Usagi looked out the window watching the snow falling wondering if it would keep her parents from leaving.

"You don't need to stop off at your place?" Usagi asked as he turned on her street.

"No I have my bag in the back." Mamoru answered which disappointed Usagi a little since she wanted to see where he lived.

She and Mamoru had no idea at that very moment, that near the end of the following week, she would be moving into his place with him.

To Be Continued.

 _ **So I had to stop once again…. Sorry…. Hee hee hee…. Until next time! EvaC**_


	9. Chapter 9

_So really fast - 1st another BIG thank you to everyone who has reviewed and to everyone who is reading this story. THANKS! - 2_ _nd_ _another reminder that I have changed the rating of this story to an_ _ **M**_ _. (Nothing really bad)_

 _So, I have made this chapter a little longer because it just flowed which was nice! BUT mostly because I may be getting picked to be on a Jury. Have to do Jury Duty for the next three weeks. But I will try to write when I can. ENJOY! EvaC_

Chapter Nine 9

Later that night, after Ikuko and Kenji had left, it was dead silent in the house. Usagi hide out in her room and Mamoru spent most of his time in Kenji's home office working on papers that Kenji wanted him to finish. Mamoru wanted them done so on Monday, at the office, he could start to packing since he knew Kenji wanted to start the moving to the new building that coming week.

Mamoru had gone to Usagi once, after he walked around making sure the house was locked up for the night. He found Usagi reading a book as she lay on her stomach on top of her made up bed.

Usagi with her eyes open wide, looked towards him as he stood by the doorway telling that her parents had just called to let them know that they had arrived safely which relaxed Usagi since she had been worried since the snow was falling even harder. She glanced to the window before looking back to Mamoru after he told her he would be in her father's office for the rest of the night if she needed him. Seeing her give a nod, Mamoru smiled then turned and left the young lady alone for the rest of the night.

She finished reading then right before she settle down in her bed, Usagi went to Mamoru and peeked in at him as he sat at the desk. Seeing his upper body bent over and head down on the desktop, Usagi tiptoed over. Taking a blanket and laid it over his body before going back to her room wondering why he worked so hard at times. She had considered going back to wake him but worried he would just start working once more.

By Saturday afternoon, Usagi was bored alone so went looking for Mamoru just so she would have someone to talk to not knowing that he was also bored and welcomed her company. They ate a quiet early dinner then after cleaning up together they ended up in the living room with the television on.

Mamoru gazed out a window seeing that the snow was letting up before he went and sat on the couch then watched while Usagi walked back into the living room with a bowl of popcorn. He observed as she sat down in the chair her father would sit in and she started watching the television.

Usagi held the bowl out towards Mamoru who removed his eyeglasses and put it down on the book he had been reading before he reached and took a handful of popcorn.

"This show is boring." Usagi mumbled before getting up to change the channel being glad that her hands weren't wrapped any longer as she remembered how hard it had been for her to do simple things.

"They should make something for the TV to change channels so I don't have to get up so much. We could continue to sit and change channels." Usagi spoke out loud as she turned the television dial. Mamoru glanced to the dial and watched her turning it while thinking she had a good idea.

"There isn't much on at this time and with the weather acting up, we aren't getting as many channels. You may as well turn it off and start your homework." Mamoru told her getting a tongue stuck out as an answer.

He watched while Usagi huffed and did what he said, walking out and to her bedroom to get her homework knowing he was right. She may as well get it over with then she would have all of Sunday to herself since she was told by her mother that they weren't due home until Monday afternoon. Usagi wondered if they would get delayed by the snow. Then she wondered if they were delayed, how she would deal with more days alone with just Mamoru.

She soon found herself sitting down on the floor in front of the coffee table right near Mamoru's knees knowing he would look over her shoulder to make sure the work was done correctly.

"Why did you really finish with school so fast?" Usagi asked catching him off guard after she finished a paper.

Usagi reached for her next paper looking to him since Mamoru hadn't answered her as he stared at her.

"Mamoru why?"

She heard his sigh as he looked away to the opposite wall in front of them.

"I was lonely and had no friends. No one to hang with so I pushed myself to get out. I also wanted to work full time with your father since he was excited to start showing me the ways of the business." Mamoru told wondering what Usagi was thinking as he watched her eyes dart back and forth on his.

Usagi gave a nod but didn't say anything at first. She reached over and patted a knee of his then smiled.

"Too bad Daddy didn't let you go to school with me. You're only three years older than me. It would have been good for you." She told then more to herself thought it would have been good for her also before giving another smile as she turned from him promising herself to do better with her school work and missing Mamoru's eyes opening even more as he watched her.

He relaxed back on the sofa and just looked at the side of her face, wondering what was going thru her mind about him. Then thinking once more what it would have been like if he hadn't finished so fast and could have attended with her knowing she would have been a friend.

Mamoru started picturing how they would have walked to school together. He blushed knowing he would have carried her books until he got his driver's license then he would have driven them.

"It's too quiet in here." Usagi mumbled after a while starting to stand up making him come out of his daydreaming.

"Sit and finish." Mamoru insisted as he pushed her back down as he stood up then walked over to turn on the stereo but kept the music low.

Usagi pouted out her bottom lip knowing he knew she was going to try to leave the room. She watched as he walked to where his bag was resting on the floor out by the coatrack and put his book and glasses in.

"Come on Usagi you are almost done and if you like when you are done we will play a board game." Mamoru announced surprising her and even himself as he rejoined her in the living room seeing her looking to him. Usagi moved her eyes back to her last homework paper to finish rushing but also making sure it was correct.

A hours later found Usagi grinning big since she for once was winning some of the games against Mamoru which she hadn't done in a long time not knowing he really wasn't playing since his thoughts kept drawing back to her.

"Ha! I win again! And no I didn't cheat!" Usagi announced after she moved her last game piece into its home spot.

Mamoru only turned his lips up as he started to pick up the pieces to put them back into the box knowing he was getting tired of playing but not knowing what he wanted to do next.

"What should we play now?" Usagi asked looking over at the pile of game boxes that were sitting near them.

"Nothing. It's getting late."

"No it's not. It's not even eleven."

"I'm tired of playing, we've played five games, two of them twice." Mamoru told handing her the box which she placed on the others before looking to another game to play as Mamoru leaned back on his hands to rest and watch her picking out the next game.

"No that one is stupid." He told shaking his head after she showed him.

She looked to the box and agreed placing it down.

"I don't know why we still have it." She answered looking back to the game cover.

"I'm going to toss it one day." Mamoru told looking up to the ceiling.

"No it may be worth money one day." Usagi said thinking of the future.

"Who would want it?" Mamoru asked raising an eyebrow as he looked back to the game then to her.

"Someone who collects stupid things." Usagi reasoned before giving a giggle as he smiled.

Mamoru turned his head away then back watching as she placed the box under the other ones glad she didn't want to play it but knew he would have if she had really wanted to play.

They both looked to each other at the same time after hearing the doorbell chime.

"Who could that be this late?" Usagi asked standing up and getting ready to run to the door only stopping after Mamoru grabbed her hand after he had stood up along with her.

"Don't you dare open that door, I'll do it." He told her taking charge while walking in front of her towards the door with Usagi following on his heels.

Both wondered who it could be this late as the bell chimed again while Mamoru turned on the porch light and looked out the peephole but noticed it was covered up with what he thought was a hand.

His hand reached over to grab her arm as two things popped in his head at that moment. The first thought was that it was the cops and his second thought was that it was Mister Nemeth up to no good.

"It's the girls! My friends!" Usagi announced as she looked out the side window beside the door on the right. She looked at Mamoru with a smile as she stepped to his other side.

Mamoru let her arm go as he looked from her then reached and after unlocking the door he opened it while Usagi reached to open the metal screen door while the girls all greeted their hellos as they stepped into the house.

Mamoru let his held breath go being thankful that it hadn't been the cops at the door which he had first thought as he remembered the night they had shown up at his parents' house to tell his babysitter how his parents had died.

Kenji had informed him that if the conference meeting went well, he and Ikuko were going to try to leave earlier but Mamoru didn't think they would figuring that the man had decided to stay due to the snow and they would have shown up by now.

Mamoru stood back half behind the door while the four girls barged in, then once they were in and hugging Usagi they started telling her how they were there to make sure she was doing good. Mamoru went to close the door only to be stopped by Nephrite's huge hand. The two's fingers touching each other.

Mamoru took a step back once more half behind the reopening door. He watched while the four guys followed the four girls in and looked at him each as surprised as he was to see one another.

Zoisite got over his surprise first closing the door then the five guys and five girls all stood in the silent foyer looking to one another. Usagi looked to Mamoru and saw him looking at each of the guys. She then looked to the girls and noticed their eyes wide showing her that they were surprised just like the guys.

"Boss?!" Kunzite was the first to say giving a sly grin wondering why Mamoru was alone with Usagi at her house at such a late hour.

"Hey! It's his lordship!" Nephrite announced looking to the other three seeing the surprised look on their faces also. He had wondered whose fingers he had touched.

"Lordship! That's funny." Zoisite and Jadeite said at the same time before giving a laugh.

"Guys." Mamoru answered calmly looking from them back to the older two as the five each tried to get over the surprise.

"Come on let's go to the living room where there is more room." Minako said before grabbing Kunzite by the arm pulling him to follow her into the room.

The other girls each went to their guy and pulled them along leaving Mamoru and Usagi alone.

"They are together?" Mamoru mumbled as he blinked then looked for an answer to a smiling Usagi who was looking pleased with herself as she turned her head up to look at him.

"Yes finally! It took a while but I knew they would all end up together. Minako and Kunzite, Rei and Jadeite, then Makoto and Nephrite and finally Ami and Zoisite got together!" Usagi answered tickled even more as Mamoru noticed her eyes shining.

"I put them together after Jadeite showed an interest in Rei and Minako was interested in Kunzite. Then after I met Nephrite and Zoisite I thought about my two other friends! Jadeite and I arranged for them to all meet! Motoki calls me the matchmaker!" She exclaimed before skipping away from him.

It took Mamoru a few more moments as it hit him that Jadeite hadn't been after Usagi like he had thought.

Mamoru walked to the arch way and looked in seeing the couples taking off their coats before they sat down near each other leaving the only clear spot beside Usagi on the loveseat. Mamoru walked in and over sitting down beside her before looking at the others who had watched him.

"So Kenji-sama has you babysitting now." Jadeite asked before laughing when Usagi threw a couch throw pillow at him.

"He's not my babysitter! He's just staying while my parents are gone." She answered glancing to the girls as their eyes widened while smiles formed.

Mamoru kept to himself that her father wanted him near since he had been worried about Dimande being in town, knowing that no one else at the business knew why Kenji was concerned. Mamoru was the only one who knew that Kenji didn't like others to know his personal business and Mamoru knew he got that way of thinking from the older man. With Kenji's training, Mamoru was starting to turn into a mini version of Kenji.

Watching Jadeite making faces at Usagi, Mamoru went into work mode.

"Jadeite stop it." Mamoru told him in a serious voice which made Jadeite obey. Mamoru knew that the older guys only did what he said because of Kenji.

The room got silent again as the ten looked to one another as music from the radio played softly in the background. Nephrite and Kunzite both noticed Usagi and Mamoru both in comfortable clothes. Mamoru didn't even have his shirt tucked in and both with bare feet which told them Mamoru had been at the house for a while.

They glanced to one another then mouthed Friday at the same time as grins grew, both knowing Mamoru had to have been with Usagi since Friday as they remembered that Usagi's parents were leaving that day.

Usagi turned away from her grinning friends wondering if they would say something to embarrass her.

"Hey you were playing a game?" Makoto asked looking to the pile of games.

"Yes we were just got done with one." Usagi told her smiling as she looked to the pile.

"We should play a game." Minako said moving off of Kunzite's lap and down on the floor in front between his legs so the coffee table was in front of her.

"No more board games." Mamoru told standing up to get the games to put them away.

"You're just upset that I won more!" Usagi told happily missing his smile since his back was towards her. The four couples noticed the happiness in her voice while a few saw his smiling face.

"How about cards?" Rei asked reaching into her purse for the deck of cards that were always in there.

"Yes!" Makoto said moving to sit beside Minako on the floor while the other two joined them.

"Come on Usagi." Ami said pulling Usagi down beside her to the floor.

Mamoru walked back to where he was sitting near Usagi.

"Do you all want something to drink?" Mamoru asked going to stand back up.

"No we got our own drinks." Nephrite told him reaching into the small duffel bag that he had carried in and handing a beer to the other guys.

"Do you want one?" Zoisite asked holding a beer can out to Mamoru who shook his head no really fast.

"No and you better take all those cans out when you leave." He told as he looked down at the cards Usagi was holding wondering what they were playing while Zoisite leaned over to Nephrite and Kunzite.

"Hey did you bring the other stuff?" Zoisite whispered to Nephrite who nodded his head.

"Should we give him some?" Kunzite whispered looking between the two then to Jadeite who was bobbing his head up and down keeping his eyes on Mamoru.

"Just don't tell him it has alcohol. I want to see how he is drunk." Jadeite whispered as he then looked to Usagi.

"Hey Usagi where are your drinking glasses?" Jadeite asked standing up and starting to leave out of the room.

"The kitchen in the cabinet to your left, first one." Usagi answered reaching for a card from the pile and looking at it before tossing it away.

"What are you all playing?" Zoisite asked looking to Ami's cards.

"It's a game called Kings." Minako told him.

"That's a drinking game." Kunzite told her in a teasing voice.

"Yes we know but we changed the rules to fit what we wanted." Makoto told him.

"We normally play with soda and sometimes we bet with candy." Rei told reaching for another card.

"Yeah we were fighting too much when we would bet with money, so to stay friends the candy came into play." Makoto told while all the girls smiled.

"Should I go get the candy I have?" Usagi asked looking at the girls.

"No not tonight." Minako told as the others agreed.

"That's why you have all that candy in your room?" Mamoru asked her receiving a nod from Usagi as the others in the room went wide eyed wondering how often he may have been in Usagi's bedroom as she looked to him.

"Yes and you thought it was all just for me. Meanie!" Usagi teased as he smiled, the two sharing a secret that the others wondered about.

Mamoru watched Usagi as she gave him a her sweet smile then turned her head away as he remembered seeing a bunch of candy and had wondered why she had so much at the time.

"Do you guys want to play with us?" Ami asked looking around to the guys. She knew that like the other girls, they wanted to ask Usagi questions but they would wait until they were alone with her.

"Yea we could play in teams." Rei said getting the cards from the other girls and shuffled them again.

"Sure." Jadeite answered walking back in and handing five empty cups to Nephrite who had taken a long stainless thermos out of the bag then started pouring the contents into the cups.

The girls talked to each other debating on if they would continue from their last game or start a new one, each picking new since the guys were with them.

Nephrite handed a cup to each guy even Mamoru who took it and looked in the cup then back to Nephrite. He had no idea that his cup had more liquid in it than the guy's own.

"What's this?" Mamoru asked seeing Nephrite look away with a smile so he looked to the other guys.

"It's just…." Kunzite started but stopped and looked to Zoisite who answered for him.

"It's just sweet Ice Tea that we made." He told taking a drink watching Mamoru watching him before he looked back down into his own cup.

Usagi and the girls got up and walked out of the room heading to the kitchen. She missed the four guys who all smiled even more as they watched their young supervisor take a sip from his own cup.

"This isn't bad, different from other ice tea I've had." Mamoru told the guys then took another larger drink making the four grin even more.

"It's homemade, our own special recipe." Nephrite told taking a drink while Mamoru looked to him as he nodded his head and took another drink of his own as the four older men smiled to themselves.

The girls showed back up with a few bowls of chips and pretzels then the five really started playing their card game while the guys mostly watched not really in the mood to play cards since they were watching Mamoru.

Not once did Usagi notice the guys all amused with each other while they kept the "Ice Tea" flowing into Mamoru's cup and kept eyes trained on him but at the same time acting like they weren't so Mamoru wouldn't get suspicious of them.

Mamoru, who had never had a drink in his life, sat back in his spot, started feeling warm and relaxed but a little fuzzy in his head. He watched while Jadeite handed each of the girls a beer can. Mamoru smiled when Usagi took a gulp of hers but then handed it back shaking her head no.

The game continued while Mamoru never noticed when he started blinking his eyes trying to focus on anything. He looked to Usagi and saw her lips moving but couldn't figure out what she was saying to her friends as the five girls continued to play their game, play fighting like always and accusing each other of cheating like always.

The guys continued to watch the girls and act like they were helping but mostly watched Mamoru as they drank their beers and poured the last of their tea in his cup which Mamoru started to drink.

When the game ended since it was late and the girls were tired of playing, the guys watched while they stood up to leave the room. The four then stood up, walked over and looked to Mamoru, as one, who they could tell was buzzed and maybe even a little drunk. His glazed eyes and silly grin showing them he was feeling good making each wonder what he may be thinking at that time.

"Do you like our tea?" Nephrite asked smiling down on Mamoru before looking to Jadeite who smiled in return as Mamoru tried to nod.

Kunzite kneeled down in front of him and watched while Mamoru rolled his head to try to look him in the eyes trying to focus. Kunzite took the cup from Mamoru's hand and place it on the floor.

"I hope we didn't give him too much." Mamoru thought he heard Kunzite say to Nephrite who nodded.

"That's only his fifth cup and he didn't drink it all." Nephrite answered.

"Damn I wish we could see how he is in the morning." Jadeite told as the four looked down at their supervisor again, who as trying to focus on them as his head suddenly fell back so he was looking upwards.

"He's boring even drunk." Zoisite told before turning away to wait for the girls who had all left to use the bathrooms.

"Come on lets help clean up so Usagi doesn't get into trouble with the robot in the morning." Jadeite said picking up the empty beer cans while the guys helped getting all the cups except one since they didn't see it on the floor hidden by Mamoru's feet.

"Is Mamoru okay?" Usagi asked after walking in then over to look down at him seeing his eyes closed with his head up leaning on the back of the loveseat.

"Yea he's fine. Mamoru's just tired." Nephrite told her walking out and over to where Makoto was waiting for him.

Usagi followed them to the front door and watched as they all got wrapped up to head out for the night even though it was early morning.

"Usagi just cover Mamoru with a blanket, he'll be fine." Jadeite told her before leading Rei out of the house followed by the others.

Usagi followed them to the porch and hugged the girls telling them all good night and to drive carefully. She watched as the eight got into two cars then Ami drove one car while Makoto drove the other since they knew Minako, Rei and the guys had been drinking more. Ami like Usagi didn't like the taste of the beer and had given her can to Zoisite to drink.

After the cars had driven off, Usagi closed and locked the door. She turned off the outside light before heading back to the living room to make sure it was clean. She was glad that the group had helped her clean up.

Spotting the cup by Mamoru she started to reach for it but felt Mamoru as he grabbed her arms and pulled her down on his lap.

"Mamoru!" Usagi gasped out looking at his face and seeing his eyes half closed and a lopsided grin on his face.

"Are they gone?" He asked in a soft voice trying to focus on her face only as she moved so she was sitting on his lap better unlike when he had pulled her down.

"Yes and the doors are locked up for the night." Usagi answered wondering why he had her on his lap since he hadn't let her go.

"Good!" Mamoru announced before he pulled her closer.

He gently ran his tongue along her bottom lip then covered her mouth with his own making Usagi sit stiff as a board, in shock, not moving while wondering if she was dreaming as his tongue demanded entrance into her mouth then invading it before pulling it back out.

"I didn't think they were ever going to leave us alone and I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time." She heard Mamoru mumble against her lips. He started working his lips down to her neck.

"Mamoru!" Usagi gasped out feeling his hot breath then his sucking on her right side right below her ear before he moved closer to her jaw leaving another mark.

"Call me Mamochan… Usako… Mamochan." Mamoru mumbled before licking her ear then kissing back to her mouth.

That time when his lips covered hers, Usagi was relaxed and had even started kissing him back relaxing more as his hands went up to hold her head while she wrapped her arms to pull him closer to her body while thinking he tasted sweet. Loving that they were finally sharing a kiss just like all those dreams she had. Usagi wasn't about to stop hoping he wouldn't.

She felt Mamoru pulling her shirt up and when he pulled back to remove it she let it go then went back to kissing him not wanting the dream to end if she was dreaming. His kiss continued before stopping after she felt him struggle to unhook her bra as he tried to look behind her to see what he was doing wrong.

"What's the secret to this?" He mumbled as she smiled.

Usagi pulled back then she took the bra off while Mamoru was pulling his own shirt off talking about how hot it was. His glazed eyes fell to her bare chest and just looked. When Usagi went to cover herself with her hands he grabbed them stopping her, holding her arms down the side of her body. Usagi blushed as he looked between each breast taking his time.

"You are very appealing." Mamoru mumbled pulling her to him so he could hug her resting his head on the center of her chest his arms wrapping around her lower back.

"Mamochan." Usagi mumbled laying her head on his head as she wrapped her arms around his head. She wondered if they were now a couple then figuring they were since he had started it first.

"Am I your girlfriend now?" She whispered.

"Yes all mine, always mine, my Usako." He mumbled back as his hands caressed her bare back.

Usagi squeezed him tighter in delight while thinking she couldn't wait to tell her friends.

Mamoru suddenly moved her to stand then he stood having to catch himself by grabbing the loveseat arm, feeling the room spin a bit.

"What…" He mumbled before laughing.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked putting her hands on his bare chest as her eyes left his face and looked at his chest.

"Strong." She whispered in awe knowing she had been right about his fit body.

Mamoru didn't answer taking her hand, leading her out of the room and towards her bedroom, having to stop once placing a hand on the wall to steady himself before walking again.

Usagi used her other arm and covered her chest thinking of their garments they had left in the living room, telling herself she would get them later.

Once they were in her room Mamoru stopped beside Usagi's bed and held her in his arms liking how soft and warm her body felt.

Usagi embraced him back wondering if he was okay remembering when he had stopped walking and rested with his hand on the wall.

"Bed time." He suddenly slurred going to sit almost falling over but landed on the bed pulling her down to sit beside him but she ended up more half on him.

"Mamo…." Usagi started to say but stopped when he started kissing her rolling them then laying her back on to the pillows while at the same time pulling the covers awkwardly down lower.

Usagi lay feeling him settle himself down on top of her as he went back to gently nibble up and down her neck with light kisses feeling a warm tingling in her toes working its way up her body. She was glad they didn't have their socks and shoes on and moved a leg which put him closer and in a better position over her.

Loving how soft but strong his bare back was, Usagi moved her hands up and down on it only stopping when Mamoru moved to lean back on his knees and he reached, unfastened his pants moving it off along with his underwear throwing them behind him to land on the floor.

And before Usagi could see, which she wouldn't have seen much since the only light coming into the room was from the hallway, Mamoru was bent over and removing her pants and panties tossing them onto the floor before he settled back on top of her body pulling the sheet and blanket up to cover them both.

Usagi lay there wondering what was going to be happening next, never once thinking about her plan or that it was going to be happening that night not really having any idea what was suppose to happen next.

Mamoru lay half over her feeling his eyes close. Usagi suddenly yawned big feeling all warm and snug as Mamoru who had moved to lay his head on her chest under her chin wrapped his left arm about her while his right went and held a breast as he held her sighing in content.

The two soon found themselves sound asleep, Mamoru having passed out from the liquor and Usagi from his warmth and the late hour.

Sometime during those hours, Mamoru, who had half woken up but thought he was dreaming, started making out with her again even rolling so she was on top of his body before passing out once more as she went back to sleep after having enjoyed the kisses and his hands gently roaming her body.

Waking later that day after the noon hour, with a splitting headache and his stomach feeling woozy, Mamoru wondered where the hell he was. After seeing he was in Usagi's room then wondering even more why the hell Usagi was on top of him with her loose hair wrapped around them both. Mamoru froze in place wondering what had woken him up as he started to move Usagi off his chest and from in between his legs.

When Mamoru felt her bare skin finally noticing that they were both naked, he moved Usagi to his side fast waking her up. She lay on her side facing him as he sat up looking around her room then back under the cover to confirm that yes he and she were both nude. After seeing her fully, he whipped his head away from her body so fast he got dizzy.

"Oh….. Shit!" He mumbled cussing for the second time in his life while pulling his knees up to his chin along with the cover moving it more to cover his nakedness.

"Mamo…" Usagi started as she sat up pulling the loose sheet up to cover her own naked body after she noticed Mamoru turning three shades of red as he tried to keep his eyes off her.

"Usagi what the hell happened?" He asked afraid of her answer knowing the answer.

"Well, it looks like we fell asleep…. slept together." Usagi mumbled moving some hair from her face so she could see him better seeing him looking back in her direction.

"Oh Shit! Oh damn! Oh shit!" Mamoru's dismayed voice came out while moving his legs so he was sitting up with his feet on the floor and his back towards her. His hands went and covered his face wishing the room would stop spinning.

"It's okay Mamoru I wanted this to happen so I didn't stop you." Usagi mumbled suddenly remembering her plan and watching as he turned to look at her the shock showing in his eyes.

"You wanted this?" He asked turning to look at her taken back by what she had just said.

"Yes I wanted you to be my first… I thought it would have been different." Usagi answered mumbling the last part more to herself.

Mamoru looked away from her surprised by what she had announced feeling flattered while trying to remember everything only remembering how soft her body had been in all the right places.

"Are we still friends? You said last night I was only yours… your girlfriend." Usagi told as she continued to look in his direction.

"Yes, I think…. We are way more than friends…. Now!" Mamoru mumbled looking around for his underwear and pants while trying to remember what had happened. Everything from the night before fuzzy which made him close his eyes as he started to rub his forehead with his fingers from both hands.

Usagi smiled at his answer as she looked at his bare back and started to reach over to touch him, only stopping her movement when he started talking again.

"We have to tell your parents. What if you are pregnant?" Mamoru told knowing he didn't have any type of protection at all. He had never had a need to have any before.

"No I'm not… I'm on the…" Usagi tried to talk but Mamoru interrupted her.

"Usagi don't be foolish! You can get pregnant the first time!" Mamoru said turning to glare at her for a brief moment before his eyes softened knowing he couldn't blame it all on her.

"I know that but I'm not this time, I'm on…." Usagi started to say but stopped when Mamoru got off the bed fast and looked down at her before pulling the cover off the bed to cover his lower body since Usagi was eyeing him and blushing as her mouth hung open as wide as her eyes. He turned so she wouldn't see his own blush. Blushing even more as he thought about the marks on her neck knowing he had placed them there.

"We have to tell them both. Ikuko-sama... Oh no! Kenji-sama is going to kill me!" Mamoru moaned picturing what the man would say and worse do to him.

He knew better than anyone how protective Kenji was when it came to his only child, his little girl, knowing how the man had said many times before that he had no problems with going to jail if anyone hurt his daughter.

"NO! We can't tell them! We will keep this to ourselves! They don't need to know no one does!" Usagi told looking at him like he was crazy.

Mamoru turned back towards her thinking they had time to talk things over and figure out how to tell her parents.

"Usagi we will need to tell them!" Mamoru almost yelled trying to keep his eyes on her face only.

Usagi moved the sheet under her arms so her chest was covered as she sat up on her knees which weren't covered and looked him in the eyes both not seeing the shadow step to the open doorway.

"NO! They don't need to know! No one does! I told you we should just keep it to ourselves! Usagi yelled back.

"Usagi your father….!" Mamoru began loudly watching her head begin to shake back and forth. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"No! Daddy doesn't need to know… No no no!" Usagi then said more softly shaking her head back and forth before they both turned to the open doorway when they heard the man in question.

"Ohhhh… Daddy knows!" Kenji announced while holding Mamoru's shirt in one hand and Usagi's and her bra in the other hand.

He watched as Mamoru whipped around to look at the man almost losing his step as his hands gripped the blanket pulling it up higher to cover his bare chest while Usagi's huge eyes disappeared when she hung her head as low as she could moving the sheet to cover her bare thighs then up even higher on her body to her chin then over her shoulders.

Mamoru spotted Usagi's panties and his own pair of underwear near the man's feet and prayed that Kenji wouldn't look down but knew if he did it was too late.

"What nothing to say now. You were both yelling loud a few moments before… didn't even hear me entering the house." Kenji growled looking between the two who each refused to look him in the eyes.

Mamoru hung his head ashamed while Usagi was more embarrassed than anything, each beet red and in shock. Mamoru because he had thought he had sex with Usagi while she was wondering why her parents were home so early and her father had caught them like they were.

"Get dre…" Kenji started to say but stopped after he saw his wife stopping beside him and looking into their daughter's room spotting the two.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT….. OH MY…. KENJI… WHAT!" Ikuko stumbled her words after looking into the room and seeing the two.

Looking down she saw the undergarments which made her moan falling over to her husband as he tossed the clothes in his hands towards the floor then caught his wife helping her stay upright.

"Get dressed then get in the living room!" He demanded furious before walking away with Ikuko to the living room holding her so she wouldn't stumble.

Mamoru was the first to move and picked up all his clothes before glancing to Usagi seeing her not moving.

"Why are they home now? We needed more time to figure us out." He heard her say as he sat on the foot of the bed and dressed.

"Usagi, come on, get dressed." Mamoru mumbled handing her clothes to her. He then stood up and started to walk to the door but stopped looking to her once more.

Seeing she was now standing up naked he looked away fast and started to leave the room but stopped to wait for her outside the room knowing he should so that they could face her parents as one.

He looked to her after she joined him and had touched his arm. Seeing her looking up and searching his eyes showing him she was just as scared as he was, made Mamoru feel a little brave. Knowing he wasn't going to let her face them alone he cupped the left side of her face and gave a small smile.

"Come on, we did this together, we will face them together." He whispered then taking a hand he led her to the living room to face the two angry parents.

Usagi continued to look down and missed when her mother pointed Mamoru to the love seat where Mamoru walked over and sat down pulling Usagi down beside him. Both didn't notice that they were still holding hands.

"What….. Happened?" Kenji asked in a slow voice trying to keep his anger in check.

"I think we know what happened! They had….." Ikuko started but stopped after Kenji held a hand up and told her to sit down which Ikuko did with a huff.

"Well….." Kenji asked refusing to look at Mamoru at that moment but he knew the younger man did look at him but stayed silent.

"My friends came over for a little while late last night and…." Usagi started to say but stopped.

"It's my fault." Mamoru implied looking from Kenji to Ikuko while Usagi looked at him.

"No I started it… you were…. Out of it a little. I started it." Usagi insisted catching her parents off guard.

Usagi looked at the two as they both looked to her with questions in their eyes.

"What? I wanted him to be my first, I had a plan… so I…." Usagi started to say but stopped remembering how Mamoru was the one who had pulled her to his lap and had started kissing on her right there on that same loveseat. She kept that information to herself not wanting Mamoru in any more trouble.

Stealing a sideways glance at Mamoru Usagi knew that she wasn't going to let him take the blame knowing that her parents thought he was perfect.

"USAGI!" Ikuko yelled shocked at her daughter. "That is not how we raised you!"

"What it's my body and I can pick who I wanted!" Usagi pointed out, standing up looking at her mother who was standing up also.

"You stupid girl! You are too irresponsible to understand!" Ikuko told before shaking her head.

"I'm not stupid. I know what I was doing."

"NO! NOW YOU MAY BE WITH CHILD!" Ikuko screamed before sitting down again in an angry huff.

"No I'm not… I'm on …." Usagi started to say while shaking her head no but stopped when she heard her mother talking noticing that her parents weren't listening to her as they looked at one another.

"People will talk about us… We just can't have a scandal. They will have to marry!" Ikuko announced continuing to look to Kenji who hadn't taken his eyes from her.

"NO!" Usagi yelled in protest looking at her parents as they both looked from each other back to her then to Mamoru who had been looking down then to Ikuko when she had said the word marry.

Mamoru looked from Ikuko seeing the woman nodding her head up and down while he couldn't read Kenji's eyes and he wondered what the man was thinking picturing that the man was figuring out how to torture then kill him.

"It's the right thing to do. The only acceptable thing to do." Ikuko announced stressing the word acceptable.

"Yes." Mamoru whispered looking back down to the floor.

"NO! I won't marry him or anyone! It's my body and I know what I was doing!" Usagi screamed before Ikuko stood up then stepped over and slapped her.

"Usagi shut up! You don't understand!" Ikuko yelled.

"I…." Usagi started but shut her mouth as her hand went to her face.

"You will marry him and save face for your father and me! I will not let you embarrass us any longer!" Ikuko declared turning to look to Kenji who only gave her a nod in agreement.

He looked to Mamoru who looked away from him fast not liking the look in the man's narrowing eyes.

Usagi looked from her mother still surprised that she had been slapped. She looked to Kenji who turned his head away, his disappointment showing in his eyes.

"NO!" Usagi cried running from the room going back to her own slamming the door closed.

"I will do what is expected of me. I will not bring dishonor to you both." Mamoru promised as he stood up then bowed low in front of Kenji and Ikuko.

Ikuko smiled while Kenji just watched the young man.

"Mamoru go home. I will discuss….. Things with you tomorrow." Kenji reassured turning away so he didn't have to see the young man who he thought had taken his daughters virginity and may have gotten her pregnant.

Mamoru looked to him but Kenji refused to look back at him so Mamoru left the room quietly after giving another bow towards Ikuko. Feeling his pants pocket and finding that it was empty Mamoru headed to Usagi's room wondering if his keys were on the floor.

He stopped at the closed door then started to knock but stopped knowing she wouldn't answer so he opened the door. He looked in and saw Usagi face down in the center of her messed up bed so he walked in leaving the door half open.

He spotted his keys and wallet and picked them up then went and sat down near her feet. Usagi rolled over and saw that it was him. Mamoru spotted the marks on her neck and once again he started to blush knowing that Kenji and Ikuko had to have seen them also.

"Your parents are right we will marry. It's the proper thing to do." Mamoru told her watching as her eyes widened.

"No I'll talk them out of it. I won't make you do this and I won't marry just because of…. Of…. This!" Usagi whispered loudly wondering why things were turning out the way they were.

She knew that she really wanted to be his girlfriend then later his wife but to be forced to marry. No. Usagi didn't want him to do something that she just knew he would blame her later then hate her.

She sat up to be near him and looked to Mamoru since he hadn't answered her and saw him looking down as his eyes close.

"I know a lot of people who have slept together and they aren't married." Usagi added.

"That is wrong and they should be." Mamoru mumbled.

"No that's old timers thinking!" She then told in frustration.

"I thought you wanted to be married." He recounted as he turned to look at her.

"Yes later! After I was done with school and maybe worked for a while! And I wanted to marry for love!" Usagi cried laying back then rolling onto her stomach missing his eyes closing tight as he felt hurt by that last part.

Mamoru sighed then asked in a soft voice, "Why did you pick me? You said that you wanted me to be your first. Why me?"

He looked to her and heard her muffled voice talking into her pillow but couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Usagi…." He pleaded watching her roll back over to look at him.

"You are really the only guy I know and thought I could trust." Usagi announced catching Mamoru off guard, keeping to herself that she was in love with him.

They searched each other eyes for unknown questions and answers.

"OH Mamochan!" Usagi moaned as she felt tears start to form in her eyes.

"You can trust me. I'll make you a good husband. I promise you." Mamoru stated as he looked back at her then reached to wipe her eyes gently watching as her eyes closed.

Usagi soon rolled back over so she wouldn't have to face him still in shock by everything that had taken place while wondering once more why her parents had come home early not knowing they had left sooner since they were worried about getting caught in another snow storm.

"I better go. I'm sure I'll be seeing you later. I know I will be." Mamoru pointed out in a soft voice deep down knowing Ikuko wouldn't let Kenji kill him.

He stood up looking to the back of her head. He touched it feeling her move it to give a nod before leaving out of her room stopping long enough for his bag and coat then he left the silent house.

Mamoru had thought about going to see Kenji or Ikuko before he left but thought it was best at that moment to stay away from the pair. He wanted to get home so he could clean up and most important take something for his pounding headache.

After he arrived at his apartment, Mamoru took a long hot shower letting the water fall over his body trying to remember the night before but his headache got worse so he stopped.

He took a pain pill, ate a small meal then went and started to lay back on his bed but thoughts of Usagi's bed and remembering her naked body, he jumped up and went to his small sofa and sat down grabbing his head wishing the pill would start working. The whole time wondering how Usagi was doing alone with her parents.

"From girlfriend to wife... I hope I was gentle with her, I forgot to ask... I shouldn't have left Usagi alone with them being mad….. But I'll have to face her father tomorrow alone." Mamoru muttered closing his eyes wondering to himself how bad Kenji would hurt him as he rested an arm over his eyes knowing he wouldn't be getting any rest that day.

Kenji helped Ikuko to sit down on a chair and he patted her back both silent as they heard the front door opening then closing softly letting them know that Mamoru had left out.

After Mamoru had left out of the house, Kenji started to look around the room remembering when he had first walked into the house.

He had left Ikuko in the car since she had wanted to start gathering the things they had taken. Kenji had stepped into the house surprised that Usagi and Mamoru weren't greeting him since it was past one o'clock. He looked into the living room thinking the two were in there. After spotting the shirts and worse to him his daughter's bra as he heard the two yelling from Usagi's room, he headed there at first quickly then slowing down his pace as he heard them speaking.

Kenji went to sit beside his wife who was mumbling to herself but he spotted the cup on the floor so he walked over than reached and picked it up taking a sniff then a small taste before his eyes narrowed wondering where the drink had come from.

He walked over to his corner bar and noted that nothing looked out of place before walking over to the kitchen pouring out the leftover drink into the sink remembering that Usagi had told how her friends had shown up.

"I thought those girls were under drinking age." Kenji mumbled as he leaned on the counter.

He looked up and over when he spotted Usagi who had left her room and was standing in the hallway looking into the living room at her mother before she walked in leaving Kenji's view.

His eyes closed trying to get the image of his daughter messed up hair and naked on her bed with only the thin sheet covering and his protégé with his own hair messed up, standing beside the bed also naked with the blanket covering his lower body out of his head being glad that they had at least had covers over the important areas.

"Thank God I didn't catch them in the act." He mumbled shaking his head.

He left the room after hearing Ikuko yelling at Usagi to take a shower, walking into the other room and saw mother and daughter standing in front of each other.

"And you will clean that mess up I will not clean your sheets!" Ikuko demanded to Usagi who had her head hanging down with hands clasped in front of her.

"Yes Momma." Usagi mumbled wondering what mess her mother was talking about since her sheets were clean only wrinkled, she thought but she didn't say anything afraid.

Kenji leaned on the doorframe and watched his wife refusing to look at his daughter knowing he was disappointed in her more than ever before.

"I always knew you were a senseless girl but I never dreamed you were this stupid." Ikuko accused shaking her head and turned away after Usagi looked to her.

"I'm not stupid. I had a plan and I guess it happened." Usagi mumbled thinking back on her plan and the times she had tried to think of how to get it to work.

"A plan! You foolish girl! You don't understand what you have done! Now…. Now your life will be changed forever!" Ikuko remarked then spotting Kenji she said, "I will pull her out tomorrow."

Kenji nodded his head in agreement finally looking to Usagi as she looked between the two confused.

"Pull me from what?" Usagi asked looking back at her mother.

"From school, we can't have you going now." Ikuko told looking to her with disgusting eyes.

Usagi stood there with her mouth opening just looking at the woman.

"You will need to call city hall and find out how soon they can be married." Kenji told his wife in a soft voice wishing he had been dreaming.

"Yes I will do it…. I'll call Luna." Ikuko assured looking to Kenji who nodded.

"She works for her husband, Judge Artemis Mau." Kenji answered remembering Ikuko's friend.

"Yes she will help us…." Ikuko started to say but stopped when they heard Usagi saying no over and over a few times.

"City hall?" Usagi asked confused looking between both parents after noticing them looking at her.

"Yes you will need to be married quickly before…" Ikuko started to say looking towards to her flat stomach then away shaking her head.

"I told you before that if I ever married I wanted a big wedding." Usagi mumbled more to herself.

"No your big wedding is out. I don't have the time right now to cater to what you want." Kenji spoke before saying, "We are moving into the new location for the company starting this week and for the next few. Your mother is right, you will be married before word gets out." He then turned his head away not wanting to look at her any longer.

"I told you I won't marry, I don't need to marry him now! I'm not going to have a baby!" Usagi stressed looking back to her mother.

"What you don't think you can't get pregnant the first time! Are you that dense! And who knows how many times you two… Goodness! You will do what is right and you will marry him. Thank God Mamoru is a gentleman and smart. He understands what is right. He has respect for us!" Ikuko told walking back over to Usagi while her head moved back and forth.

"No I don't need to and I won't!" Usagi just about yelled stomping a foot before being slapped by her mother once again.

Usagi closed her eyes tight not wanting to see her mother's angry eyes or the look in her fathers. She thought about telling them about the pills but kept that information to herself knowing deep down that they wouldn't listen or believe her at that moment, while thinking later they would calm down then she could tell them.

'I need to give them time to cool down. Yes once they are calm then they will listen to me.' Usagi thought then suddenly turned around and walked out of the room not looking at the two who didn't look in her direction.

Usagi went to her room and started to strip her bed heading to the washroom with her clean bed sheets in a daze.

"Oh Kenji, were did I go wrong with her? A plan! She was such a sweet girl." Ikuko mumbled going to hug her husband who wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know." He mumbled.

"It was her friends I just know it. I told you she shouldn't have been allowed to be friends with them." Ikuko mumbled while Kenji nodded in agreement thinking about the empty cup sitting in the sink waiting to be clean.

His thoughts went to Mamoru knowing he would have to face him the next day at work and while thinking he tried to calm his breathing down.

To Be Continued

 _Luna and Artemis! YES! Hee hee hee! Can't wait for the next day! So know we know why Usagi and Mamoru will be living at his place…. unless something happens! Hummmm….. Until next time! EvaC_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello all! Again I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Still doing Jury Duty, I'm "on call" so stupid! It must be done BUT this is the last week of it! I'm so happy! . . . So here is the next chapter. Again thanks for the reviews and for reading! EvaC_

Chapter Ten 10

Kenji thought of Mamoru for most of the night and as he sat alone that next morning in his silent car in the parking lot waiting for Mamoru to show up his thoughts drifted to the young man who really was more a mature boy.

Kenji had always thought that Mamoru could and would do no wrong and the thought that the young man/boy had been intimate with his daughter, his only child, upset Kenji.

Kenji didn't want to think that his little girl was growing up. Growing into a beautiful young woman who other men would stare at which Kenji had always tried to ignore. Kenji wouldn't let his mind think of Usagi at that time, still in shock by everything that had happened and by the things she had told. Not wanting to think or wonder why Usagi felt that she had needed to lose her virginity so early in life and before marriage.

He had wondered before if Ikuko ever had "the talk" with their daughter but he didn't know. Kenji knew that his wife didn't like to talk about those subjects which were personal always telling him she would handle those delicate details her way with their daughter while reminding him that if they would have had a son it would have been his job. And Kenji did have the talk a few years ago with Mamoru since he had thought of him like a son.

But Kenji never in a hundred years thought Mamoru would have done what had been done with Usagi since he always thought the two didn't like one another. He could remember all those many times that they would be glaring at one another.

Seeing the young male's car pulling in to the parking lot, Kenji got out of his own and waited while leaning on his car wondering to himself when Mamoru's thoughts of Usagi had changed and wondering why he hadn't noticed. Kenji knew if it would have been any other male he had found in his daughter's bedroom naked, he would have been in jail that very moment. Since it had been Mamoru, the young man Kenji had thought so highly of, Kenji knew deep down he wouldn't hurt Mamoru. He would make him pay but he wouldn't hurt him physically.

He glanced at Mamoru after the young man, who wasn't even old enough to drink legally, got out and spotting the man, Mamoru walked over quickly stopping in front of Kenji hanging his head down not looking in the man's eyes. Kenji could tell by how Mamoru looked that he also hadn't slept well the night before and it made Kenji happy since he hadn't also.

Kenji had been tired from the conference and drive home Sunday morning. He hadn't slept the night before just like his wife and daughter. His daughter having stayed in her room while he and his wife had been up in their own.

Kenji didn't say a word as he turned around then walking to the building with Mamoru following right behind. Those who were already at work watched as the two walked in together like before only this time the two were dead silent and Mamoru had his head hanging down and was refusing to look at any one making everyone wonder what was going on after seeing the angry look on Kenji's face.

"Go put your things in your office then get in mine." Kenji demanded to Mamoru in a serious voice, before walking into his own office.

Mamoru watched him then rushed over to his own office doing what he was told while everyone stood around surprised by Kenji's tune. They all watched while Mamoru rushed out of his office only stopping after Nephrite said his name to get his attention.

Mamoru stood straight but didn't look to the four guys who were each in their spots.

"Did you have a good rest of the weekend?" Kunzite asked as he smiled along with the three. Each wanting to know how Mamoru had done with his hangover.

"Yeah how was Sunday Morning?" Jadeite asked trying to not laugh remembering his very first hangover. He noticed Nephrite trying to not laugh and Zoisite biting his bottom lip while Kunzites eyes danced in merriment.

Mamoru whose face was turning red, closed his eyes tight then shook his head fast as he hung it down before heading into Kenji's office and out of sight of the guys who looked to each other their happiness disappearing as each sat pondering what was wrong with Mamoru wondering if he had gotten some bad news since he looked miserable.

After Mamoru was in the room Kenji who had his eyes on the young man, looked to Kiki then told her, "Hold all my calls unless my wife calls and no one and I mean no one is allowed in my room right now. Do you understand?" Saying the last part louder so others could hear.

Kiki nodded in understanding wondering, just like the others, what was going on. She had never seen Mamoru with his eyes so worried or Kenji looking like he was out for blood.

Kenji stepped into his office and closed the door slowly then just stood looking down before turning to the young man he had always thought of as the son that he had always wanted. His eyes widened as it hit him that soon Mamoru would be a son to him. He closed his eyes and sighed not liking where his thoughts were heading to and the reason why Mamoru was going to be related so soon.

Kenji didn't like the idea that Mamoru had sex with his daughter and he wanted to wake from that nightmare knowing it wasn't a dream at all. Seeing Mamoru just standing pissed Kenji off and made him remember.

"Sit down now!" Kenji demanded getting angry once more since he thought about what he had seen the morning before, picturing and remembering Mamoru standing by his daughter's bed with only a blanket covering his body.

Mamoru obeyed moving quickly to the chair as he kept his eyes off the man but could see him out of the corner.

Kenji took his time walking over to his desk and sat in his chair then looked to Mamoru seeing the young man sitting in the chair he always sat in looking down with his head hanging even lower after Kenji turned in his direction.

Kenji took a deep breath trying to figure out what he wanted to say to Mamoru first as the young man kept his hands folded on his lap, his fingers tight on one another.

"What happened between you two that night before you had your way with her?" Kenji asked slowly watching Mamoru's head going lower knowing he wanted to know about the liquor that had been in the cup he had found on the living room floor.

The room stayed silent since Mamoru was once again trying to remember as he kept his head hanging and his hands clasping tighter on his lap.

"MAMORU!" Kenji yelled loud enough that the others outside the room heard it but it was muffled to them. Mamoru felt his body jump while everyone in the open area got silent wondering if something had happened but Kiki stopped them from entering saying that if something had happened their boss would be opening the door to ask for help.

"He sounds mad." Someone whispered looking to the others.

"Everyone go sit back down." Kiki said reaching for the phone that was ringing while the others did what she said. She wasn't about to go against the bosses orders trying to remember if she had ever seen Kenji so upset. Kiki had seen the man mad before but nothing like that morning.

"Mamoru what happen besides you sleeping naked with my daughter." Kenji said between clinched teeth not about to say the words having sex while watching as Mamoru finally lifted his head and looked to him.

"Sir…. I…. I'm sorry…. It…. Game…. We… They….." Mamoru stumbled at a loss for words trying to figure out what to say first, knowing he had been up most of the night trying to remember himself as he tried to think what had happened first. He remembered how during the night that he thought there was something wrong with him since he couldn't think straight.

"They who her friends?" Kenji asked.

"Yes! Her…. her friends showed up with…. With the guys, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite. They were with the girls. I guess they are dating them." Mamoru answered starting to remember certain things.

"And."

"They….. They hung out with us for a while. The girls were playing a game and we guys were watching and they were drinking BUT Usagi and I weren't!" Mamoru answered quickly in a rushed voice as his eyes darted back and forth on Kenji's.

"Nothing? You two didn't drink?" Kenji asked watching closely as Mamoru looked away and tried to remember. Kenji now knew it hadn't been Usagi's friends with the alcohol. They were high school girls and couldn't have thought to have strong alcohol Kenji believed. No it was the four males.

"Ummm" Mamoru scratched his face as he looked away for a moment then continued, "I had…. Just the Ice Tea drink that Nephrite gave me."

"Ice….. Ice Tea…. From Nephrite?" Kenji asked as an eyebrow twitched knowing he had been right after he had tasted it.

"Yes sir. The guys said they had made the ice tea. I never had a tea like it before." Mamoru told in a soft voice looking in Kenji's eyes showing the man that he wasn't lying.

Kenji's eyes widened knowing now that it all made sense to him why Mamoru hadn't remembered anything.

Mamoru's eyes widened as he watched while Kenji stood up then rushed to his door pulling it open so hard he made it crash hard enough that the door knob made a hole in the wall behind it. Even making the pictures on the wall behind it fall to the floor near Kiki's desk.

Everyone in the open area having heard the door hitting the wall looked to their boss as he stood looking around. Spotting the man he was looking for in his seat looking at him. Everyone noticed Kenji's blazing eyes and got scared having never before seen the man so angry.

"NEPHRITE COME HERE NOW!" Kenji yelled pointing at him then into his office.

Nephrite stood up fast knocking his chair over as he ran into the office and looked to Mamoru who made eye contact with him before they both looked at Kenji who had slammed his door shut once more.

Kenji walked over to Nephrite fast making the younger man back up and fall back onto another chair next to Mamoru, looking up while Kenji placed his hands on the chair arms and got into Nephrite's face.

"You and those other little shits were at my place Saturday night right?" Kenji demanded watching Nephrite's eyes widen in fear before he gulped hard then nodded yes.

"You gave Mamoru a drink… a tea drink… what was it?" Kenji asked already knowing the answer.

"A…. A…. Long Island Ice Tea sir. BUT we only gave him five cups and the last one I don't think he drank it all!" Nephrite talking fast scared as hell now as he watched Kenji's left eye twitch.

He and Mamoru watched how the expression on Kenji's face didn't change only his eye twitching a couple of times.

"He's only nineteen. He's never had a drink before in his life and you gave him a drink with Vodka! Rum! Tequila! And GIN! …. YOU GAVE HIM HARD LIQUOR?!" Kenji yelled while Nephrite went back as far as he could in the chair trying to get away from Kenji.

Kenji turned away and started pacing back and force while Nephrite stole a glance towards Mamoru who went back to looking down ashamed making him wonder what the hell had happened wondering if Mamoru had burned the man's house down after they had left.

"Did you give any to my daughter?" Kenji demanded after he came to a stop and glared towards the chairs making Nephrite whip his head back to him before shaking it back and forth quickly making his loose hair fly around his head.

"No sir! Oh No!" Nephrite told as he held his hands up in the air.

"You better not have!" Kenji glared at him before whipping his head in Mamoru's direction.

"She had some beer." Mamoru told as he remembered seeing her with the can.

Kenji's blazing eyes swung back to Nephrite who looked at Mamoru with a, what the fuck, look on his face before looking back to Kenji.

"Jadeite gave it to her!" Nephrite just about yelled seeing Kenji making a fist.

Flying to the door and ripping it open then running out of the room both Mamoru and Nephrite, who had looked to one another then turned towards the open doorway after they heard Kenji yelling at Jadeite and the other two ordering them to enter his office as fast as they could. They heard Jadeite give a loud yelp.

The two in the room watched with eyes open even wider as Kunzite and Zoisite, with scared eyes, ran in and over to them after seeing where they were sitting.

The four then watched terrified as Kenji dragged Jadeite in by his shirt collar, a fist holding the front of the shirt by his neck and once the door was slammed shut, Kenji picked Jadeite up with one hand and held him against the door lifting him off the floor so his feet hung dangling. The five young men knew Kenji was strong and now had more proof.

"You! Gave! My! Little! Girl! A! Beer!" Kenji said between clinched teeth looking into Jadeite's eyes.

"I…. I…. I…" Jadeite tried to talk but couldn't.

"You gave my daughter a beer!" Kenji stated again making sure Jadeite could see no one but him.

Nephrite sat shaking his head no while Kunzite and Zoisite looked to Mamoru then to Nephrite before looking back to the two by the closed door.

Jadeite gulped loud enough that the others heard.

"Yes sir…. But… but she only took a few sips and…. and gave it back since she didn't like it." Jadeite answered then glanced at the four and saw Mamoru looking down while Nephrite face palmed and Kunzite and Zoisite dropped their mouths open in astonishment.

The guys were shocked but they all knew they would have told the truth also if they had been in Jadeite's spot knowing they could never have lied to Kenji.

Kenji suddenly slammed Jadeite into the door before he threw him towards the other four watching as Jadeite rolled landing by their feet. The five young men all watched while Kenji turned away showing them his broad back as he looked at the closed door. His breathing heavy as he tried to calm down.

The five stole a glance at one another before looking back to their main boss.

"What was I thinking…? I knew it would do Mamoru good to have coworkers close to his age but….." Kenji said softly rubbing his forehead. "I should have known this would happen….. Sooner or later." He talked more to himself.

He slowly turned and looked at the five seeing how Mamoru was the only one to look back down ashamed.

"You five will not be working together any longer. Mamoru will not be your supervisor until I say otherwise. I will inform you each what department to report to after we get into the new location." Kenji said watching as Mamoru closed his eyes and the other four just silently looked at him with eyes as wide as small plates. Each taking turns slowly blinking eyes with bottom jaws hanging open.

"And don't even think it will be good locations or a good supervisor…." He let his voice trail away before he turned away then looked back at the young men seeing their eyes going wider as his own eyes widened.

"Oh! I know! For now….. Mr. Chin, Mr. Salas, Mr. Nickel and Mr. Greens…. Yes! Oh yes, those four will be perfect for you four….. Mamoru, you have lost your office and will not have your own in the new place. You will continue to report to only me." Kenji told giving an evil smile as he watched the four all getting scared as Mamoru's frown deepened blaming himself for the losing the guys.

The five young men all knew the stories of those four older men and how mean and tough they were. Mamoru having had to deal with them that time he had messed up and had to apologize on his hands and knees.

"You four get out and go pack your things so you can report to them. Do not tell anyone about the alcohol or Saturday night. Do not even talk to each other about it or I will fire you and make sure you don't get another job. I will even call your school and you will not pass your courses since I know you need me to sign your papers!" Kenji announced pleased with himself before his evil grin reappeared.

He then walked over and opened the door waiting for the four to leave out. They didn't dare look to Mamoru but had seen out of the corner of their eyes that he still had his head down and his eyes closed tight. They each wondered what the hell had happened that made Mamoru and Kenji act that way.

They walked by Kenji each with their heads hanging and missed as he walked over to Kiki but they heard him telling her to get the four older men on the phone and how he wanted to see them right away. They walked to their spots each quiet and lost in their own thoughts.

Once Kenji had gone back into his office and the door was closed the three looked to Nephrite.

"What…" Zoisite started to say but stopped when Nephrite turned to look at him with scared eyes.

"NO! Don't! I need this job!" Nephrite told him holding up a hand and shaking his head no thinking of his future knowing that no other company had given him the chance like Kenji had since he had been a troubled youth back in high school.

"I do to!" Kunzite said thinking of his older crippled father who relied on his only child to take care of him.

"You're right, I do to and I'm not losing my scholarship." Zoisite told as he started to pick up his personal things from his desk.

Jadeite who still had his head down was the second one to start packing followed by the other two. They ignored everyone else around them and wouldn't talk or look at anyone.

Everyone in the area kept silent suddenly afraid to say or do anything but not knowing why only knowing their main boss was pissed off.

Once the four were done they sat down in their seats to silently wait. They watched while their new supervisors showed up and walked into Kenji's office. Mamoru was soon seen leaving with head hanging and he once again wouldn't look at anyone as he rushed into his office and softly closed the door.

Mamoru leaned on his closed door for a few moments before he sat down slowly at his desk and looked over at the opposite wall lost in thought. He was sad and upset that he had lost the four and was now being treated like he was a junior trainee but he understood why.

His mind drifted to Usagi wondering what she was doing and how she was feeling, not knowing that she was in her room crying her eyes out since her mother, true to her word, had pulled Usagi from school. He had no idea that the young girl had tried to talk to her mother but was told to shut up and not to say anything unless Ikuko told her to talk making Usagi only give the woman yes and no answers.

Mamoru turned his head and looked down before covering his eyes missing when his door was opened and closed softly. Kenji stood and just watched Mamoru checking him out reminding him of the time he had observed his daughter while wondering where the years had gone. Watching Mamoru now reminded Kenji of the time he had gone and brought Mamoru back to their area and the sad scared look in the boy's eyes then the change in Mamoru's eyes and how he started to worship the older man.

"You know at one time I had really thought to adopt you and make you my son. I should have done it then maybe you wouldn't have….." Kenji said in a soft voice as Mamoru turned to look at him.

"I'll be your son in law." Mamoru said then looking down and missing a small smile form on Kenji's tired face.

Kenji walked over and sat down opposite Mamoru and the young man looked up at him.

"I blame myself letting you be near and seeing her so much maybe deep down I wanted you two together just…. I just thought you both would be older." Kenji told his voice sounding tired.

Mamoru kept quiet not knowing what to say.

"I thought at one time you didn't like girls…. Why her…. My little girl?"

"She's not a little girl… anymore." Mamoru mumbled looking away as Kenji made a fist but he didn't move.

"Didn't you think she was a pest and too young?" Kenji asked looking away then back to Mamoru.

"I…. I don't know sir… it just happened." Mamoru whispered trying again to remember knowing Kenji had been right, Mamoru did think Usagi was a nuisance once.

Mamoru sat thinking about how he had changed his mind about her not long ago having considering her his best friend after spending so much time alone with her. He thought about her age knowing she was only three years younger than him and considered reminding Kenji but kept silent.

Mamoru knew he had started to enjoy Usagi's company and now he thought that maybe in time they would have started dating if the other night wouldn't have happened. He even knew he had fallen in love with her and couldn't imagine her not being in his life now.

"We could blame the liquor but you didn't have that much…. So you must have wanted Usagi sexually." Kenji said finally admitting to himself that his daughter and trainee had sex.

Looking at Mamoru closer to see his response which was his head shaking back and forth rapidly in denial until Kenji asked, "Subconsciously?"

Kenji watched as the head movement stopped and Mamoru looked like he was thinking before his eyes shoot open as he remembered and his mind started flooding with moments of past dreams. Having seen Usagi naked and having felt her naked body and the kisses, made him recall all those dreams. His headache suddenly disappeared.

Kenji leaned back and looked up at the ceiling knowing he had the right answer.

"Well… Son…. You will be married Thursday morning." Kenji announced watching as Mamoru looked at him then nod in understanding.

"We don't want a scandal not with my company getting larger and us getting ready to move locations. I just got the correct papers and deed for Mister Nemeth's land." Kenji smiled to himself pleased that the land was now his, the papers safe with his lawyers. Once this mess his daughter had made was cleaned up, Kenji would think about what he wanted to do with that land.

He looked to Mamoru once more then said, "Since the wedding is going to be happening so quickly it will be done downtown at the city hall. Then afterwards we will come here and start the moving."

Mamoru nodded again as he looked to the man he had always thought of as a second father and a savior.

Mamoru knew he owed Kenji everything since the man had rescued him from the abusive home he had been living at before Kenji had learned about the accident that had taken his parents. Mamoru knew how Kenji had gone back to that area thinking of getting his friend, Mamoru's father, to help him with the business so Mamoru had pushed his schooling not only due to his living arrangements back then but to help Kenji in place of his father.

Kenji sat up then stood up and looked down at Mamoru who tilted his head to continue to watch the man.

"I'm very tired and I'm going home for the rest of the day. I left some papers on my desk that I want finished before I come in tomorrow. I'm putting off the packing and the move for a few days." Kenji told then he walked over to the door.

"Yes sir." Kenji heard Mamoru say as he opened the door and left out.

Mamoru gave a deep sigh letting his breath out slow and loud surprised that Kenji hadn't actually hurt him. He waited until the man had left before he went into the other office and grabbed the stacks of papers. Mamoru rushed back to his own office and once more closed the door and hide out there for the rest of day even leaving late after everyone else had left. He knew the other workers had been whispering to one another but no one knew.

While Mamoru did what he was told being alone in his office, Usagi sat up hearing the front door opening and wondered if her mother was leaving the house again. She rushed to her open doorway and looked seeing her father as he entered and was removing his overcoat. Usagi wondered why the man was home so early but was scared to ask him. She moved so he wouldn't see her as he walked by her room heading to his private office not once looking in her direction.

Usagi thought about earlier that day when she had tried to talk to her mother to first tell about the birth control pills then second about how she didn't think she and Mamoru had sex but the woman wouldn't let her talk and wouldn't even listen to her.

Usagi thought about the books she and her friends had read about people having sex and the pictures she had seen, it really made her wonder if she and Mamoru had done it. Of course the pictures weren't X-rated but it did give her an understanding and she knew that if she was to compare what she and Mamoru had done to the pictures then maybe they did do it. But if that was sex then Usagi thought sex was boring.

Yes she had liked the kissing and how Mamoru had touched and held her but she always thought there would be a big bang that left you breathless and fireworks like the girls, who imagined it that way, had told her would happen when you had sex. Usagi had always wanted to talk to her mother about the subject but the woman would never talk with her about it telling Usagi that subject wasn't something nice girls talked about.

After seeing her father walking past, Usagi thought for a few minutes debating on going to Kenji to talk to him. She had always been able to talk to him before and maybe he would listen to her unlike her mother. He had always told her before that she could always talk to him about anything.

Deciding she needed to, Usagi looked around the house for her mother and was glad to find the woman in her room laying on her own bed taking a nap.

Usagi rushed to her father's home office and took a deep breath then knocked on the door and waited for him to answer her and once he did Usagi slowly opened the door. She looked in seeing Kenji sitting on the leather sofa that was in the room.

Usagi had no idea how tired the man was and if she would have known she would have waited to talk with him. For if she would have waited he may have listened to her.

Kenji who was leaning back with his head resting on the back of the sofa thought his wife was at the door and he waited for her to join him. His tired eyes opened after a few moments wondering why she hadn't sat down beside him like normal. He noticed Usagi standing not far from him looking at him then down to the floor.

"What do you want?" Kenji asked in a tired voice, before looking away from her knowing he couldn't look at her at that moment without remembering.

"Mama took me out of school." Usagi told as she started to walk into the room more.

"Yes I know. Remember I told her to do it."

"But why? You know I…. I want to go to school and finish and I want to go on and learn how to run the company." Usagi told looking to her father noticing he was glaring at her making her stop her steps.

"No, like your mother told you…. You will be married and will have a husband and a… and your own home to take care of." He told her after a few minutes. He couldn't bring himself to say baby at that moment.

"But you said I would get to be the boss one day of your company." Usagi pouted frowning even more.

"Nooo…. My business that I worked hard to start and to get it where it is today? Oh no! No you were never going to be the boss. You don't have what it takes to run my company! I was not going to have a female… a stupid girl in charge of my business!" Kenji told glaring at her watching as her eyes widened even more.

"But you told everyone that….." Usagi started to say stopping when he started talking.

"I lied! NO! You idiotic female… you aren't going to be boss ever! I worked too hard! To have you go and mess things up, oh hell no! You should have been born a male then I wouldn't be planning an early wedding!"

Usagi took a step back as he leaned forward eyes blazing as he looked at her. She had never seen his eyes that dark before.

"Your mother was right you are a brainless girl and the only thing you did right was that you picked someone I liked to sleep with. When the time comes Mamoru will be boss since he will be your husband. You will marry him and save face for your mother and me. We will not have people talking that our daughter was stupid enough to get pregnant before she was married. At least with Mamoru I can lie and say it's for the company's future and people will believe and accept it…. If you do not do this…. You know where the front door is." Kenji announced sitting up more.

Usagi felt her chest hurt as her heart started breaking.

"No I'm not with child! I tried to tell you all that I'm…." Usagi started to talk but stopped when her father rushed up and over to her grabbing her by her upper arms squeezing hard as he started shaking her.

"There is nothing that you can say to me that I think is important any longer! Unless you want to tell me you are sorry for being born female!" Kenji just about yelled as he shook her before pushing her towards the door letting her bruised arms go.

"Don't even look at me again! Get out of my face!" His voice she didn't recognize as she watched him turning his back to her. Usagi stumbled to the door and grabbed the door handle as the tears started falling.

"Like I said… the only smart thing you have done was that you picked Mamoru. I'm just glad that it wasn't someone like… Dimande Nemeth! But I wonder if you knew that his divorce was finalized, I believe you would have picked him!" Kenji told as Usagi gasped out loud then ran from the room with more tears while gasping for breath.

Kenji walked over and slammed the door then he went to sit back down closing his eyes as the tears started to fall and like his wife he wondered where he had failed with his only child blaming himself for her actions knowing he was still pissed off with the four young men and Mamoru, having finally snapped and taking it out on his daughter.

Usagi lay crying hard into her pillows, the covers covering her whole body, finally crying herself into a deep sleep. Later that night as the house was dead silent, Usagi lay looking up at her ceiling and vowed that she wouldn't try again to tell her parents about the pills she was taking knowing that she wasn't pregnant.

In her state of shock she stopped thinking about how to her she didn't think her and Mamoru had done nothing except like she told him, they had only slept naked together in her bed. She soon stopped thinking about everything.

Usagi vowed once more that she wouldn't talk to her parents again and stuck to that especially after her father had said what he had about Dimande knowing that Usagi was terrified of that man.

But it wasn't hard for Usagi to not talk to her parents since she didn't see her father again until Wednesday. Kenji made sure to leave out of the house early and he stayed late at work. She saw Ikuko more but only when the woman would pass her room but Usagi wouldn't talk about anything only answering when she needed to if her mother asked a question which wasn't often since Ikuko avoided Usagi like she had the plague.

Usagi had to eat her meals alone at the small kitchen table before her parents ate and the other times when she wasn't eating she was in her room with the door half closed since her mother wanted it open. Ikuko only let her leave the room to eat and to use the bathroom.

Unlike Usagi, Kenji did talk with Mamoru but in short comments which others noticed but no one asked or said anything after seeing a coworker who did ask Kenji if everything was okay and he had his head bitten off by Kenji in front of everyone. Kenji even came close to firing the worker. After that everyone acted like everything was okay and normal at the office.

In the few days that went by, Usagi thought about Mamoru praying he didn't hate her knowing she wouldn't be able to handle it if he hated her not knowing that she was on his mind now none stop. So much that he couldn't wait to see her knowing he was missing her. It had only been a few days but to Mamoru who had become use to seeing Usagi every day, it had been way too long.

It hadn't hit the young man/boy or the young girl on the break of womanhood, that this was no dream, they really were about to be married for real since her parents, his parental figures, wouldn't take the time to calm down and listen to their own child.

When Ikuko called the office Tuesday afternoon and told Mamoru, talking to him like she normally would, that he was to come by the house to pick up Usagi's items on Wednesday, Mamoru hid his happy smile from Kenji.

Mamoru had no idea that he was being treated better by her parents than Usagi was but once he found out, his frame of mind and how he acted, would change with the man he considered his savior.

To Be Continued.

 _Oh my! Her parents! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hee hee hee I Love it and like where I'm going with this story! Until next time… EvaC_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello everyone. I am very sorry that I hadn't posted this till now, real life was kicking my butt. Jury duty is done, I'm thankful, and soon I hope things at my job will slow down. Fingers Crossed! Anyways, another BIG THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed and to everyone reading! Enjoy this next chapter. EvaC_

Chapter Eleven (11)

When Ikuko showed up on Wednesday afternoon with some boxes in Usagi's room, the young female sat on her bed silently keeping her head down but was able to see her mother placing the empty boxes on the floor as Ikuko told Usagi that she expected her to pack all of her personal belongs within the hour.

Once Ikuko left the room, Usagi got off of the bed then started packing, everything she did now was on autopilot since her mind had shut down and her body felt numb.

Usagi soon found herself standing in the middle of her room looking at the bare walls then to the boxes. Turning around when she heard the footsteps stopping suddenly after entering her room. Seeing that it was only Mamoru, Usagi felt her body tense up only to sigh in relief relaxing after seeing him looking into her eyes refusing to look away from her. Seeing the concern in his eyes, Usagi could tell he wasn't mad at her.

Mamoru's eyes searched Usagi's face and body, feeling like it had been forever since the last time he had his sight on her. He frowned seeing how red and puffy her eyes were and could tell that she hadn't been sleeping well. He took a few steps towards her only stopping when he heard her father.

"Mamoru get those boxes." Kenji told in a stern voice walking in and ignoring Usagi as he went and picked up some boxes.

"Yes sir." Mamoru voiced softly not moving his eyes from Usagi as he moved to one of the boxes that was close to him.

"I'll follow you in my car with the rest so there will only be one trip." Kenji told walking out, again not looking towards Usagi.

Feeling ashamed with himself for the other day when he had yelled at her, Kenji wouldn't look to Usagi thinking if he did, he would see her terrified eyes and he didn't want to remember that.

Kenji knew deep down he was going along with everything, Usagi being moved to Mamoru's place and the quick wedding since his wife kept nagging him and telling how it was the only thing they could do. Reminding him again and again that they didn't want anyone to talk and it would hurt the business.

Kenji also knew he was going along with everything believing Usagi could be pregnant and knowing that Dimande had his divorce and was calling and asking about Usagi, Kenji thought it would be better for Usagi and her unborn child to be with Mamoru. Yes Kenji was disappointed with Usagi but didn't know how to handle her actions, still in shock that she had wanted to sleep with Mamoru and to keep his wife happy, Kenji went along with everything.

Mamoru watched while Usagi hung her head making him want to go and hug her but he knew Kenji was waiting so he rushed to pick up some boxes then left out.

The next time Mamoru came back in, Kenji was right behind him so Mamoru stayed away from Usagi who had backed up into a corner with head hanging.

The last trip Mamoru arrived alone and walked straight over to Usagi. He wrapped his arms around and pulled her to his body giving her a quick hug surprising her. He leaned back first and they made eye contact after he took a step back but kept his arms around her shoulders. Usagi noticed her father wasn't in or near the room before her eyes went back to Mamoru's own. They both heard the man calling out Mamoru's name.

"I'll see you in the morning." Mamoru whispered before giving her forehead a gentle kiss. He then grabbed the last box rushing out missing her small smile as she watched him, happy and thinking again that at least he wasn't angry at her.

Usagi walked over and sat down on the bed wondering what she should do and looked up startled when her mother walked in with a zipped closed clothing bag and a shoe box.

"You will wear these tomorrow be ready and on time. We will be leaving around nine." Ikuko said watching Usagi looking up at her as she placed the bag and box on the bed beside her.

"Yes ma'am." Usagi said in a soft voice as she looked back down to the floor waiting for her mother to leave which the woman did wasting no time.

Usagi stood up and reached over looking in the box first and seeing a package of silk pantyhose and white satin one inch shoes. Placing the box down before unzipping the bag and looked at the beautiful cocktail dress that would cover her shoulders and end right below her knees, being a little surprised that Ikuko wanted her to wear it before remembering that she was saving face for them.

Usagi sighed while sitting back down and refused to remember the dress she had wanted to be married in knowing if she thought about it she would start to cry and she was tired of crying.

She really did try to sleep that night finally having her body pass out sometime after two making her sleep sound and dreamless.

Usagi never knew when Ikuko went into the room and watched her sleep, shaking her head while picturing what Usagi would look like being bigger pregnant. Ikuko soon left the room heading towards her own refusing to think of the past and her own mistakes, refusing to think that she should have talked with Usagi about personal things.

Like her husband, Ikuko just couldn't understand why Usagi would have wanted to sleep with Mamoru believing that since they hadn't had the talk, then Usagi wouldn't have done something that crazy. Ikuko refusing to admit that she had acted like her own mother and still was.

Mamoru having a hard time falling asleep, spent most of his night moving some of his things around his apartment to make room for Usagi's items before he finally went to his bed and lay looking up at the ceiling wondering what the next day would be like. He remembered the sad look in Usagi's eyes and on her face really wondering how the last few days had been for her before he glanced at the new suit which hung on a hook on the closet door, he had purchased before smiling and finally closing his eyes.

Usagi woke up early the next morning even before the sun was up. The day of her wedding a day she hadn't imagined would be happening so soon. She lay looking at a blank wall not thinking of anything. She found herself alone in the kitchen and tried to eat but couldn't. Her eyes roamed the room thinking it was a dream. Yes all a dream that she would wake from.

Her mother would be talking about what they were going to have for dinner while her father would be smiling at her then he would look towards Usagi reminding her to do good in school. Usagi would kiss both her parent's good bye then be getting ready to wait for Mamoru to drive her to school where her friends would be waiting in the front for her. Then after waving to Mamoru who would have smiled, Usagi would rush over to her friends, then the five of them would walk into the school talking and gossiping.

Thinking of her friends Usagi became sadder feeling her eyes start to burn before she rubbed them knowing the girls would have loved to be in her wedding if she would have had a big one. She knew that they had called since she had heard her mother telling them that Usagi wasn't allowed to speak on the phone and then she had hung up on them.

Usagi was a little glad that she didn't speak with the four since she knew they would have asked a million questions and she didn't know what to say to them now being embarrassed by what had been going on with her life up to that point.

Usagi walked to the bathroom not wanting to face her parents if they were to arrive in the kitchen. She stood in front of a mirror remembering when she had once truly considered leaving remembering when her father had told her she could but Usagi knew she had nowhere to go. She didn't even have any money of her own since her parents only gave her money now and then. Even if she did leave, her parents would have come for her not wanting to risk a scandal.

She shook her head then started doing her hair before heading to her room to dress.

After she was dressed, in the beautiful dress that would save face for her parents, Usagi, who hadn't even noticed how pretty she looked, took a deep breath and released it, leaving her room going to find her mother who was waiting for her in the living room.

Seeing her daughter Ikuko nodded her head and told Usagi to go wait in the car before she left the room. Usagi walked towards the front door, noticing her overcoat was gone then closing her eyes tightly remembering where it was now. She opened the front door slowly while spotting a white crochet shrug that she had crocheted the year before.

Usagi grabbed it being thankful it was still in her parents' house as she placed it on and looked down seeing it ending at her hips while remembering when she had stopped making it there since she had ran out of the white lace yarn.

As Usagi made her way to her father's car, Ikuko went to Usagi's room grabbing her pillows and the last of her personal items carrying them to the car and putting them into the back before she got into the front seat. Then mother and daughter sat in the silent car waiting for Kenji who showed up soon afterwards.

Usagi noticed that her father was in a brand new suit and a new tie the coloring matching her mother's dress which Usagi noticed was a new pretty mint coloring coat dress that went to her mid-calf.

Usagi sat in the backseat and noticing her parents were silent, she didn't say a word as her father drove them to the city hall. She looked out the window seeing the sun shining but not seeing the snow melting and refused to let the tears she felt forming to fall.

If only she would have tried to tell them and said something, anything at that time, then maybe her father would have stopped the car and finally listened. But Usagi was done trying to explain, now at the point to where she glad to be going away from them. Away from the disgust in her mother eyes and Usagi was scared to talk thinking her father would yell at her once again. She couldn't get the look on his face and in his eyes out of her mind.

The three and Mamoru soon found themselves waiting outside the chamber where the small ceremony would be taking place.

Usagi peeked at Mamoru as he stood over to her right near a window listening to Kenji who had his back towards Usagi and Ikuko. Usagi wondered what Mamoru had to have been thinking once more wondering if he would be angry with her later for ruining his life since he was being married to her. It hadn't hit her yet that she would be living alone with him.

Mamoru acted like he was listening as Kenji talked to him softly while Usagi sat beside her mother feeling like an outsider. Mamoru noticed Usagi still looked sad but didn't notice how her parents were towards her at that time.

Mamoru had his eyes on Kenji but watched only Usagi out of the corner of his eyes and wanted so bad to look at her fully but didn't since Kenji was talking to him about what they would be doing that day once they arrived at work. Mamoru only nodded his head not really listening at that time which was a second for the younger male. Having not listened to the man that one day in the office since he had been thinking hard about the man's daughter and his changing feeling for her and now his thoughts were once more on the young woman who was about to take his last name.

While his mind blocked Kenji's voice, Mamoru thought about when the three had shown up at the city hall spotting Mamoru waiting out by his own car, Kenji pulled his car in beside his. Ikuko got out after Kenji who went and took Usagi's items and pillows out then having Mamoru put them into his own car which Mamoru did after he stopped staring at how beautiful Usagi looked in her cream colored satin and lace dress. Her hair was up in a single bun with some loose hair gracing her face Mamoru noticed thinking that her hair up like that made her look mature.

The four had walked into the building not saying a word to one another with Mamoru walking beside Kenji while Usagi and Ikuko followed behind them next to one another.

The four never saw Rubeus Caron who was standing in a line, in a room off to the left side, for his boss to file some papers with the local government that would make him and his boss, Dimande Nemeth, a citizen. Rubeus sighed again for the twentieth time wishing the line would move while deep down wishing that his boss would be happy this time with this move before praying Dimande would find what he really wanted. Rubeus was tired of moving.

He thought about the woman his boss had just divorced wondering if she was going to cause him trouble later like she had threatened and promised. He remembered when Dimande had just looked at the woman, glared telling her to do her worse before he left her house with Rubeus on his heels both ignoring Dimande's step brother, Mahiro, who was trying to calm the woman down and calling out for Dimande at the same time telling him not to leave.

'I hope he comes back soon.' Rubeus told himself thinking and wondering why Dimande had gone back to Belgium since he now had his divorce and freedom. He wondered for a moment if Dimande would bring Mahiro back but changed his mind quickly on that idea knowing Dimande hated Mahiro.

He could still hear Dimande's voice telling him that he needed to take care of something and would be back soon before telling Rubeus to handle the paper work. Rubeus had only nodded his head before giving a wave as Dimande smiled then turned and headed towards the waiting plane.

Rubeus figured Dimande wouldn't do anything to his ex since he would have sent Rubeus instead. Rubeus always did the dirty work and Dimande would cover him.

Another loud sigh escaped from Rubeus as he removed his coat and accidentally hitting the old woman in front of him receiving an angry glare from the woman as she turned around to face him. Rubeus stared down with a scowl until she gave a loud humph before turning forwarded once more as he rolled his eyes thinking to himself that he hated old people.

The four up on the top floor all looked at the same time after the door was opened and they were greeted then told to enter the room. Ikuko stood up and waited for Kenji to walk with her while Mamoru looked full on to a stunned Usagi who was starting to have a panic attack knowing that she wasn't dreaming.

She never heard Ikuko greeting her friend after the other woman had opened the door and both women hug.

"Oh my…. Oh No!" Usagi mumbled while looking around with her eyes wide, Mamoru rushed to her side after Kenji and Ikuko were in the room.

"Calm down and come on." Mamoru whispered as he took her hand but not moving towards the door as Usagi turned her head up towards him, eyes showing him how scared she really was.

"Usako calm down I'm here and I'll always protect you." Mamoru whispered helping her to stand making sure he held her close while leading her to the room and in.

"Mamochan…" Usagi whispered as she continued looking to him having missed the nickname he had called her.

"We need to do this. Now relax it will be over soon." Mamoru whispered as he started to lead her to the man who stood up in the front of the room smiling and waiting along with Kenji and Ikuko who each had a smile in place looking the part of the happy parents of the bride and deep down the two really were happy in their own way.

"Here is the lovely young couple! Oh how I love young love!" The jolly tall skinny young man said smiling even more at Ikuko then to Kenji who both gave a nod and another smile making Usagi think they were putting on an act.

Feeling and noticing that Mamoru seemed relaxed helped Usagi as she started to loosen up. Then refusing to look at her parents in the eyes, not wanting to see what their eyes may have shown she kept her eyes off of the two.

Usagi came to a stop after Mamoru stopped walking and stood in place surprised by how young the man seemed in his pure white turtle neck sweater with matching white slacks. Both noticing his gold half-moon shape necklace hanging and resting on the center of his chest. The two didn't think he was a judge since he wasn't wearing his robes and seemed younger than her parents.

"Look at that sun shining showing us that spring is coming and that it is a beautiful day for a wedding!" Judge Mau exclaimed as he waved the two forwarded then pointed to where he wanted Mamoru and Usagi to stand in front of him.

"Luna, my love, please close the door." He asked his wife assistant who nodded and did what he requested.

The two standing in place never saw Ikuko and Kenji and the judges wife with her long black hair and wearing a bright yellow and black trapeze style dress with the yellow bow tied perfect around her throat, take a seat in the chairs that had been provided for any guest and witnesses.

Mamoru kept Usagi's arm on his getting the strength from her nervousness as they each looked to the other as they repeated their vows both in a daze while Kenji and Ikuko watched and waited, each lost in their own thoughts.

Kenji did his part and gave his daughter away when he was asked being thankful deep down that it was to Mamoru he gave his daughter to knowing Usagi would be in good hands. Kenji after all had been training Mamoru.

When it came time for the ring, Mamoru with widen eyes of surprise looked from Usagi to Kenji confused knowing they didn't have rings. Ikuko was the one who handed Mamoru her own wedding ring and Kenji's ring so they could finish the ceremony.

For the kiss, Mamoru turned his head so only the judge could see him giving Usagi a kiss on the lips which made the man's smile grow while Kenji looked down and Ikuko gave a small true smile with tears in her eyes before suddenly wishing she had brought a camera along.

The new young couple never realized when after the kiss, they looked into each other eyes once more each with a small smile, but the judge noticed.

Afterwards, Usagi watched Mamoru as he signed the paper then she did putting his last name as her own after he whispered telling her too as he pointed to where she needed to sign. Both having signed with shaky hands both hoping that they hadn't messed that up.

Usagi stepped back a few feet out of the way as her father signed as a witness then Luna did smiling as she signed the paper. She held it up for Artemis to see who nodded in approval while grinning even more.

Artemis moved his eyes back to the new married couple to continue observing them.

Ikuko stood beside Kenji as Luna took the signed paper to her desk in the other room while Kenji paid the judge as both parents thanked him for taking time out of his busy schedule in which the man only laughed and said it was his pleasure.

Ikuko suddenly looked over at Usagi and saw her look at her then down only to look back up at her after Ikuko walked up asking for her ring back. Usagi took it off and handed it to her after she had blinked a few times. She had missed when Mamoru had given Kenji back his ring.

Ikuko slid the ring back on her own finger as she walked over to stand beside her husband again to thank the judge and her friend while Mamoru walked back to Usagi's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to his side.

"Don't worry we will go together and pick out some rings for us." He told her softly which made her look up at him. Seeing his small smile which reached his eyes, she nodded her head in understanding.

"Mamoru." Kenji said making the two look in his direction. Usagi looked down.

"Yes sir?" Mamoru answered looking straight at the man.

"Take her to your place then get into work. I'll meet you there." Kenji told then left out with Ikuko in tow both again refusing to look at their daughter.

Usagi breathed out as Mamoru went to remove his wrapped arm from around her shoulders stopping and looking with Usagi to the man who had just married them as he started talking.

"You two…. You two will be married a long time I can tell. I've married many and you two…. Yes a long time… I pity anyone else who falls for one of you." Judge Artemis Mau announced in a serious voice.

The young couple just widened their eyes as they watched him turning fully towards them then walking up to them, both having noticed for the first time his long hair that went below his butt tied back with a bright yellow ribbon.

"There is something about you both…. Even if it was a supposed arranged marriage and it was best for your father's company and your future's like your father told me….. I can tell…. you two… you are in love." Artemis expressed as the young couple both blushed at the same time not noticing when Mamoru's arm moved from around Usagi then their hands found one another and fingers tighten around the other's after they held hands.

Artemis looked to his wife Luna seeing her smiling face before he looked back to the two.

"I know many who marry young and that marriage doesn't last for whatever reason but you two…Yes. A deep rare love and a very long time!" Artemis said then his jolly laugh sounded while his eyes danced with enjoyment as he walked away heading back to his private office.

"Luna make sure to give them that paper please." The judge then told his wife as he passed her. He reached out and ran a finger on her face receiving a sigh and her pleased nod. Artemis gave Luna a playful wink as his eyes shone with love.

Mamoru and Usagi watched him leave then looked as one to Luna as she walked over and handed Mamoru a piece of paper.

"My husband, he is a smart wise man, wise beyond his years and he has never been wrong. He was right about us and we've been together since we were wee little toddlers." Luna stated looking from where her husband had gone then back to the young couple with a bigger smile.

"Hold on to this paper and in about four weeks you will be getting your marriage certificate in the mail. This paper is the license but the official one won't be ready for six weeks. If you haven't received anything by the end of seven weeks call this number and reference this number." She told pointing to some numbers on the paper as she had spoken.

"Yes ma'am." Mamoru told taking the paper then folding it over then placed in his jacket inside pocket.

"Have a good day and a long blissful life as one!" Luna exclaimed before walking away going out of the room thru the same door the judge had exited.

Usagi and Mamoru both nodded at the same time then walked out of the room together expecting to see her parents waiting but the hallway was empty.

They walked over to the elevator and waited in silence as they rode down. Not saying a word as they walked out together to head to the parking lot and over to Mamoru's car as both noticed her father's car was gone.

Rubeus never saw them as he pulled out of the parking lot and on to the busy street.

"Your father must have driven your mother home." Mamoru told softly letting Usagi's arm go from his own as he reached to unlock the passenger car door for Usagi who had finally noticed that they had walked all the way to the car with their arms linked wondering when they had joined their arms.

Usagi got in and waited for Mamoru to get in then looking at him since he hadn't started the car seeing him observing her. It suddenly hit her that this was the first time they had been alone together for longer than a few minutes since that last time in her room. Mamoru smiled as he looked away.

"You…. Wow I've been wanting to tell you that you look very lovely in that dress." He said while blushing and starting the car up while Usagi gave a small smile and looked at her lap her face getting pink.

"Thank you and you look amusing in that suit." Usagi mumbled glancing again at his light smoky gray suit noticing it wasn't a dark color one like his others, she finally noticed the blood red rosebud on the lapel of his jacket.

"I like the rose it makes your suit stand out even more." Usagi told seeing Mamoru glance at it then to her hands.

"I'm sorry you didn't have any flowers. I'll get you some later." Mamoru declared seeing her blush as he turned his eyes back to the road as they sat just letting the noise from the radio fill the car as Mamoru drove.

"I've never seen your place before." Usagi mumbled recalling that she had never been at his place as Mamoru pulled into his private covered parking spot then he looked to her as her head turned in his direction.

"That's true. Only your parents have been over. Your mother at times to bring me things. Kenji-sama was the one who got it for me and has been over much more." Mamoru said as he opened his door.

"He won't be now." He heard Usagi mumbling as she reached to open her own door only stopping after Mamoru had ran over to open it then hold the door for her.

Usagi looked at his out reached hand and took it so he could assist her in getting out of the car.

After closing the door, Mamoru didn't say anything as he went and opened the back of his car and reached handing her a small bag while he grabbed her two personal pillows. Usagi watched him then followed behind him as he led the way to a side door then down the hallway and over to where his first floor apartment was located.

"We are on the first floor since I wanted the little yard. With the yard we can hang a clothes line up unlike on the balconies the other floors have." Mamoru told her as he reached for his keys to unlock the door.

He removed the key from the key hole then opened the door pushing it open and waited for Usagi to enter as she looked up at him with a red face.

Seeing his own blushing face she quickly looked away then took a step only to be stopped by Mamoru when he grabbed a shoulder. Usagi looked back at him as he handed her the pillows which she took then she gasped out loud as he picked her up cradling her in his arms and carried her into the apartment bridal style.

Usagi, with her body stiff, felt as Mamoru kicked the door closed then took off his shoes before he carried her over and placed her down on a small loveseat. He took the pillows from her walking over to the right behind half of a wall to where the bed was located and he placed them down near the center before he turned to look at her as she looked around his small studio apartment with wide eyes after she had placed the bag down and slipped her own shoes off.

"Um so as you can see the kitchenette is there to your left and the bathroom across behind that closed door the one that was to our right when we came in… the living space… um here… the bed… there…. Um…." Mamoru mumbled looking around then he took a few steps and opened the curtains so more light came in and Usagi would see the little patio and yard. She noticed the clothes line out in the yard and some potted plants. She looked to her left and saw the end table with a lamp on it and then to her right where another end table and lamp rested. In front of her a small coffee table.

Usagi noticed her boxes had been lined up along the wall across from her beside a five shelf bookcase.

"It's…. small." She finally told looking to Mamoru who continued to stand looking down at her.

"Yes… I'm the only one…. Um well it was all I needed before….." he answered scratching the back of his head embarrassed as he looked to her again and saw her looking at the kitchen area.

Seeing the counter to the left of the stove then a sink and a fridge then a breakfast bar to sit and eat at with two stools across from the fridge and sink. She also took note of the two cabinets above the counter and sink.

"To the left across the bathroom there is some storage space and the washing machine and ironing board is behind that door. I keep coats in there also." Mamoru told looking in that direction then back towards Usagi who looked to the entrance area as her head started to nod.

"I always liked being at your place since it is… was bigger and you were all there and I wasn't lonely and I always felt welcomed." He mumbled seeing her smile as he took his glasses out of a pocket and placed them on.

"This place is cute." Usagi answered as she went to stand up remembering all the times he had shown up at her parents' house understanding now.

"I guess later I'll um look for another, bigger place for….. Us. Just give me some time." Mamoru mumbled as it hit him that yes Usagi was in his place and was really going to be living with him.

"Okay." Usagi mumbled looking back to him and they made eye contact before she looked away blushing missing when he did the same before he glanced to her first.

Mamoru walked over to stand in front of Usagi and placed his hands on her upper arms as she looked up to his face.

"I better get into work." Mamoru softly said then released her arms hating that he had to leave as he reached into a pocket on his slacks again taking out two keys.

"Here are your keys to this place. Oh on the counter by the stove I had written down directions to the nearest shopping in this area for you and here's some money." Mamoru told handing her the keys then taking some money out of his wallet to hand to her which Usagi took looking at the items then back up to his face.

"If you need more just tell me. We will need to go to the bank one day to add you to my account." He said the last part more to himself.

"I can leave?" Usagi asked more to herself as she looked back to the keys.

"Usagi you are not a prisoner here. You can come and go as much as you like." Mamoru told her watching her eyes widen as she looked to him.

"Really?" Usagi asked making Mamoru smiled once more by her actions.

"Yes you silly. If you need anything my work number, well my number for now, is on that paper also. Make yourself at home unpack and move things around if you like. I'll….. I guess I'll see you later tonight." Mamoru told her as he turned and walked over to put his shoes back on by the front door.

"Thank you." Usagi told as she followed him. He stood watching as she placed the keys and money on the breakfast bar.

Mamoru opened the front door and looked at her once more before he leaned over and gave her a kiss on her left cheek which she rewarded him with a shy smile which made a grin appear.

"Bye Usako." Mamoru's soft voice deepened as he turned and looked down at her face as he removed the small rosebud that had been on his lapel and handed it to her.

"Bye Mamochan." Usagi said taking the rose before stepping to close the door after he was gone. She then turned and leaned on the door smelled the rose while suddenly wondering what she would do with the rest of her day.

Mamoru smiled at the closed door while noticing that he now really liked when she called him the nickname she had given to him years ago before he rushed off to the office building.

Mamoru ran into the building after he had seen that Kenji's car was in its parking spot. He didn't take the elevator instead he ran up the stairs and to the floor heading to find Kenji.

Once on the floor, he stopped to catch his breath then looked up spotting everyone who had stopped what they were doing and was watching his intake and outtake of breath. Mamoru blushed refusing to look at anyone as they stared, even missing the four guys who along with everyone were surprised to see him. The four stood silently since their new supervisors were near everyone having just listened to Kenji as he told what was going to be happening the next weeks with the moving to the new building.

Spotting Kenji with his jacket off and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows standing near Kiki's desk, Mamoru rushed over to the two quickly once again ignoring the other workers who started whispering to one another each wondering why Kenji had been late to work and now Mamoru who hadn't called in at all was showing up even later.

Four young men stood stealing glances towards Mamoru and each other as they heard the others talking.

"I wonder where he was." One of the men whispered to another near him.

"I know he missed what Kenji-San just told us." That man answered back.

"New suit!?" One of the women stated.

"Kenji-San is in a new suit also!" Another woman answered looking between the men then to her friend.

"Do you see Mamoru's suit, it isn't dark like normal." Someone else stated looking around to see if the others had noticed.

"Yes that gray looks nice on him but I wonder where he was." A woman told shaking her head along with a friend.

"I know, they both left work early yesterday and now they were both late showing up, very late. They have never done that before." A man told looking to the man standing beside him.

"I know, I thought Mamoru-sama had been fired what with how Kenji-San has been glaring at him and making him work extra hard this week." That man answered receiving a nod in return.

"Yes and now Kenji-San didn't say anything about Mamoru going to be late." A woman chimed in.

"If it would have been one of us…." The man to her left started to say.

"Well we all know Mamoru is his favorite." Another man stated getting nods from some of the other men.

"I wish I could have been in the office on Monday." A different man said glancing around.

"Me too!" A few in the small group stated at the same time while some looked over to four very silent young men who had been standing to the right.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND GET TO PACKING NOW! THE MOVING VANS WILL BE HERE SOON!" Kenji suddenly screamed at everyone, who had been standing around and talking, which got them all to shut their mouths and do what he told.

The four young men watched as the other workers suddenly rushed away from them. Kunzite watched as his three friend's whispered bye before they took off going to their own supervisor. He gave a nod as he stood waiting for his own supervisor and while waiting his eyes darted between Kenji and Mamoru while wondering and thinking.

Mamoru who had removed his suit coat and rolled his shirt sleeves up was seen the rest of the day running in and out of his office or Kenji's packing items up in boxes before he was seen removing the boxes while the other workers were seen moving other boxes or furniture.

Mamoru finally saw his four former employees alone later that afternoon since they had been sent to help out in that main area. The five guys, looked at each other but kept silent until Kenji was seen. After that they didn't look at one another again for the rest of the day.

Mamoru did what was needed to be done and was silent that whole day with a grin in place and his eyes shining as he thought of his new wife at their place. Stealing away one time to call to check on her and after making sure Usagi was doing okay, his smile grew. Anyone who looked at him just assumed he was happy that they were moving into the brand new building. Mamoru couldn't wait for the day to end.

To Be Continued.

 _Another chapter done. Got the wedding over with! Luna and Artemis lol. I've already started on the next one and I promise not to make you all wait too long for it. EvaC_


	12. Chapter 12

_Another chapter for you all to read. ENJOY! EvaC._

Chapter Twelve (12)

While Mamoru and the other workers were being worked like pack mules by Kenji, Usagi was at her new home looking and checking everything out and trying to figure out if she should unpack her belongings and most important where to put them. She had changed out of that stunning dress her mother had given soon after Mamoru had left.

Usagi pulled the light blue sweater over her head than sat down on the bed only to jump up like she had burned herself as it hit her that she would be sleeping in that bed later with Mamoru as she looked down at the bedspread. Her eyes roamed the bed remembering the last time she and Mamoru had been in a bed together.

"Ooh." Usagi moaned taking some steps back only stopping when she felt something hit her butt making her turn around spotting a door handle.

She rubbed her backside as she took the handle and slide open the door that she hadn't seen to reveal a closet.

She reached for the hanging string that turned on the overhead light showing her a small walk in closet and some of Mamoru's things which she had noticed were all on the right side leaving the left side almost bare.

"He moved them for me to have my own space." Usagi whispered after spotting a shoe that wasn't with its mate still on the floor on the left side. She turned around and walked over to the eight drawer dresser with a mirror, which was on the wall across from the foot of the bed and started to open some drawers seeing that the left side had his items stuffed full while the right drawers were all empty.

"Maybe later we could get another dresser so his things won't be stuffed." She mumbled opening the last one before slamming it shut since Mamoru's white cotton t-shirts and underwear were in there and her face started to turn a rosy tint.

Hearing the phone start ringing made her give a scream before she laughed at her action. Usagi walked over to it debating on if she should answer while wondering who it was. The ringing stopped and as she started to look away the ringing began again stopping after the second ring since she picked up the receiver and was about to say something but heard Mamoru's voice saying her name in a soft voice.

"Mamoru?" She asked in her own soft voice before feeling stupid since she had recognized his voice.

"Yes it's me. I just called but you didn't answer."

"I wasn't sure if I should." She answered then hearing his soft chuckle she smiled once more.

"That's your phone now also answer it whenever you want." Mamoru told her as another smile formed as his eyes glanced around the area to make sure he was alone.

He was using Kiki's phone since that was the only one in the open area that hadn't been turned off. Mamoru knew that Kenji's was still on but the man was in his office and Mamoru wasn't about to ask if he could use it at that time.

Mamoru heard her giggling and smiled more.

"How are you doing?"

Usagi grinned hearing his soft quiet voice which sounded rushed.

"I'm doing okay, going to start unpacking."

"Good and remember you can move thing around if you like."

They both paused for a moment before Mamoru told her he needed to go and said bye. Before Usagi could answer him, the phone line went dead. Usagi hung the receiver up knowing Mamoru had hung up fast because of her father. She had heard Kenji's voice.

Usagi shook her head to clear it before walking over to the first box she had opened when she had changed clothes.

She soon lost track of time as she started unpacking her things knowing deep down there was no use in keeping the items boxed. Usagi knew she was there to stay and her parents wouldn't change their minds and come get her.

She finally came to a stop in her unpacking after her stomach started to growl and she felt light headed knowing she hadn't eaten anything since that morning when she had first woken up.

Usagi rushed over to a bag where she had put her pills remembering that she hadn't taken it and popped that day's pill into her mouth. She hadn't noticed that she had hidden the package the day before when she was packing her things.

Usagi was soon in the kitchen drinking some water after she found where Mamoru had the cups before looking into the refrigerator wondering if he had anything good to eat. Seeing the fridge almost bare, she frowned not knowing how Mamoru hadn't taken the time to shop since he had other things on his mind that week.

"I better go to the store it's getting late, dang where did the day go….. And he will be home soon." Usagi mumbled closing the refrigerator door then picking up the paper he had written on and reading what he wrote.

She glanced at the clock once more then decided she had time to rush to the store and buy something for the both of them to eat telling herself she would go the next day for more food for their place.

She found her overcoat hanging up where Mamoru had his by the washing machine then was out the door making sure that the door was locked before taking a deep breath then with money in a pocket and the paper in hand, she went out the way she and Mamoru had entered earlier that morning.

Usagi soon found one of the shops being thankful for once that Mamoru had left such detail instructions. The whole time she was walking to the store and shopping then walking back, she didn't think about her parents or wonder what they were doing.

While cooking, what she thought was a simple meal that she could handle alone, her mind was only on the meal she was making or it would drift to the small cake she had picked out for them to share.

Not once did Usagi realize that she could have picked up the phone and called her friends. No her thoughts weren't on her four friends at that time, no her thoughts would drift to the young man who she had just married and was in the same predicament that she was in.

Usagi's mind drifted to Mamoru once more smiling remembering when he had called her earlier wondering to herself what he was thinking about and mostly wondering how he felt knowing she was in his place.

It did hit her after a while that she had enjoyed being outside realizing that she hadn't been out since that morning and that Friday before.

Once the food was cooked, Usagi sat down and looked around wondering suddenly if she was now in a new prison there at Mamoru's place.

"No, Mamoru won't make me stay inside like they did…. He already told me to come and go. He gave me my own keys." Usagi mumbled as she looked at the clock thinking that he would be home soon.

She tried to wait for him to eat but her need for food won and Usagi found herself sitting alone at the kitchen island eating. She looked to her piece of cake and pushed it to the side not ready to eat it.

"I wonder where he is." Usagi said to the empty place as she looked back at the wall clock that was to the side of the refrigerator.

She made a plate of food for Mamoru covering it then placed it on the back of the stove then she cleaned up the small area before finding herself sitting alone on the sofa just looking towards the turned off television set lost in her own world.

Usagi who had leaned back and was starting to doze off, sat up fast after hearing a noise and looking around having forgotten for a moment where she was. Seeing how dark it was she reached over and turned on the lamp before looking to the front door as it opened and spotted Mamoru slowly walking in looking worn out.

Usagi rushed over to him coming to a stop and watched as he tilted his head up then gave her an exhausted smile as he removed his shoes then his suit coat.

Usagi noticed his tie was off as she took the coat and hung it up then stood to the side as she watched as he walked past her unbuttoning a few buttons on his shirt before sitting down on the love seat and leaning back resting his head on the back. Mamoru thought about what he had to eat thinking to himself that he would take a little rest then get up and make some food.

Usagi turned away heading to the small kitchen area and got the plate of food she had made for him wishing she had a way to warm it some but figured he wouldn't mind that it wasn't steaming hot.

Mamoru opened his tired eyes and saw Usagi standing near him with the plate and a fork and his smile grew as he realized that she had cooked for him and he wouldn't have to take the time to cook like before when he was alone.

"Thank you." Mamoru said in his tired voice as he took the plate from her and placed it down in front of him on the small coffee table. He was too tired to go and sit at the counter. Usagi went and get him a drink and took it to him.

"I'm sorry it's not real hot like before when I ate." Usagi said as he took his drink and placed it down beside his plate.

"That's okay I don't mind." He answered then took another bite.

Usagi moved and sat down beside him and watched as he ate.

"Your father kept everyone busy with packing. We will be moving things to the new location in a few days. He wants me back there early, still have so much more to pack." Mamoru told her between bites which made Usagi smile since he was now the one talking with food in his mouth.

"I'll be glad when the move is over but then we have to do the unpacking." Mamoru mumbled taking a drink knowing that Kenji was still punishing him for having been with Usagi.

'I bet he'll get me later….worse.' Mamoru thought to himself as he chewed his food which was simple but a blessing to him since Usagi had made it for him.

Glancing towards her, Mamoru suddenly got happy telling himself that he didn't care if Kenji got after him later since now he had Usagi with him full time and he wasn't alone in the apartment like before. Mamoru knew Kenji keeping him late and making him arrive early was a punishment and Mamoru would take that punishment for as long as he could at that time not caring.

"Would you like more?" Usagi soon asked reaching for his empty plate as he chewed then swallowed the last of the meal.

"You have more?" Mamoru with a surprised expression looked to her while coming out of his thoughts before nodding yes realizing he hadn't eaten anything that whole day while Usagi nodded in return and stood up.

Mamoru watched her out of half-closed eyes as she went and got him some more food removing it from the fridge then heating it up on the stove top. She was soon back by him putting the plate back down in front of him.

Mamoru leaned forward then started eating once more stopping his chewing when Usagi placed a smaller plate with his slice of cake on it down.

Seeing another smile grace his face, Usagi smiled while she placed her own plate down than sat back down beside him and started to eat her slice while he ate the second serving of his dinner.

"Thank you. This food is good." He said going to take another bite missing Usagi blush as she ate her cake being glad she waited to eat so they could enjoy it together.

"I'm sorry you had to eat alone." Mamoru mumbled reaching for his cake.

"That's okay." Usagi answered not looking to him.

"I have a feeling you will be eating alone for the next day's maybe weeks until this move is over and everything has settled down." He announced looking back over to her and seeing her tired face as she nodded in understanding.

Mamoru made a promise to himself that once everything settled down, he would take Usagi out for a nice dinner so they could celebrate their wedding.

His eyes suddenly widened as it hit him that it was still their wedding day well wedding night now.

Mamoru turned his head away from her then looked down at his glass then said, "Why don't you go get ready for bed. I'll be there in a few after I finish."

He glanced at Usagi seeing her look to the bed then back at him turning even redder before she stood up and walked over to the half room area to get her things for the night.

Mamoru acted like he wasn't watching her as he finished his cake and Usagi walked to the bathroom to get ready for the night.

Mamoru missed when Usagi ran from the bathroom and to the bedroom area since he was washing the dirty dishes and also the small plate her piece of cake had been on.

He soon walked over and got his things for the night and went to the bathroom debating with himself on taking a quick shower but the massive yawn told him he would take one in the morning so it would help wake him up. He was too tired that day to do anything but sleep.

Mamoru finally left the bathroom, first going to make sure the front door was locked then turned off all the lights except the one beside the bed. He walked into the bedroom area, wearing only his t-shirt and underwear and noticed Usagi in the very center of his double bed. Usagi had just finished braiding her hair when he noticed her bright red face before she dipped her head and pulled the covers up to her breast before he turned away to put a few things down on the dresser.

He had to hold in his chuckle but his amusement showed on his face as he wondered why she was acting so shy. They had already seen one another naked and they were also married now.

"Why are you in the middle of the bed?" Mamoru asked looking at her reflection from the mirror on the dresser.

Usagi glanced towards him making brief eye contact before looking back down.

"I… I… wasn't…. I didn't know….um… what side was yours." Usagi stumbled over her words while Mamoru smiled as he walked over to the left side to sit down feeling Usagi moving more to the right side, the side closer to the wall. She pulled her pillows over to that side making sure he had his own on his side.

Mamoru remembered that he had pulled his bed off that wall that morning before he had left to get married. He thought he would just push it back over later so they would have more of a walking area on his side by the closet.

"Are you okay on that side?" Mamoru suddenly asked.

"Yes." He heard Usagi giving a soft answer.

"That side was up against the wall…. Would you mind if I moved it back later to give us more walking room on this side?" Mamoru asked.

"No." again her soft voice answered still not looking in his direction as she continued to sit up.

Mamoru soon laid back on his own pillows noticing Usagi still sitting up. He reached for the blankets to cover his body and asked, "Are you going to lay down?"

Usagi plopped back pulling the covers to her chin making another amused look appear on his face. Usagi lay very still on her back looking up at the ceiling wondering why she suddenly felt so shy with Mamoru wondering if it was because they were now alone in his bed.

Mamoru rolled to face Usagi then rolled away from her yawning as he moved before rolling back over to face her doing it a couple of times before sighing and staring up at the ceiling as he laid on his back.

"I'm sorry Mamoru." Usagi whispered seeing Mamoru glance in her direction.

"Why?" He asked keeping his eyes on her but his head straight.

"If I wouldn't have…. You wouldn't have to deal with me now." Usagi said feeling the tears start to fall from her eyes.

Mamoru sighed deeply as his eyes closed knowing it wasn't all her fault that they were married and alone in his bed now.

"Don't be it wasn't all your fault."

"Yes and now Mama and Daddy they despise me and you hate me!" Usagi whispered as the tears flowed.

Mamoru moved to be half over her with his upper body to face her and wiped her tears away watching as her eyes blinked as he pulled back resting on his knees.

'She looks scared.' He thought as a frown formed on his face.

"We don't hate you. Yes they are upset but they don't despise you. And believe me, I do not hate you." He said before falling to his side then on to his back flat now with Usagi who had flung herself into his arms crying even harder.

His arms went around her body as his right hand went to pat her head and his other went to her upper back as he tried his best to calm her down gently rubbing her upper back.

"Shush Usako… It will be okay… at least you don't have to see him every day like me." Mamoru said then regretting the words once they were out as she cried even harder.

All Mamoru thought he could do at that time was to hold Usagi tight letting her cry herself to sleep.

Soon they were both asleep wrapped in each other's arms, their first night together as a married couple, a couple in general.

Mamoru suddenly woke his body feeling hot and removed himself from Usagi's arms and got up to get some water.

Mamoru walked back to the bed yawning again as he removed his white cotton t-shirt than sat back down on his side making sure the alarm was set knowing he wasn't going to give Kenji any reason to punish him worse if he were late to work the next day.

Mamoru turned the lamp off and settled back on the bed on his left side facing Usagi and glancing to Usagi's back since it was towards him while trying to figure out how many hours of sleep he would have before sleep over took him again.

Rubeus stood beside the car, leaning back on it looking up at the early morning sky, so early that the sun wasn't due for another couple of hours. Hearing the glass doors start to slide open made him turn his head to face the airport front entrance watching as people came through the doors. Some looking around for what Rubeus assumed was a taxicab and others he thought were looking for their own rides while others walked towards the parking area.

Rubeus knew that Dimande would be showing up soon since that was the first flight for that day and Dimande had called telling him that he would be on it which had surprised Rubeus since he had thought Dimande wouldn't be arriving for another couple of days.

Suddenly spotting his boss and friend, Rubeus rushed forwarded to help Dimande with his luggage. Both men were silent as they walked to the car and Rubeus popped the trunk so he could place Dimande's bags in then both men stepped into the car.

Rubeus was soon driving off into the early morning heading back to the private hotel suite that the two had decided to call home until Dimande could find the house he wanted.

Dimande was tired but very pleased with himself for taking care of what he considered was last minute details back in Belgium. A smile formed as he stopping thinking of the past and started to think of his future while thinking to himself that he would be meeting with one Kenji Tsukino later.

Dimande knew that now wasn't the time to meet with the man after Rubeus had told him over the phone the day before that Kenji was in the middle of his company moving and wasn't meeting with anyone until after the move was done.

Dimande didn't care at that time and knew that in time he would be meeting with the man not only in obtaining a high paying position with the man's company but also getting closer to the man's only child and heir.

Dimande smiled to himself even more while telling himself that after he was rested up, he would go and find Usagi and to him, restart in his commitment to get the young lady and win her over to becoming his. He had already gone over which actions he would take with Usagi. Yes he would win her over then go and see Usagi's father alone. But first he needed to earn the young woman's trust before going to see the man who Dimande believed would be his future father in law.

Later that morning alone in his room dreaming of his new love interest and what he hoped would be a happy future, Dimande slept peacefully while Mamoru woke again this time to the alarm blaring.

He reached over to turn it off then lay there for a few minutes trying to wake up wondering for a moment where he was and why his body felt warm and something heavy on his side.

Mamoru with wide eyes remembering that last time he had woken up with Usagi looked down at first surprised to see Usagi snuggled in his arm pit with a leg over his thigh, her knee resting over his crotch and her arm resting on his bare chest.

He moved just a little then took the time to observe her sleeping form while thinking how cute she looked before the alarm went off again making him realize he hadn't turned it off, he had only hit the snooze button.

Mamoru slowly got up hoping he wouldn't wake Usagi knowing she hadn't been sleeping earlier that week. He went and took a shower and walked out seeing Usagi, in her robe, in the kitchen fixing breakfast which surprised him. He went and dressed this time in more comfortable cloths since Kenji had told everyone to arrive in clothes more suitable to pack and move future.

After eating Mamoru walked to the door with Usagi in tow holding a small brown bag for him which he took.

"In case he doesn't let you leave for lunch at least you can eat this." Usagi whispered before looking at him with a sweet smile.

Mamoru looked in the bag then at her and beamed before leaning over and kissing her forehead making her blush as she whispered good bye.

Mamoru told her the same then left out heading to the job where his young wife's father was waiting in the parking lot looking at his watch as Mamoru pulled in beside his car.

Kenji didn't ask him a thing or say anything to him but did smile to himself after he noticed that Mamoru looked tired while telling himself he would make Mamoru stay late and show up early for as long as he could so Mamoru wouldn't have much alone time with Usagi any time soon.

And Kenji did just that, even making Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite and especially Jadeite stay late into the night to help with the moving, wearing the five younger men down so they each went home late each night dead tired.

Too tired to do anything but sleep and pray that the torture would end soon. The four men, older than Mamoru, would soon be wishing that their schooling would start up again.

Kenji was glad that the four didn't have any classes those weeks since their school was on break knowing he didn't want them to miss any learning time and when their classes started up again, Kenji wouldn't work them as hard.

The five young men didn't say a word in complaints, each just thankful they still had their good jobs and one being thankful he hadn't been killed while finally admitting to himself that he would have slept with Usagi again just to know that now she was at his home waiting for his return each night. Waiting for him with a hot meal since she would cook later then eat with him before they retired for the night then waking up with him as the alarm went off.

Usagi knew that if Mamoru had to suffer then she would also.

Over that first weekend Kenji made only Mamoru and the four show up but didn't keep the five late knowing the young men would need to sleep sometime and they each did that next day.

Mamoru slept almost all day Sunday while Usagi kept silent and unpacked the rest of her things.

She felt bad knowing it was her fault that Mamoru was being worked so hard but she didn't say anything since Mamoru didn't. She just made sure he had hot meals to eat and a clean place to come home too.

The following weeks Kenji did the same thing with Mamoru mostly which everyone started to notice but they didn't say anything knowing their boss and his protégé wouldn't talk or tell what the problem between the two was.

It wasn't hard for them to have had figured out that Mamoru had done something really major to piss Kenji off but none of them could place a finger on what it could have been.

Kenji never thought that he was pushing Mamoru closer to the edge and the young man was about to snap. Making him work hard and stay away from his new wife and small apartment the newlyweds called home, was starting to take its tow on Mamoru.

One afternoon, Usagi having had unpacked everything finally and being tired of being in the apartment during the day, went out to look around the neighborhood to learn what was around. She had only been to the stores and back.

She soon found a park nearby which made her happy since it wasn't too far from the apartment and it was a nice quiet place to relax at.

Usagi sat down on the park bench and looked at the duck pond wondering if Mamoru knew the park was there before looking over to her right after hearing her name being said in an awe voice.

To Be Continued

 _OOOOH I wonder who has said her name hee hee hee….. Another chapter done, out sooner than I thought it would be. I hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time! EvaC_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen (13)

Usagi widened her eyes, the surprise showing on her face as she looked over and saw her friend Motoki as he stood with his hands full of grocery brown paper bags looking at her like he had seen a ghost.

"Usagi… it is you!" Motoki exclaimed his voice giving away his surprise.

"Motoki!" Usagi exclaimed happily standing up glad to see someone she knew.

The two walked towards the other and stopped standing in front of one another just looking, each not believing it was the other. Usagi gave him a hug letting him go quickly since he couldn't return the hug since he was holding the bags.

"What are you doing on this side of town and why aren't you in school?" Motoki asked while Usagi took two bags from him so his hands weren't so full.

"Well….. Ummm. I kind of live near here." Usagi told removing her eyes from his.

"Really? I thought the guys had told me and the girls that your parents were going to be moving into the new building once the penthouse was done being built. Isn't that location on the other side of town?" Motoki told then asked Usagi looking over her head then back down at her since she was looking to him once more.

Usagi looked away again to hide the surprise look on her face. She had no idea that her parents were going to move.

"Usagi…." Motoki stated after a while since she didn't answer him.

"Yes… Yes they…my parents are…. Um I'm just staying with a friend till… till the move and…. and everything has settled down." Usagi said quickly praying he would believe her since she didn't want to tell him she was a married woman now knowing he would ask a million questions.

She hid a smile to herself remembering how she and the girls always thought Motoki should have been a girl since he would ask many questions and gossip just like they did.

Usagi looked back to his face and gave a small smile tilting her head while watching him suddenly smile.

"Oh okay cool." Motoki said as he started walking with Usagi beside him since she was still holding the bags.

"You live around here?" Usagi asked after a few moments as she glanced around at the buildings.

"Yes not too far from the shop which is only a couple of blocks to the south. Come I'll show you my place." He told while crossing the street so Usagi followed him.

"Most of the things in these bags are for the shop. Dad wants me to have it open at night now for the business crowds. We will be open for the younger crowd during the day then close for a couple of hours then reopen when the business men get off. Going to start serving liquor drinks. So you and the girls won't be able to come during those times." Motoki said walking to another building across the street from the park being glad Usagi was walking with him since he knew he had some questions for her.

"Wow that's a big move." Usagi muttered looking down at the sidewalk as she walked with him wanting to be careful since she had glanced in a bag and saw the glass bottles.

"Yes a lot more money for the family. My sister and girlfriend will both be working soon to help out. I can't wait. I have some alcohol in these bags and Dad wants me to come up with some drinks to serve." Motoki said glancing down at Usagi who looked up and gave him a smile before she looked away.

"Why aren't you in school? The girls have been asking about you and told me they haven't seen in you in a few weeks." He asked after a while of silence.

"I'm….. I….. I will be going later….. I've…. I've been sick." Usagi said again fast and again not looking to Motoki as she suddenly gave a couple of fake coughs.

"Also the move…. Been moving." Usagi then told looking to him then away after he nodded showing he understood.

"Well make sure you keep studying while you are out, so you don't fall behind your classes."

"I will don't worry."

"I bet if you asked Mamoru to help you he would. I told you he's a smart guy." Motoki said getting a blush from Usagi which made him smile.

"Well, here's my place." Motoki soon said coming to a stop then walking up the six step stoop. He places the bags down so he could unlock the door.

Once having the door open, he picked up the bags then walked in turning to look at her with a smile. Usagi smiled back then walked in and he closed the door, never once did the two notice the men from the car watching them.

"Who the hell was that with her?" Dimande said out loud.

"I don't know sir." Rubeus said looking in the mirror at the man.

"That was Usagi Tsukino correct?"

"Yes sir that was her." Rubeus answered watching as Dimande looked back towards the building.

"Go park somewhere so I can see the building. I want to know when she comes out. Then you will follow her." Dimande demanded.

"Yes sir." Rubeus said as he drove away heading around the block to find a better parking spot. He was surprised that Dimande didn't make him do a U-turn but was glad since that was a one-way street.

They soon parked and watched not knowing that Usagi had left soon after Rubeus had driven away after promising Motoki she would stop by the shop later.

Usagi walked back into her and Mamoru's place remembering how nice Motoki's place had been and knew she would tell Mamoru about it wondering if they had any private yards at Motoki's apartment complex.

She sat down suddenly getting depressed as she thought about when Motoki had told her about her parents moving wondering why they had never mentioned it while wondering if Mamoru knew.

She moved some hair from her face as her eyes fell on her book bag and she remembered her last homework that Mamoru had made her do before that Sunday morning changed their lives.

Usagi sighed then reached and picked the bag up and sat down on the floor to look in it. Dumping everything out and then putting everything in order making little piles with the items that had been in the bag.

Spotting the flyer that had made her start to study harder since she had wanted to please her parents Usagi blinked back tears as she reread it.

Seeing the last paragraph which she hadn't noticed before she read it then looked up and across to the glass sliding door to look out at the little yard.

She thought about when Motoki had told her to study then her mind went to Mamoru.

"He did it mostly on his own. I was starting alone. . . And I know if I ask Mamoru he'll help me study…. And it says here if I'm not in school that I could go to a local library and get the books I need…." Usagi muttered as a smile formed and she got to thinking. She then started to make a list of what she would need to do.

"I'll call the school first and ask for my grades and what credits I still need to finish then take it from there." She told the empty room as she got off the floor and walked over to the bedroom to pick up the phone after she found the phone book.

"Maybe he…. he will be proud of me after this." Usagi mumbled thinking for a moment of her father while sitting down and waiting as she dialed then waited for an answer.

Dimande looked at his watch again getting angry since it had been an hour since they had parked.

"Sir that guy is leaving the building. He's alone. I wonder if Miss Tsukino left when we had been looking for a spot to park or she may be inside still. No I don't think she's inside…. He turned all the lights off." Rubeus said as he pointed when Dimande looked and saw Motoki walking down the sidewalk.

"I have the address written down so we can come back. Follow him! I want to know who he is to her!" Dimande demanded while Rubeus started the car.

"I didn't get that bitch out of my life so I could be with that angel just to have some young chump interfere with my plan." Dimande said cracking his knuckles.

"Yes sir….. You know the guy may just be a friend." Rubeus said then shut up after Dimande glared at him in the mirror.

"You just drive and don't lose him!" Dimande demanded.

"Yes sir." Rubeus mumbled.

"I've been watching the business and her house for weeks now and haven't seen her until today. I will learn where she is and get her to be mine. Her father's been too busy with his move to talk alone with me…. Bastard! Oh but he will soon….. He will be coming to me to talk with me!" Dimande mumbled not removing his eyes off of Motoki as he walked down the street whistling while heading to work.

"I shouldn't have left the area." Dimande mumbled to himself thinking about the last time he had seen Usagi at her parents' house standing with her head low and her hands bandage up from her injury as she waited for her mother.

Dimande thought about how her hair had been loose, hanging around her making her appearance even prettier reminding him how he longed to run his finger thru her hair.

"Sir he's going to that coffee shop. That one Miss Tsukino went to with her friends that day months ago." Rubeus said stopping the car and parking.

Dimande got out and headed into the shop quickly stopping at the doorway to remove his sunglasses being thankful they had been on since it was darker in the shop than out in the afternoon sunshine.

"How can I help you friend?" He heard Motoki asking from the counter as he stood putting his apron on with a smile.

Dimande placed his sunglasses in his pocket and walked over.

"Yes, I'll take a coffee." Dimande asked telling himself to be cool, he had time to get to know the young man.

'Go slow… don't rush it.' Dimande told himself giving Motoki a smile.

"How would you like it? Regular or Decaf, Black, cream, sugar? Maybe a latte, espresso, cappuccino, macchiato, mocha? We have Americano, Caffè Americano, Café au lait, Café Bombón, Caffè latte, Coffee milk, Cafe mocha, Chai Latte, Chocolate Dalmatian, yum, Cinnamon Spice Mocha, Cortado, Dirty Chai, Eggnog Latte, Yummy! Frappuccino, Gingerbread Latte another yummy, Greek frappé coffee, Iced coffee? Great on a hot summer day or how about a Indian filter coffee, Instant coffee, I don't recommend that but how about a Irish Coffee, Liqueur coffee, delish! To die for!... Hey, we also have Skinny Latte, Soy Latte, Turkish coffee, Vienna coffee, White Chocolate Mocha….."

Motoki stated in a fast cheerful voice, showing he knew his coffee menu, only stopping when Dimande yelled with his eyebrows raised up and his eyes wide.

"REGULAR BLACK! Will be fine!"

Dimande blinked, blushed a little and mumbled a soft sorry while Motoki beamed and his eyes danced in merriment.

"Regular black it is…. We also have tea drinks such as…."

"NO! A strong black coffee! Plan, regular is fine thank you!" Dimande said in a rushed voice before he walked away to sit alone in a booth to face the door so he could watch it.

Motoki smiled then started to hum as he made a fresh pot of his favorite black coffee. The one he always served to someone new, knowing that that coffee could bring the customer back.

Dimande looked out the window then up after Motoki placed the hot fresh cup of coffee down.

"Thank you." He said watching Motoki smile as he nodded then walked back to the counter. Dimande then watched him now and then but also kept his eyes on the door hoping Usagi would walk into the shop.

After his cup was empty Dimande got up and walked over to the counter to ask for another one liking how the coffee had tasted. He thought to ask what brand it was but didn't too afraid Motoki would start rattling off. He wanted to ask about Usagi but knew he had to be cool and calm.

Dimande sat down and placed the cup down on the bar counter and before he could ask for another cup Motoki was already pouring the coffee into the empty mug with a smile.

"Thanks." Dimande said getting another smile from Motoki.

"Would you like something to eat we do have desserts." Motoki asked handing the man a menu since he hadn't memorized the dessert menu just yet.

Dimande took it and glanced knowing he was only doing it to humor Motoki, Dimande didn't like desserts. His eyes suddenly widening when he saw the name with drawing of little heart shapes and bunny shapes around it.

"What's a Usagi special?" He asked looking to Motoki.

Motoki smiled even more if that was possible as his eyes started to shine and dance.

He chuckled then answered, "Everyone always ask that. It's really just an ice cream sundae with strawberries, whip cream, chocolate syrup, chocolate sprinkles and these little sugar shaped bunnies that I put on for her. Then on top of that I put a small piece of pound cake covered with more strawberries, whip cream and chocolate and the bunnies or Usagi's. She drew the hearts and bunnies." He chuckled again thinking of his young friend and the time she came up with the dessert and pictures.

"Her? Your… your girlfriend" Dimande asked looking Motoki in the eyes and seeing them shine and dance more while he himself held his breath.

"No, she's not my girlfriend even if the girls say she is…. Silly girls….. Usagi is…. Just a good friend. Not to say I wouldn't mind dating her but I can tell she's got another on her mind and I want to live a long life." Motoki said before grinning again after seeing Dimande raise his eyebrows in question.

"A long life?" Dimande asked ignoring the part about Usagi having another on her mind.

"Her father is one man I wouldn't want to piss off." Motoki told with a serious voice which made Dimande give a fake smile to the younger man knowing he wasn't scared of Usagi's father.

"Usagi came up with that dessert and since it's so popular I included it on the menu. Would you like to try the special?" Motoki asked glancing away then back over seeing Dimande shaking his head.

"No not right now thank you, this coffee is fine." Dimande answered as he took a drink knowing he didn't like sweet tasting food or drinks.

'I want the real Usagi special.' Dimande thought with a smirk as Motoki turned his back.

Motoki looked up towards the door after it was opened and the bell above rang letting him know a customer had arrived.

"Girls!" He said with another smile beaming while noticing Minako, Ami, Makoto and Rei each waving as they started removing their jackets.

Dimande moved his head away so fast praying that they didn't spot him.

"Hey Motoki we will have the usual. Right girls?" Makoto said before looking to the three getting a nod from Rei.

"I just want a hot cup of ginger tea please." Ami told.

"I want just ice water for now, I'm not that hungry right now but thank you." Minako answered as she closed the door.

"Coming right up." Motoki said before walking to the back area while the girls walked over to their favorite corner spot to sit.

"Have you heard from Kunzite?" Rei asked looking to Minako who shook her head no.

"Nephrite called me really quickly saying that they were still busy with the move and they wouldn't be able to see us until maybe Saturday night if Mister Tsukino lets them leave early." Makoto told them watching as they all nodded in understanding.

"I'll be glad when that move is over. They sure have been staying late and what with taking more classes now we never see them now." Rei said as they all agreed.

"At least they are just moving and busy with classes. I…. I had worried that…." Ami started but blushed and stopped talking to look down.

"That they used us?" Makoto finished watching as Ami nodded her head up and down while the three smiled before agreeing.

They didn't notice Dimande as he moved over to a nearby table but kept his back to them so he could hear them better but they wouldn't know it was him.

"Here you go ladies" Motoki said as he started to place their drinks and desserts down on the table in front of the four.

"Thank you." They said at the same time each reaching for their own items and drinks.

Motoki watched before he smiled.

"Girls guess who I saw today." Motoki said watching as they all turned their heads to look to him at the same time.

"Now girls… Do you really have to guess?" Motoki then said with a smile while Dimande frowned wishing the man would get to talking.

Dimande tilted his head towards the group to hear better wanting to know what Motoki and Usagi had been talking about.

"Your boyfriends!" Motoki exclaimed watching the girls who had each widened their eyes as he laughed and Dimande made a fist.

"They were here?" Minako asked as her eyes went back to normal along with the other three.

"Yes real quick to eat lunch then they had to rush back." Motoki said pulling a chair over to sit by them.

"Again I'll be glad when that move is all done. I miss them." Makoto said making the three agree.

Motoki smiled and said, "Soon. Zoisite was telling me that they should be done with the major unpacking sometime next week then they will have everything all in place. They miss you all too."

The four nodded as they started eating or drinking while Motoki stood and moved his chair around so he could lean and rest his arms on the back of it.

Motoki sat back down then smiled again then waited until they didn't have anything in their mouths and said, "I saw her today finally."

The four all turned as one with mouths open and eyes wide.

"U…. Usagi?" Minako inquired first while Motoki nodded looking to her then to each of the girls in turn.

"Is she okay?" Makoto asked sitting up straighter.

"Where was she did she come here?" Rei asked taking a brief look around then back to him.

"Did Usagi say why she hasn't been in school?" Ami questioned leaning forwarded.

Each girl watching and waiting while Motoki smiled.

Dimande sat up even straighter and listened surprised that Usagi hadn't been in school.

"Yes it was Usagi and she seems okay, saw her at a park near my place. Usagi said she's staying with a friend and she's been sick. She did look a little skinnier." Motoki told them as he started to stand up.

"That's it?" the four said at the same time watching him as he put the chair back before turning to the four once more.

"Yes. She helped me carry my bags home then left saying she had to get back. She didn't say where she was staying but did promise me that she would try to come here this Saturday afternoon if she was feeling better." Motoki said with another smile before he walked away.

The girls looked to one another then at the same time said, "We will be here!"

They nodded at the same time then got to talking softly to one another so soft that Dimande couldn't hear.

He smiled.

'I will come back here on Saturday also.' He thought as he took some money out and laid it down on the table by his coffee cup.

"Thank you and come again!" He heard Motoki calling out as he left out giving a wave of his hand before putting his sunglasses back on.

He got into the waiting car and Rubeus was relieved to see his boss was finally smiling.

"Go back to the rooms." Dimande said smiling as he settled himself down on the seat making plans in his head while thinking how he couldn't wait to tell Usagi that he was no longer married and would like to start courting her.

Not only was he no longer married but he was now once again a widower and soon if Rubeus did the papers right Dimande was going to be a citizen in the area soon.

All they were waiting on now was the background checks to come back. Dimande knew it took time for those to come back but he wasn't worried thinking Rubeus had filled the papers out right.

Which Rubeus did, even including their birth places and any other place they had lived forgetting at that time that Dimande had always told him to never put down where they had lived with his first wife.

What Dimande and Rubeus didn't know was that the background checks had come back with some red flags a few days before.

Those red flags got the attention of those in charge, making them contact the authorities to find out more about the man who wanted citizenship in their area along with his personal assistant whose own name blared brightly.

So bright, making the investigator that was requested by those in charge, to start making some phone calls after reading the papers about the young heiress who had been found along with her lover who was dead. Both just happen to have the same last name as one Dimande Nemeth.

Dimande showed up to the coffee shop on that Saturday before the girls had. He made sure they hadn't seen him as they all waited but all five including Motoki were disappointed when Usagi didn't show up.

The girls soon left out after the guys had shown up and they all ran to each other hugging and holding each other tightly before they all left heading out to be alone.

Dimande left out pissed off even more and made Rubeus drive around the area as he looked wanting and praying he would spot Usagi only allowing Rubeus to stop when it had gotten too dark for him to see the sidewalks any longer.

Both men never noticed the car that trailed not far behind.

Usagi had stayed home with Mamoru and while he slept she did the laundry while thinking of how to ask her new husband what he would think when she told him she wanted to go back to school.

Usagi remembered when Mamoru had arrived back home and told her how glad he was that not only had her father said that this was the last time Mamoru would be working late but also that she was there with him mumbling it right before passing out on the bed from exhaustion.

Usagi reached over and made sure he was covered then kissed his check before leaving his side to head out to the store while thinking of a special dinner she would make him. Totally forgetting that she had told Motoki that she would go to the coffee shop to see him.

Usagi knew that very soon she would have to tell Mamoru that she wasn't pregnant while she would show him the pills. She knew it would come a time when he would notice that she wasn't pregnant since her body wouldn't be changing in shape.

"I wonder if he will want me to leave." Usagi mumbled to herself as she folded a towel.

"Why would I want you to leave?"

She looked up and saw that Mamoru was now awake and was leaning on a wall watching her.

Usagi didn't answer and looked away after seeing he was only in some underwear. Mamoru looked down noticing his state of dress also then walked over and put on his robe before he walked over and sat down beside her and leaned back on the sofa being thankful Kenji let him leave work early for the day and he didn't have to show up again until Monday morning, normal time finally.

"Usagi why do you think I want you to leave?" Mamoru asked looking towards her while Usagi placed the basket of clean towels down. She then looked to him.

"I have something…. I think you should know. I know you should know." Usagi told before looking to her hands that she rested on her lap.

Mamoru sat up more and started to turn to face her but stopped when they heard the phone ringing.

Mamoru, who had moved the phone the day before to the living room outlet, reached for it and answered then looked to Usagi as he said her mother's name. He watched while Usagi's eyes widened.

"Yes ma'am… Okay….. Yes we will be there… Yes ma'am… Good bye." Usagi heard him as he talked to Ikuko making Usagi wondered what the woman had wanted.

Mamoru hung up the phone then looked to his young wife.

"She wants us to show up tomorrow for dinner with them." He told Usagi watching her eyes widen before she looked away.

Usagi gasped forgetting what she was going to tell him as Mamoru suddenly pulled her into his arms and held her tightly while resting his head on her shoulder. The last time she had seen her parents was on her wedding day.

"He's not going to be happy to see me." Usagi mumbled.

"Who your father?" Mamoru asked adjusting his body so she was now resting with her head on his chest.

Usagi only nodded her head slowly looking at a wall.

"Usagi your father will be happy to see you. I've told you he doesn't hate you." Mamoru told giving a smile while Usagi closed her eyes resting her head on his chest just letting him hold her.

"I'll be with you don't worry." He whispered feeling her wrap her own arms around his body.

Usagi nodded her head while Mamoru smiled.

"You know I never told you this but…. But I am really happy that you are here with me. I cannot begin to tell you how pleased I get when I drive home knowing you are here waiting for me." Mamoru then told her while Usagi pulled back some so they were looking into each other's eyes.

Seeing him smiling Usagi began to smile.

"I was so lonely before and hated coming home to this empty place but now I love coming home since you are here." Mamoru said pulling her to him for another hug which Usagi gave in return.

The young couple sat for a while holding each other until Mamoru told Usagi to get dressed since he was going to take her out to dinner that evening.

While eating at the restaurant the two realized that it was really their first date ever.

That night the two just lay holding each other enjoying each other's company. Mamoru thankful that night that he wouldn't have to wake up early the next morning.

He fell asleep before Usagi did as she lay with her head resting on his arm staring at the wall thinking about her parents and wondering how the dinner would turn out.

The next evening Mamoru pulled up in front of Kenji and Ikuko's house and looked to Usagi who was looking at the house before she looked to Mamoru after he touched her arm.

"Come on. It won't be that bad." Mamoru mumbled before getting out of the car going around to open her door then standing beside Usagi after she got out.

Mamoru smiled when he felt Usagi slipping her hand into his as he lead the way and walked up to the front door. Mamoru took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

He glanced at Usagi who looked up at him then to the door when it was opened revealing Ikuko who smiled at Mamoru as she opened the screen door letting the two in.

"Hello Mamoru, I'm glad you came. Kenji is in his office." Ikuko told before walking away from the two leaving them to hang up their coats and close the door.

Mamoru helped Usagi then started to walk but stopped as she stood by the door not moving at all.

"I'm going in to your father do you want to come?" He whispered.

Usagi shook her head no remembering the last time she was in that room with the man.

"I'll….. I'll go help my mom." Usagi whispered which made Mamoru smile.

He reached over and kissed the top of her head then walked away as Usagi watched him before she took a deep breath, let it out then walked to the kitchen only to stop when she noticed her old bedroom door was closed.

She looked down then walked to the archway to the kitchen before stopping once more while suddenly remembering the last time she had been in there eating the breakfast before the wedding.

"Do…. Do you need any help?" Usagi asked in a soft voice. She watched while Ikuko turned a little but wouldn't look at her.

"You can set the dining room table." Ikuko told after a few moments before turning back to the stove.

Usagi walked over to the opposite side and grabbed the dishes then went and took her time setting the dining table being quiet and careful.

She then stood in the room wondering what she should do now before seeing her mother putting the food in the serving dishes.

Usagi walked to Ikuko's side and started taking the full dishes and placed them in the other room on the table.

Mother and daughter didn't say a word to one another or look to one another.

While she was placing the last dish down Usagi heard Ikuko going to get Kenji and Mamoru and heard her telling them that dinner was ready.

Usagi moved and stood in a corner and waited. Letting her held breath out when Mamoru walked into the room first followed by Ikuko.

Usagi looked to her father after the man walked in. He stopped for a brief moment after spotting her then he looked away and sat down in his seat while Usagi moved over to sit down along with the other two.

Usagi ate in silence only listening when one of the others would talk. She glanced to Mamoru once or twice and saw him eating and answering Kenji or Ikuko when one would say something to him.

Usagi felt tears start to form in her eyes knowing that her mother and father wouldn't address her or even look at her fully knowing she was right that they hated her.

Mamoru sat taking note the change in Usagi's eating while wondering why her parents were still upset with Usagi thinking that it was time they got over the fact that she had wanted to sleep with him. He felt honored that she had wanted him. He remembered when they had first arrived and how Ikuko only told him hello and looked at only him.

He suddenly remembered their wedding day and how her parents hadn't looked at Usagi at all during that time also.

Mamoru, feeling the tension, all of a sudden wished that he hadn't brought Usagi and wished for once he was back at his apartment with her instead of in that cold feeling room with the two adults who were doing their best to ignore their only child.

They hadn't even asked how she was feeling knowing that now that the moving and unpacking was over he was going to make Usagi a doctor's appointment thinking that it was past due for her to be seen.

Mamoru got to thinking about the future and knew that he wasn't going to let them continue to treat Usagi like she was the worst thing on the face of the earth.

After everyone was done eating, Mamoru who had noticed that Usagi hadn't really touched her meal and her parents seemed to be glad the dinner was over, he followed Kenji to the living room since the man had some papers for him to take home while Usagi went and helped her mother with the dirty dishes.

Both were silent but Ikuko, who had been looking at her daughter out of the corner of her eyes, started to realize that she really missed having her daughter around.

After the kitchen was clean and Ikuko went to the dining room one last time, Usagi went to look for Mamoru finding him with her father still in the living room. She stood by the archway and waited for Mamoru to spot her and when he did he stopped talking and smiled which caught Kenji's attention. He looked over and saw Usagi before looking away quickly getting up and walking over to his corner bar to make himself a drink. Mamoru looked to him then stood up.

"Is there anything else sir or is this it for the night?" Mamoru asked looking to Kenji who nodded his head.

"That will be all. I'll see you in the morning at work. Have those papers done they are the ones for the meeting for later in the week. Our first major meeting in the new place." Kenji said then he took a drink not looking at the two in the room with him.

Mamoru picked up the papers then walked out of the room heading towards Usagi who had moved to the front door and waited while he grabbed their coats. As she was placing her coat on, Ikuko walked over to them.

"I'm glad you came to dinner. It…. It had been awhile." Ikuko told Mamoru as he handed Usagi the papers so he could put his own coat on.

"Thank you." Mamoru answered while Usagi mumbled it also.

"Good night." Mamoru then said taking the papers from Usagi as she started to open the door.

"Aren't you going to tell your father good bye?" Ikuko asked glancing over to Kenji after he came into her view. She suddenly didn't want the two to leave just yet.

Mamoru looked to Ikuko then to Kenji and told the two good night.

"Usagi." Ikuko said watching while Usagi looked to her surprised her mother had said her name then she glanced quickly at Kenji, who looked away which Mamoru noticed again.

"Good night to you." Usagi said looking down to the floor missing when Ikuko walked over to stand beside Kenji.

"Good night Usagi." Ikuko said then she nudge Kenji who looked at her then to the two at the door.

"Good night…. Mamoru." Kenji then said before turning and walking away.

"He needs to…." Mamoru started to say but stopped when Usagi touched his arm giving it a squeeze.

Mamoru looked to her as her head slowly moved up to look up into his eyes.

"It's okay Mamoru…. He made it clear that I wasn't to talk to him until I could apologize for being born a female…. And I can't apologize to him for being born female. That wasn't my fault….He…. he has the son…. The son he always wanted now and that's okay…. I'm just a stupid girl." Usagi told him, her voice had started to crack near the end, before leaving the house as fast as she could without running.

Mamoru who had his eyes open wide turned to Ikuko who had been watching Usagi before she looked to him.

"Bye." Mamoru told in a rushed voice before he left out rushing to his car and finding Usagi already in her seat crying into her hands.

To be continued…

 _Hello everyone sorry I haven't posted sooner, again work has been crazy busy. We all are praying that it will calm down by the end of October. (Fingers still crossed) I have finished this story but I do have to reread the upcoming chapters so I'll try to do that as soon as I'm able. Again thank you to everyone who has reviewed and for reading! Until next time…. EvaC_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen (14)

Ikuko watched while Mamoru's car drove away. She slowly closed the door then turned around to see Kenji standing there watching her. She never realized her eyes were wide as she looked at her husband. Ikuko could tell by Kenji's face that he had also heard their daughter and she had to wonder what he was thinking at that very moment.

Seeing the surprise on his wife face, Kenji, not wanting to answer anything his wife might ask, turned away first heading to his office shutting the door even going so far as turning the lock which his wife heard.

Ikuko blinked her eyes as she heard the lock turning into place. Then in a daze, went and got ready for bed all on autopilot like her daughter had been in the days before the wedding.

Lying alone in the bed Ikuko thought about the dinner they had just eaten and started realizing how much she missed having her daughter near. Her silent tears started as she thought about her own past mistakes. Hugging her pillow tight after her husband didn't show up and covering her crying with the pillow.

Kenji leaned back on the closed door remembering word for word what his daughter had just said before she had left the house. His eyes closed trying to block out the sight of Mamoru's shocked face and his wife's questioning look.

Kenji really thought Ikuko would go to him and knock on the door demanding to be let in and only stopping once he let her in.

As the minutes past and when Ikuko didn't show up, Kenji knew then that he had messed up and knew that they had been pulling further apart since Usagi had left the house and Kenji knew deep down that it was his fault.

The man knew that he shouldn't have let Ikuko rush the marriage and he knew even more that he should have taken the time to talk to his little girl, at least listen to her. And now, it was too late.

Kenji knew that even if he would have tried to talk to Usagi now she was too scared of him. He remembered the look in her eyes as she looked away from him after that first time when he had shown up in the dining room. He also knew that their relationship would never be like it was before and it was all his fault. And for once in his life Kenji didn't know what to do to fix the problem.

That night for the first time in their married life, Kenji and Ikuko slept apart, each lost in their own thoughts, each trying to figure out how to fix their small family problems.

As the two stayed apart from one another, Mamoru drove carefully but also quickly wanting to get Usagi home so he could hold and comfort her as it really hit him how hurt Usagi had been by her parent's actions towards her. He remembered their wedding day and how the two had treated Usagi making him upset that he hadn't noticed that day.

He went to open his mouth, going to ask her if she was okay but shut his mouth just as fast and drove in silence listening to Usagi as she started talking to herself about her father and what he had said and done to her that Monday before they were married blaming herself.

Mamoru kept his lips tightly clamped shut as he gripped the steering wheel turning his knuckles white as he listened to Usagi recall the shaking that Kenji had done to her and the wild look in his eyes. Mamoru didn't ask any questions, only listened to her talking to herself, afraid if he said something she would stop talking and he wanted to know, he needed to know how she had been treated.

Never in a million years could Mamoru imagined that Kenji would have treated Usagi that way and if he wouldn't have seen how the man had acted during dinner towards his daughter, Mamoru wouldn't have believed Usagi but he had seen.

Kenji had been Mamoru's hero and now all Mamoru could think about was how he was going to deal with the man who has been treating his own daughter like shit. He hadn't harmed Mamoru physically but to do what he had to Usagi, Mamoru was pissed. If Kenji was going to shake anyone it should have been him not his pregnant wife, Mamoru thought.

By the time they arrived at their apartment Usagi was silent and just sat straight staring out the window making Mamoru wonder what she was thinking.

Mamoru helped Usagi out of the car, noticing that she let him and that she clung to his arm as he helped her into the apartment then led her to the bed area being a little worried that she wasn't crying now and was quiet, to quiet.

Usagi sat down on the bed. Her eyes blank and a frown gracing her mouth and she was so silent and calm, to calm for his liking Mamoru thought and it made him uneasy as he walked over to the living area.

Mamoru looked to the papers that he had in his hand then placed them down on the coffee table while watching Usagi as she started to get undressed. He looked away from the room after she stepped out of his sight.

"I'm going to take a shower." Usagi soon told him in a soft voice as she walked by in her robe and Mamoru nodded as he sat down on the sofa watching her once more.

Once she was in the bathroom and the door was closed, he glanced at the papers and picked them up once more as he heard the water in the shower start.

Putting the papers down quickly, Mamoru suddenly felt the need to be near Usagi. He felt that he shouldn't leave her alone so he rushed and removed his own clothes and headed into the bathroom.

He slowly opened the door and saw Usagi standing in the shower once again crying into her hands as the water fell on her head and down her hair which she hadn't bother putting up. Most of her long hair covering the front of her body.

Mamoru opened the glass shower door then stepped into the shower stall behind Usagi and wrapped his arms around her body pulling her towards his so her back was to his bare chest.

"Please stop crying. It will be okay. I'm here for you." Mamoru told her holding onto her shaking body. He suddenly felt relaxed seeing that she was finally showing an emotion once more.

Usagi turned around so they were face to face and wrapped her arms around his body holding onto him tightly as her tears started to stop being thankful that he had shown up as Mamoru's own arms wrapped around her upper body pulling her as close as he could. He sighed as she lay her head against his bare chest as he head went and rested on the top of her head.

Time went by as they stood in the shower letting the water fall on her back and his arms and head, each silent but holding onto the other until Mamoru noticed the water turning cold. He turned the water off then got out getting a towel for himself wrapping it around his torso then took another and wrapped it around Usagi's body covering her shoulders with it.

Leading her out of the room and over to their bed, Mamoru started to dry her hair first then her body. Once done, he then lifted the covers so she could get into the bed. He then dried his own body off dropping his own damp towel on the floor beside her towel and soon was lying next to Usagi holding her in his arms not caring that they were both naked.

"Are you warm enough?" Mamoru whispered pulling her closer after feeling her body shaking. Pulling her to his body placing her head on his arm then most of her body half under his own, his way of protecting her as he pulled the covers to cover her backside and his own body better.

"Yes I'm getting warm." Usagi whispered back feeling sleepy, her body drained from the crying as her free arm went around his body to rest on his hip.

She yawned followed by Mamoru whose own body, which had been tense with worry, relaxed and the two were soon sound asleep holding on to each other in the same position all night.

Mamoru woke first the next morning early and looked down at Usagi's sleeping face. He was happy that she was sleeping soundly. Her face no longer showing worry.

"I will not let him treat you like this any longer. I will take you far from him." Mamoru whispered pulling her closer and kissing her head as he thought about his inheritance.

"I'm a married man now… I will get the lawyer who will be able to show I'm mature so I can get the money sooner." Mamoru mumbled as he smiled thinking and wondering where Usagi would like to move to knowing he had the money to take her anywhere on earth they wanted.

He slowly got up making sure not to wake Usagi and got dressed then went and fixed breakfast for them both which woke her up.

Usagi sat up and looked when Mamoru stepped into the space with a tray of food for her.

Mamoru smiled as she pulled the cover up to cover her bare chest. Usagi looked up at him and seeing his smile she gave a small one in return.

"I made breakfast." Mamoru announced his voice almost singing while sitting the tray down on Usagi's lap and smiling as she looked from the food back up to him with an expression that made Mamoru even happier.

"Thank you." Usagi replied looking to the food then back to him knowing she was surprised by his action that morning.

"I need to go but I'll see you after work. We should go out to dinner tonight." Mamoru exclaimed.

He then leaned over moving his right hand to her chin. He tilted her head up and kissed her fully on the lips. He leaned into the kiss so that one knee bent on the bed to keep him from falling over on top of her, his free hand went and rested on the headboard while his other kept her head upwards.

Usagi's hands automatically held the tray in place, her body is shock by his actions.

When the kiss finally ended Usagi's eyes fluttered open not noticing that her mouth was hanging open. She saw Mamoru opening his eyes at the same time before his mouth closed and his face lite up as his mouth turned up as she closed her own mouth and smiled again.

"Nice….. I need to do that more often." Mamoru insisted before standing straight and heading out with a big grin gracing his face.

"Have a good day." Usagi called out as she touched her lips remembering when his tongue had entered her mouth.

"Oh I will!" Mamoru called out thinking of his plan that he had come up with while he was cooking. He closed the locked door heading out to start his day at work knowing that during his lunch hour he would go to see his lawyer.

While driving to work he figured since he didn't work on the papers the night before, he would do them as soon as he arrived. He was glad to see that he had beat Kenji to work for once and rushed in and up to Kenji's new office.

After making the pot of coffee in the corner kitchen area in the office, Mamoru sat down in his spot then rushed to get the papers all in order, finding himself stopping now and then as his mind drifted to Usagi and his face would light up again.

He came to another stop finally giving up on getting the papers in order knowing his mind wouldn't stop thinking about Usagi and fully stopped when he noticed Kenji walking into the room.

Mamoru sighed and decided not to worry that he wasn't done. He was only human after all and the meeting that the papers were needed in wasn't until later that week. He reached and pushed his glasses back into place and watched the man.

"Sir I was wanting to talk to you about something." Mamoru said watching while Kenji got himself a cup of coffee.

Mamoru had decided that he would speak with the man then they could go to the lawyer together. He did need Kenji there with him since he was his guardian. The sooner the better Mamoru thought.

"Did you finish those papers?" Kenji asked keeping his back to Mamoru wondering what the young man wanted thinking it had to do with Usagi and the night before after their dinner.

Mamoru looked down then back to Kenji and shook his head.

"No sir. But I'll finish them soon." Mamoru told while Kenji finally turned to look at him.

Mamoru watched while Kenji walked over and sat down in his chair taking another drink then he looked to Mamoru who noticed that Kenji looked tired.

Kenji took another drink and figured he should just get what had happened done and over with. He just thought Mamoru had questions about what he had said to his daughter.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked looking towards Mamoru who bowed his head down all of a sudden thinking that he should have just gone and talked to his lawyer first.

"Mamoru I don't have all day, what is it?" Kenji asked after Mamoru kept silent while taking another drink being glad Mamoru had made coffee.

Mamoru looked at him while remembering Usagi crying. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that he was doing this for the both of them.

"I…. I want…. m…. money, sir." Mamoru told hating that his voice sounded soft but years of being trained by the man to show respect, made Mamoru try to show that respect now.

Kenji raised an eye brow looking at Mamoru like he was crazy.

"Money? I gave you a company credit card to buy what you needed within reason." Kenji answered.

"My money." Mamoru told straightening his head as he watched Kenji.

"What?…. Your money?" Kenji asked his voice faltered as he acted like he didn't know, suddenly being caught off guard by the young man.

"My inheritance. The money my father and mother left for me." Mamoru declared as he watched Kenji as he looked away from him.

The room fell silent.

"You're not of age." Kenji who wouldn't look at Mamoru, reminded him after a few moments of silence wondering why the young man wanted his money now.

Mamoru had never shown an interest in it before since Kenji always made sure he had spending money, even more than Usagi had or would buy him any large purchases being able to write them off for tax purposes for the business.

"That…. That doesn't matter. I know you can sign it over…. The lawyer had said that one time that if I could prove I was mature enough I could get it early." Mamoru said watching while Kenji stood up quickly and walked back to the corner to get more coffee.

The room was silent once more while Mamoru waited for Kenji wondering what the man was thinking and why he was taking so long to answer him.

"Mamoru… I…. I can't do that." Kenji finally answered refusing to look in Mamoru's direction.

"Yes you can. I finished school early and I'm a married man now, have a family of my own to take care of. I have responsibilities. We need to go away… I need the money now more than ever." Mamoru declared while watching when Kenji finally turned and looked at him.

"You want that money now why…. What are you are thinking? OH I know… You want to take my little girl away?" Kenji asked staring at Mamoru like he didn't know who he was any longer.

"Usagi's not a little girl." Mamoru answered calmly watching Kenji's eyes suddenly narrow.

"Yes I know." Kenji angry voice answered which Mamoru ignored as he sighed.

"Sir, I'm not going to argue over Usagi right now…. Just…. Just come with me to the lawyers and sign the papers then…. Then I'll be out of your hair." Mamoru answered suddenly feeling brave as he thought about his wife and the promise he had made to himself to protect Usagi from any harm.

"You won't be taking Usagi away! You aren't getting the money." Kenji told before starting to turn his back missing Mamoru start to glare as his hands started to ball up to make fists.

"It's my money." Mamoru informed while wondering again why Kenji was making it so hard.

"I won't move her far but I will stop working for you. I think it would be best." Mamoru then announced watching while Kenji started shaking his head back and forth.

"No….. You thought you would get your money and leave the area with my daughter. You will not take her from me." Kenji demanded taking a step his eyes narrowing once more as he looked at Mamoru.

"Why do you suddenly care?" Mamoru asked looking away then back at the man wondering why he was being difficult.

"My only child my little girl." Kenji told suddenly not wanting to picture Usagi being far away from him.

"She's not a little girl anymore." Mamoru exclaimed looking the man in his eyes.

"I know! You made sure of that!" Kenji just about yelled slamming his empty cup down on the conference table near him.

Mamoru sighed again being tired of hearing Kenji refer to Usagi as a little girl and he finally snapped.

"Yes I did!" Mamoru finally remarked watching as Kenji's left eye start to twitch.

"You are just mad that we had sex! But that doesn't change anything…. I want my money!" Mamoru told not wanting to talk about what he and Usagi had done with her father remembering the first time they had spoken about it in the old office.

"Yes I am mad! You made her grow up too fast!" Kenji accused with narrowed eyes as he watched Mamoru who for the first time didn't look away from Kenji and was standing his ground.

Mamoru kept silent for that moment wondering if Kenji had never noticed that Usagi was growing up before they had slept together.

Both men knew deep down that they were going to have to come to terms about what had happened sooner or later both surprised that it was happening now.

All Mamoru had wanted to do that morning was have Kenji go with him to the lawyers then Mamoru would be gone but now they were going to butt heads over the young woman who had a plan to sleep with Mamoru and carried it out.

"You are just upset that I made her a woman! Didn't you think we would have done it sooner or later! What do you want now? You made us marry! You have punished me! What you have done to me these past weeks was ruthless worse than me and Usagi sleeping together! But the way you are treating and acting towards her is the worse. Usagi told me….. And you owe her an apology! I'm over what you did to me those weeks but your daughter... You are making it to where Usagi won't forgive you. And I will stop working with you for her benefit." Mamoru told just as mad debating with himself if he should stand up as his left foot started to tap.

Kenji turned away not wanting to look at Mamoru at that moment as he remembered hearing Usagi's voice the night before.

To Kenji at that moment everything finally fell apart in his personal life. Mamoru watched him knowing now more than before he would take Usagi away from the man. They both needed to be away from him then maybe later they would let him back into their lives.

"I want my money. You will come with me to see the lawyer." Mamoru announced again watching Kenji while telling himself that he wasn't going to stop until the man gave in.

"Kenji, did you hear me, I want my money." He told again watching his father figure, not knowing that Kenji's pain filled eyes had closed.

Mamoru heard Kenji taking a deep long breath then he let it out slowly and loudly as his shoulders sagged.

"Mamoru, I've done worse, so much worse to you then keeping you here working late." Kenji's voice suddenly sounding tired Mamoru thought, as an eyebrow went up wondering what was wrong with the man.

"I can't….. the money…. there…. There is no money, it's gone." Kenji then confided, all of a sudden sounding defeated. He was so tired of hiding what he had done to Mamoru.

Mamoru blinked his eyes a few times wondering if he had heard Kenji right.

"What?" Mamoru muttered in disbelief knowing that there had been lots waiting for him to come of age. He remembered when he was shown the papers with the dollar amounts written on them.

Mamoru looked back to Kenji who had finally turned around to face him.

"I used the money from your father…. I had… I had you sign a paper that gave me access to all of the money except what your mother had invested in. That can't be touched at all until you are thirty, your mother wanted that money to grow for you and it is slowly." Kenji said watching Mamoru's eyes change from disbelief to shock.

Kenji sighed again knowing that this conversation would have been coming soon or later. He had hoped it would have been later when he would have been able to have the money placed back and if he couldn't then at least Mamoru would have the money from his mother and would have been put in place as the boss there at the company.

Kenji looked away for a brief moment then back to Mamoru telling himself that he may as well come clean so Mamoru would get it out of his head the idea to take his daughter away.

"Back when I had first brought you here….. As a matter of fact it was the day you had first meet my daughter." Kenji announced thinking about Usagi and watching Mamoru's eyes widen before he disclosed, "Your father's money, your inheritance…. Is what got my business off the ground and running even better, I used the money…. All of that money….. For this company."

Mamoru finally blinked then turned his head away in shock and not knowing what to say or do at that very moment. He felt his heart beat and breathing pick up.

"In time I should have, I will have your money back….. Doubled! Don't worry son… You always had a place here and in time you will be boss. I was always going to make you the boss after me. I guess it makes it better for you since you are married to my daughter now a big win for you." Kenji announced suddenly glad everything was now out in the open as he started walking over to sit back down beside Mamoru.

After he was in his chair, Kenji place a hand on Mamoru's knee. Mamoru looked from Kenji's hand to glare at his face before pushing his hand off his knee.

"I should be the boss now! You used me!" Mamoru exclaimed glaring even more.

"No, you are not ready to be boss now but in time… You know that your father and I were great friends back in school. We had even talked and… He came up with and made the business, this business plans….. I just carried them out and…" Kenji started to say but stopped.

"You used me!" Mamoru yelled.

"No I used your money and now…." Kenji started to say but stopped when Mamoru punched him first in the right eye then harder in his nose making him fly back in his chair.

"My money!" Mamoru declared standing up then looking down at the man.

Kenji held his bloody nose and watched Mamoru who to him was showing the confusion in his eyes as they darted back and forth on his own eyes, as his nostrils flared by how hard his breathing was coming and going.

"YOU WORKED ME ALMOST TO DEATH…. KEPT ME STAYING LATE AND AWAY FROM….. JUST…. JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE MAD…. FOR SOMETHING SIMPLE WE HAD DONE... BUT….. BUT YOU TOOK… OH MY GOD… YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Mamoru screamed.

He then ran over to another chair, grabbing his things and some other papers including the ones Kenji had wanted him to work on before running from the office. He was suddenly at a loss on what he should do.

Mamoru ignored the others who had finally arrived for work and had heard his screaming and him calling Kenji a bastard.

Kunzite stopped walking first which made Jadeite stop making Zoisite crash into him which Nephrite saw and was able to stop in time so he wouldn't bump into the two.

The four had all heard Mamoru along with the others but only the four could see the tears starting in Mamoru's eyes as he ran past them running down the stairs since he didn't want to give Kenji a chance to catch up to him at the elevator thinking the man may follow him.

Mamoru left the building and headed home while Kenji who had a tissue up to his bleeding nose watched out of his left eye the younger man running down the stairs.

Feeling the others looking at him, Kenji glared at his workers as they all looked at his bloody shirt then back to his face as he told them to get to work as he walked back into his new office and over to his private bathroom after he had slammed the door shut.

"Do you think he was fired?" Zoisite whispered only getting surprised looks from the other three before they rushed off down different hallways not wanting Kenji to see them and maybe do the same to them.

Kunzite was the last one to walk away from the common area, coming to a sudden stop when he heard one of the ladies asking another one if she had seen Kenji's daughter around saying how everyone had been wondering where the young girl had been. Each surprised that she hadn't shown up to see the new business yet. Usagi had always been around the old building but now no one had seen her.

Kunzite wondered the same as he slowly made his way to his new supervisor's office being glad that he had beat the old hatful man to work for once.

While Kunzite sat and waited, he thought about not only what Mamoru had screamed but Usagi was suddenly on his mind now. He stopped trying to put two and two together only after his supervisor showed up.

Kenji moved his nose back and forth gasping in pain as he looked in the mirror.

"I'll give Mamoru time then I'll remind him that he will always have a job here. But he isn't taking my daughter away." Kenji told his reflection in the mirror.

He moved his head as he looked at his nose being thankful it wasn't broken.

"Damn he can punch I'll give him that….. I guess he's finally grown up…." Kenji mumbled placing some tissue back to catch the blood. He soon left the bathroom and went to the wet bar for some ice for his eye.

Kenji was soon sitting at his desk. After hitting the intercom button and telling Kiki to cancel all his meetings for the day, he was soon leaning the chair back so the ice could rest on his swollen eye and the blood would stop flowing from his nose. And just as his son in law had done that day after being found in his daughter's bed, Kenji hid out in his office away from everyone that day.

Mamoru didn't remember how he had driven home so safely. All he could remember was looking at the closed door before he opened it and stepping into the apartment. He closed the door then spotting Usagi in the kitchen cleaning up the breakfast dishes he gave a sigh.

Usagi turned around after hearing the door being opened and closed wondering who it was then relaxing when she spotted Mamoru. She smiled then frowned after seeing his face and watched while he walked slowly to sit down on the sofa and he looked down not even looking towards her after she went to stand in front of him.

Her eyes widened as she watched him covering his face with both hands.

"Mamochan what's wrong?" Usagi questioned wondering what had happened.

She sat down fast beside him when she heard him start to cry which scared her thinking something had happened maybe to her parents.

"He….. He…." Mamoru tried to talk as he wrapped his arms around her and turned his head into her neck holding her body like it was his life line.

Usagi sat motionless thinking something bad had happened to her father.

"Mamo…." Usagi mumbled wrapping her arms around him.

"He used me!" Mamoru gasped out crying harder missing when Usagi started to relax realizing her father wasn't hurt or worse dead.

"What happened?" Usagi asked after a few minutes after Mamoru had quieted down some.

Mamoru pulled back and looked at her and watched as she removed his glasses and was now the one to wipe his tears away. Mamoru grabbed her hand and kissed it then told her.

"He took my money. All of the money my father left me and put it into the company. The company is only doing so great because of my money." Mamoru told watching as her eyes widened.

"But how….. He couldn't just take your money like that." Usagi said in a soft voice looking back and forth between his eyes.

Mamoru sighed then leaned back and looked at the opposite wall.

"I guess he had me sign some papers back when I was fifteen. He said it was the day I had first met you. I didn't even know what I was signing…. He just told me they were papers for me to be able to work and train with him." Mamoru told remembering that day all those years back.

Usagi just looked at him then remembered that day and how she had been watching him signing some papers.

"I never knew. I have money coming later from my mother but I can't have that until I'm thirty but that won't be anywhere close to what my father had given me." Mamoru mumbled laying his head back on the sofa as his eyes closed.

"I'm so sorry Mamochan…. I didn't know. Oh I'm so sorry." Usagi mumbled feeling bad for what had happened.

Mamoru turned his head to look at her and saw her sad face looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"I had wanted to take you away from here. It's not your fault." Mamoru mumbled glad that she was there with him.

"I know but knowing it was my father who had done that to you…. Now I understand why he would always say how you would always have a place in his company and how you were to be the boss one day. I thought he said it now because you were married to me but no it was because of the money." Usagi said laying her head on his shoulder.

"There was a lot of money….. I should be the boss now, that company should be mine." Mamoru mumbled moving his arm to wrap it around her to pull her closer.

Usagi moved and rested her head on his chest and felt his hand moving up and down her back.

"I won't be going back today. I need a break and time to think what I want and need to do." Mamoru said out loud then looked to Usagi after she lifted her head and looked at him with a tiny smile.

Mamoru smiled then remembered the kiss they had shared that morning as he glanced at her lips.

"Are you going to be okay?" Usagi asked watching Mamoru as his eyes went back to her eyes.

"Yes." He whispered as his eyes darkened and went back to her lips.

Thinking about the last few weeks and how much Kenji had kept him away from her, Mamoru suddenly knew what he wanted at that moment.

"Usako…. I want you." He whispered watching Usagi as her mouth opened.

Before Usagi could answer Mamoru reached and picked her up and placed her on his lap with her bent legs straddling his own as he moved a hand up to her head to move it towards his so he could kiss her.

Usagi didn't protest or even pull back as she kissed him in return as her hands went up to his head and she ran his hair thru her fingers before pulling his head even closer as the kiss was deepened by the both of them.

Weeks of pent up energy had them naked in no time and in their bed kissing and creasing one another each not realizing that it was really their first time.

Not until it was over and Mamoru moved off of her body and lay catching his breath and smiling up at the ceiling feeling his heart beat slowly getting back to normal while Usagi lay beside him smiling just as large.

"How was that?" Mamoru asked still looking up.

"I really liked it." Usagi answered smiling.

"Was it different then the first time?" He asked knowing he didn't remember.

"It wasn't what I expected….. It was different. I just remember us kissing that time… kissing a lot." Usagi told missing as his eyes changed since he was now thinking.

"Did I hurt you this time?" Mamoru asked remembering when she had gasped out when he had first entered and she dug her nails into his shoulder blades.

"No not really." Usagi answered after a moment of thinking.

"What about at first when I was entering you?" Mamoru asked turning his head to look at her satisfied expression as her head turn to look at him.

"Yes when you first went in it felt like I was being ripped for a moment but then the pain went away and it felt good." Usagi told as she sat up and she scooted back to lean on the headboard not noticing how she gave a small moan of pain but Mamoru had noticed.

Usagi looked down after feeling the wetness under a thigh gasping out in surprise.

Mamoru whose eyes had shoot open wider sat up quickly looking at her as she looked down between her legs moving them away from each other.

"A mess…. Mama said to clean the mess… but there wasn't a mess then." Usagi mumbled looking while remembering.

Mamoru looked from her face then down where she was looking and seeing the little bit of blood mixed in with his deposit, he looked up fast to her face searching her eyes.

"You… You aren't on your period now right?" He asked his eyes widening even more as she shook her head no as it hit him that she hadn't been pregnant.

"Not for another two weeks." She muttered watching his expression change which matched her own.

Together they sat just staring at the other as it hit them mutually that they just had their first sexual encounter.

"We didn't do it that night." They said at the same time.

"I was a virgin on our wedding day." Usagi whispered eyes still wide.

"So was I." Mamoru told then blushed as Usagi smiled then moved to hug him.

Mamoru lay back on his pillows keeping Usagi securely in his arms before he was towering over her once more kissing her like a dying man.

Later in the day, after finally leaving the bed and cleaning up, they left the apartment and went to get some food.

While eating Mamoru reminded Usagi that they still didn't have rings so after eating they left the area and went ring shopping finally finding a wedding ring set that they both loved.

Mamoru paid for the set, using his company credit card not caring now what he purchased while Usagi looked at her finger being very happy that the rings had fit perfectly so they didn't have to have them sized.

Mamoru smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her then looked at his own ring finger liking how the gold band looked on his finger.

"Later I'll buy you a diamond." Mamoru told as he let Usagi go then led her out of the store.

They finally arrived back at their apartment later that night and Usagi looked to the clock then to Mamoru who only smiled and pulled her back into his arms.

"Don't worry I don't have to go to sleep yet. I'm not going into work tomorrow…. He deprived us of our wedding night… Your father will be able to handle the work without me for a day or two." Mamoru told before he scooped Usagi up into his arms so he could carry her to their bed where they once again made love.

Mamoru, who now couldn't get enough of Usagi and wishing he had been with her sooner, kept her in his arms all night finally falling asleep in the early morning hours finally having his body feeling sore but relaxed.

Usagi snugged closer to Mamoru smiling as he mumbled her name then said I love you as sleep started to overtake his relaxed body.

"I love you more." Usagi whispered into his ear getting his answer of him pulling her even closer to his body where she slept peacefully once again.

While Mamoru and Usagi were out eating and buying their rings, her mother was at home looking at the day's mail wondering what they had received for the day. Her eyes widened when she saw the envelope from Usagi's old school addressed to Kenji.

While walking into the dining room and wanting to know what was inside, Ikuko debated on opening the envelope finally giving in not caring if Kenji would be upset later since his name had been on the outside.

Ikuko opened the folded paper than started reading moving her mouth silently as her eyes widened before she sat down hard on the chair behind her.

Kenji soon showed up and found his wife sitting in the same spot. Sitting perfectly still.

"Honey, I'm home are you okay? What's for dinner?" Kenji asked wondering what the woman would say when she saw his eye and nose. He was glad his eyes wasn't too bad but his nose was another story.

Ikuko didn't look at him as she held the paper out for him to take which Kenji did and started to read while listening to Ikuko as she started to talk.

"Usagi got all A's. They had even wanted to move her up a grade with our permission." Ikuko told while Kenji read the same thing.

Kenji finished then shook his head as he handed the paper back to Ikuko who was smiling then she frowned when she saw Kenji's glare.

"It's too late for that. She messed that up." Kenji told before he left out of the dining room heading to the living room over to his bar.

Ikuko rushed out of the room and towards him. She watched Kenji who had his head down as he fixed his drink knowing she wanted her daughter near her again.

"Usagi….. She will need us later. She'll need me." Ikuko told him watching while Kenji refused to look at her as he took a drink.

"Maybe… Maybe after the baby…. Usagi could go back to school and finish. You saw her test scores. Mamoru finished quickly and she could with our help if we have them living…." Ikuko told getting excided while her mind thought remembering what she had thought about all that day.

"NO! She isn't here and we will be moving from this house as soon as the penthouse is done! No, I don't want her around to remind me of what she had done….." Kenji announced keeping to himself that he didn't want to be reminded of what he had yelled at her the last time he had spoken to her.

"Dear, you and I can't keep being angry just because they made love! It was going to happen sooner or later what with the time they have been spending together and I know Mamoru loves her what with the way he was always watching her! She must love him also." Ikuko told Kenji remembering when Usagi had told how she had wanted Mamoru to be her first.

She looked away from Kenji as a smile started to form but disappeared when she heard him start to talk.

"You are the one that pushed for them to marry so quickly! You are the one that wanted her gone from our home! She is gone now, she messed up and we both agreed we didn't want to see her body grow with a child!" Kenji told as he watched while Ikuko looked back at him and her hands balled up into fist and her eyes narrowed.

"KENJI, I WANT MY DAUGHTER BACK IN MY LIFE! Yes she messed up but… and… and…..sure I wasn't sixteen at the time BUT I wasn't a virgin on our wedding day remember!" Ikuko yelled at him.

Kenji gasped out in shook that Ikuko would bring up their own past as he stepped back into the corner looking away then down remembering how Ikuko had been four months along when they were married and remembering how they had both been disowned by their own parents his eyes closed tight.

Their past mistakes flooding his brain as he remembered their younger years. Memories that Kenji knew that they both had tried hard to forget both acting like it had never happened to them and keeping their secrets to themselves as the years had gone by.

"We shouldn't have treated Usagi like that. We were our parents." Ikuko mumbled with tears flowing from her eyes before looking down then over after Kenji walked to her and hugged her holding her tight as she started to cry hard.

"We didn't disown her." He mumbled pulling her body to his holding her letting her cry.

"No but we treated her bad and we still are." Ikuko finally stopped crying hard and mumbled, wrapping her arms around his body now softly crying into his shirt.

Ikuko felt Kenji pulling her closer before kissing her head, reminding her of why she had fallen in love with him and knowing he would always be there for her.

"What if…. If…Usagi losses the baby… like you did?" He whispered feeling Ikuko stiffen as she remembered their first baby her body had miscarried. The baby that had been made of their young love and the one that had gotten them both disowned by their parents.

"Then we will be there for her…. for them both." Ikuko answered pulling back to look him in the eyes before she wiped her eyes.

"Starting today we will stop acting like our parents did." She then whispered before giving a smile.

Kenji seeing the look in her eyes suddenly felt his shoulders slump as everything that he had been thru the last couple of months felt like a ton of bricks being placed on his body. From the moment he had walked into his daughter's room and saw her and Mamoru, up to the moment in his office and he went off on Mamoru and the four guys, then when he yelled at Usagi taking his anger out on her. Then that morning when he came clean with Mamoru about the young man's money, it all made Kenji feel old and tired.

"I'm going to call and have the two come over so we can talk to them." Ikuko said as she took a step away from Kenji but stopped since he wouldn't let her go and she finally spotted his nose then his eye.

"What happened to you? Your eye and nose?" Ikuko asked reaching to touch his nose as Kenji pulled back after making a painful noise.

"No don't call them right now…. Mamoru…. He…. He needs a day or so away from me." Kenji told her looking guilty as he gently touched his nose.

"Did he punch you?" Ikuko asked the surprise in her voice.

"Yes, hard. I'm just glad he didn't break it." Kenji answered tilting his head up so she wouldn't touch his nose.

"Why would Mamoru do that… that doesn't sound like something he would do." Ikuko stated wondering what had happened and what Kenji had done to piss Mamoru off.

Kenji exhaled as he finally released her.

"He's mad at something I had done… to him well something he had."

"What?" Ikuko asked trying to figure out what Kenji could have done so bad that would make Mamoru punch him. She knew that Kenji wouldn't have fired Mamoru.

Kenji turned away but felt her touch his back.

"Honey what did you do that would make Mamoru of all people punch you like that?"

Kenji took a deep breath before releasing it slowly before he spoke, telling Ikuko everything knowing he may as well come clean with her. Refusing to turn to look at her knowing she was standing there in shock and worse to him maybe even angry with him.

When Kenji was done talking, he finally turned fully around to face Ikuko and she hadn't answered and being right about her facial expression.

"Kenji no… oh no… you did him wrong." Ikuko finally said her eyes showing her disappointment.

"Mamoru will be boss one day even more now since he's married to Usagi and since he is married to her no one will know about the money, they will all just believe his the boss since she's my daughter." Kenji reminded thinking that would make it better as he watched his wife shaking her head back and forth.

"Oh Kenji, No that's not right. What if he had wanted to buy a house or take a trip around the world or start his own business?" Ikuko stated making him feel worse than he had before.

Kenji didn't answer as he looked down for once very ashamed.

"You need to make it right. You need to make….. You need to make him your partner." Ikuko told watching as his head wiped back up to look at her.

"He's not old enough and just isn't ready yet."

"That doesn't matter you can still train him but he should be your partner in the business, helping make the decisions…. If it wasn't for his money…. You wouldn't have that company." Ikuko told.

Kenji looked back down.

"You know I'm right and you owe it to him. Do the right thing for once and then we can work at getting him and our daughter back in our lives." Ikuko then said before leaving the room.

Kenji watched her leave then left heading to his office to think.

Remembering what Mamoru had said to him about Usagi and now Ikuko, Kenji knew both were right and now he needed to figure out where to start in fixing everything. The first thing he did was he picked up the phone to call his contractor who was building the penthouse.

To Be Continued.

 _So getting closer to the end of this story. Again another sorry that I'm taking so long to post the chapters but like I've written before, work is crazy busy right now. Another BIG THANK YOU to everyone reading and leaving the reviews! Until next time…. EvaC_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello Everyone! Another big SORRY from me for not posting sooner. I almost had a heart attack thinking I had lost this chapter but I found it! I hope you all are well and will enjoy this chapter. Again thanks for reading and all the reviews! EvaC_

Chapter Fifteen (15)

While Kenji waited for his contractor to pick up the phone, he recalled the past thinking about Mamoru's parents. Thinking of Mamoru's father and his Will and also about Mamoru's mother's own money. Kenji knew that the woman had placed her money in a trust fund that would grow and mature as Mamoru grew.

His mother was smart and deep down hadn't trusted her husband's best friend so she had her money invested to work for her son. Kenji had wondered at times how much money she had and how much it was worth today.

Kenji leaned his chair back after the other line was answered and he was placed on hold so he started to remember those days leading up to Mamoru, when he was fourteen, sitting at a table at the old business building and signing the papers.

The papers giving Kenji all access to Mamoru's money.

It had been written that as long as Kenji agreed to care for Mamoru and make sure Mamoru was never without or lacking for anything, Kenji could have access to do what he wanted with the money and Kenji did just that.

Kenji recalled that special day with a smile. He had taken Mamoru to work with him for the very first time after they had gone to see the lawyer first. The same lawyer who had overseen his father's estate.

The lawyer was beyond happy that Kenji had shown back up into Mamoru's life and the Will named him Mamoru's guardian and most important to Kenji, the trustee, the only trustee. Yes, Trustee is what Kenji was named by Mamoru's father since Kenji was right, the two were the best of friends. So Kenji received all the important papers from the lawyer and took over the care and every aspect of Mamoru's life and money.

The lawyer had no reason not to believe Kenji would do Mamoru harm.

Kenji was after all a trusted well liked business man who Mamoru's father had spoken so highly of so often. Kenji was a man of his words, Mamoru's father had told his lawyer.

Kenji really knew that the only reason he was only able to get away with spending the money his way was because Mamoru's father had written in his Will that if Kenji was able to take care of Mamoru then Kenji with Mamoru's written permission, could use the money in the best way to benefit Mamoru's future.

And what a better way than to invest in a company that was looking to change the future.

And to Kenji that meant he could use the money for his business which in the future would all go to Mamoru, unless Kenji was able to replace the money that was taken then Kenji would give that to Mamoru and keep the rest for himself.

Kenji always made sure that the boy was given everything and made a special job at the business just for him so Mamoru would be involved with the business going so far as to tell everyone how Mamoru would be the boss one day.

And now that the original lawyer who had first handled the Will had passed away, there was no one else to question Kenji. Only Mamoru, but Kenji knew that in time the younger man would come back round to his side and realize Kenji had done what was best for Mamoru with the money.

Kenji straightened his chair and started talking into the phone never having seen his wife when she had peeked in at him.

Hearing Kenji talking into the phone regarding their new penthouse that they would be moving into later, Ikuko tiptoed away from Kenji's home office with a smile gracing her face.

"He will do what is right I just know it. Finally he turning back to the man I fell in love with." Ikuko whispered as she made her way into the kitchen to start dinner. As she cooked her mind got lost.

Memories of her past, of his past, their past together.

Ikuko for the first time in many years thought about her parents and her older sister knowing it was because of the night before and when she lay alone in the bed and she dreamed remembering how her parents disowned her since she had not only stolen her older sister's boyfriend but was stupid enough to let him get her pregnant before marriage.

Her parents had yelled and beat her while Ikuko had only sat and cried as they blamed her for everything not realizing that it was her older sister who had pushed Kenji away since she hated him and didn't want to marry him. Since she had pushed him away he started to check Ikuko out and wanted her.

Their parents thought Kenji and Ikuko's sister would have gotten along great since they were the same age but they were so wrong.

Kenji hadn't wanted Ikuko's sister either. To him she wasn't feminine or even pretty enough for him what with her short hair which he hated. Kenji always wanted a woman with long hair and Ikuko had the long hair he loved.

Her sister reminded him of a man and he didn't like how she always would argue with him and not do what he asked. Ikuko never argued with him or went against his wishes unlike her older sister who had it in her head that the man shouldn't be in charge over anything when it came to her life and how she wanted to live it.

No Kenji didn't want a strong woman. To Kenji, in his perfect world of relationships, had the man being older and the one in charge of everything and the woman, his type of woman, being younger, feminine, humble soft spoken and let him be in charge over her.

So he fell head over heels for Ikuko, for she was younger than him and the type of woman he had always wanted and dreamed about.

Ikuko knew deep down that she was guilty, she had wanted Kenji since the first time she had seen him. So she watched and learned what he liked and wanted and made sure he always saw her or she would make sure she would happen to show up wherever he happened to be at and then she would flirt with him at first not understanding that she was turning him on.

Kenji had grown up quickly after being disowned and Ikuko showed how smart she was when it came to numbers, something Kenji had always had problems with. His way of thinking about a man and woman's role in relationships also changed when he and Ikuko were left alone to fend for themselves.

Kenji had been glad that he was able to save as much money that he could before being forced to take Ikuko and leave. By that time the two were married and she was going on her sixth month of being pregnant with their first child.

When Ikuko ended up in the hospital with the miscarriage soon after they were forced to leave and Kenji slept besides her holding her crying out his own grief, he became worried on what they would do now. He had just been laid off of his job and didn't think they would have enough money to move from the area and they would need to move so he could find another job.

Ikuko would learn later that her sister had been the only one in the family to show up to check on her at the hospital and it was her sister who gave Kenji the money so they could leave and start over after making Kenji promise to never bring Ikuko back around their families.

No, Ikuko's sister wanted the two to vanish for good, worried that their parents would want her little sister back. They had been talking about wanting grandchildren and the older sibling hated kids and had always told herself that she wouldn't have a child. So she gave Kenji the money which he took and taking his wife leaving the area for good.

The next time they fell on hard times Kenji didn't stress. No, he had just found an old classmate, his former best friend from their school days who had started a job which happened to be looking for new employees. The man introduced his own wife who happened to be pregnant with their first and only child together, a son.

Ikuko, herself, was now pregnant with her third, who wouldn't live just like the other two. Ikuko, after that loss, gave up on ever having another child.

Until one day, her new friend's son who was three had gone and stayed by her side when Ikuko had gone to visit his mother. Little Mamoru was seen getting Ikuko everything she needed that day, even giving her a foot message which made the adults smile and laugh.

When Kenji and Ikuko was leaving, Mamoru ran and hugged Ikuko resting his head on her belly then he looked up at her and begged her to rest and to take care of herself catching the four adults off guard when he said out loud that Ikuko's little girl needed her to rest.

The four then watched as Mamoru touched Ikuko's stomach once more, kissed it then whispered that he would see his new friend in six months' time. Only Ikuko had heard him and believed that she was pregnant when the others didn't and since she believed, she did what Mamoru had asked.

In six months Ikuko went into labor shocking everyone even more when the baby girl was born. She was early and tiny and had to stay in the hospital for many months but she would live and she became Ikuko and Kenji's miracle baby.

When they were finally able to take baby Usagi home, little Mamoru showed up with his parents and he sat beside Ikuko the whole visit just smiling down at the baby in her mother's arms. Once when the three were alone, Ikuko looked towards Mamoru with a shocked expression when he started talking and telling how Usagi was the chosen one. Ikuko watched in awe as her little baby girl suddenly reached over and rested a hand on Mamoru's face making the little boy giggle and smile.

"She will be mine one day." Ikuko blinked her eyes to clear that memory away as she reached and turned the stove off while Mamoru's little boy voice echoed in her head.

The next day Kenji wasn't at all surprised that Mamoru wasn't at work but everyone else was. Word got around fast about Mamoru screaming and what was said surprising all the workers. Of course as any gossip went, his words were mixed as the story got around. The workers had thought the two had been getting along. They learned from Kiki that no, Mamoru wasn't fired and how Kenji expected him to show up the next day.

While at work, Kenji once again had Kiki cancel any and all meetings he had and stayed alone in his office. He glanced at his calendar seeing all the meetings that he was supposed to meet with Mister Dimande Nemeth but Kenji had canceled not giving a damn.

That evening as he left the building followed by Ryo and Kiki, Kenji stopped walking as he watched as Dimande Nemeth stepped out of his car and approached the three giving a smile and a reached out hand towards Kenji who just stood and looked at the other man.

"Mister Tsukino good evening." Dimande told before moving his arm down to his side since Kenji wouldn't shake it.

"Mister Nemeth." Kenji stated in a bored voice which Dimande noticed but acted like it didn't bother him.

But it did.

Dimande wasn't use to others telling him no and putting him off and worse making him wait.

"I'm glad to see you finally. I've noticed you have been canceling our meetings…"

"Yes I've been busy." Kenji interrupt then started walking towards his car leaving Dimande to stand beside Ryo and Kiki and watch.

It made Dimande feel funny to be ignored like that.

"Kiki, schedule Mister Nemeth to meet with me on Thursday after the meeting." Kenji suddenly said before getting into his car and taking off before anyone could answer him.

"Let me get that ass out of the way once and for all." Kenji talked to himself as he drove home.

Dimande looked to Kiki giving his winning smile as she looked into the appointment book ignoring his look which he noticed.

Dimande took a quick peek noticing the time of the meeting and telling himself that he would be there early before the meeting. He wasn't about to miss out and maybe another cancelation.

"Be here at eleven." Kiki told him before leaving his side with Ryo who escorted her to their car. They both got in and watched as Dimande walked back to his car and got in then had his assistant drive off.

"I don't like that man or trust him." Kiki whispered only receiving a smile from her husband before he took her hand into his own.

"Don't let him bother you my dear." Ryo told with a smile before driving away.

"Bastard won't have a chance this time to cancel on me again." Dimande spoke out loud as he rode in the car.

"I'm getting sick of him…. Once I have your daughter Kenji, you will be taken care of." Dimande then announced as a wicked smile appeared on his face already a plan worked out in his mind on how he was going to get Kenji out of the picture.

By Thursday and when there was still no sign of Mamoru at all, Kenji started to worry and getting upset as he walked back and forth in front of the huge meeting table as the men around it watched him.

Kenji didn't have the papers he had needed for that meeting, knowing that Mamoru had them with him remembering when Mamoru had left the other morning taking the papers with him. His son in law had all of the papers that were needed, Kenji didn't even have one to even make copies from.

Dimande Nemeth who had shown up early hoping to talk one on one alone with Kenji regarding a job sat in the back next to his assistant being bored out of him mind. But he sat knowing he would have to impress Kenji so he could get into the company then start to working on winning Usagi. Dimande had been pleased that Kenji had allowed him to be in that room instead of waiting out in the seating area in the common area.

'I got to give that little boy some credit, he's got nerves if he made his boss this upset. Works good for me, if Tsukino gets mad at Chiba then I'll be able to get in closer, sooner. Once I'm in, that little boy will be fired!' Dimande thought to himself as he looked at his manicure nails knowing he wanted to work close under Kenji.

The closer the better to take the man out. Dimande told himself thinking of the gun he carried in the inside pocket of his sports coat. He watched Kenji while fantasying about taking that gun out and shooting Kenji now then leaving out after everyone in the room was dead. Yes he would kill them all and go to Kenji's house and take care of his wife then after he had his way with her, he would wait for their daughter to show up then take her way. Yes he would take Usagi far away and they would start a new life together, Dimande thought with a smile.

'No I can't do that now, to many people here. But you will pay Kenji, you put me off. ME! No one ignore me! And your daughter will be mine.' Dimande thought looking back to his hands liking how they looked.

Kunzite and Jadeite looked from Kenji and stole a quick glance at one another as they sat back behind their supervisor's each wondering what had happened to Mamoru.

They glanced to Nephrite and Zoisite seeing that they were looking at one another before they turned to look at Jadeite first then to Kunzite each raising an eyebrow in wonder and starting to worry.

They along with the others in the room looked to Kiki as she stood up and walked over to stand in front of Kenji who stopped his pacing and looked at her.

"Sir?" Kiki asked addressing him watching as he looked to the clock once more.

"Sir, would you like me to call to see if Mamoru is okay?" she asked receiving a nod from Kenji before he walked over and sat down in his chair and watched while Kiki walked away then pushed the speaker button then dialed Mamoru's apartment number.

Kunzite looked across the table at Nephrite who looked back before he looked to Zoisite who was turning his head from Jadeite to look at the other two as everyone listened to the ringing of the phone.

They looked as one to the phone when everyone in the room heard a muffled happy hello before the phone on the other end was heard being dropped then a laugh then the line went dead.

Kiki looked from the phone back to Kenji who motioned to her to dial again so she did.

Everyone around the table looked to each other after they heard the phone on the other end dropping then what sounded like ruffling of covers before Mamoru's voice was heard once more starting to say a greeting but stopped and what sounded like he had started to cover the mouth piece while telling someone not to tickle him before nothing could be heard.

Everyone in the room had heard the female giggling before the line went silent.

"Hello…. Mamoru?" Kiki asked looking to Kenji and seeing him looking away towards a window with an angry look forming.

"Yes Mrs. Lee I'm here… sorry about that. Can I help you?" Mamoru happy voice came over the intercom once more.

The four youngest men in the room all sighed being glad that Mamoru sounded like he was well.

Kiki looked from Kenji back to the phone and said, "We were wondering where you were since you aren't here for the meeting and haven't even come in to the office today or the other days."

Again everyone heard the mouth piece being covered then uncovered and Mamoru answered, "Mrs. Lee tell… Kenji… tell him that I won't be in today at all tell him that I am sick. Very sick and need a personal nurse to heal me. You know what Mrs. Lee, tell the old fool whatever, I don't care today!"

Everyone shot a glance at Kenji now wondering even more what the hell had happened between the two men who had acted as father and son in the past.

All eyes went back to the phone when they heard what sounded like a soft female giggle then Mamoru laughing gently before the phone sounded like it was being covered again but not fast enough that four young men heard Mamoru give a small moan. Each suddenly picturing their old boss having rolled his eyes in pleasure.

Kenji whose hands were both in fist with his eyes blazing fuming mad looked to Kiki and nodded his head as he pointed to the phone as telling her to answer Mamoru.

"All right I'll let him know. I hope you get to feeling better." Kiki said.

Everyone in the room heard Mamoru laughing then he answered, "Oh I am trust me. Oh and Kenji…. If I don't have a hard…. problem tomorrow morning… I'll be in to see you."

Then the phone went dead.

Mamoru reached and unplugged the phone not wanting to be bothered as he lay back and let Usagi continue to explore his body this time since he had explored hers earlier. Only stopping her when his need for her became too much and he pulled her to be on top of his body.

Everyone, in the room, still in shock watched while Kenji suddenly stood up and walked to the door and slammed it open before leaving the room leaving everyone sitting and wondering.

Each and every one of them shocked that Mamoru had addressed Kenji the way that he had.

Four young men looked to one another seeing that they each were in shock not only by what Mamoru had said but each wanting to know who the hell was with him. Each one now wishing they knew Mamoru's address.

Kenji showed up soon after and acted like nothing had happened as he sent everyone back to work telling that the meeting would be the next day at the same time. He walked out of the room heading to his own private office and once he was in he slammed his door then he sat down at his desk only to start banging his head on top of it.

Dimande and Rubeus were the last ones to leave the room which upset Dimande hating that there was so many people in his way. Finally out of the room he rushed over to Kenji's private office with Rubeus in tow stopping after Kiki blocked his way.

"I'm very sorry Mister Nemeth but we must reschedule once more." Kiki told him watching as Dimande glared.

"Fine. I'll be back in the morning." He told her then turned and walked away before Kiki could answer him.

Her eye brows went up surprised by the tone of his voice. The first time she had heard him sounding that angry. Kiki thought about the flash of anger that had appeared in his eyes before he had turned away but soon forgot about the strange foreigner as her husband's voice echoed in her head reminding her that they had nothing to worry about with Dimande Nemeth.

"He will see me before this week is over! I will be back every damn day and if I have to I'll start showing up at his house." Dimande told Rubeus as they rode the elevator down. "And if I have to go to his house…. He will pay!" Dimande then said while Rubeus only nodded his head knowing what was going to happen.

Rubeus sighed thinking that he would start packing their belongings later knowing they would have to leave the area quickly.

The next day Mamoru showed up at the new building with Usagi following him with her book bag in her arms. He had asked her that morning if she wanted to see the new building knowing that he didn't want to be away from her for long.

Usagi at first wasn't sure, worried her father would be upset but went after Mamoru reminded her that he was her husband and if he wanted his wife at his workplace, his wife would be at his workplace before reminding her that truth be told the business was really his.

"Things are going to start changing here. I….. I don't know how yet…. But they will change." Mamoru told her as he held her hand after he had removed his elevator key so the elevator wouldn't stop for anyone and would take them straight to the floor.

Usagi looked up at him with a smile receiving one in return. Usagi thought about her father wondering how he would act after he saw her but knowing Mamoru would be with her made her relax.

"Can we go and see Mama after this?" Usagi asked as she thought about her mother while getting a nod in return. Mamoru smiled again as he watched the elevator doors open.

He was happy that Usagi had mentioned her mother, he had missed visiting with Ikuko also and Mamoru knew he would need the woman on his side to fight Kenji.

Mamoru lead Usagi off an elevator and noticed that everyone was in the meeting and he was late which he did on purpose knowing he didn't want the others to see Usagi yet since he had only shown up to give Kenji the papers he needed then he was going to leave for the rest of the day. He wasn't going to be Kenji's little gopher any longer.

"Everyone is in that meeting that's why there's no one at their desk. We have a huge conference room that can hold everyone when needed." Mamoru told as he removed his overcoat as Usagi looked around the huge open area liking how pretty it was.

Mamoru took the papers Kenji needed from Usagi's bag and asked her to sit and wait for him before giving her a deep kiss leaving her breathless and a huge smile gracing his own face as he walked away from her promising that he wouldn't be away from her for long.

Usagi removed her own coat and placing it on her lap then placed Mamoru's coat over her own and waited wondering if Mamoru wouldn't mind going to the coffee shop to visit Motoki after they visited her mother.

Mamoru had no idea that Dimande was sitting in a corner in the room as he opened the door and the room got quiet as all eyes turned to look at him even Kenji who not only was angry from the day before but now Mamoru hadn't been there earlier to help him.

Everyone noticed Mamoru wasn't in a suit. No suit this time at the office.

Mamoru was in blue jeans and Egyptian blue button up shirt looking relaxed and calm, his glasses off and even his hair wasn't in place. Giving them all another surprise. Only a few had seen Mamoru out of his suits. The others had never seen Mamoru out of a suit finally looking like the nineteen year old he was.

"You are late!" Kenji announced getting over his shock by Mamoru's appearance.

"Yes I know. I had another hard problem that needed to be taken care of first…. But don't worry I'm feeling soooo much better now. I was taken well care of…. But you know that already…..Let's get this over with so I can leave for the day, I have other… better plans. By the way Kenji, I'm taking next week off and maybe the next one after that also….. I have so much to make up for. Need a vacation… yes a blissful… vacation is what we will take." Mamoru answered going to walk over to take his chair, thinking that he would take Kenji's seat instead.

Mamoru knew he was going to do all he could to push Kenji's buttons knowing the man wouldn't do anything in front of the others especially knowing what Mamoru now knew.

Walking past Kenji and bumping hard into him on purpose which made Kenji grab his arm and turn Mamoru to face him.

As they glared at one another the tension built in the room. Kenji understood what Mamoru had said knowing he was referring to his daughter.

Everyone in the room sat in a silent disbelief that was turning into alarm by the twos actions towards the other. They could tell that Mamoru was disrespecting Kenji on purpose and Kenji was trying to stop himself from shaking the shit out of Mamoru.

Nephrite and Zoisite looked at one another each not only wondering where their friends were but each wondering again what the hell had made Mamoru change. They each noticed the marks on his neck which made them look to one another this time with mouths open even wider.

The two young men knew that Jadeite, who loved drama, would be upset that he wasn't in the room with them to witness the interaction between the two.

They looked back to the two knowing they would need to see everything for Jadeite who would ask a million questions more than once.

Details men details! They both heard Jadeites voice in their head.

All the guys and even their girlfriends would pick on Jadeite telling him how he reminded them of Minako telling the two that they must have been separated at birth since she acted the same way.

Dimande rolled his eyes then slowly stood up and walked to the other door near his seat and left out of the room not in the mood to hear the two arguing still deep down thinking that they were lovers.

Dimande wished he hadn't shown up but knew he still wished to talk with Kenji since the man was still refusing to speak alone with him. He also knew he was giving Kenji one more chance.

Dimande remembered when he had brought up Usagi's name that morning and Kenji had said no then walked away pissing Dimande off even more and if there was another thing Dimande hated it was being ignore and denied something he really wanted.

After his mother and younger brother's deaths, Dimande changed. He was after all an unstable and disturbed young man who his own father had tested once but not liking what the doctor told, he refused to listen to such nonsense. No his oldest son was fine perfect even Dimande's father would say over and over trying to convince himself more than anyone. And instead of getting his son the professional help he needed, the man instead gave everything and anything Dimande wanted.

Dimande looked up then stopped walking when he spotted Usagi sitting and smiling to herself as she stroked Mamoru coat. His Inverness coat, the same one Dimande remembered seeing Mamoru moving off the chair at the Tsukino's house that night he had gone to dinner those many months back.

The same coat Dimande had admired and finally had to admit that he had wanted one and he had one being made especially for him. Of course his would be made with finer cloth and in a different color.

Dimande got over his shock at finally seeing her wondering not on why she was there but why she had Mamoru's coat in her lap.

"Chiba…. He's the only one who wears that type of coat… that color…. That shade of green!" Dimande mumbled to himself as he looked to Usagi wondering why she was holding it so lovingly before she giggled as she turned her head to look out a window for a moment having not seen Dimande yet.

Spotting the mark on her neck then remembering seeing a few on Mamoru's own neck, Dimande saw red as it hit him hard that the female giggles they had heard over the phone the day before were from Usagi. It was confirmed to him when she gave another giggle remembering something Mamoru had done to her that morning in their bed.

Dimande walked to Usagi in a daze coming to a stop blocking her view as she looked up at him going wide eyed as she noticed it wasn't her husband or even her father. Usagi wondered when Dimande had arrived.

"I've done so much to get back here to be with you and now I see you with marks on your neck and you are holding that little boys coat!" Dimande spoke slowly and low in a deadly voice watching as her eyes went even wider after she noticed how his eyes flashed with anger.

"You were mine! I didn't get that bitch out of my life not to have you all to myself! I took care of it so no one from my past would get between us and now you are with him!" His anger could be heard in his voice as he reached grabbing her arm and yanking her up and into his arms making her drop the coats and her book bag.

"But you know what that is fine… He won't have you any longer….I won't let you out of my sight now! He will pay and you are my payment…. My ticket!" He whispered into her ear.

Dimande started dragging Usagi with him to an elevator with his hand over her mouth and his grip on her tightening hurting her as she fought only stopping after she saw then felt the gun he had pulled out of a pocket and put it to her head.

"So you are really serious about Minako moving in with you?" Jadeite asked looking to his friend and seeing Kunzite smiling as they rode one of the elevators up.

"Yes. Dad really likes her and she's been a great help with him since his stroke. Anyways she's been over every day, I've even started finding her personal things in my room. After she's done with school…. I'm…. I'm going to ask her. " Kunzite told turning to look at Jadeite who nodded in understanding knowing he had been looking at rings himself.

Both men were surprised with themselves never before thinking they would marry so soon. Each had thought of Usagi, each knowing it was thanks to her that they had found the love of their life.

Jadeite gave a smile and turned back to the elevator door after the elevator came to stop and started to open showing them Usagi and Dimande with their backs towards them facing a different elevator across from theirs.

The two never saw Kunzite and Jadeite as they stepped off their elevator as Dimande forced Usagi onto another one and the doors closed.

"He has a gun." Kunzite said more to himself dropping the papers he had been holding as he ran towards the stairs and down while Jadeite got over his shock and ran off to look for Kenji.

Both young men not caring that they had been late for the meeting both knowing that their supervisors had done it on purpose hoping to get them into trouble.

"I can't believe you were kissing him! You are mine not anyone else's!" Dimande said into Usagi's ear before he licked it while Usagi tried to get out of his strong grasp since he had moved the gun away from her temple.

"Let me go please!" Usagi whimpered feeling his free hand covering one of her breast before giving it a squeeze.

"I should stop this elevator right now and take you, make you mine. Then your stupid father will have to let us marry! Yes we will marry then I'll get a job here and I'll force your father out and this company will be mine just like you will be mine!" Dimande breathed out feeling Usagi squirming against his hard on that was growing by the second.

"NO! I belong to Mamochan!" Usagi yelled as she kicked at him that loosened his grip Usagi ran to the buttons and hit the one to open the elevator door pressing the button none stop. She hit a panic button which alerted Ryo at his control desk until she was yanked backwards to Dimande's body.

Ryo wondered if there was something wrong with the elevator knowing Kenji would be pissed since they were new.

"Saburo, go over and check elevator three to see which direction its going." Ryo told one of his men who gave a nod and started to walk towards it.

The man looked towards the stairs when he heard someone running down making him wonder who it was as he started to turn back to his boss to tell him that the elevator was about to arrive.

Usagi gasped when Dimande spun her around to face him as he pushed her back into the wall. Usagi pushed with all her might as he kept her head down trying to stop him from kissing on her neck. Her ring coming into contact with his face tearing the skin which Dimande didn't notice.

"No that is where you are wrong!" Dimande spit out pulling her to his body as he pulled her arms up and placed both hands into one of his over their heads.

All of the people in the conference room sat in silence each afraid to move. The silence in the room only ended as Mamoru continued to tell Kenji that he had changed his mind and wasn't going to be at work until he was ready to show back up. He then dared Kenji to do something to stop him making everyone sitting gasp out catching Kenji's attention finally reminding him that he and Mamoru weren't alone.

"Mamoru you better stop it now! We will discuss…. Our issue in private…. Later." Kenji told Mamoru not wanting the others in the room to know what he had done.

"No Kenji we will talk about it when I'm ready. I'm not taking your orders any longer." Mamoru said tossing the papers that he had been holding towards the man while hearing the other's in the room all gasp.

Kenji made a fist and closed his eyes blocking out the view of all the papers being messed up as they floated down over his body. Kenji had no idea that Mamoru had never even put the papers in order.

"Are you done throwing your temper tantrum?" Kenji asked between clinched teeth as the papers fell around him and he opened his eyes to look into his son in laws eyes.

"No!" Mamoru stated refusing to be the first one to look away while the two ignore the others in the room.

Jadeite finally found the right closed door and pushed it open and looked around spotting Kenji and Mamoru glaring at the other having just missed as Mamoru had tossed all the papers at Kenji and the last one floated to the floor before they both turned to look in his direction seeing his eyes wide in fear.

"Sir! He has her!" Jadeite rushed out looking to Kenji as Mamoru took a step to him.

"Who has whom?" Kenji asked looking at Jadeite with confusion.

"That Mister Nemeth has Usagi and he has a gun on her!" Jadeite rushed out before being pushed out of the way by Mamoru as he ran out hearing Jadeite tell how Dimande had forced Usagi onto an elevator.

Mamoru ran to the elevators then ran down the stairs not wanting to wait, praying he would get to the two before Dimande was able to leave the building. He couldn't believe that he didn't know that Dimande was back in town. If he would have known he wouldn't have brought Usagi with him to the building.

Mamoru was thankful that Mister Lee and the other guards that Kenji had stationed weren't too many floors down and Mamoru knew that everyone who wanted to see Kenji and the other higher ups had to stop at that guard station first. Even the elevators stopped on that floor before going to the lobby area on the first floor.

Mamoru knew that only he and Kenji had the keys to the elevators to go to any floor they wanted. He had no idea that Kenji was right behind him then seeing him beside him as the two ran side by side showing up five floors down as they heard a gunshot going off.

Mamoru came to a stop on the guard floor, having Kenji bump into him as they saw Kunzite laying on the ground bleeding before they spotted Ryo who with another guard was near Dimande trying to get the gun from him as it went off again this time hitting Usagi who had been pushed out of the way.

Kenji froze in place as he watched Usagi being shot, he watched in fear as she moved her bloody hands away from her stomach and looked. He watched as she looked up at him and Mamoru before starting to fall being caught by Mamoru right before her head hit the marble floor.

Kenji seeing that Ryo had four guards holding Dimande down on the ground yelled out for someone to call an ambulance as he ran to his daughter while Mamoru was holding her and covering her bleeding stomach with a hand.

Dimande's eyes widened as he finally saw the ring on her finger dripping with blood as it fell to the floor. He soon found himself on the same marble floor on his stomach and his head faced away from the others while three guards held him down.

Kenji removed his suit coat and used it to push it down on Usagi before placing Mamoru's hand telling him to put pressure down on it which Mamoru did.

Kenji not even wanting to know why his daughter had been there stood up and rushed over to see Kunzite who was being looked over by Kiki and his three friends who had ran down following the two, while Ryo was on the phone.

Kenji finally stood straight then walked over to where Dimande was being held in place flat on his stomach and his head turned away from Usagi's direction. He had tried to lift it to look at her but one of the guards held it firmly in place.

Kenji stood glaring down at the man remembering their earlier conversation that morning when Kenji had told Dimande that there was no reason for him to be there since their business was over since he had what he wanted. He watched Dimande blink his eyes as he looked up the best he could making Kenji wonder what he was thinking.

"You should have let me have her like I had asked you this morning. I always get what I want! If you would have done what I asked then this wouldn't have happened. This is your fault." Dimande gasped out due to the pressure of the guards holding him down.

He watched while Kenji slowly walked closer to him.

"I told you no! You were never going to have my daughter! She belongs to another!" Kenji said as he came to a stop and watched while Dimande moved his eyes up more to look at the man before he saw the shoe coming at his face fast before everything went black after the swift kick.

Dimande never felt the other kicks Kenji gave none stop but he would feel the aftermath after he woke up in the jail cell.

To Be Continued.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen (16)

"Sir!... Sir!... SIR! KENJI! STOP!"

Kenji finally heard Ryo and his leg went down as he finally stopped kicking Dimande who was passed out on the floor, having passed out after the first kick.

Kenji who was breathing heavy slowly turned in Ryo's direction. Deep down, he was thankful that the other man had got his attention. Ryo reached over and touched his arm to stop Kenji from doing more damage to the unconscious man who had blood running from his bloody split lip and nose while one eye had a cut on the eyebrow and the other was starting to swell shut.

"The cops are here and so is an ambulance and another one is pulling up right now." Ryo told as he pulled Kenji away Dimande towards the windows that faced the front of the building. Ryo knew that Kenji would have started again on Dimande. The two watched as the vehicles came to a stop and the cops rushed in followed by the paramedics who were greeted by a few of Ryo's men.

Kenji walked over to the hall half wall then looked over into the open area that looked down into the main lobby foyer and watched while one of Ryo's guards was seen running up to where the cops were and pointed up towards Kenji before the man lead the other men to one of the elevators. The paramedics where seen getting onto one of the other elevators as the cops ran towards the steps and up to Ryo's guard station.

Kenji had loved the idea that Mamoru had to have the huge foyer that over looked the front doors and the front yard of the business so that they were able to look down at anyone who arrived. Ryo and his guards were able to see everyone coming and going into the business and were able to stop anyone to getting up to the top floors.

Ryo rushed over to the stairs waiting for the cops who showed up first. He was heard telling them what had happened and was seen leading them over to where Dimande was laying while Kenji who had turned towards Usagi and Mamoru direction, rushed back over to his daughter and son in law coming to a quick stop as he looked to Usagi seeing that she was still passed out. He glanced down and saw that Mamoru was still pressing the coat down over her stomach.

Mamoru hadn't seen anything that was going on around him since he refused to remove his eyes from Usagi's face. He was heard mumbling while he prayed to himself that she would be okay while also praying that she would open her eyes and smile while she would tell him she was okay.

"Usako please open your eyes, please look at me." Mamoru whispered while putting more pressure on her.

But Usagi didn't and Mamoru finally looked away from her face after he felt someone placing both hands on his arms pulling him back as he finally spotted the paramedics. Mamoru waited a moment before he gently moved his legs to lay Usagi's head down the floor and let her body go only removing his hand from her stomach since one of the paramedics had taken over that area.

Kenji kept his hands on Mamoru while he helped him stand and move out of the way. They watched the men working on Usagi rushing to place her on the stretcher then to the elevators heading out to the ambulance while two more were seen rushing with another stretcher with Kunzite on it.

"Kiki call Ikuko and tell her what has happened. Tell her to meet us at the hospital. Then call Kunzite's father." Kenji told as she handed him his overcoat. Kenji handed Mamoru his, who put it on in a daze since his eyes were on the ambulance Usagi was being placed in while Kenji held Usagi's coat in his arms.

Kiki ran over to her husband's desk then did what she was told praying that Usagi and Kunzite were both going to be okay as she watched Ryo talking with the police who were handcuffing Dimande who had woken up before a couple of other men lead him out and into the waiting police car.

Kiki would be the one at the office who got everyone to calm down before sending them all home knowing that is what Kenji would want.

"Mamoru come on." Kenji said forcefully, grabbing Mamoru by the arm to keep him from going towards Dimande. He led Mamoru to another cop who escorted them to another police car since that cop would drive them to the hospital.

Jadeite, Zoisite and Nephrite who had stood to the side watching in shock as their friend had been looked over then placed on the stretcher looked as one to Kenji waiting for him to tell them what they should do knowing they needed his leadership while each stood in awe wondering how the man was so calm not realizing that it hadn't hit Kenji that his daughter had been shot.

Kenji, who felt their eyes, looked to Jadeite and Nephrite then to Zoisite. Then with a nod of his head, he told them to follow before leading Mamoru out of the building heading to the waiting police vehicle.

"We…. We need to let Minako know." Jadeite suddenly announced thinking of when he and Kunzite had been in the elevator, while leading the way out with the other two following close.

"We will call her from the hospital." Nephrite told before he and the two stopped after hearing their names being called by their supervisors.

"Where the hell do you three think you are going? You all better get back here." Mister Green told looking to Zoisite last who flipped him off and headed out followed by his friends. The three hearing the older men yelling that they fired but at that time they didn't care.

Kenji sat in the backseat behind the cop who was driving the car that was following another police car that was escorting while Nephrite's car followed right behind. Kenji was thankful one of the officers was driving knowing he was now in disbelief as it hit him that his little girl had been shot.

Kenji glanced over to Mamoru, who sat right beside him and saw the shocked look on his face as the young man sat straight, his hands together on his lap fingers gripping onto one another as he looked forward, his eyes on the racing ambulances heading to the hospital.

Mamoru's mind shut down blocking out the sirens as his thoughts were only on Usagi praying she would be okay while remembering all the blood that she had lost. His eyes closed tight trying to get that image out of his head which worked as he thought about the last kiss he had given to her that morning and the blush that had appeared as she smiled making him smile being proud of himself that he could make her blush by a kiss.

Yes, pleased and proud until his mind had a flash of his little wife, reminding him of when Usagi had been shot and the look in her eyes as she looked from her own bloody hands towards him before she spotted her father. Usagi looked away from Kenji then back to Mamoru as her eyes took on a glossy look as they rolled up and she started to fall being saved by Mamoru who had caught her before her head hit the ground.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have brought her today…. Usako wanted to see the new building…..and I didn't want to be apart from her for long…. and I thought it was okay since she hadn't seen it." Mamoru mumbled to himself his eyes going wider as he looked to his bloody hands.

"Mamoru stop…. It's not your fault." Kenji answered not removing his eyes from the ambulances in the front but he did see Mamoru's shaking his head back and forth.

Kenji suddenly felt just as bad and felt at fault also knowing he should have told Mamoru that Dimande had been in town and had been showing up at the office to speak with him. But Kenji knew that he hadn't told since he and Mamoru had been fighting no not really fighting but disagreeing and he had been upset not once thinking that Dimande would have gone so far as to harm Usagi.

Kenji had known that Dimande liked Usagi but had never really thought he would want Usagi so bad that he would have tried to kidnap her. Kenji had believed that after Dimande had found out his daughters age it would have made the other man back up but it hadn't.

'He is just a sick bastard.' Kenji thought watching as the cars pulled up in front of the hospital getting his thoughts off of Dimande at that moment.

Arriving at the hospital and rushing into the building, Kenji had the three guys hold Mamoru back as they watched while Usagi was being rushed past and into one of the operating rooms while Kenji was being greeted by the administrative staff. The guys watched while Kunzite was rushed to another operating room with his own team of doctors and nurses ran in after.

Once the rush was gone, Kenji walked back over to the younger men then led Mamoru and the three guys into a waiting area after one of the nurses showed them where to wait.

Mamoru sat down with his hands over his eyes as he leaned forward listening to Zoisite as he sat down not far from him and called the school where Minako was while Nephrite was heard calling her house from another phone. Jadeite had left out to find another phone calling the coffee shop to let Motoki know that if he saw the girls to tell them what had happened.

"No answer at her house." Nephrite said hanging up his phone as he looked to Zoisite who was finishing talking to the school.

"The lady said that since I'm not family to her they can't get her out of class but she was going to give Minako the message during passing period." Zoisite told as the two looked to Jadeite as he walked back in.

"Motoki is going to their school now to pick the girls up. He said that they all had put him down as family once. I guess to get out of classes." Jadeite announced as he walked back into the room walking over to sit down by the three as they watched Kenji as he started to pace the room.

"Yes Makoto told me once that Minako uses Motoki to get out of classes when she needs to since her parents aren't around much. The others use him when they want to leave school early." Nephrite told his friends who kept silent.

The three looked to Mamoru then to Kenji now and then while they sat in silence and Kenji walked the room. The three let their eyes roam over the two not really wanting to think of anything that had just happened at the office building.

"Look at Mamoru's hand. He's wearing a gold band." Zoisite whispered to Nephrite who looked back to Mamoru at the same time as Jadeite did each looking to Mamoru's left hand seeing the shiny new gold ring with the ring of diamonds in the center that went around the ring.

The three looked to one another but kept silent.

None of the men had no idea how much time had gone by since none cared to look at a clock.

The three and Kenji looked at the same time when Ikuko ran into the room calling for her husband going straight to his arms and hugged him while she demanded to know what had happened her voice they all noticed was in disbelief and the way her eyes were moving as she looked at her husband told them all how confused she was.

The three guys looked to one another but kept silent but each just like Ikuko, had a lot of questions floating around in their heads. Seeing Kenji glance to them with a worried expression they knew now wasn't the time to ask questions.

Kenji just shook his head and led his wife over to sit near Mamoru who hadn't moved or looked at anyone.

Ryo and Kiki showed up soon after Ikuko had and sat down not far from Kenji and Ikuko while Ryo told them all that had happened up to when Kunzite was shot.

"I had seen the alarm from elevator three and wondered what was wrong so I had Saburo, go over and check it to see which direction three was going or to see if it was stuck. Saburo started to tell me that the elevator was arriving just as the door opened. I had looked and saw Mister Nemeth stepping out of the elevator with Usagi right beside him his arm on hers which seemed strange to me. Even more after she looked up at him then to me with pleading eyes." Ryo started to tell the others only stopping when Minako and the other three girls ran in followed by Motoki.

"What happened? WHERE IS HE?!" Minako just about yelled running over to Nephrite who stood up and let her hug him. Minako kept moving her head around to look at everyone in the room not really seeing them.

"They are still being operated on." Zoisite told as he opened his arms for Ami who went to him while Jadeite and Rei hugged.

"Usagi?" Rei questioned looking around at the others in the room while Jadeite went to her and wrapped his arms around her leading her to where he had been sitting.

"All we can do right now is sit and wait." Kenji told them all.

The girls sat down taking the seats the guys had been in while the boys stood beside them. Minako sat beside Makoto and the two girls held hands. Motoki stood next to Nephrite and looked around at the others in the room.

"Please go on Ryo." Ikuko said looking from the girls she knew Usagi had considered friends then to Mamoru who was just sitting in disbelief looking down. She looked back to her friend.

The girls all had looked to Ikuko then to Ryo who was looking at his wife before looking back to Ikuko and Kenji. Mamoru was the only one in the room who wasn't looking at Ryo.

"I started to step around the desk right when Kunzite showed up yelling that Mister Nemeth had a gun on Usagi. Kunzite ran forward, I think to grab at Usagi, before Mister Nemeth turned around and pushed Saburo who was right beside them out of the way. He then shot Kunzite hitting his chest it looked like." Ryo stopped after they all heard Minako gasping out.

"Saburo was able to catch Kunzite as he fell. I rushed forward and tried to get Usagi away and the gun before Dimande pushed Usagi forward then pointed the gun and shot her saying how no one could have her but him." Ryo told his voice a little rushed. "My men and I were able to get the gun from his head stopping him from shooting himself." Ryo then told watching while Ikuko finally blinked her eyes and Kenji shook his head.

"Thought he would kill her and then himself so he could be with her." Kenji said out loud but more to himself. He looked to Ryo who only gave a nod while Kiki looked back to her husband.

Ryo looked from Kenji to Ikuko who was seen looking at Mamoru who still had his head down and his face covered. Kenji and Ikuko both noticed Mamoru's body shaking as Ryo had talked.

Ikuko stood up and walked over to sit down beside Mamoru who suddenly turned and hugged her crying into her neck while she hugged and held onto him.

"It's my fault." Mamoru cried crying harder holding onto Ikuko.

Kenji walked over and sat on his opposite side while Ikuko looked to him.

"Mamoru…." Ikuko started but Mamoru only cried harder, his grip getting tighter which made her stop speaking.

"He brought her with him to see the new building." Kenji told as he reached and started to pat Mamoru on the back trying to calm the young man down but his movements stopped when he felt Mamoru's back tighten up.

The three guys looked to one another then to the girls each wondering what was up. Kenji stood up after Mamoru got silent while Ikuko continued to hold onto him while whispering soothing words to keep him calm.

The four girls and Motoki noticed the dried blood on Mamoru's hands and went wide eyed. Minako turned her head and hugged Makoto who held her while Rei and Ami reached and grabbed the others hand and held it each feeling their boyfriend resting a hand on a shoulder.

"Where was Mister Nemeth's assistant? I know he wasn't there since the cops had escorted us saying it was for our safety." Kenji announced out loud looking to Ryo once more.

"Rubeus Caron wasn't with him this morning, I saw him pulling up right before we left and I saw a few police men going up to him. He was looking around then looked down like he had given up. Didn't even put up a fight." Kiki told her boss before she stood up and walked over to sit beside Ikuko who was releasing her hold on Mamoru after he let her go.

Kiki reached over and started to hand Ikuko Usagi's bag but Mamoru grabbed the bag and held it on his lap just looking down at it thinking of the paper that was in there and the other items that the bag held.

He remembered the night before when Usagi had shown him the flyer talking about finishing school and how she really wanted to do that.

Mamoru had sat and just looked at her seeing her eyes shining. When his eyes darted to her stomach he missed her shaking her head but he had heard her.

"Mamochan…. I'm not pregnant. Trust me I'm not." He had heard her say then watched as she walked over to the dresser and opened a drawer reached for something then walked back over to him holding her hand out with the package.

Mamoru reached and took it and his eyes flew open after he had the package opened. She handed him the bag with the other packs.

"Those are birth control pills that I've been on for almost a year now. So I'm not pregnant. I tried and tried to tell them and you that one day….." Usagi's soft voice told as she stood in front of him, gasping out in surprise when he pulled her down to sit between his open legs.

Later that night the two talked about the pills and about their future and thinking about his future now Mamoru looked at the bag while drowning out the others in the room with him, praying he would have Usagi still in his future. He looked up when he heard Jadeite start to speak which got everyone quiet.

"I didn't believe Kunzite about the gun….. Not at first, I guess he saw them before me... Not until he ran down the stairs." Jadeite suddenly said looking off across the room.

"What do you mean?" Kenji asked looking to the younger man who he had always thought wanted his daughter, he noticed the hand resting on Rei's shoulder.

Jadeite looked to Minako first noticing she still had her head resting on Makoto and her face turned into her friend's neck. He could tell she was crying softly. Jadeite looked to Kenji before looking around noting that everyone but Mamoru and Minako was looking at him.

"When we stepped off one of the other elevators, Kunzite mumbled that he, Mister Nemeth, had a gun then took off after dropping the papers he had been holding. The gun must have been small…I saw Usagi beside that man being held by her arm as the elevator door closed. It happened so fast. After he ran off, I went looking for you sir." Jadeite told before looking to Minako once more then to Rei after she took his hand from her shoulder and held it in hers.

Jadeite wondered for a moment if he would have been as fast of Kunzite had been if he would have noticed the gun. He made eye contact with Rei realizing it could have been him that had been shot.

"Yes the gun was a small one thank goodness." Ryo told receiving a nod from Kenji.

Mamoru looked away from the two wondering how Kenji was so calm. He closed his eyes once more while the others in the room looked at one another before looking to Minako who was heard sniffling.

"That Mister Nemeth was strange….I told you girls he was a sicko! Remember that day we saw them on the street. Thank goodness we saw them and stopped him." Rei told looking at Ami and Makoto who were nodding their heads.

"Yes he kept looking at her chest and even lower now and then." Ami told while shaking her head.

"I know! That's why I kept her from his view the best way I could." Rei stated while nodding her head in agreement with Ami and Makoto.

"I still think he was trying to get Usagi into the car alone before we showed up." Makoto said patting Minako on her back while Nephrite reached over and touched Makoto on her head.

"We will hurt him later. For Kunzite and Usagi." Minako could be heard saying into Makoto's neck making the other three nod in agreement.

Ikuko looked at each of the girls looking to Minako last who was now looking down while Rei handed her a new tissue.

"Well the cops have him now and he will be facing at least two charges." Ryo told standing up to go over to talk quietly to Kenji as the two men stepped out of the room.

Kenji could tell Ryo had something to tell him that needed to be said in private.

"If they…. Die… Dimande Nemeth will be charged with at least four murders. The cops were telling me that they were looking for him for the murder of his second wife and his brother." Ryo whispered to Kenji who closed his eyes not wanting to think the worse about his daughter and his junior worker.

"I can't just sit and wait I need to know now how he is! Oh God what if… I can't do this alone…. I didn't even get to tell him yet…. Oh God!" Minako's anguish voice just about shouted while she stood up. Makoto joined her while pulling Minako close and hugged her while Minako started to cry even harder.

Makoto led her crying friend out of the room followed by Ami and Rei who both rushed to their friend's side leaving the room taking Minako to a restroom trying to calm their friend down knowing and understanding how she was feeling. They each knew that it could have been one of the other guys. They tried to not think the worse about Kunzite and their little friend praying both would be okay.

Kenji walked back into the room followed by Ryo each going up to their wife. Kenji sat down on the other side of Mamoru handing him a wet washcloth and dry towel which Mamoru took only moving on autopilot. Kenji and Ikuko watched Mamoru wiping the blood off his hands while the three guys left out going to look for their girlfriends.

Kenji waited for Mamoru to finish his hands then he placed a hand on Mamoru's leg. The young man suddenly stood up and rushed over to look out some windows on the other side of the room.

Kenji sighed and looked to Ikuko who was looking at him.

"Give him time he's still mad at you." She stated while the man nodded in agreement.

"Can I get anyone something to drink?" Motoki suddenly asked feeling like he should be doing something. He looked away from Mamoru back to the older adults.

He received a nod only from Ryo and Kiki as the two sat beside each other and held hands as they would look to Kenji and Ikuko now and then being as worried as they were about Usagi.

Motoki left the room to find the others to see if they wanted or needed anything.

"Tsukino-san." The five in the room looked over to a nurse as she stepped into the room giving a bow towards Kenji and Ikuko.

Ikuko and Kenji both rushed to her thinking she had news regarding their daughter while Mamoru came to a quick stop beside Ikuko.

"Any word about our daughter?" Ikuko asked looking to the woman.

The nurse gave a frown while shaking her head no while opening her hand to reveal the necklace and ring that Usagi had been wearing.

"I'm sorry madam, no not at this time. I do know that the doctors are operating right now. I was told to give these to you for safe keeping. As soon as we know anything we will inform you." The nurse said giving the items over to Ikuko before she gave another bow then turned and left the room.

Ikuko looked at the necklace first then the ring before seeing Mamoru's hand reach and snatch the two items up. The ring he placed on his pinky finger next to its match, his own wedding band while he gently placed the necklace in his shirt front pocket before he was seen turning and walking back over to look out a window.

Spotting Kunzite's father, Ryo left out then returned to get Kenji so they could explain to the man what had happened while Ikuko walked back and sat down beside Kiki and the two women held hands and talked softly to one another.

Mamoru sat down across from the two but wouldn't look at anyone, he just sat and held Usagi's bag on his lap lost in thought.

"Ikuko, I'll be back." Kiki said as Kenji walked back into the room going to sit beside his wife once more.

Ikuko only nodded while she laid her head back to rest on her husband's chest as she held onto her daughter's coat.

They looked back after Ryo stepped back into the room with Kiki beside him.

"Kenji… Ikuko, Kiki and I are going back to the office." Ryo said from the doorway getting a nod and wave from Kenji.

"Yes send everyone who is still there home for the rest of the day." Kenji told the two who nodded in understanding.

"Please keep us informed." Kiki voiced looking to Ikuko.

"You know we will." Ikuko answered giving her friend a soft sad half smile.

"Ryo please go back to the police station later and let me know what you find out and what is going on." Kenji insisted.

"Yes sir, I will." Ryo answered then he took his wife by her arm and they left out leaving the three alone.

"She was shot in the stomach." Kenji mumbled after a while breaking the silence and watching while Ikuko pulled back and looked at him with tears starting once more.

"The baby…." She started to say only stopping when Mamoru started talking.

"There's no baby." He announced looking to the woman then back down.

"Mamoru the baby may be ok….." Kenji started to say but he stopped when Mamoru glared at him with a look Kenji had never seen in the younger man's eyes.

"There's no baby! Usagi was never pregnant! We didn't do anything that one time… that Saturday night like we thought. You forced us to marry thinking the worst….We just made love for the first time on Monday." Mamoru responded looking between the two seeing the shock on their face.

He looked away first then back when Ikuko started speaking.

"If you two…. She wasn't pregnant…..Oh my….. You don't have to stay married now…." Ikuko started to say more to herself thinking that Usagi would be able to move back in with her and Kenji knowing she was in shock.

"NO! We will stay married!" Mamoru told her glaring in her direction before feeling ashamed knowing he wasn't as upset with Ikuko like before. Mamoru looked down with tears once more.

"I can't live without her." He mumbled as the tears started to fall once more. He covered his face before he turned from the two.

"They will stay married what if she's pregnant now." Kenji told his wife in a soft voice as he watched Mamoru before he walked over and held Mamoru letting the young man cry as Usagi's bag fell from his lap dumping the contents out.

Mamoru allowed Kenji to hold him not even caring any more about what Kenji had done with the money. All Mamoru wanted at that moment was for Usagi to be fine and not to leave him.

Kenji held Mamoru in his arms his own thoughts on his daughter and praying and making a promise that if Usagi would be all right, he would do anything to make it up to her. He just needed for her to be fine. He would do anything for her to just be okay, Kenji thought closing his eyes only to reopen them since he couldn't get the look of his little girl bleeding and falling to the floor out of his mind.

Kenji knew that he needed to show the others he was strong and he had to be the one who was in control but once he was able to be alone, Kenji knew he was going to break down knowing that it would hit him hard.

Ikuko needing something to do before she started to cry again or maybe even start screaming, stood up and walked over to the bag. She bent down to start picking up the items and placing them back into the bag.

She sat back as she held the pill packet wondering what they were as she opened it and looked reading it out loud to herself.

"Necon? What are these pills? " She said looking then over to her left when she heard Ami who had stepped into the room to get her own purse.

"Those are birth control pills that my mother gave to all us girls. She's a gynecologist." Ami told Ikuko as she started to blush while Ikuko looked at her with wide eyes and Kenji whipped his head to her while Mamoru's head slowly turned.

Mamoru had forgotten that he had placed the package in the bag that night before along with the flyer. He remembered when Usagi had told him that they needed to tell her parents about the pills and he had placed the newest pack in the bag agreeing while telling her that they were going to show Ikuko first.

Mamoru looked away from Ikuko and Kenji to look back at Ami.

"Usagi never told you?" Ami asked looking at only Ikuko who was shaking her head. Ami felt herself start to blush even more since she could tell Kenji and even Mamoru were looking at her and she was embarrassed to be talking about something personal.

"I'm really not surprised Usagi didn't tell, she was scared and I think embarrassed. Usagi wasn't sure about taking them. I know she only did it because we girls talked her into it. My mother put us all on the pills so we wouldn't have to worry about getting pregnant anytime soon." Ami told the woman before she turned to walk out.

"How long?" Ikuko asked her as she stood up looking at Ami as she came to a stop.

Ami looked back at her and thought then said, "About seven no eight months ago."

She, then with her face red, gave a small smile then rushed out heading to the other bigger room with more seats where the others were waiting with Kunzite's father.

Ikuko looked to Kenji and Mamoru as they both looked to her before Mamoru looked to the pill package then away remembering how happy he had been when he was told.

"She kept saying she wasn't pregnant and would start to tell us but we kept stopping her." Kenji mumbled looking to Ikuko as she nodded her head remembering also.

The two looked to Mamoru who looked back at his in laws seeing that they each had the same shocked expression on their face.

"I'm not divorcing her. She's mine, always has been." Mamoru suddenly stated looking Kenji right in his eyes and seeing the man blink then nod in agreement.

"We should have known." Ikuko started to say seeing Kenji looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

She gave a gentle smile and looked to Mamoru then continued, "His eyes would follow Usagi everywhere she went, up until he noticed her bra."

Kenji looked from her to Mamoru and saw him blushing and looking away.

"Then why did you pushed her away and tell us she was a pain?" Ikuko asked looking to Mamoru who looked to her and gave a small nod.

"For a while I did and believed it, until I realized that it had been my way of stopping myself from doing something with her at a younger age." Mamoru muttered turning even redder as his past thoughts flooded his mind. He stole a glance to Kenji who hadn't said anything but was looking in his direction.

"I'm suddenly glad we didn't adopt you." Kenji told Mamoru watching his eyes widen a little.

"Yes me too." Ikuko stated as Mamoru looked to her seeing a small smile on her face.

"We could tell that you two liked each other and if you both would have been living under the same roof…so close to each other….. you would have slept together sooner." She then told while Mamoru looked from her to Kenji who was nodding in agreement.

"True. You always did watch Usagi even when you thought we didn't see it making your subconscious… I guess you could say your brain was keeping a watch on her." Kenji stated watching Mamoru look down.

"That day Usagi showed up at the old office building looking so much older I thought….." Kenji started to say remembering as he had just stared at her from the doorway that day as he now looked out a window.

Ikuko looked to him then to Mamoru before looking to her husband once more.

"I had noticed how you were looking and the shock in your eyes when you noticed how she looked. I thought your neck had broken when you had done that double take." Kenji told giving a soft chuckle missing Mamoru give a tiny smile.

"Then when you noticed the other boys smiling as they checked her out, I thought a fight was going to break out…. And when she went off on you and you two were having one of your staring contest….. I really thought you were about to jump the table and kiss her. I guess I didn't want to admit at that time that you both had grown up." Kenji told knowing he was just talking about anything except why they were now at the hospital waiting.

He turned around and made brief eye contact with Mamoru noticing his red face before Mamoru looked down remembering that day also finally admitting at that very moment that yes he would have kissed her in front of everyone that day.

"I never thought that after you started to ignore her you would still want her. I thought deep down you were starting to hate her." Ikuko told in a soft voice seeing Mamoru as he looked to her.

"No I have never hated Usagi….. I hated… that she had her parents and I didn't…. I acted and treated her the way that I did because….." Mamoru stopped talking and looked to Kenji who looked right back then Mamoru said, "I wanted all of your attention and for you to put me first before your own daughter. I did whatever I could to make you both see her faults all…. All because I was jealous that she had you both and I had no one."

Kenji looked from Mamoru who was now looking back down with fresh tears starting knowing he had been guilty before he and Usagi had gotten together, guilty of getting her into trouble with both parents just because he had wanted their attention on him.

Mamoru knew instantly that he had been the one who acted like a brat back then more than Usagi ever did. He frowned to himself wondering what it was about him that made her fall in love with him of all people while telling himself that he was going to ask her later.

'Oh Usako…. Please be okay… please!' Mamoru thought to himself as he wiped a tear away.

Kenji looked to Ikuko who looked from Mamoru but didn't say anything. Ikuko and Kenji both knew that they had always told Usagi to be like Mamoru and would always talk good about him always telling their daughter that she wasn't perfect like Mamoru was and how disappointed they always were with her.

The three looked at one after they heard Kenji's name being spoken.

Seeing it was a doctor the three rushed over to him standing beside one another as the man gave a bow then a small sad smile.

"Hello I am Doctor Ito, I was just in with Mister Zame regarding his son, and he asked me to let you know that Kunzite is in recovery. He had been shot on his left side but lucky the bullet didn't hit anything vital and went thru between two ribs gracing one which will heal in time." Doctor Ito told looking between the three settling on Kenji last who was nodding his head in understanding.

"Usagi!" Mamoru stated seeing the doctor look back at him then down.

"I'm sorry I do not know anything regarding her at this time. My colleagues Doctor Hayata and his assistant, Doctor Levi are still operating right now. Doctor Hayata is our best surgeon and has had other cases of someone being shot in the stomach. He is the best. Once I find out anything, I'll let you know." The doctor told looking from Mamoru back to Ikuko and Kenji who were holding on to one another.

The doctor gave another sad smile, another bow then turned and left the room.

Kenji turned to look at his wife and son in law.

"I'm going over to talk to Kunzite's father. I'll be right back." Kenji's rushed voice sounded knowing he needed to leave the room for a few moments so his mind would stop thinking the worse regarding his daughter.

Ikuko nodded her head and was about to follow him out but stopped, knowing Kenji needed some time alone and she couldn't leave Mamoru alone at that moment. She walked over to Mamoru and took his hand leading him back to one of the chairs having him sit down then she did and held his hand while Mamoru just looked down at the floor going between praying and hating himself for having taken Usagi with him that morning.

"Mamoru." Ikuko said his name softly using her hand to turn his head so he was looking at her.

"Mamoru stop blaming yourself it wasn't your fault. From what Kenji had told me about that man Mister Nemeth and from hearing Usagi's friends, I think it was a matter of time before that man had tried to get Usagi. I'm just thankful it happened at the office where Ryo and Kunzite and you all could stop him from taking her away. I hate to think what he may have done if he would have gotten her that day on the street. I'm really going to have to tell those girls thanks for showing up when they had. They saved Usagi also that day." Ikuko told her voice soft and caring as she wiped his tears that were falling ignoring her own.

"She will be okay." Ikuko announced trying to tell herself it was true while Mamoru started shaking his head back and forth.

"There was so much blood." He whispered as his eyes widened remembering.

He looked into Ikuko's eyes when she made him.

"Mamoru…Usagi is strong and hard headed like her father. She. Will. Be. Fine. And she will pull thru this trust me." Ikuko then promised receiving a small smile from the young man who suddenly gave her a hug.

They didn't see Kenji who had stepped back into the room while Ikuko was speaking about Usagi which made Kenji half smile praying his wife was right about their child.

Thoughts of Usagi when she was growing up started playing in his mind reminding him that Ikuko was right, Usagi was like him, hard headed always speaking her mind which Kenji knew he had encouraged until they had moved back and it was frowned on.

'I shouldn't have listen to the other men and let Usagi be herself….. Oh please let my little girl be all right…. I promise if you let Usagi live I will never treat her bad again or let anyone else treat her wrong…. Please just let her live!' Kenji prayed while making the promise to himself while his mind started thinking of what he would do to make it up to Usagi.

"Mister Tsukino?" Kenji whipped his body around after being address while Ikuko and Mamoru both stood up quickly and rushed to his side as they watched as the doctor from before walked in with another older man who they could tell he had been the doctor who had operated on Usagi since he was still in scrubs.

"Yes?" Kenji asked looking between the two men who looked to him each giving a bow.

"I am Doctor Hayata the chief physician of our hospital, I am the one who operated on your daughter."

"Is Usagi okay?" Ikuko demanded grabbing her husband's arm looking to the doctor who glanced to her with a nod before looking back to Kenji to speak man to man with him.

Mamoru took a step closer as he looked right at the doctor.

"Usagi is in recovery right now being watched over by my assistant Doctor Levi. I was able to get the bullet out which had settled in her stomach. I checked every organ, a few I did have to sew up all the others were fine. We cleaned her insides making sure there was nothing that shouldn't be in there. The cops have the bullet from her and your worker Kunzite." Doctor Hayata explained getting a nod from Kenji and a blink from Ikuko while Mamoru didn't move at all only looked to the doctor who gave him a small smile.

"Now we will have to wait and make sure Usagi doesn't get an infection but I have her on the strongest antibiotics which her body seems to be taking, no rejection. Usagi has lost a lot of blood which I have the staff giving more until I say otherwise and think it will be okay to stop the transfusion." Doctor Hayata then told looking between Usagi's parents.

"Doctor Ito will be sending the nurse to get you all once we have Usagi settled in her private room on the intensive care floor. She will be there until I say." Doctor Hayata then told before shaking Kenji's hand who nodded his head in understanding.

"Thank you doctor." Kenji and Ikuko said at the same time while Mamoru let the breath he had been holding out feeling his body slowly start to relax.

"Sir, they have moved Kunzite Zame into his private room, the one you requested." Doctor Ito told which made Kenji smile while nodding that he understood.

"I will send our head nurse when you are able to see your daughter." Doctor Ito then announced before giving another bow then he turned and left the room following the hospitals head doctor out.

Kenji and Ikuko hugged after the doctors were out while Mamoru watched before he looked down only to look up when Kenji pulled him into his arms and he and Ikuko both hugged him which made Mamoru hug them both in return hugging Ikuko tighter than Kenji.

Once the two released him, Mamoru stood looking between the two while Kenji was seen taking in a deep breath then let it go.

"I'm going to call Kiki." Ikuko announced before she left out leaving the two men alone.

Kenji watched her leave then looked back to Mamoru who looked at him reminding each other of earlier that morning when they had been facing the other at the office. The two suddenly looked away both remembering their argument.

"I know you are still upset with me." Kenji stated as he watched for Mamoru's reaction as the young man looked back at him.

"I'm not upset, I'm furious." Mamoru voiced keeping his eyes on the Kenji's.

"Yes I know and you have the right to be." Kenji agreed.

"Yes." Mamoru answered watching as Kenji looked away first making Mamoru smile to himself.

"Do you want to go with me to see Kunzite's father and his friends?" Kenji asked wanting to get Mamoru's mind off of earlier.

Mamoru looked down then back to him as he nodded his head while he put Usagi's bag on one of his arms to let it hang he knew Ikuko had her daughters coat.

The two men walked out together, Mamoru walked beside Kenji but let him lead the way since he didn't know where the others were at. They looked in the waiting area and noticed only Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite were in there. The three all stood up after the two walked in.

"Sir." Nephrite addressed looking to Kenji who was looking around.

"Where are your girlfriends?" Kenji asked watching the three each blush. Having hearing their main boss address the girls as their girlfriends made it official they thought.

"Motoki took them back to their school so they could get their things. Minako is with Kunzite's father in his room waiting." Zoisite answered looking from Kenji to Mamoru who stayed silent but watched the three while keeping his hands behind his back.

"Yes they are waiting for him to wake fully. Minako wouldn't leave and his father said she could remain with him and wait." Nephrite told.

"Sir, is Usagi well?" Jadeite pleaded watching Kenji, who noticed that Jadeite and the other two were searching his eyes for an answer, finally smiled and nodded.

"She will be fine, they are moving her into her room soon. We are just waiting to be able to see her." Kenji answered watching while they all smiled and could be seen sighing in relief.

"The girls will be happy to hear that. We will let them know after they come back." Nephite told Kenji looking from him to Mamoru who gave a half smile before he looked down.

"I will let you know when you all and the girls can see Usagi." Kenji told giving each a smile then taking Mamoru by the arm and leading him out and away from the three who had each been trying to see if they could see the ring on Mamoru's finger again but Mamoru had that hand in his coat pocket as he left the room.

Mamoru followed Kenji as the man stopped at the nurse's station to find out which room Kunzite was in then the two walked together down the hall then another one finally arriving outside the private room Kunzite was staying and recovering in.

Kenji slowly opened the door then walked in with Mamoru behind him. Mamoru noticed Kunzite's father sitting on one side of the bed Kunzite was laying in asleep and Minako was on his other side laying her head on his bed by his arm and holding the hand that didn't have the IV close to her and tightly in her own.

Mamoru had to grin knowing he would be doing the same once he was able to be near Usagi.

"Mister Tsukino." Mister Zame senior said while grabbing his cane and starting to stand only to stop after Kenji waved him back down.

Mamoru noticed that Kunzite's father was an older man and had seen the man shaking a little as he tried to stand showing Mamoru that he had a hard time.

"Please do not stand you do not need to. We are just here to see how your son is doing." Kenji said walking over and placing a hand on Kunzite's legs while looking to his father who was now smiling.

Mamoru stayed in place but watched.

"I owe your son my daughter's life and he will be rewarded. Please do not worry about a thing I will be taking care of the hospital bill." Kenji announced while thinking to himself what he would do for Kunzite before smiling even more knowing what the perfect answer was.

"Sir, how is Usagi?" Minako suddenly asked after lifting her head to look to Kenji then to Mamoru before looking back at Kenji who was now smiling.

"Usagi is in for a long recovery but she will be all right. We are waiting for them to move her into a room." Kenji answered Minako giving her a kind grin as she smiled and sighed.

"U…sa.." they all looked to Kunzite after he had started to speak and noticed his eyes start to slowly open then blink a few times slowly.

"Kunzite!" Minako exclaimed standing up and looking down at him with a huge smile on her face tears of joy flowing.

"Son!" His father was heard, smiling with joy and pride as tears started to fall from his own eyes.

Mamoru suddenly rushed over with Kenji to help the older man stand who smiled his thanks before he sat down beside his son who was looking from his father to Minako the surprise showing in his eyes as she took his hand and kissed it making him half smile as he looked to his father and gave the man a weak smile as the man touched his son's face then let his hand rest on Kunzite's head.

Kunzite finally looked from his father to look to Kenji who was beaming. Kunzite gave another half smile then looked to Mamoru who gave a nod getting a weak smile from Kunzite. Mamoru could tell that Kunzite was about to fall back to sleep.

"Usagi is alive thanks to you. Now rest up and I'll be back later to talk with you." Kenji told Kunzite who only gave a small nod in understanding.

"I better let the guys know he's awake finally." Minako announced before leaning over and giving Kunzite a quick kiss then she almost ran from the room.

"Such a good girl she will make a perfect wife." Mister Zame told his son who only smiled as his eyes reclosed.

"Mister Zame I'll be back I need to go see if they have my daughter in her room." Kenji said shaking the other man's hand who nodded before sitting back down in his chair.

Kenji walked back to Mamoru and took his arm leading him out of the room to leave father and son alone each knowing that Minako would be back soon with the three guys who they passed in the hallway.

The two showed back up by the nurses' station and saw Minako standing off near her friends as the four girls were all seen hugging. Mamoru looked from them to Ikuko as she rushed over to Kenji.

"Come on, they said we can go to Usagi now!" Ikuko told taking Kenji by his hand and started to walk away leading him and Mamoru to where Usagi's room was which wasn't far from where Kunzite was resting.

The three arrived and first looked thru the glass into the room seeing a few nurses doing a few things around Usagi as a young male doctor who the three figured was the assistant, Doctor Levi wrote on the chart.

They noticed the IVs and the wires that were hooked to the machine to monitor her heart since they could hear her heart beat thru the machine. They then saw the blood pressure cup on her arm which one of the nurses was seen removing it.

Mamoru was the first one to the door and he took a deep breath then opened the door the rest of the way, walking in never noticing that Ikuko was right behind him. The two leaving Kenji where he stood just observing his daughter as she continued to rest.

Kenji watched while the nurses handed the two a mask to wear then Mamoru went to Usagi's left side and pulled a chair closer to the bed before he placed her bag and his coat behind him on the chair then he sat down taking her left hand into his own while Ikuko stood on Usagi's other side and was seen moving her daughter's hair off her forehead rubbing her head softly as she smiled in relief.

Kenji watched as the doctor left out of the room stopping long enough to address him.

"Sir, I am Doctor Levi, Doctor Hayata assistant. I will be here all night and if you all need anything at all please let me know. I or the nurses will get whatever you all need." The young doctor told Kenji who gave a nod in understanding. He knew that the staff at the hospital had been told that they and even Kunzite's father could stay all night as long as Usagi and Kunzite were able to rest.

"Doctor Hayata will be here first thing in the morning to check on your daughter." Doctor Levi then announced before giving a bow and walking away.

Kenji closed his eyes tight while giving a long thanks then sighed in relief before he slowly walked into the room after the nurses left out each giving him a bow as he walked in and over to stand beside Ikuko who smiled at him as she gave him a mask before she looked back to their daughter as Usagi continued to sleep.

Mamoru finally removed his eyes from Usagi's face and looked at the tubes that were in her arms. He wanted to lift the covers to look at her stomach but would wait since he didn't want to upset Ikuko. His eyes went back to Usagi's face and watched while Ikuko rubbed her daughters face while hearing the woman whispering soft motherly words to Usagi. He ignored Kenji but could see him out of the corner of his eyes sitting down beside his wife, then the three waited.

Mamoru soon laid his head down beside Usagi's arm and continued to hold her hand. The only thoughts at that time were of Usagi and if she really would be fine. He promised himself that if she was and once she recovered he would never leave her side again.

He rested remembering their morning together before they had gone to the company and his world had come to a stop. He gave a tiny smile as he looked to her closed eyes remembering when she had her head resting on his chest until he had asked her again why she had picked him to be her first and asked about her plan she had made while she had pulled back and looked down at him.

Mamoru moved his eyes down to glance at her bare chest and watched as she sat up letting her hands rest on his bare stomach while his hands went to her hips.

Usagi wouldn't look at his face he had noticed as he watched her eyes travel up and down his chest resting on his stomach as she told when the girls first started talking and how she had started to think of a plan but deep down really didn't have one. She then told how she had really stopped thinking about the plan after he had started to drive her to school since she liked how they were getting along.

Mamoru moved his body so he was sitting up with her on his lap with her legs wrapped around his body and he moved his hands to her head so he could make her look at him which she did with a small smile that went away after she noticed him frowning.

"Are you sorry that we are married?" He whispered looking and watching her own eyes widened.

"No!" She stated before looking down as she rested her arms on his shoulders.

"No, you are all I have now. I'm just sorry I can't finish school and be the boss one day." Usagi then told looking back and seeing Mamoru smiling this time.

"I will teach you, don't forget I was the number one student and I finished school fast. And later you will be my partner in the business. You will be my protégé!" He stated seeing her smile grow.

Usagi pulled him closer and hugged him tight resting her head on a shoulder while Mamoru's hold on her body tightened.

Mamoru now moved his eyes from her resting face back to her stomach while thinking about how at that time he had thought that he wouldn't have been able to teach her since he had thought that maybe she had been pregnant then since he hadn't used protection.

'My sweet wife already had the protection. She was smarter than me in that.' He thought smiling to himself before closing his eyes praying Usagi really would be okay knowing he couldn't live without her.

He thought back to when they had gotten ready to leave to go drop off the papers to Kenji. Mamoru was putting his shoes on while Usagi stood beside him looking down making Mamoru wonder if she was watching him.

"Do you love me?" He had suddenly blurted out.

"Yes of course!" She announced in a rushed voice her red face looking to him then back down.

Mamoru straightened up and looked at her knowing he was a little shocked. He watched as she started to walk away from him until he grabbed her and turned her to look at him. When her head continued to look down, he forced it up so she had to look at him.

"I love you." He told her worried face before bending over and kissing her bending her body back and holding her tight so she wouldn't fall.

They finally stopped the kiss each having to catch their breath before Mamoru had taken her hand and lead her out of their tiny home.

"After Usagi gets better…. I want them both to live with us… and ….. And she will go to school and finish…. Those test results, we didn't even know… She did so well! Just like Mamoru and at her age!" Mamoru heard Ikuko talking out loud.

He looked to the woman and saw her looking to Kenji who was nodding his head before he looked to Mamoru.

"She… Oh Kenji we misjudge her! How will we ever make it up to her! We were wrong in how we treated her!" Ikuko then cried turning to face her husband as he wrapped his arms around her and held her while nodding his head in agreement.

Mamoru grinned, thankful that they finally noticed.

To Be Continued

Hello _everyone another chapter done. A longer chapter since you all had to wait. :) I thought this was a good place to end this chapter. I'm thinking that the next chapter will be the last to this story but I will see how it flows. Until next time, thanks again for reading and for the reviews. HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO YOU ALL, even if you don't celebrate it. EvaC_


	17. Chapter 17

_I first want to say thank you again to everyone who is reading my story. I also want to say thank you to everyone who has given this story a review._

 _Next I want to apologize for this very late chapter. There was just too much going on out in the real world for me to give this story the attention I had wanted when I was first writing it._

 _The last chapter came up to 44 pages after I was done with it. So I have broken it up so you all don't have to spend a long time reading it all together yet._

 _ **I WILL HAVE the next part out in the next few days, this I promise since it is written and all I need to do is reread it to make sure everything flows right.** EvaC_

Chapter Seventeen (17)

Early in the morning on the eighth day after being shot, Usagi slowly woke up feeling the pain in her stomach area wondering why that area was hurting so much. Her eyes blinked a few times while wondering where she was and way her body hurt like never before.

She started to move her arms towards her body but noticed her right hand was wrapped with tape that was holding the plastic tubes from the IV in place. Her eyes traveled slowly up the tubes to the hanging bottle with the liquid making her wonder briefly what it was, not knowing at that time that it was the fluid that was being given to flush her body of any and all medicine.

Her eyes noticed the only light in the room at that moment was a small lamp on the three drawer bedside table next to the sofa that her parents, who Usagi hadn't noticed, were seating.

Feeling her left hand being held tightly, Usagi looked over and found Mamoru with his head on her arm, asleep while holding her hand tight with his other hand resting on her head which Usagi noticed the weight of his hand.

She had no idea that her parents had taken turns being at her side but Mamoru, who had only moved long enough to use the restroom, he had stayed by her side the whole time still in the same shirt from that day at the office. He had only changed his slacks after Ikuko had brought him one since the one he had been wearing had some of Usagi's blood on it.

All at once, picturing and thinking back when Kunzite had been shot and then herself, Usagi blinked her eyes a few times while moaning out as she looked around really noticing the hospital room.

Remembering hearing some yelling then some crying, she felt herself starting to panic not understanding anything not even knowing what day or time it was at that moment.

Seeing movement from her right side, Usagi's eyes widened even more as she slowly moved her head finally spotting her parents on the sofa which had been moved closer to the bed.

Ikuko was still asleep but Kenji was wide awake and had been watching his daughters every move.

Spotting the man, Usagi closed her eyes as her head rolled away from his direction. She didn't think anything at that moment about what the man may be thinking, all she wanted at that moment was for the pain to end.

Usagi looked at Mamoru's head wishing he would wake, before reclosing her eyes missing as Kenji quickly but gently moved his sleeping wife and rushed over to their daughter.

Usagi recalled seeing her father standing beside Mamoru at the office building as they had watched her before everything went dark for her. She could remember thinking to herself at that time, wondering why her Dad had been beside Mamoru and looking in her direction if he didn't care about her.

Usagi's eyes reopened after feeling Kenji when his hands touch her face gently moving her head up and he moved some hair from her face then kissed her forehead.

Kenji leaned back so he could look into her eyes. Usagi noticed the huge smile and the love in his tear filled eyes as she blinked and tears started to fall from them both at the same time.

His eyes shining with love and a hint of concern made Usagi remember the times before he had gone off on her. Kenji reached with fingers to wipe her tears as he ignored his own. He never noticed Mamoru who had woken and was now leaning back watching.

"Oh my sweet little princess. I am so sorry sweetheart. My little lady, please do not ever look away from me again. I was the wrong one not you that time at home." Kenji told watching as Usagi widened her eyes.

"I never want you to feel like that again! Please from now on remember what I told you before, you can tell me anything." Kenji gasped not realizing that his voice was sounding rushed.

"I am very thankful that you are a female and you are my daughter! I wouldn't want any other! None can take your place in my heart! Not even a male!" Kenji stated looking into Usagi's eyes before pulling her into his arms and giving another embrace as her own tears fell even faster.

Usagi did her best to rest her free hand on her father but she didn't have the strength at that moment to do it so her hand rested beside her father's leg.

Kenji's own tears fell thankful that Usagi was finally fully awake. His hold on her tightened receiving a small hiccup from his daughter before she rested her head on his shoulder.

Those long days of waiting had been hard for Kenji, on them all, each always thinking the worse since Usagi had been having a hard time waking up fully. But now she was awake and alert.

Kenji could remember when the doctor had finally told how they were going to ease back on the pain medicine hoping that it would help to wake Usagi fully which had made Mamoru pleased as he was heard yelling out the word finally. He had been the one who had said that they were giving Usagi too much and it was keeping her from waking up fully.

Kenji recalled when he and Ikuko had to hold Mamoru after he had yelled at the staff while trying to make them stop giving the pain meds.

Kenji recalling all the times Mamoru had been right in the past and knew the young man was smart, had backed Mamoru up.

Kenji had made the staff stop and leave the room before telling the staff off himself in front of everyone while demanding the head doctor be called in the middle of the night.

Only after Doctor Levi, who had arrived first, had rechecked Usagi's chart did the hospital staff realize that Usagi had been given too much medicine. Doctor Hayata then stopped all the pain medicine even going off on a few of the other staff members for the mistake.  
It took another two days for the medicines to clear Usagi's system and now she was waking up fully.

Mamoru who had woken up when he felt Usagi squeezing his hand, then the bed being moved, looked and saw Kenji hugging his daughter. Mamoru pulled back a little and watched while Ikuko who had woken up rushed to her daughter's side.

"My baby!" Ikuko's happy exclamation could be heard as she picked up Usagi's free hand that was still resting beside Kenji's leg.

Mamoru started to pull his hand from Usagi's but felt her grip tighten once more. He leaned over and raised her hand to give it a kiss then his face lit up with joy since Usagi was finally fully awake and aware.

'I'll be right back my love.' Mamoru mouthed to Usagi who gave a nod before her eyes closed only to open when she heard Mamoru speak.

"Ikuko come to this side. I'm going to get the doctor." Mamoru told watching while Ikuko rushed to his side of the bed and Usagi looked to him with love in her eyes.

Mamoru gave another big smile then left the room long enough to tell Doctor Levi and his personal nurse that Usagi was fully awake. He then rushed back into the room seeing Ikuko holding Usagi tight while rocking back and forth as she cried Usagi's name over and over before telling how thankful and grateful she was that Usagi was all right.

He couldn't see her face since Usagi had it turned into her mother's neck. He noticed that her arms were down her sides.

Mamoru walked over and stood beside Kenji who put an arm around his shoulders. Both men had during those long eight days had forgotten what had gone on between them that day in the board room at the business.

Ikuko finally let Usagi go and gently laid her back on the pillows. She stood up and moved out of the way so Mamoru could then hold Usagi in his arms. To Mamoru, Usagi felt skinner and weak. Oh how he wished he had some type of power to give her strength knowing he would give her anything she wished for.

He gave a happy smile when he felt Usagi's hands try to go up and around his body but she was just too weak to move them far. She ended up gripping the front of his shirt at the bottom.

"Mamochan." Usagi whispered into his neck letting her head rest on his shoulder. She felt small but safe from everything in his arms.

Mamoru turned his head just enough so they could look at one another.

"It's okay Usako. You will be okay my sweet love. That bastard is in custody and he's not getting out. He will never be able to hurt you or anyone again." Mamoru whispered back moving his head so his mouth was on her ear feeling her give a shiver since his breath was hot against her ear.

Usagi's grip on his shirt tightened as she kept to herself that she had thought he had been hurt since she could remember seeing as Dimande had turned to face Mamoru and her father before she had passed out and missed Ryo and the guards getting Dimande down. She remembered seeing Kunzite laying on the ground with blood around his body.

"Kunzite?" Usagi asked closing her eyes thinking the worse while wondering how Minako was if Kunzite was gone.

"Kunzite is fine. He's in a room down the hall not far from yours." Mamoru answered back then he gave her ear a kiss feeling Usagi's body relax as she gave a sigh in relief.

"My stomach area hurts." Usagi pouted which made Mamoru give a small laugh of acknowledgment as he laid her back just enough so her stomach wasn't bent forward too much.

"Yes I know but they had to stop the pain medicines since you weren't fully waking. It's been eight days since…. You weren't waking up so the doctor's stopped all the medicine. I'm sure they will start the antibiotics up again." Mamoru told her getting a nod in understanding.

"Don't worry you will be given something for the pain soon along with some food I'm sure." Mamoru then whispered giving another kiss to her ear before he pulled back just enough to see her weak smile.

Kenji who had welcomed Ikuko into his waiting arms, stood holding onto each other as they watched the two on the bed hugging and whispering to each other. The two couldn't even start to explain how satisfied they were at that moment.

Usagi smiled when Mamoru rested his head against hers. They both looked down at their hands and Mamoru slide her ring back on her finger. Smiling together, they stayed in that position holding hands each just thankful that the other was near.

Mamoru only let Usagi go after Doctor Levi and the nurse came in to check her over. Mamoru left the room with Ikuko and Kenji and the three waited outside the room only going back in after the staff was done.

Usagi soon feel asleep once more due to the pain medicine but she knew she was safe and when she woke up her husband and parents would be there and they were.

Later that afternoon as Usagi ate and Kenji and Ikuko had left to change clothes, Kunzite showed up with Minako pushing his wheelchair into Usagi's room. They had been told by Kenji who had found them alone that they could go to Usagi since she had been asking to see Kunzite but she wasn't able to leave her room yet.

Minako and Kunzite smiled as they noticed Mamoru lying sound asleep beside Usagi on her bed holding her tight in his arms. The two noticed the rings on their fingers and Minako rushed over to Usagi to show her own after she gave her little friend a hug.

At that moment, Minako and their friends didn't know for sure if Usagi and Mamoru were married or just engaged. The group had spent many days discussing the two while Kunzite pretended to be sleeping as he rested but he listened.

Mamoru who woke up after hearing Usagi greeting her friends, moved so the girls could hug better. He went over and shook Kunzite's hand and watched the other man give a friendly smirk in return.

Kunzite and Mamoru had told no one about the late night visit Mamoru had made to Kunzite one night while they were waiting for Usagi to wake and respond.

Mamoru had left the room after Kenji had finally listened to him about the medicine and was waiting for Doctor Hayata to show up. Mamoru knew he had to leave the room to calm down.

"Mamoru." He had heard his name being called from inside of a room. Mamoru turned and looked in seeing Kunzite sitting up in his bed.

"Come in please." Kunzite said before smiling as Mamoru walked in and then over to the bed.

"You are alone."

"Yes finally. I had to make Minako leave so she could get some rest. My father talked her into leaving with him which I'm thankful for."

"Where are the others?" Mamoru asked sitting down on the chair beside the bed suddenly feeling tired.

Kunzite smiled again.

"At home thank goodness. I love my friends but they can wear me out." Kunzite answered watching Mamoru look to him with a half-smile.

"I wouldn't know how friends are. I don't have any except Usagi." Mamoru told looking to the doorway before he looked back to Kunzite who noticed the blush gracing the younger man's face.

"How is she any change yet?"

"No, those stupid idiots…. I told how they were giving her too much pain medicine. I was always there by her and watched how many times they were coming in….. And finally Kenji listened and has demanded that the medicine be stopped until he speaks to the head doctor." Mamoru answered missing when Kunzite grinned being pleased that Mamoru was talking to him like a friend would.

"Usagi will be fine trust me." Kunzite told him watching as Mamoru looked down to the floor.

"I…. Thank you Kunzite for helping her." Mamoru almost whispered.

"No thanks is needed. Usagi is my friend, she's like a little sister to me and even to the others. Any of us would have helped her." Kunzite replied watching as Mamoru nodded before he looked away.

Kunzite continued to check Mamoru out wondering what his response to what Kunzite was going to say next would be.

"Mamoru." Kunzite began then continued after Mamoru was looking at him, "You do know that I consider you a friend and so do the other guys. Not just because we were working together. We all like you for you. We would like to be your friend just as we are with Usagi." Kunzite said watching as Mamoru looked back to him then back down.

"I….. I think I would like that. It would be nice to have someone, another guy to talk too… closer to my age at work." Mamoru answered looking back to see Kunzite's genuine smile which made Mamoru give a sincere smile.

Mamoru's pleased smile watched Kunzite as he remembered that night and what the two had talked about alone until Mamoru left after seeing the doctors walking towards Usagi's room.

Later that night alone in his room, as Kunzite recalled what the two had talked about his smile suddenly faded as he recalled the look in Mamoru's eyes as he had turned to tell Kunzite good night. As the two looked into each other's eyes, Kunzite had felt transfixed by his new friend until Mamoru had left his presence.

"Kunzite!" Usagi's eager voice was heard reminding Kunzite that he was now in Usagi's room.

"Usagi!" Kunzite answered as Minako and Mamoru both looked delighted as the other two viewed one another.

Kunzite let Mamoru's hand go then moved his wheelchair over to the bed with help from Mamoru. Kunzite waited for Minako to move then he slowly stood up before he gently pulled Usagi into his arm and held her.

Each not speaking, knowing that words were not needed at that moment. Usagi had a feeling that deep down Kunzite and even the other guys would always have an eye out for her if Mamoru or the girls weren't there to do it.

Kunzite let Usagi go after giving her a kiss on her head then he gave Minako a kiss on her cheek. He sat back down in the chair before he moved back over to Mamoru who sat down beside Kunzite as Minako sat beside Usagi with her arm around her young friend showing Usagi her own ring.

"Kunzite gave it to me the other day and we will be getting married really soon! Once he is well enough and you are out of here, we will marry!" Minako explained while Usagi smiled looking up to Minako before both looked over to the guys.

"It was the right thing to do what with her going to have my baby." Kunzite told before his head moved around to the door after hearing the loud gasps, then loud what's, from the doorway.

The four in the room watched while the other girls and guys walked into the room to join the four.

"You're having a baby!?" Makoto was the first to ask rushing up to Minako as she stood up with a red happy face.

Makoto gave Usagi a hug while Minako looked away from a smiling Kunzite then back to her friends before nodding her head.

Kunzite noticed the other guys just staring at him each with a stupid look in their eyes and their mouths dropped open until he gave anther smile and shrug as he looked away seeing Mamoru with a knowing grin.

"Minako! The pills! What the hell!" Rei stated giving Usagi a hug then she moved back so Ami could hug Usagi next.

The three girls knew they would feel bad later for not giving Usagi the attention they had wanted at that time but they were just in too much of a shock thanks to Minako, their ring leader and what was just revealed.

Mamoru watched as Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite looked from Kunzite then to the girls around Usagi. He could tell they were shocked but glad to see that Usagi was doing better.

"What pills?" Zoisite asked looking to Ami who looked to him before looking to Minako.

Mamoru walked back to Usagi's side remembering when she had first told him about the pills. He felt happy that he once more knew something before the other guys did.

The three girls ignored him as they continued to stare at Minako while the guys looked from their friend back to their own girlfriend.

"Ami's mother gave us all birth control pills so this wouldn't happen." Makoto stated watching Minako who was blushing and looking down.

"Pills... Birth control pills… I had….. Kept trying…..Oh thank God… I thought there was something wrong with me." Jadeite was heard mumbling as the others looked to him and saw him looking down at the ground with a thoughtful look on his face.

"WHAT! Were you trying to get me pregnant?!" Rei demanded rushing to Jadeite as he back up to a wall with a red face. He looked to the guys for help but they all just smirked and shrugged their shoulders.

"Rei, don't be mad at him I thought and did the same thing." Nephrite stated before he ran over to Jadeite since an angry Makoto was heading towards him.

"You stupid boys didn't even think to use protection! You better be glad we girls are smarter than you all!" Makoto told stopping in front of Nephrite and Jadeite who were both in the corner trying to hide behind each other while looking to their girlfriends who stood beside each other glaring at them.

"Minako how did it happen weren't you taking the pills like we were told?" Makoto asked while Mamoru sat back down beside Usagi pulling her into his arms while they watched the others.

Seeing Kunzite's sparkling eyes in his direction, Mamoru only grinned back as he pulled Usagi closer so she could lay her head on his chest and rest. Mamoru pulled the blanket up to cover her body better.

Usagi sat there in shock that Minako was already pregnant but she was happy for her friend since Usagi recalled the times Minako would always say that she couldn't wait to get married and have kids.

Usagi missed when Rei and Makoto turned their attention back on Minako who was now looking from Kunzite to the two. The three had forgotten about Ami who was slowly moving towards a different corner of the room.

Jadeite felt Rei grab his shirt to pull him along with her making him gulp knowing she wasn't done with him just yet. He could be heard very softly begging her not to kill him.

Nephrite started to sigh as the three left him but yelped when Makoto reached and grabbed his shirt just as Rei had Jadeite's.

"Minako! Talk!" Makoto told one of her best friends getting Minako's attention while keeping a tight hold on Nephrite who was at that moment thinking what he would need to do or buy to make Makoto happy again.

"I…. we've been busy with school and I…. I forgot to take them on some days…. So…. um I just stopped them since….. I…. I just couldn't remember." Minako stated blushing even more while Rei and Makoto threw their hands in the air each starting to mumble about their friend being stupid.

Only stopping in their rant when they heard Jadeite who along with Nephrite ran from their girls over to be near Kunzite.

"Ami, are you okay you are very quiet about your friend." Jadeite stated being glad when Rei had let his shirt go and turned around to face her other friend along with the others who noticed Ami look down then cover her face with her hands.

Zoisite rushed to Ami and made her look at him and she did with her own face red with tears in her eyes.

"I forgot also and had…. stopped." Ami stated as Zoisite moved his eyes down to her stomach before looking into her eyes and he could see in her eyes the truth, making him pass out into her arms then to the floor while Ami bent down as she called his name.

Nephrite, Jadeite and even Kunzite laughed. The two on the bed were reminded of the Saturday at the coffee shop and then later that night the group had shown up at Usagi's parent's house.

"There goes our college plans!" Makoto stated shaking her head at her friends while Minako rushed over to Kunzite and sat down on his lap letting him hug her tight.

"No girl, you and I will go and don't you boys get any funny ideas!" Rei announced looking to Jadeite and Nephrite who only smiled.

"Usagi will also once she's done next year. Right Usagi?" Rei said looking from Makoto to Usagi taking a step back as she finally noticed her and Mamoru who had her safe and snug in his arms.

Noticing his eyes wouldn't move first, Rei looked away, once again thinking the young man would make a great ruler.

"Usagi will go to college when she is ready." Everyone heard Kenji after he stepped into the room receiving many eyes on his frame.

Kenji looked at each, letting his eyes rest on Usagi then Mamoru longer than the others, which everyone noticed before looking to Kunzite last.

"Kunzite, I need to speak with you alone, now." Kenji then said with an unreadable look on his face making the others wonder.

"Yes sir." Kunzite stated letting Minako go as she stood up and turned his wheelchair towards Kenji who took over the pushing and wheeled the chair out of the room leaving the others to wonder what was going on.

Zoisite was finally woken up and he pulled Ami into his arms and just cried out of shock and joy while Ami held him and patted his back thinking she should have been the one crying and being consoled by him. She watched while Rei and Makoto talked to Usagi who was only seen smiling.

When Usagi looked into Ami's eyes with a caring smile, Ami felt herself relax and smile back as Usagi's eyes closed.

Kenji showed back up and told Minako that Kunzite was back in his room resting. He smiled as Minako gave a thank you bow then rushed out heading back to the other room.

"If you all wouldn't mind I would like the room quiet so my daughter can rest. You may come back later." Kenji stated looking from his sleeping daughter to the others who all nodded then rushed out of the room knowing which room they would heading towards.

Once they were out Kenji looked to Mamoru.

"Go home, get some rest and clean up then come back." Kenji stated as Mamoru looked at him.

"No, I'm fine." Mamoru mumbled.

"Mamoru…."

"Excuse me sir but I am still mad at you over… what you did to me." Mamoru stated watching Kenji give a nod.

"I know and I will make it up to you but please for Usagi's sake go and rest. You haven't been out of this hospital since we arrived." Kenji stated walking over to Mamoru. He watched the young man look to Usagi then to him.

"At least go home, shower and change clothes." Kenji told him watching Mamoru give a nod.

"All right." Mamoru finally said. He gave a peck to Usagi's lips before he left her side stopping at the door.

"I still want my four guys back after I go back to work." Mamoru stated as he put his coat on and looked to Kenji seeing him smile.

"I'm sorry Mamoru but that won't be happening…." Kenji started to say.

He held a hand up as an angry Mamoru started to walk to him but stopped.

"Kunzite will be their supervisor. I have promoted him to a higher level in the company as payment for what he did for Usagi. And anyways you can't be their supervisor since you will be my partner." Kenji then told watching Mamoru's eyes widened.

"I have talked to my lawyer who is drawing up the papers now to have you be a boss like it should be. I even have him giving you more shares of the company since it was your money. He is even doing the paperwork to include your last name on the business. Since it can't be your father, it will be your and my company. I will continue to train you and in time, after I retire, you will be the main boss." Kenji stated with a smile. He watched while Mamoru looked to Usagi then back to him.

"Usagi…." Mamoru started to say as he watched Kenji looking to his daughter.

"In time I will and I promise you and her that I will start training her to take over my share of the business then you will both be boss if that is what you and she wants." Kenji told him looking from Usagi's sleeping form back to Mamoru who was now standing beside him.

"That will be up to her. If that is what Usagi wants then it's what I will want. I just want her happy." Mamoru answered looking from Usagi to Kenji seeing him smiling.

Mamoru suddenly hugged the other man while Kenji sighed and wrapped his own arms around the young man he considered a son.

"Now go and clean up." Kenji stated letting Mamoru go while telling him that his car was in the parking lot since he and Ryo had moved it there. Mamoru nodded then rushed out.

Kenji smiled knowing he was doing the right thing as he sat down beside his daughter and took a hand to hold as he moved some of her hair from her face.

Mamoru left his young wife and father in law alone, walking down the hallway and passing Kunzites room he looked into the room and spotted the girls and guys in there sitting around talking softly. Mamoru heard his name and stopped and walked to the doorway.

"So those old farts aren't our supervisors! I'm glad! I thought it would go back to Mamoru. I'm surprised he won't be our supervisor any longer." Nephrite told looking to Kunzite who smiled and shook his head no as Jadeite and Zoisite had nodded in agreement with Nephrite.

Mamoru noticed the guys on the side of the room next to Kunzite and the girls were on the other side of the bed away from the guys as they talked to one another softly almost ignoring the guys.

"No, I will be. I even got a bonus! Kenji-sama said it was his way of thanking me for saving Usagi." Kunzite announced smiling even more as Minako tightened her hold on his body.

Mamoru watched as the group went to their significant other to sit beside one another.

"That's not fair! If I would have seen the gun first then I would have been the one! Boss Jadeite-sama! Bow down Mother Pluckers!" Jadeite uttered more to himself dreaming as a grin formed and his eyes shone.

"Hell no you dumb ass! You won't ever be my supervisor!" Nephrite stated slapping the other man in the forehead as Zoisite nodded in agreement.

"Hey don't hit my sweetheart, he would have been!" Rei exclaimed pushing Nephrite's hand off of Jadeite before pulling her man's head down to rest on her chest as she rubbed his head, missing the huge smile on Jadeite's face since his cheek was on her breast and she was protecting him.

Jadeite stuck his tongue out at Nephrite who only shook his head as he leaned back and pulled Makoto back into his arms as he looked to Zoisite who was laying with his head resting on Ami's lap looking up into her face as she looked down at his as she moved his hair back.

"Zoisite, I do hope you will do the right thing like your new supervisor and marry Ami." Mamoru stated from where he stood in the open doorway watching as they all looked to him.

His eyes moved from Ami to look to Zoisite before he turned his eyes to Nephrite.

"Like you?" Nephrite asked surprising himself and the others who looked to him but he only looked to Mamoru seeing him grinning catching three men off guard while the four girls sighed thinking that Mamoru had a beautiful smile.

The ring on his finger suddenly gave a twinkle from the sunlight that hit it from the window.

The seven looked from the ring back to Mamoru's face now waiting for his answer wondering not only what he would say or if he would even answer while Kunzite smiled to himself.

Mamoru blinked his eyes not changing the expression on his face or in his eyes showing he wasn't afraid to answer since he knew that he had the upper hand.

"I did not knock Usagi up." Mamoru told as he looked to each of the others going back to Nephrite last.

"Her and I married because we love one another and wanted to. Kenji and Ikuko both said since they knew we were going to marry later that we may as well do it early. Get it all legal for the new business." Mamoru stated watching Nephrite who smirked while Mamoru raised an eyebrow.

"Usagi's not pregnant and she never was." Kunzite told watching as Mamoru looked back to him.

The two stared at one another, Kunzite suddenly feeling like the air had stood still and only he and Mamoru were in the room. He quickly had the understanding what Mamoru would have said if he were to speak. That night alone when they had talked had been the first step for them both to an understanding that would be sure to come later.

"Nephrite, watch your tone and how you talk to Mamoru, especially now." Kunzite then stated as he continued to watch Mamoru who now looked to Nephrite who looked from him back to Kunzite with a raised eyebrow wondering why and what his friend was saying.

Mamoru's eyes went back to Kunzite, their eyes telling the other what was needed to be said. Even if Kunzite was older than Mamoru, the former knew who would always be in charge. There was something about the way Mamoru was and how he carried himself that had always made Kunzite think the younger male was born to be a Noble and Kunzite would always remember that, knowing it was right and that's how it should be.

"Why Kunzite, Mamoru isn't our supervisor any longer." Nephrite answered looking to Zoisite and Jadeite who were both sitting up and nodding their heads in agreement as they looked to Kunzite also.

"Yeah last we knew he's Kenji's protégé again." Zoisite indicated.

"Yes, Mamoru got bumped back down the ladder. He's even below us now." Jadeite told both he and Zoisite looking to Nephrite then the three looked as one to Kunzite seeing that he and Mamoru were still just looking into one another's eyes.

The four girls sat in silence, listening wondering what was going to be revealed next.

Kunzite who had been mesmerized by Mamoru's eyes once more, blinked first then watched while Mamoru gave a knowing smile and a nod giving permission before he turned and left the room to leave the hospital.

Mamoru walked swiftly knowing that he wasn't going to be away from Usagi for long. He reached into a pocket and put his glasses on smiling once more, now kind of wishing he would have stayed to see the guy's expression.

"Excuse me… Mister Mamoru Chiba."

Mamoru stopped and turned to his left after hearing a man saying his name. He watched as a tall man took a step away from another man, a shorter man who followed the taller man holding some papers.

"Yes. May I help you?" Mamoru asked wondering who the men were and why they were wanting him. He noticed they weren't from around there. They may have spoken his language perfect but their dress and facial features showed him that they were foreign.

"If I may… a few moments of your time. I must speak with you alone no one else but the three of us." The taller man with the strawberry blonde hair stated handing Mamoru his business card.

"Sherman Lockheart, private detective and insurance investigator." Mamoru read the card out loud before looking to the men.

"Yes and this is my assistant, William Hartstone." The detective stated watching his assistant give Mamoru a warm friendly smile.

Mamoru looked from Mister Hartstone noticing his green eyes and bright copper hair before he glanced back to Mister Lockheart seeing both men smiling.

"I'm sorry but I really don't have much time. I'm only leaving here long enough to clean up and change clothes then I'm coming back to be with my wife. Please see my father in law regarding the police report." Mamoru announced placing the man's business card in his pocket while wondering why the men were wanting to see him. Hadn't the cops already talked with Kenji and Ryo, Mamoru was thinking.

"Mister Chiba, this isn't about this shooting Mister Nemeth has done but something else that man has done to someone in your family regarding your father. And trust me Mister Chiba…. You will want to listen." Mister Lockheart stated watching as Mamoru's eyes changed.

Mamoru looked between both men who each gave him a gentle, kind almost sad smile. Mamoru looked to his watch then gave a nod before following the men into a private room.

Mamoru and the private detective sat down at a table across from each other as the man's assistant closed the door then stood by it to make sure no one would interrupt his boss who started talking while watching the young man in front of him going wide eyed.

To Be Continued.

 _ **Okay everyone I promise the next chapter WILL be out in a few days. Thanks again for reading and for all the reviews! EvaC**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen (18)

After Mamoru left his room, Kunzite closed his eyes feeling at peace. He knew the others in the room had their eyes on him so reopened his own eyes glancing to each of the girls first then to his friend's, one at a time taking his time to study their face.

Kunzite could tell that the guys hadn't seen when Mamoru had left the room so gave a huge grin.

"Mamoru is not Kenji's protégé any longer and he isn't low on the career ladder any longer. He never will be again." Kunzite announced seeing the three guys each raise an eyebrow while their face showed they didn't quite understand which made Kunzite give a small chuckle.

He was astounded that the others hadn't picked up on all that had been going on between Mamoru and Usagi so far. Kunzite could understand the girls not knowing since they didn't see Mamoru as much as the guys had but the three guys should have noticed.

'Am the only one who had observed the differences?' Kunzite wondered.

'Even the change in Kenji-Sama…. Well, we were moved apart from each other at work now that I think about it…. But still….. They aren't stupid…. Are they?' Kunzite pondered as he looked at Jadeite first, then Nephrite before looking to Zoisite last as the three tilted their heads to the side at the same time.

Seeing the stupid facial expression on the three, Kunzite continued.

"Guys, just as Kenji-sama is our CEO, Mamoru is now our new CEO. Everyone and I mean one and all at work will be answering to Mamoru just as they do to Kenji-sama and if they don't do what Mamoru says, they will be dealt with accordingly." Kunzite stated closing his eyes as a satisfied smile formed missing as the guys whipped their heads around to where Mamoru had been but saw that he was gone.

Kunzite was beyond thrilled that Mamoru would be a main boss. He had a feeling that things at the office would start to change in time and Kunzite couldn't wait. He couldn't wait until his old supervisor and even the other guys supervisors were told about Mamoru.

The young man also enjoyed that he understood more than the other three guys did at that point of their business lives thanks to his and Mamoru's talk that other night.

Kunzite opened his eyes and noticed all three guys with a new questioning expression as they turned as one to look to him once more. Kunzite gave a hearty chuckle the best he could, thanks to his injury.

"You three, are bakas! Come on guys, think about it…Mamoru is Usagi's husband now. He told us flat out a few moments ago…. Duh, the main boss, the man who started the business…. the CEO's daughter… Kenji-sama's only child and heir…. Mamoru. Is. His…. Son. In. Law. So….. Mamoru is now a Chief Executive Officer!" Kunzite slowly stated.

His massive grin grew before his sparkling eyes closed once more to block out not only the guys shocked expressions but now also their girlfriends.

The seven all had their mouths drop at the same time as it hit them all that Kunzite was correct.

Jadeite looked to Nephrite who looked to Zoisite who looked to Jadeite before they all looked to the girls seeing that they looked just as surprised.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold up! When the hell did they marry?" Rei surprised voice asked looking to each guy seeing first Nephrite shrug, then Zoisite who was shaking his head back and forth wondering that himself, then last to Jadeite who was now gazing downward while sitting looking like he was lost in thought.

"Usagi hadn't told us anything." Ami's own awed voice could be heard.

"Little Usagi-chan married before us!" Makoto and Minako's fascinated voices said at the same time still not believing that news.

After a while and the guys wouldn't answer the girls, Kunzite reopened his eyes and looked to Minako who had her head tilted up to look at his face. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. He started to speak but stopped when he heard Jadeite's excited voice.

"That week we were first moving! Kenji-sama and Mamoru had arrived late and both in new suits! Everyone was talking about it! ... That Thursday!" Jadeite stated in a rush, looking to each of the guys seeing Kunzite nod in agreement.

"Yes. Finally he's using his brains!" Kunzite stated pulling Minako back into his good side so she was closer to his body.

"But Kenji-sama….. Looked like he wanted to kill Mamoru!" Zoisite told remembering.

"Yes! I thought Kenji-sama was going to kill us that Monday after that weekend when he found out we were at this house and got Mamoru drunk." Jadeite stated before giving a shiver remembering the hatred in Kenji's eyes that day in his office.

"That weekend when we thought Usagi was alone and we went to visit her and Mamoru was there?" Minako asked but more as a statement as she looked to her friends.

Nephrite nodded yes as his sat down. The girls looked at each of the guys seeing them each agree with their own heads nodding.

"You all got Mamoru drunk?" Ami asked looking to Zoisite who only gave another nod of his head.

"He's not old enough to drink." Makoto told while shaking her head ignoring that fact that he was her age but she had been known to take a beer now and then.

"Guys that was wrong." Rei told seeing that the guys except for Kunzite, were ignoring her and the other three as the three guys looked to one another.

"Yeah that Monday morning Kenji-sama was pissed at the world and each of us." Nephrite told looking at each of his friends.

"Yeah and the look on Mamoru's face we had thought someone had died." Zoisite added remembering.

The guys hadn't thought or spoken about those days until now.

Kunzite grinned yet again then looked to each girl seeing they were all stunned since they didn't know anything that had happened that time.

"They must have gotten…. caught…. by Kenji-sama. He was pissed that his little girl wasn't….. so "little" any longer." Kunzite pointed out as Minako, with a surprised expression, looked up at him once more from her position on his side.

The others all gave a loud intake of breath as eyes flew open.

"Come on idiots! Brains, use it! Kenji-Sama mad at us makes sense, we gave an underage boy, the boy Kenji-Sama thinks of a son, alcohol but think about why Kenji-Sama was pissed off at Mamoru." Kunzite paused then continued, "Mamoru could do no wrong in Kenji-sama's eyes except…. Touch his daughter too soon."

"Ohhhhhh shit!" The three were heard at the same time while Kunzite with another smile gracing his face, pulled Minako closer, chuckling when he heard her giggle.

"He was drunk." Zoisite stated as he looked to Nephrite.

"No buzzed maybe but not drunk." Nephrite answered with a nod.

"He was feeling good, relaxed. I swear he had been watching Usagi closely again when we left the living room!" Jadeite was heard.

He looked between his friends knowing that they all could remember the times they saw Mamoru day dreaming after Usagi had left the office.

Each knowing that the younger man had liked Usagi more than he had let on since they had seen him watching her every move back at the old office on the days she had been there.

Even more after that little fight the two had that day in the office when Mamoru had introduced Nephrite, Zoisite and that Mister Nemeth to Usagi.

"No Usagi wouldn't have done anything." Minako spoke bring the guys back to the present.

"But Minako, remember what we girls had talked about…. our pact." Ami reminded her.

The blushing girls each nodded at the same time and when they saw the guys looking at them with a questioning glace they ignored them.

"Her parents were gone and Mamoru was staying with her. Usagi saw a chance so…." Makoto figured and told them.

"Yes and Usagi hadn't shown up at school and was pulled out by her mother that week." Rei told looking to each of the girls.

"They must have thought she was pregnant and had them marry. Remember Usagi always talked about how old fashion her mother was." Makoto stated looking to Ami then Minako who only blushed by their friends eyes going to their stomachs.

"Mamoru… He does have big balls!" Zoisite loudly whispered with wide eyes seeing Jadeite nod in agreement while Kunzite was shaking his head as a humph was heard by him.

"Noooo, he's a robot made by aliens!" Nephrite suddenly announced as Kunzite's eyes flew toward his direction and a frown appeared.

"Oh no! You're catching the stupid from those two! Stop hanging out with them if I'm not with you!" Kunzite stated before laughing along with the others.

The group soon quieted down after a nurse showed up asking them to keep it down. Soon they were each lost in their own thoughts as Usagi was stirring awake in her own room.

Usagi was soon fully awake once more and took the water that her mother was providing for her. Usagi drank the cool liquid while her mother held the cup since she was still weak.

Once Usagi was done Ikuko placed the cup back down on the bedside table. She sat beside Usagi on the bed so she could pull Usagi back into her arms and hold her.

"My sweet baby. I can't even begin to explain how happy I am that you are finally doing better. I thought I was going to die when I got the call that you had been hurt." Ikuko told Usagi in a soft voice while holding Usagi's head with one hand and the other rubbed her back.

Usagi noticed that she really couldn't move her body so she kept perfectly still. She didn't answer as her eyes roamed the room for Mamoru but noticed that he and even her father weren't in the room. It was just her and her mother.

'Where is he?' Usagi wondered as Ikuko pulled back so she could look into her daughter's eyes and smiled once again.

"Mamochan?" Usagi whispered as her eyes moved back to her mothers.

"Your father finally got him leave to go clean up and change clothes. That boy hasn't left your side until now. No matter what Kenji or I told or said, Mamoru just wouldn't leave you alone for long until now that you are finally fully awake." Ikuko told while her eyes roamed Usagi's face.

Usagi smiled to herself as she remembered how Mamoru had appeared when she had seen him. How messed his hair and even his cloths were.

'He hadn't left my side. Not even to change!' Usagi thought feeling loved and amazement since she could recall how the old Mamoru had always taken pride in how his appearance was to others. His clothes always perfect and his hair in place when he was out in public.

She felt her mother staring at her so Usagi looked away from the woman wondering what she should say next. The last time they had seen each other was during that Sunday dinner and that didn't go well, Usagi knew.

"Your father is out talking to the doctors about your treatment. You will be able to get out of here in about two weeks if everything goes well. You are healing nicely and the doctors are pleased." Ikuko explained as she started to brush Usagi's hair surprising the younger female.

Usagi sat very still but started to relax reminding her of the times Ikuko brushed her hair when Usagi was a little girl. Her eyes closed after the woman started to hum a melody really making Usagi remember the past.

"I really wish you would have come to me about those… birth control pills." Ikuko suddenly uttered as she watched Usagi look to her with her eyes open wider.

Not being able to read what was in her mother's eyes at that moment, Usagi looked away.

Ikuko wondered what was on her daughters mind while thinking to herself that her daughter wasn't an innocent little girl any longer. She was after all a married woman now and had been with Mamoru for many weeks alone at night.

Ikuko had noticed the change in Mamoru with how he acted when it came to Usagi. Ikuko knew how young men his age were, the male sexual need that men his age wanted. She and Kenji had been young once also and Ikuko knew she had been the one who had made the first move but Kenji never once stopped her.

Seeing Usagi glancing at her, Ikuko smiled knowing her own face was flushed after thinking of her husband and when they were teenagers.

"At least start talking with your father again. I know you felt closer to him at times when you were younger and I know it's my fault." Ikuko whispered remembering what she had just been saying as Usagi turned her head away to face a wall.

Ikuko looked down at the brush in her hand as Usagi moved her head back to her mother.

Ikuko looked back up and into Usagi's eyes.

"Mama…." Usagi was caught off guard when Ikuko suddenly gasped out loud almost making Usagi think she was in pain.

"I'm sorry Usagi for all the times in the past that you felt you couldn't come to me. I should have been a better mother, one you could have told everything to. A girl's first girl friend is her mother but I treated you worse than was necessary and it hurt you." Ikuko gasped out before she continued after placing her hands on the side of Usagi's face.

"I was the one who was wrong not you! You are my only child and… And I would have died if I would have lost another one." Ikuko horsed voice whispered as tears started to form in her eyes. Ikuko blinked and the tears escaped her pain filled eyes.

Usagi kept silent and only wrapped her arms about her mother's shoulders and held her. She smiled when Ikuko hugged her back.

"I will talk to you for now on Mama… I promise." Usagi whispered then grinned when her mother just burst out in tears and pulled Usagi closer crying even harder.

Usagi held her mother just letting the woman cry until she felt pain and couldn't take any air into her body.

"Mama, I. Can't. Breathe." Usagi gasped out then gave a small giggle when her mother let her go while saying sorry over and over before she finally laughed out in joy as she reached for some tissue.

Usagi watched as Ikuko wiped her eyes and nose.

"Those pills….." Usagi started to say but stopped when her mother placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh, I know. I'm glad you are on them. I'm very thankful you are smart enough to take them and…. And I want you to continue to take them….. I don't want….." Ikuko stated then stopped, looked away then back to Usagi and continued, "I wish they would have had something like those back when I was first married then maybe…. Please don't stop until you are sure that you are ready for children…. You are younger than I was and I don't want you to ever have to go through what I had, when I lost your siblings."

Usagi felt tears slip from her eyes and seeing the pained look on her mother's face, Usagi gave her a gentle smile and a nod in understanding as she patted the woman's hands.

"I promise." Usagi told as she hugged her mother once more.

Ikuko smiled even more as she gently held her daughter not knowing that Usagi was now frowning knowing had told a half truth in that promise. Deep down she would need more time not only to forgive her mother but also and most important her father.

'In time I will forgive them but for now I'll let them think what they want.' Usagi reasoned while knowing that yes she had felt her mother's pain but Usagi knew she had only told her mother what she knew the woman wanted and needed to hear at that moment.

"Usagi honey." Ikuko sudden voiced as she pulled back so they were looking at one another again.

"Yes?" Usagi asked wondering what her mother wanted now.

"Honey…. Since we know that…. Well that you aren't having a baby right now…. You and Mamoru… well the marriage can be annulled and…." Ikuko tried to say but Usagi this time stopped her by placing her finger on her mother's lips.

"Mama, Mamoru and I are staying married." Usagi told knowing that Mamoru would want to stay married just like she did.

They had already talked about that subject those days they had stayed alone in the apartment after Mamoru learned what Kenji had done with his money.

Usagi knew that Mamoru didn't want anyone to know about the money and what Kenji had done and Mamoru wouldn't want the others to look down at him and say how he was a boss only because of that.

Mamoru had talked about how he was going to demand that Kenji make his rank higher the he would let everyone know that he was married to Kenji's daughter to put Kenji on the spot since Mamoru wanted Usagi to start showing up at the business once again like she had done in the past.

Why should she have to stay away just because her father had been upset? That company was as much Usagi's as it was Mamoru's he told her in between kisses.

Usagi had been the one to point out that Mamoru needed to be married to her for his position in the business. She knew that being married to her, once the workers in the company learned of the marriage, they would have to respect that Mamoru had a higher position.

With him being married to the CEO's daughter it was a better answer as to why Mamoru would be a main boss in charge. That could be explained and was expected.

Usagi blinked remembering where she was and who was sitting beside her.

"Mama, Mamoru and I would have married later I'm sure of it and now that we are… it's best for him for us to stay married…. It's best for Mamoru and Daddy what with the business growing." Usagi told Ikuko as they heard the door being slide open the rest of the way.

"Ikuko, I told you when Mamoru announced that they would stay married that I agreed with him and I am agreeing with my daughter." They both heard Kenji as he stepped back into the room with a tray of food for Usagi.

Kenji stopped walking after Usagi looked right at him. He smiled being glad that Usagi was at least looking at him then he continued into the room.

Ikuko looked between the two then finally nodded.

"I know. But I still want them to live with us." Ikuko told as Kenji placed the tray down on the over bed table for Usagi then he kissed her head getting a small smile in return.

Ikuko knew she didn't want her child far from her now.

"Yes dear I know. I have already talked to the builder and the new plans are being put into place as we speak." Kenji told looking from Ikuko to their daughter.

"Usagi, you and Mamoru will have the west side so you can have the sunsets and your mother and I will be on the east side just like you requested dear." Kenji answered looking from Usagi to watch his wife remove the lids from Usagi's plates of food not realizing that they had never told Usagi about the penthouse that was almost finished.

Looking back to his daughter, Kenji's smile grew when Usagi looked up at him. Usagi didn't say a word wondering if Mamoru knew of her father's plan. She started eating as her father went and sat down beside his wife and they watched their only child while small talking to one another.

'Did they forget how they treated me before this all happened?' Usagi wondered while taking small glances between her parents not wanting to make eye contact with either of them.

Usagi ate silently really not listening to them as she noticed that now she didn't like being alone with her parents a little worried that they would gang up on her. Wishing Mamoru would show back up soon not knowing that he was finally pulling back into the hospital parking lot.

Mamoru turned the car off and sat in the silence just looking up at the hospital building in front of him. He felt better after the shower and the clean clothes but knew he would feel great once he was back beside Usagi.

He looked over to the passenger seat to the duffel bag he had placed there knowing he had put the papers from that Sherman Lockheart in the bag under the things he thought he and Usagi would need while she was in the hospital. Mamoru also knew that the man's business card was in his wallet where no one except Usagi would see it later.

Mamoru recalled when he had stressed to Mister Lockheart and to his assistant Mister Hartstone that he didn't want anyone except his wife to be informed about what he had been told.

"The less Kenji and even Ikuko knows the better. They don't have to know everything about me and Usagi." Mamoru announced out loud to himself.

He grinned then reached for the bag and got out of his car. Whistling a happy tone as he walked towards the building.

Mamoru had admitted to himself as he had showered that since Usagi's four friends were in relationships with the four guys, he would call them all his friends.

Mamoru knew deep down that he needed more friends and would need those four guys later, on his side for their future with the business.

While Mamoru had been home showering and getting the things for him and Usagi while she was in the hospital, their friends were still visiting with Kunzite.

As Mamoru walked thru the front doors of the hospital, Kenji left Usagi's room knowing he needed some air for a few moments and since the doctor and nurse has shown up to check on his daughter again, he took that time to leave the room.

Kenji could tell by the way Usagi was acting with him and even her mother that she would need time and Kenji promised himself that he would give Usagi all the time she needed. He would do anything to make sure his daughter was happy for now on no matter what she asked of him.

Kenji was smiling to himself thinking of his only child while walking down the hallway near Kunzite's room and just like Mamoru, he stopped walking when he heard his name.

"Well if Kenji-sama was mad because Mamoru and Usagi slept together, why did Mamoru go off on him in the office and act up this week? And from what Zoisite and Nephrite just said about what happened in that meeting the other day…. What the hell is going on between those two?" Jadeite asked looking to the guys.

"Jadeite, I told you to stop worrying about that." Kunzite answered as Kenji saw him shaking his head as he stepped into the private room.

"Kunzite is right. Listen to your new supervisor….. That information is none of your business or your concern… Any. Of. You." They all heard Kenji say from the doorway.

Kenji watched as the guys almost break their necks to look at him, the guys all with wide scared eyes while the girls each looked at Kenji not really knowing much about the man except that he was their little friend's father and their boyfriends boss. They knew he was a fair no nonsense boss and expected the best but what boss didn't, the girls thought.

"Like I told you young men in my office that one Monday... You remember that day…. Right?" Kenji told stopping to glance at each guy, looking and watching Jadeite last as he nodded his head with wide fearful eyes along with the three.

Kenji liked seeing that panic.

"Do not talk about anything to anyone! Not even each other ever again. Got it! … Or….." Kenji stated tilting his head to his left while looking each young man in the eyes and seeing them all gulp with horror in their eyes before they each nodded their head in a quick motion in understanding before they each put their heads down.

Jadeite was the first on the floor on his knees followed by Zoisite and Nephrite at the same time as Kunzite sat up more in his bed to give a bow.

"We are very sorry and will never again speak of it ever again. Please forgive us Tsukino-San." The four promised at the same time each bowing their heads lower missing when Kenji smiled and looked next to each girl and gave a playful wink.

The guys heard his uttered humph but Kenji didn't answer them and decided to ignore the four at that time as he remembered all the times Usagi had talked about her girlfriends.

"Ladies, Usagi had spoken highly of you each and you each had shown me the care you gave to my daughter. You have shown me your friendship with her is real. So as soon as you each are done with school and if you are interested in attending the same program at the college like the guys, I would be happy to sign the papers… Of course you can't be in the same departments as the guys but there are other opportunities there." Kenji told watching as the girls each started to smile even more.

Each thinking how pleasant Usagi's father was while the guys, who were still on their knees with hands flat on the floor and Kunzite was sitting up perfectly still, observed Kenji wondering if he would say anything else.

Kenji gave the girls another fatherly smile, glared at the guys once more then left out since he had spotted Ryo and Kiki out in the hallway.

Kunzite's private room was silent for a long time since the guys weren't talking. Each praying they hadn't messed up or that Kenji wouldn't get them later.

Nephrite and Zoisite were up off the floor before Jadeite who just knew that he was a died man. It was just his luck that he had been the one talking when Kenji had walked in. He stood up and rushed over to Rei to sit beside her.

The four young men vowed to never talk about what had happened again. Each pledging to themselves that they didn't care any longer.

While Kenji waited out in the hallway, Ryo and Kiki stepped into Kunzites room first to check on him and to give him the gifts they had brought. They were soon walking with Kenji down to Usagi's room walking in and seeing Ikuko sitting beside a grinning Usagi who was still awake feeling a little buzzed by the medicine but awake.

"Tsukino-San is so scary." Jadeite finally announced looking to the others then to the girls who were seen shaking their heads back and forth in denial.

"Jadeite please stop worrying." Rei told him putting his head back on her chest and patting his head which made him happy.

Zoisite moved his head back and forth as he looked away from the two wondering if Rei even realized how stupid Jadeite was at times. He looked at Ami suddenly feeling bad that that he had gotten her pregnant so fast. He should have thought to use some type of protection and now it was his fault that she wouldn't get to go to college like she had wanted.

His eyes flew open as he recalled what the girls were told by Kenji.

"Ami! Once our baby is born and if you want to do the program, we will work it out so we can both work and go to college." Zoisite told looking to his future bride while thinking that Kenji would help them so they both could work and finish. His grin grew as Ami's grateful face beamed with happiness as she ran to him and hugged him tight.

"I'll watch the babies." Minako announced sitting up and smiling looking to the two who nodded with their thanks displaying on their faces.

"I want us married before the baby is born." Kunzite told leaning his head back on the pillow missing Zoisite and Ami nodding in agreement and missing the smiling woman who had stopped at his doorway.

"Marriage! I know the perfect judge for you! For all of you if you're all not married yet!"

The eight all looked to the door and noticed a lady with long black hair half up with two buns on both sides of her hair and the rest flowing down her back. She was in a bright dark yellow and black trapeze style dress with a yellow bow tied perfectly at her throat.

She smiled at the eight seeing them each give a shake no of their heads. She stepped into the room the rest of the way then turned so the others could watch as her husband stepped in behind her.

"Marriage! Oh how I enjoy performing the marriage ceremony and I adore young love!" The man in his pure white turtle neck sweater with matching white slacks had said before giving one of his jolly laughs while watching his wife hand their business card to each of the couples as she told them to call at any time.

"Judge Artemis and Mrs. Luna Mau, Love Gurus. Specialist in marriages and all legal matters. No case to large or small. Guaranteed to win." Minako read out loud as the group viewed the silver cards with the roses, half-moon and stars drawn on them in gold. Even the letters were in gold.

"That's us." Luna told giving a huge grin. She looked from Minako to look back at Artemis who was now quietly observing the four couples with a thoughtful expression gracing his face. Luna beamed knowing what her husband was thinking.

'Oh Artemis…. You are always accurate!' Luna thought getting happy.

The eight looked from Luna back to the man and noticed Artemis had a gold half-moon shape necklace hanging and resting on the center of his chest. His long hair that went below his butt tied back with a yellow ribbon, the same color as his wife's.

"Come Luna let's go see how Usagi is feeling and doing now." Artemis announced taking Luna's hand which he kissed. Then giving a wave to the eight as he laughed before the two walked out of the room with Luna waving at the couples with her free hand before looking back to Artemis with love in her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by the four young couples.

They watched as the strange couple stopped outside the door in the hallway and looked together behind them. The eight then watched in silence as Mamoru, in different clothes and a bag strap over his right shoulder, was seen greeting the strange couple that had just left out before he was seen leading the way which they knew Mamoru was taking the couple to Usagi's own private room.

All eight in the room could tell that Mamoru knew the odd couple with the matching bright yellow ribbons.

They never noticed when all of them blinked at the same time then looked away from the empty hallway.

"Strange." Jadeite and Rei said at the same time.

"They made me think of hippies." Ami and Zoisite told at the same time.

"Yes! I was thinking the same thing." Makoto and Nephrite answered together.

"I liked them." Kunzite and Minako announced as one as the others looked at them.

"Judge Artemis Mau specialist in marriage, we should call him later." Kunzite told seeing Minako looking to him with a pleased smile.

"Yes I am and I'm available a week from Tuesday! And Luna and I are also specialist in Felidae. My wife hasn't added that to our cards yet. As a matter of fact our Felis catus will be having theirs in forty days." Artemis was heard saying as the eight once more looked in his direction.

Each thinking how quiet he had been since none had heard the man step into the room for a second time.

Once Artemis had all of them looking to him yet again he spoke, this time his voice firm, his solemn eyes keeping the eight looking into them.

"I had told Mamoru and Usagi when I married them…. And just like I said to them… Yes….. There is something about you all….. You eight will be married a long time." He stopped then his face lite up and he continued, this time his voice sounding happier, "Yes, a long time…. Just like the two, soul mates... I can tell!"

They all continued to look at Artemis after he had talked. After they all blinked they watched as he walked away again with his lively laugh.

Once again the eight were shocked not only realizing he had shown back up but by the seriousness of his voice and the way he looked at them, they believed him.

"Felidae?" Jadeite asked after a while.

"The Feline family." Ami told him.

"Kitty cats." Zoisite answered making it simpler for Jadeite.

"I love cats!" Minako told smiling even more.

"For some reason…. I want a cat now." Makoto announced seeing Nephrite give an agreed nod.

"I know what you mean, I feel the same way." Rei told looking to her friends seeing them smiling and nodding in agreement.

"A sweet little kitty, can grow up with the baby." Ami told seeing Zoisite smile.

"I'm getting three!" Minako told clapping her hands.

"No one or two is enough." Makoto said as the four girls got closer and started talking about how many they each wanted.

Nephrite, Zoisite and Jadeite walked back over to stand near Kunzite on his bed.

"Well guys, I guess we will be getting cats soon." Kunzite told them with a grin as the girls all gave a cheer of excitement.

Later that evening, the girls had gone alone to visit with Usagi before they once more left the hospital with the guys. They kept their questions to themselves since her parents and Mamoru, who had left only long enough to speak alone with the doctor about Usagi's care then he was back sitting near Usagi, were in the room.

Kunzite smiled, while closing his eyes, as he breathed a deep sigh of relief, being happy that his door was fully closed but most off all for the silence. He slept soundly knowing Minako was at his home taking care of his father so she wouldn't be back that night so Kunzite would be able to sleep the whole night in peace. He loved her but he needed the quiet after the day he had with the gang all in there with him.

After her parents left for the night, Usagi and Mamoru were finally alone in her room. Mamoru held Usagi in his arms while she looked at some of the papers that had been given to him and they talked quietly about what he had learned.

"I'm going to go see him after you are out. Mister Hartstone said he would let me know when the best time would be." Mamoru told after Usagi gave him the papers back.

"I want to go with you." She told him as he stood up to put the papers back in the bag.

"Usako….."

"I'm going with you or you're not going. I'll wait in another area. I don't need to see him but I will be with you on that trip." Usagi told firmly finally getting an okay nod from Mamoru as he got back into the bed beside her.

"We won't go until you are well enough to travel." Mamoru whispered wrapping his arms around her then settling them both better in the bed.

"Mamochan, Mama wants us to live with them and my father agreed with her." Usagi announced wanting to get Mamoru's mind off of what he had learned.

"Yes I know and I guess we will for a while to calm those two down. They had been scared to death when you were hurt. You should have seen them." Mamoru told her giving a grin.

"I was scared. I'm so thankful you are well but it served them right to be alarmed." Mamoru mumbled more to himself as he made sure her IV tubes were out of the way while receiving a smile from Usagi.

"Mama said that if we didn't want to be married any longer….." Usagi stopped talking which made Mamoru move so he was leaning over her body so he could look down at her.

"I know what she said, Ikuko told me the same and like I told her and your father I'm not divorcing you, I will not lose you yet. I told you that." Mamoru told before giving her a gentle kiss keeping it simple which was hard for him to do but he wouldn't hurt her.

He pulled back and looked at her tired face as Usagi looked delighted as she glanced up at him and rested her hands on the sides of his face. Mamoru moved his head back and forth to give each of her palms a kiss then he settled back down on the bed to hold her with their bodies both facing in the same direction.

"I felt my heart stop when you were hurt." Mamoru whispered into her ear.

Usagi didn't answer. She reached and moved her left hand to hold his left hand and squeezed his fingers.

"If you would have died, I would have done the same. I realized during those long days of waiting, how much I not only love you but how much I need you. I don't know what I would have done." Mamoru mumbled while he nuzzled the nape of her neck holding his tears in. He couldn't find the right words to explain to her how terrified he had been.

"I'm okay and will be fine." Usagi whispered knowing she was surprised by his words.

"You are my world now. I never would have thought when we had first met that you would come to mean so much to me." Mamoru whispered as he remembered back to that day the two had been introduced to one another.

"You had been so cute, in that summer dress, with those tropical flowers printed on it, trying to greet me properly and failing at it but in an adorable way. Then when you were trying to half hide behind your mother as we ate lunch, I saw you peeping at me every time you thought I wasn't looking as your father talked about me to your mother." Mamoru told with his voice chuckling now and then as he talked recalling that day

Usagi smiled, surprised he remembered that dress. She blushed realizing that he had been watching her during that lunch and she hadn't even known until now. She thought he was ignoring her that day.

"I kept trying to pay no attention to you but kept noticing your face seemed like you were thinking hard about something and I wanted to know what it was." He recalled as his eyes closed.

They reopened when she gave a giggle.

"I was wondering which one of the women at the company would be lucky enough to get with you when you got older since they all thought you were hot." Usagi told giving another soft laugh as Mamoru leaned up on his arm and looked at her with a shocked expression.

Mamoru smiled then moved his head back and forth as he settled back down beside her but didn't say anything, lost in his own thoughts of that time in their lives.

Usagi starting thinking of their past and how much had happened that year alone between them. Usagi suddenly gave another small laugh catching Mamoru's attention.

"What is it?" He asked liking that she was in a good mood.

Usagi turned her head to look at him since he was behind her.

"I was just thinking about everything that has been happening with both of us this year. How much our friendship has changed and how I was the female who ended up with you." Usagi told him seeing him think then smile.

"Like I told you before we are more than friends now." Mamoru told seeing her eyes shine.

"You are my best friend." Usagi whispered seeing the happiness on his face.

"Yes and you are mine. You have always been my only friend and we both have changed for the better." Mamoru answered looking into her eyes before giving another gentle kiss. He smiled when he heard the small sigh that escaped from her.

"Now please rest. I'm here and I'm not leaving your side except to use the restroom." He then told as she nodded then moved her head back to settle on his bent arm the he had her using as a pillow.

They stayed awake for another hour since Usagi wasn't too tired and talked about everything that had happened during those weeks and about how her parents have been towards her now.

When Usagi told Mamoru that she wanted to forgive her parents in time, he had agreed with her and told her to go slow with them. They may have changed when they thought they were going to lose their child but they had been wrong before with their treatment Mamoru reminded Usagi who agreed with him.

After Usagi was fully asleep, Mamoru slowly got off the bed so she would have more room. He made sure she was covered fully and had her head resting on a pillow.

Then in the darken room, after a nurse had come and gone, Mamoru sat in the same chair he had occupied while waiting for Usagi to fully wake. Sitting right beside the bed and holding his little wife's hand he thought about Kenji and the future, his and Usagi's future.

Mamoru knew he would need time, time to get things, and to get everything in place and time to get the four guys on his side. He would need their help later.

"That won't be hard, I already have Kunzite and it's only a matter of time that I have the other three. I'll start with Jadeite next. He'll do anything for Usagi." Mamoru muttered to himself glancing to see that Usagi was still asleep.

"Sleep my queen for you will recover faster so we can make that trip. Then once we are finished with that we can continue with our life together." Mamoru mumbled giving Usagi another gentle kiss on her lips.

A gigantic grin suddenly appeared on his face while picturing what his plan was going to be as he sat back in the chair. Mamoru finally went to sleep laying his head down on the bed beside Usagi's head with that grin still in place.

To be continued….

 _Wow after re-reading….. This ending is longer than I thought it would be. And I have even added some stuff!…. Hee hee hee….. Okay everyone, I promise you will find out what Mamoru learned in the next chapter! Until next time, sometime next week if not sooner, I promise! EvaC_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen (19)

Many weeks after Kunzite and Usagi had been shot and injured and both had fully recovered, Kenji found himself sitting quietly beside his only child, his former baby girl.

He sat beside his daughter while looking to the young man he had consider a son and thanks to the quick marriage, on account of his wife and him pushing the subject, to his daughter, Kenji could tell the world that the young man was his son now.

Kenji had finally admitted to himself that Usagi wasn't his little girl any longer. He could remember the second time it hit him that Usagi just wasn't his baby, she really was a young woman. Just like the day he stood leaning on the door frame observing Usagi carefully while wondering where the years had gone.

It really hit home when he had shown up to the hospital one day, right before she was released, to visit with Usagi finding her alone in the room. He had no idea that Mamoru had gone to get some food and would be back at any moment.

Kenji noticed that Usagi would speak and answer him but he could tell she was holding information in and wasn't telling him everything. She did welcome him but didn't move from her spot when he had leaned over and kissed her head. Usagi sat on the chair beside the window just looking out.

When Mamoru stepped into the room and her eyes landed on his tall frame, Usagi's whole face lite up, her smile grew as her eyes shone while she called Mamoru by his name holding her hand up towards him, it was at that moment that Kenji noticed that she ignored him and had a new man in her life.

As Usagi started to tell Mamoru what one of the doctors had told her she could do, Kenji had to admit to himself that Usagi had grown up. She wasn't his little girl who ran to him every time he arrived home from the long days at work and clung onto him wanting his attention telling him everything that she had done that day. Kenji wasn't the only man in Usagi's life now, she had another to share her love with.

Kenji knew that Usagi would never again run to him when she was in pain or needed advice like she had done when she was Daddy's Girl.

As Kenji had looked away from the young loving couple, one thought crossed his mind that he suddenly regretted. He hated himself for not giving Usagi the wedding she had always dreamed about so he could have walked her down the aisle.

He suggested a big wedding to Usagi who at first stunned him when she told how she didn't need a big wedding. Kenji had told her to consider the idea but Usagi had only moved her head back and forth as she looked at him but when Mamoru told that they should at least do one for show, Usagi's head movement stopped and her face lite up as she agreed with Mamoru who opened his arms wide so she could hug him.

As they hugged, Mamoru had viewed Kenji with a look in his eyes that the older man couldn't read. Kenji didn't think long on those looks since he was just happy that Usagi was at least speaking with him and letting him visit alone with her.

Kenji realized later that Mamoru was giving him looks now that he just didn't understand. Mamoru's facial expressions weren't hatful or pleasing, Kenji just couldn't read the young man's eyes now.

Kenji always knew Mamoru would be in his life due to the business but had never once thought that Mamoru would end up related to him or married to his daughter. He could remember the little angry looks and the teasing that had been going on between Usagi and Mamoru whenever Mamoru was at the house or Usagi would show up at the business.

In the past, Kenji really thought at times that his daughter couldn't stand the older boy or that Mamoru had even liked Usagi in any romantic way.

However the two had fooled not only everyone who knew them but also themselves and now they were together, happier than ever before. Everyone who saw the young couple now could see the love and happiness between the two.

Kenji could tell that times had changed and he couldn't be more content knowing that not only was his daughter with a good man but in time when he was ready to retire, his company would be in great hands.

Kenji blinked his eyes, coming out of his thoughts of the past and looked away from Usagi to glance towards Mamoru now and wondered once again why they had traveled all that way. The ride had been a long one, even on the private jet, it had been a tiring trip and he had to wonder why Mamoru just wouldn't rest until he made that trip.

Kenji knew there was a restraining order keeping him from seeing the man who had harmed his baby girl since Kenji had attacked him during the hearing. Kenji figured Mamoru, who didn't have a restraining order against him, and was able to visit with Dimande Nemeth, was there on behalf of Kenji.

But Kenji was wrong so very wrong, Mamoru visiting alone with Mister Dimande Nemeth had nothing to do with Kenji.

If Kenji found out the real reason Mamoru had wanted to visit alone with Dimande, Kenji would probably die from a heart attack.

Kenji recognized Mamoru had changed after finding out what he had done with his father's money which Kenji could understand but there was another change in Mamoru and Kenji just couldn't figure it out those past months, a change to that day that the man just couldn't put a finger on.

Kenji recalled how he noticed a change while Usagi was still in the hospital and Mamoru had told the hospital staff that since he was Usagi's husband that anyone who asked about her care or treatment had to get permission from Usagi or himself for an answer.

Any treatment that Kenji or even Ikuko requested was ignored. The staff would only listen to Usagi or her husband. Mamoru signed all of Usagi's papers when it came to her treatment. He signed for her since she was under age and the hospital wouldn't allow her to do the signing.

Mamoru teased Usagi that he was her new guardian and she had to do what he said and follow his rules, which made her laugh with him as they cuddled. The teasing reminded Kenji and Ikuko of the past and how the two treated each other before.

It was during that teasing that it hit Ikuko that deep down, Usagi and Mamoru had loved each other more than they let on.

Kenji would admit that he understood the hospital staff and since Mamoru was Usagi's spouse, he backed up with his ideas on anything that he thought Usagi needed with her care. Kenji even got Ikuko to stop bringing ideas up which she only did after he reminded her that Mamoru was Usagi's husband and since he was over the age of eighteen, he could be in charge of their daughter.

The next change that surprised Ikuko and Kenji, who wouldn't admit it at that time, was when Mamoru changed his mind about having him and Usagi living with them in their new penthouse.

Ikuko had cried and begged but Mamoru stood his ground telling how he and Usagi were still newlyweds and shouldn't be living with the two. Usagi backed him up and told her mother that they could still have a room for them and they would come and stay now and then but they weren't going to be living every day under the same roof.

To calm Ikuko down, Usagi had agreed to go and stay with them after she was released from the hospital as she recovered which Mamoru agreed to the idea since his own housing plans would take a while and it was best to have Usagi near her mother who waited, hand and foot, on her daughter while she recovered. Ikuko made sure all of Usagi's personal needs were meet.

Knowing Usagi was being taken well cared for and since she told how glad she was to be cared for by her mother, it gave Mamoru the time he needed to start what he needed to do for his and Usagi's future.

Mamoru knew that her four girl friends would go by every day to visit with Usagi and the girls were even helping Usagi with her school work so she was able to end when the school year was over.

Mamoru glanced to Usagi and Kenji being glad they weren't near where he was standing outside the room he would soon be entering. When he made eye contact with Usagi she gave him a gentle smile showing her understanding in his reason for being there.

Seeing Kenji with a questioning expression, Mamoru looked away not wanting to the older man to make eye contact with him at that moment.

Kenji looked back to Usagi with a feeling deep down, that once this trip that Mamoru just had to make was over, Mamoru and Usagi would be in their new place.

Kenji and Ikuko had no idea where the twos new home was located but they had seen movers when they had shown up as he, Usagi and Mamoru were leaving for the airport the other morning.

When Kenji had spoken with Ikuko that night after arriving to their destination, she had confirmed to him that Usagi and Mamoru's personal items had been moved out of their home.

When Kenji had asked the two that next morning over breakfast, Mamoru answered that yes they wouldn't be living with the two after they arrived home. Seeing Usagi smiling and promising that once they were home that he and Ikuko were going to be invited over for dinner.

Kenji only nodded in understanding and kept quiet while thinking and wishing that the penthouse would have been finished since he thought that Usagi would have changed her mind and Mamoru's if they could have seen the finished place.

Sitting and reflecting, Kenji suddenly recalled how he started to notice the change in Mamoru at the office right after Usagi had been released from the hospital. How sure of himself Mamoru was and how he carried himself in a regal form. Even now Mamoru had the same regal stand Kenji noticed.

Mamoru now wouldn't take any crap from anyone and dared someone to question his actions. Kenji allowed Mamoru's actions at the company knowing that deep down Mamoru had him, how to put it gently, by the balls there for Kenji didn't want anyone to know the truth about the wrong he had done to Mamoru. He had a reputation to safeguard and no one would be told, so Kenji could save face.

Kenji put that transformation in Mamoru down that it was due now that everyone in company knew that Mamoru and Kenji's only child were married. It made sense for Mamoru to be a new CEO and no one questioned the change and did what they were expected.

When the staff all saw Kenji smiling like a proud papa as he would stand back and watch Mamoru, they stopped asking. Every worker could tell that Kenji was glad and had even heard him saying how happy he was that Mamoru was growing up.

Kenji recalled the time at the business when he stood on the stage to announce that Mamoru was now his son in law and was in charge just as he was and in time Mamoru would take over the business.

When Kenji was asked if he was going to retire now, Kenji had told everyone that even with Mamoru a new CEO, the company was his and he would retire only when he was good and ready and no one would change his mind.

As his faithful workers had applauded and cheered him, Kenji noticed Mamoru looking away from his four friends who each smiled as they looked away from Mamoru to look back at Kenji and each smiled even more.

Kenji grinned, being glad that he had been right in his thinking, it did do Mamoru good to have Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite and even Jadeite friends with Mamoru. The five men were close in age and as they spent time together away from work had found out they had a lot in common. Kenji couldn't be happier as he had watched Mamoru come out of the shell he had placed around himself years ago.

Kenji gave another grin to his workers then looked to Mamoru who once again had an unreadable expression. When Mamoru looked away for a brief moment then back to Kenji with a smile and his hand out as he took the steps towards his father in law, Kenji took the offered hand and they shook amongst the clapping.

Kenji soon sent everyone back to their offices and desks, the only ones to stay behind were the older men who had been with the company the longest and Mamoru's own four.

Kenji realized that Mamoru wasn't timid and shy any longer and he was thankful as he watched Mamoru walk away from him and the other men who were standing around Kenji.

'My magnificent company will be in good hands, when I decide to leave. Now that he has stopped being so shy and quiet towards others. Mamoru is finally a people person and has even toughen up for the company's future.' Kenji had thought with pride thinking it was his doing while some at the office praised him on the good job he had done with Mamoru as they all watched Mamoru walk away from them heading to where the other four young men stood waiting.

Kenji watched as the four men each give Mamoru a silent nod after his own nod. Then the four follow behind him in a line as Mamoru walked out of the room making Kenji's eye brows raise in a question wondering if he could ever remember the four doing that before to Mamoru.

Mamoru was given his own office but still went to Kenji to be taught just like before which made Kenji happy not knowing Mamoru's real reason for Mamoru's actions. Even Kunzite would be in sitting beside Kenji and Mamoru taking notes and learning.

Mamoru was given his four friends back and each had been promoted right away by Kunzite with Mamoru backing that decision which shocked everyone. They understood the high promotion that Kunzite was given but not the others since they were so young but no one questioned anything but they would talk in private.

The four young men now answered only to Mamoru. The three would go to Kunzite first who would then report to Mamoru.

Kenji and his male older workers would always wonder what the five younger men were discussing behind Mamoru's office closed door but the five would never talk to anyone. Even Mamoru's very own new private secretary would only answer directly to Mamoru or Kunzite.

Since new changes that Mamoru or Kunzite brought up during any meetings were benefiting the company, Kenji didn't question any of their motives. But he was starting to wonder about a lot of things when it came to Mamoru and the four other younger men as he watched their actions.

How silent the younger men were when out around the other works just watching the workers or how one of the three would suddenly show up on the floor, Kenji, Mamoru and Kunzite had their offices on, to report back to Kunzite who reported to Mamoru what might have been happening or going on.

Kenji never heard what was said but he could tell the men were talking about the business which Kenji decided that Mamoru was just trying to make the work better for the company.

As the weeks turned into months, another change in Mamoru that Kenji had really started to notice was the nice items that he had been buying for Usagi and for himself. When Mamoru noticed Kenji looking as Usagi unwrapped yet another gift and when Ikuko asked one day after he had shown up while he and Usagi were with staying with them, Mamoru told how he had always been saving his money that Kenji had given to him over the years and told how he now had Usagi who he could spend his money on.

To be young and in love again, Kenji thought with a smile as he looked away from Mamoru to look back in Usagi's direction seeing his daughter with delighted eyes on the younger man.

Mamoru noticed once again that Kenji was watching him as he stood in the hallway but he ignored the other man once again.

After the phone call from Mister Hartstone and Usagi was able to travel, Mamoru now stood out in the hall looking in thru the long wide rectangle door window just observing Dimande Nemeth as the man sat in the chair, handcuffed to the metal chair arms.

Since Dimande was looking to the right wall Mamoru knew that Dimande hadn't noticed him. Mamoru gave a small smile thinking of what Dimande's expression would be once he saw him. He looked towards Usagi and saw the worry in her eyes but she gave him a shy innocent smile the one he always loved.

Mamoru grinned back then looking away before his eyes suddenly flew open as it suddenly hit him that it had been a year to the day that he had first introduced Dimande to Usagi in Kenji's old office.

Remembering the look that Dimande had given to his wife that day and the way she had blushed and gave that innocent smile, Mamoru was more than happy when he remembered when he had blocked the older man's view of Usagi in the lobby that night and that time in Kenji's old office that next morning.

'Thank goodness Usako knows me best and trusted me and deep down she had been in love with me. I just can't imagine her being with him or me having to work with him.' Mamoru thought before giving a shudder knowing things could have turned out different for them all.

"Mister Chiba are you certain you want to do this?" Mister Lockheart asked Mamoru who came out of this thoughts and looked to the private detective who had noticed the shudder of Mamoru's body.

Mamoru looked over once more to where Usagi was sitting beside Kenji, both watching him. Mamoru knew that Usagi knew who Mister Lockheart really was but Kenji hadn't been told the truth and Mamoru wanted to keep it that way.

Mamoru had hired Sherman Lockheart and his assistant, William Hartstone, soon after their first meeting, for some personal business since he had liked how honest they had been to him and for all the help they had been providing which the two were more than willing to help the young man in anything he required. Both men had connections that benefited Mamoru and what he wanted for his and Usagi's future.

Mamoru would always smile to himself whenever one of the two men would show up at the company with papers for him and he would catch Kenji looking over. Mamoru knew that the other man wondered but Mamoru just wouldn't give an honest answer about the two.

Looking to Kenji now, Mamoru acknowledge that he only allowed Kenji to travel with him and Usagi since she had told him that she was trying to let Kenji get closer to her once more like before.

Usagi knew it would benefit Mamoru later for Kenji to be close to her once more.

Usagi kept to herself that she wanted her father near while she would wait for Mamoru as he would visit with the man who had shot her. She held her husband's new overcoat on her lap and her father's hand as he looked to Usagi, seeing her worried eyes only on Mamoru at that moment.

Usagi didn't realize she had squeezed Kenji's hand and it had made him happy.

Usagi watched Mamoru with the love she felt for him showing in her eyes. When she gave a small nod of her head, Mamoru gave her a loving smile then looked to Mister Lockheart as Usagi looked back to her father for a moment before looking back to watch Mamoru step closer to the door.

"Usagi, Mamoru will be just fine. They have that animal chained up so don't fear." Kenji told moving some of her hair receiving a nod in understanding from Usagi.

Kenji beamed when Usagi suddenly leaned over and laid her head on his arm. He looked back to Mamoru when he heard him speaking.

"Yes Sherman, I'm positive. I want to do this. I need the closure so I can put the past to rest and concentrate on the future." Mamoru told the man at his side, receiving a nod of understanding in return from the other man who had gotten closer to Mamoru and Usagi, his friends and especially his secretary during those months.

Sherman Lockheart turned away from Mamoru then reached and unlocked the door for Mamoru to open and walk thru. Two of the four guards who were standing in the hallway near Mister Lockheart, moved over to be closer to the door in case they were needed.

When Mamoru opened the door and took a step into the room, Dimande finally notice him then turned his head away.

Dimande tried to hide his surprise knowing he had believed it was someone else who had wanted this private meeting.

Dimande had no idea that no one would be able to hear the two in the room. The door had been closed but it was unlocked in case guards had to rush in and anyone out in the hallway would only be able to see into the room from the window in the door. Those looking in were able to see Dimande fully and only Mamoru's back so no one would be able to see Mamoru's mouth movements.

'What the hell is HE doing here? I bet it's about her.' Dimande thought to himself.

'If only I could have shot myself, I would have been with them.' His thoughts drifted until he heard Mamoru's voice speaking to someone who Dimande figured was waiting by the door.

Dimande ignored Mamoru not caring what was being said.

He heard as Mamoru closed the door after telling someone that it was okay and that he would be fine. Dimande listened as the sharp click clack noise from Mamoru's shoes, sounded as he walked across the tiled floor, over to the only other chair in the room.

Dimande heard as the chair in front of him on the opposite side of the table was pulled back and Mamoru sat down placing his hands down onto the metal table that was separating the two from one another.

Dimande had first thought that it was his court appointed lawyer who was going to visit him. He would admit that he was surprised and curious as to why Mamoru Chiba of all people was his visitor thinking to himself that he would never have guessed in a million years that the young man, who Dimande considered a little boy who wasn't even old enough to drink, had come to visit him.

A visitation that Dimande now recalled being informed that morning was going to be a secret encounter.

Dimande knew that Kenji Tsukino had a restraining order out against him to stay away, to keep from killing Dimande but Dimande didn't care any longer. He had already been found guilty and sentenced for the attempted kidnapping and attempted murder of Kenji's daughter and his employee.

Dimande also knew that he was just waiting. Doing nothing but sitting alone in his heavy guarded cell and waiting. He was away from the other inmates and was under twenty-four hour watch and he was bored beyond believe. He was tired of reading the books that were given to him and hated to admit that he was glad to be out of his private cell.

His first wife's family was having the courts send him back to his home town to face murder charges after he was done there in the Europe court system for killing his half-brother and his second wife.

Dimande couldn't understand why he was having to wait since he had admitted to the killing but wait he was.

Dimande was moved away to a different prison from his friend and personal assistant, so the other man would be kept safe from harm from him. He found out that Rubeus had cracked under the pressure and had told the authorities everything that had happened to Dimande's first wife and the unborn baby she had been carrying.

Rubeus had even told about how Dimande wanted his brother and second wife dead. Even telling how Dimande would kill and the dates Dimande had left him alone matching the murder date.

Dimande hadn't been informed just yet that Rubeus had been found hanging in his cell room that morning. The man had killed himself after he had found out about the unborn child.

Rubeus took to his grave that he had believed the unborn child could have been his since he had forced himself on the woman once which lined up with the months she was pregnant when he had strangled her before sitting the house on fire.

When Dimande had been informed that his first wife had been pregnant he felt himself age and finally gave up knowing he had his unborn innocent child killed.

'If the baby would have been a boy, he would have been named after my dear younger brother….. If that stupid guard wouldn't have stopped me….. I could have been with them both now.' Dimande thought thinking of his little brother and child until he felt the eyes burning into his head reminding Dimande that he wasn't alone in the room.

Feeling the younger man's eyes trained on him, Dimande reopened his eyes finally turning his head and gave Mamoru a bored glare watching Mamoru closely and noticing that his facial expression didn't change.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Dimande finally asked not liking how Mamoru just sat and stared at him. Giving a look like he was better Dimande thought.

Dimande noticed the clean cut look not only Mamoru's hair but also his clothes. His tailored royal blue suit slacks and suit jacket with the white handkerchief in the breast pocket folded to resemble a rose. The crisp clean white shirt with the same blue colored tie hanging down the center.

Dimande's eyes roamed and he noticed the gold rose tie pin in the center of the tie before spotting the gold cufflinks with the same style rose, one resting next to the gold and diamond Rolex watch.

'Rolex! I wanted one of those….. He's so fresh and clean, reminds me of how I was going to go shopping for new clothes until…..' Dimande thought then sighed while thinking of his own short buzz cut hair and clothes now. The dull puke green jumpsuit and brown socks with his feet inside black, thin soled slippers.

Dimande wouldn't admit that Mamoru looked even better than he could have ever imagined.

Mamoru kept silent knowing he wouldn't look away first this time or ever again from the man sitting across from him. Not like that time back in Kenji's old dining room. Mamoru had the upper hand and he knew it.

Mamoru knew that he would never look away from anyone except his wife. He knew that Kenji was starting to notice a change but hadn't really picked up that Mamoru had finally grown up. But that time was coming and Mamoru couldn't wait for when Kenji would notice.

But first he needed to deal with Dimande, he would deal with Kenji when the time was right.

His eyes bore into Dimande, watching as the other man started getting upset even more when he tried to move his arms but couldn't lift them up to his face since the chains on the chair to the handcuffs didn't go that far. If he wanted to touch his face he would have to bend over.

The two knew Dimande's legs were chained to the floor. Mamoru leaned back and crossed his own legs letting his Italian leather shoes be seen. Keeping the smirk to himself when he saw as Dimande noticed.

"Fuck it!" Dimande suddenly cursed putting his hands back down as he stopped the movement of his legs. He looked to his right again trying to ignore the other man.

"Why?" Mamoru finally asked watching as Dimande looked towards him once again.

"Why what you little shit?" Dimande asked narrowing his eyes suddenly wishing Mamoru would just leave him alone.

Mamoru only blinked his eyes then continued to let his eyes bore into Dimande who after a while didn't like being stared at.

"What you want to know why I shot her? I know that's why you are here. It's because I shot your pretty little girlfriend. I bet her father sent you to me since he's not allowed anywhere near me. Stupid Bastard should have listened to me and let me have Usagi!" Dimande sneered leaning forwarded with hate in his eyes not caring about anything any longer.

Dimande noticed at that moment that it had been a long time since he had even thought about Usagi. Not since the trial and he had hoped to have seen the one female, he thought he would have been happy with for the rest of his life, one last time but she didn't appear since she and Kunzite hadn't been needed for the court hearing.

'I stopped thinking about her when I heard about the baby.' Dimande thought holding in a sigh as he watched while Mamoru slowly closed his eyes then reopened them again keeping his thoughts from his face but his eyes trained on Dimande.

"I know why you shot My Wife…. that was an accident since Ryo was trying to get your gun away and it went off and she was in the way of the bullet. I know that you shot at my friend Kunzite thinking you would stop him from stopping you from taking My Wife away but it didn't work and now look at you, locked up while My sweet Wife and I are together, each and every day and…. Night." Mamoru told his voice going slow but loud enough that Dimande could hear every word.

Mamoru smiled to himself when he had told the older man that Usagi was his wife.

Mamoru's facial expression not changing at all but his eyes were shinning as he thought about Usagi.

Mamoru liked when Dimande's eyes had widened and a hand had balled into a fist, each time the words my and wife were said.

Dimande felt an eye twitch not liking how calm Mamoru's voice was. It made him think that Mamoru was use to telling others what to do, like a king would.

'Wife! Who the hell does this little boy think he is…? The King of Earth!' Dimande thought thinking Mamoru was lying about Usagi being his wife.

After Dimande didn't make a sound Mamoru continued, "Yes, Usagi is my wife, we married soon after she had injured her hands. You see you never had a chance with her since, well… we got caught by her parents when we were, how should I say this…. Well you see, we were showing our love for one another."

Mamoru with a huge grin showed his ring finger with his thick gold band while Dimande wondered suddenly if he had spoken out loud.

He glanced to Mamoru who had been smiling but once more had his expressions in check as he joined his hands on top of the table keeping his left hand on top so his ring would shine from the overhead lights.

"No this private visit isn't about my wife…. I came here to see you personally since I want to know why you killed my older brother." Mamoru told in the same calm, soft voice and watched as Dimande's face changed expressions many times.

"Older….. old…. older brother?" Dimande asked after getting over his surprise about Mamoru and Usagi being married before he realized who Mamoru was talking about.

"Brother… Mahiro!" Dimande told more to himself as he looked away then back and really looked at Mamoru's features.

Mamoru just sat looking back watching Dimande's eyes roam his face.

"I should have seen it before! I kept thinking there was something about you that I didn't like…. You do look like him when Mahiro was your age only you are cleaner and have a purity that surrounds you. Your eye color is darker and you keep your hair much shorter. You had a good life compared to him and me. He looked older having been a drinker and smoker then getting into those drugs, they aged him." Dimande told as his eyes continued to look at Mamoru's face comparing the two brothers not realizing as he nodded his head realizing that the two had been brothers.

"Yes cleaner and pure." Dimande spoke out loud to himself keeping to himself that Mamoru was actually cuter than Mahiro had been.

Mamoru stayed silent just letting Dimande check him out as the older man remembered Mahiro. Dimande remembered how Mahiro had much longer hair and always looked like he needed a shave.

Looking back into Mamoru's eyes Dimande gave a small grin then said, "How the hell did you find out he was your brother? I didn't even know he had a younger brother. He and his mother never told. I didn't know his last name was Chiba before Father adopted him. Father never told me."

Dimande continued to let his eyes roam over Mamoru comparing this younger brother to the older brother, the man Dimande had hated for all of his life.

Mamoru stayed still not answering, thinking of Sherman Lockheart and his assistant William Hartstone and the first time he had met them in the hospital.

"Mister Chiba, your father had another son who happened to be Mister Dimande Nemeth's step brother." Sherman Lockheart said watching as Mamoru's eyes flew open.

"I have a brother?" Mamoru finally asked after a few minutes of being in shock while trying to figure out if the man was lying but could tell that he wasn't.

"You…. had a brother….. His birth name was Mahiro Chiba but was changed to Nemeth years ago, he had just turned twenty five. He was adopted by Mister Nemeth senior. Mahiro was your father's first son but he had left his mother and young son for another." Sherman Lockheart stated knowing the young man in front of him would figure it out.

Mamoru realized the other was his mother and he kept silent waiting for the man to continue.

"Sherman and I found out that she and your father were never married since his parents didn't think she was good enough for their son." Mister Hartstone stated looking to his boss who nodded.

They both looked back to Mamoru at the same time seeing his head moving back and forth between the two before settling on Sherman.

"Your father did send them money up until Mahiro's mother told him to stop since she married but your father made sure that Mahiro would have been taken care of just like you." Sherman told looking Mamoru straight in the eyes.

"I never knew…. Dad…. He never said anything…. I wonder if Mom knew." Mamoru told in a soft voice. He wondered if Kenji knew but figured he hadn't because he would have gone to find Mahiro.

"Why didn't Dad say anything to me or have anything in his Will about Mahiro?" Mamoru said out loud more to himself.

"Your father had two Wills. One for you and your mother, the other for your brother only. In your brother's will, which was kept secret from you and your mother, it did state that if something happened to Mahiro then you, your father's legal heir would get those shares of your father's money." Sherman stated reaching for some papers from his assistant.

"Since your mother is deceased and you are your father's only living relative, you will receive your mother's share that your father had put up for her." Mamoru heard William state as he handed more papers to his boss who in turned gave them to Mamoru.

Mamoru took the papers and read a few having his eyes flying open more than once as he read the dollar amounts written down on some of them missing as both men smiled as they watched the young man in front of them.

"This is real?" Mamoru disbelief voice asked looking to the man sitting across from him.

"Yes sir and that money for Mahiro is growing every day by the investments your father had made. Just like yours is." William Hartstone told seeing Mamoru look to him then back to the papers.

'If Kenji wouldn't have done what he had with my money years ago, it would be even more by now.' Mamoru thought to himself as he looked back to Sherman Lockheart.

"Your brother, Mahiro was about to get all of that money but died before he could. It's all now yours. It is up to you if you want the whole amount now or just some and leave the rest to continue to grow. We also learned that the money that was left for your mother, well you can have that at any time." The man told as he smiled seeing the expression change on Mamoru's face.

"I…. I…. I don't have to wait?" Mamoru almost whispered as he felt his hands start to shake and his breathing start to shorten.

"No sir. From what I understood both of you boys had to wait until you turned twenty-five for the money directly from your father unless proof could be given to show you could handle the money at an earlier age." Sherman Lockheart stated as Mamoru thought about Kenji and his tricking him into signing those papers.

"But the documents do not state that you would have to wait for the other amount if something happened, like a death, to one of you. Only that the money would go to the other brother. That means you are allowed to have the money at any age." Sherman stated watching as Mamoru just sat trying to breathe and calm down.

"My mother had her own money…. My mother's money, did my father have….." Mamoru asked before looking as Sherman as he shook his head back and forth while he took more papers from his assistant.

"Your mother's money was separate from your father's and only you will be allowed access to it unless there is someone you wish to add. I did find out, after some research, your mother had made a change before she passed. That change stated in writing that you could have access to the money for your education and any living expenses while you attended school and if by small chance you had a family you could get more money as much that you felt was needed." Sherman told giving Mamoru more papers.

Mamoru gasped out loud while his eyes flew open once more as he looked to the new papers, hearing the chuckles from the other men in the room.

"Your mother was smarter with her money." William was heard saying before he was hushed by his boss as the two looked to Mamoru as he looked at the papers as he started to think.

He finally looked between the two men settling on Sherman Lockheart last.

"Can I add my wife and only her?" Mamoru asked with a smile as the other men both smiled and nodded as William started to get the required papers for Mamoru to review and sign later and Sherman told Mamoru they would need to make an appointment later to meet with him again to discuss what Mamoru would like to do and Mamoru agreed.

Mamoru blinked, remembering that conversation then how he put the papers into his pocket and didn't tell anyone except Usagi but she didn't know the whole dollar amount just yet. Mamoru knew that very soon he was going to let Usagi know since he had a surprise for her but no one else would know not until he was ready.

Mamoru knew that Kenji and Ikuko had started to notice that Mamoru seemed to have more spending money by the presents he would buy for Usagi but Mamoru was able to get away with the little lie he told them about his savings from Kenji.

Mamoru could remember the time he had given Usagi a credit card in front of her mother and friends and told Usagi to buy what she wanted even telling her to treat her friends and mother. Mamoru thought Ikuko's eyes couldn't get any wider and it made him happy.

Mamoru heard Dimande clear his throat with a few coughs so he looked back and just stared at the man suddenly wondering how it really was for his brother to grow up with the older man.

Mamoru pondered what it would have been like if he would have known Mahiro and would he have known Dimande also, what would their lives be like then.

Mamoru finally looked away for a moment then looked back suddenly remembering he hadn't answered Dimande.

"A private detective who had been investigating you and my brother came to me. Mahiro's inheritance from our father….. I have inherited his share of our father's money." Mamoru told him with his calm voice.

He watched while Dimande's eyes fly open wide.

"He did have money coming! I didn't believe him." Dimande stated saying the second part more for himself as he looked down remembering when Mahiro had told him he had money coming.

"Is it a lot?" Dimande asked knowing he wouldn't get an answer as Mamoru narrowed his eyes suddenly knowing how it was for his brother just by the look in Dimande's eyes. Glancing towards the Rolex once more, Dimande figured it had been a nice amount.

"Why did you kill him?" Mamoru asked again watching while Dimande leaned back in his hard chair and tried to cross his legs but couldn't as he kept silent.

"Why kill him, why not just leave him to live his life?" Mamoru asked again keeping his voice calm and his eyes on the other man.

Dimande looked way then back to Mamoru.

"Why? What did he ever do to you to make you kill him?"

"Because I hated Mahiro and I didn't want him showing up in my life again and try to take the pretty prize, Usagi from me! She and her father's business were going to be mine! Mahiro would always show up when my life was going good and mess things up for me! He took my father's love and his money from me! I hated Mahiro! He thought he could take my sweet dear little brothers place but he couldn't. He was a loser and a pain in the ass and I'm glad I bashed his head in and if I could do it over I would, again and again!" Dimande's voice screeched as his chains were heard rattling as he kept trying to move his hands and his legs while glaring at Mamoru hating the look of calmness the younger man had in his eyes.

'Why couldn't you fear me like Mahiro had!' Dimande thought glaring at the younger man in front of him suddenly picturing Mahiro and the look of fear that he always had when Dimande would yell at him.

Mamoru kept silent as he watched Dimande's eyes changing in color as the other man sat remembering before he started to calm down as he looked away from Mamoru suddenly picturing the last time he saw Mahiro's shocked eyes and the pleading in his voice before that voice was silenced for good as Dimande bashed him once more with the metal pole to end the man's life.

Dimande's loud breathing the only loud noise in the room as he looked down at his hands remembering the metal he had held. He missed when Mamoru held a hand up to stop any of the guards coming into the room since he wasn't finished.

Seeing Sherman from the window nod in understanding, Mamoru turned his head back forwarded and he watched Dimande with his head still bent over.

"Usagi was never going to be yours. We were already married that day you tried but failed to take her. The company was always mine and the woman is mine. I have both prizes." Mamoru told with authority watching Dimande leaning up then back as he turned his head back to the younger man who he had thought wouldn't have gotten in his way with what Dimande thought would be his new meal ticket.

"You messed up when you had first met Usagi and scared her away. You scared her that time in the elevator and that night you had shown up for that dinner at her parents' house. You had scared her earlier that day and she had injured her hands after hearing your name. Your name she hated to hear." Mamoru told watching the change on Dimande.

He continued, "That night after you left the house I went to Usagi's room to check on her, like I had done many times in the past without her knowing. She said my name in her sleep as I gave her a kiss that night. I was the only man on her mind… in her heart and trust me you were never going to have chance with me around."

Mamoru stopped, letting his words sink in then continued, "Why do you think I started driving Usagi to and from school? Because of her injury she obtained? I really didn't have to drive her but I had seen you driving by her house and school those time and knew you were trying to catch her alone but I didn't let that happen. I guess you could say that Usagi has been mine since the first time we were introduced by her father back when she was eleven and I was fourteen. She doesn't know what I did in the past. One day I'll tell her."

Mamoru paused for a moment liking the look of confusion in the other man's eyes.

"You never would have had a chance with Usagi. I made sure that other boys stayed clear from Usagi by scaring them at her school and I made sure that anything she wanted to do, like attend a party or a dance that involved other guys being there, that her parents knew and her mother wouldn't let her attend. Once I admitted that I cared for and wanted her, I made sure I was near Usagi every day just like in the past so she would fall deeper in love with me. And by doing that I made her plan work." Mamoru told before grinning.

Dimande raised an eye brow wondering what plan Mamoru was talking about. His eyes narrowed suddenly hating not only the tone of his voice but mostly how Mamoru was talking down to him.

"I had total control over Mahiro… I killed the wrong brother." Dimande stated with daggers in his eyes while watching Mamoru's grin grow.

Hearing a tab on the glass window Dimande looked over and missed as Mamoru, who decided he was done with Dimande, stood up and walked to the door stopping to look back at Dimande for the last time.

"As you sit alone in your cell wondering what to think about, I want you to remember what you just said and think about me and only me." Mamoru stopped to make sure that he and Dimande were looking right into each other's eyes.

"Mister Nemeth, I want you to know this…. I have the company, the money and mostly I have the love of a wonderful woman. Unlike you, I will love, cherish and make sure she's never alone or with out. When we finally do have children they will never be without and will be loved by both of us. Long after you are gone I will still be here having an extravagant life. My life is great thanks to you killing my brother who you had total control over. Have a good life before it is taken from you." Mamoru stated. He waited for Dimande to finally blink his own eyes and look down letting what Mamoru say sink in.

Mamoru smirked then turned away and opened the door leaving out of the room, missing as Dimande looked back up with narrowed eyes until they flew open after watching the guards step into the room to stand by the walls then seeing his second wife stepping into the room with her parents and their personal lawyer.

"I… I thought….. I thought you were died!" Mamoru heard Dimande's shocked voice saying before the door was closed as Mamoru heard the lawyer's voice telling Dimande's second wife not to answer. He heard the word divorce papers then the door was closed, closing Dimande off forever from Mamoru's mind.

Mamoru started walking away heading to where Kenji was standing beside the investigator. Mamoru looked to his left after he felt Usagi as she grabbed his arm and was holding it tightly looking up at him.

Mamoru put his fur lined long overcoat on then his leather gloves before he wrapped his arm around Usagi pulling her closer as he leaned over and gave her a kiss before he looked to see Kenji with an amused expression.

"Mister Chiba I have a sealed envelope that you requested." Sherman announced handing Mamoru a large sealed brown envelope.

Mamoru knew that the contents inside were pictures of not only his father but also of his brother and other papers that Mamoru needed to review.

Mamoru smiled at his friend knowing he had addressed him by his last name since Kenji was near. Mamoru told Sherman thanks after he had the envelope in his hands. He then shook the man's hand then watched with Kenji and Usagi who was still hugging his body as the man walked away with his assistant. Mamoru knew that Sherman and William would be heading back home then would show up at the business after he and Usagi were home.

Mamoru placed the envelope in an inside pocket not wanting Kenji to know what its secrets held. Mamoru just wasn't ready for Kenji to know about his brother.

"Let's leave. I'd like to get home by tomorrow." Kenji said leading the two out of the area and back to the airport.

Once at the airport near the gate, Kenji turned around to tell the two good bye.

"I'm glad we came in the company jet. Mamoru you were right that we needed that jet for the company it will come in handy later. I will have space to rest on the trip home and no other passengers to inconvenience me….. I will see you both in a month. Be careful and have fun." Kenji told as he leaned over and gave Mamoru a hug who hugged the man back.

Kenji then hugged and kissed Usagi on her head holding her longer than he did with Mamoru.

"Good bye sir." "Bye Daddy." The two said at the same time watching as Kenji started walking to the waiting company jet with a smile and wave.

Mamoru wrapped his arms around Usagi pulling her back to his body as they watched her father being greeted by the plane staff and pilot. Usagi leaned back into Mamoru and held his arms with her hands.

"Are you all right." Usagi asked leaning her head back and looking up to Mamoru who smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes I'm good and will be fine. I had to get that visit out of the way and now it is. Dimande told me he killed my brother basically because he hated him and to keep him from meeting you. That fool thought he would end up with you then Mahiro would show up and try to take you." Mamoru answered watching Usagi's eyes moving back and forth between his.

Usagi suddenly turned around and hugged him but kept silent knowing she wouldn't have gotten with Dimande since Mamoru had always been in her heart. Yes Usagi would admit that there was that small time when she had first meet him and had considered the older man but when she had found out he was married, that had changed her mind real quick.

"Come my love our jet will be leaving soon. I'm glad our luggage was taken care of so we didn't have to return to that hotel." Mamoru told moving and taking her gloved hand into his.

"Where are we going you never told me?" Usagi asked letting Mamoru lead the way to where their plane was located only getting a smile from Mamoru.

"Some place warm and you will be able to rest some more and finish recovering….. You will see." Mamoru told looking back to the couple who had been hired to be his and Usagi's private body guards.

The couple had stood back out of hearing but once Mamoru looked at the two they moved closer taking their spot around the two.

Mamoru lead Usagi behind the tall blond woman as the body guard escorted the way out of the airport towards the private luxury jet while the other guard followed smiling at her partner.

Both women had just finished their classes to become protection officer's graduating at the top of their class, which was unheard of for a woman and in this case two woman to have gotten such honors.

When Mamoru had first been looking for a private body guard and had heard about the two women, he knew they were the two and had to have the women for him and Usagi.

They were the finest and only the best for his wife Mamoru had told when telling how he wanted the two woman. The two had looked to one another both thankful not only because one of the top business men wanted them for the job but wanted them together. They wouldn't be separated like they had worried about.

And since Mamoru treated them as equals and didn't look down at them just because they were woman, both Michiru Kaiou and her partner, Haruka Tenou were thankful. They would do their best to protect their new bosses not only because they could but to show all the men who doubted them that they were the greatest.

Both woman remembered when Mamoru had shown up with his pretty young wife on his arm and watched everyone in their class perform what they had learned. Both noticed that Usagi any kept her eyes on them none of the rest of the class.

They stood perfectly still watching as Usagi pulled Mamoru's arm down so he bent over and listened to her as she whispered and pointed to Haruka first then to Michiru making the two wonder.

The two remembered the shock on the men's faces when Mamoru told he wanted none except the two woman who had impressed him and his wife, who only beamed at him then back at the two women who had to smile in return.

Both liking Usagi immediately. They couldn't explain it but they had felt drawn to the little lady as she was seen whispering to Mamoru once more but kept her eyes on the two women.

They looked as one back to Mamoru after he nodded to his wife then looked to their teacher telling the man that he expected the two woman to be ready to go at the end of the week.

The teacher, who had started telling how they had some big strong men who he thought Mamoru would like better was interrupt by Mamoru who got louder and told that he was sure there were big strong men but he knew what he wanted and saw it in Michiru and Haruka.

Mamoru got louder and told how he wanted only the best for his wife, who was grinning even more as Usagi continued to look back and forth between Michiru and Haruka who were trying to keep their mouths from dropping unlike their fellow classmates whose shock showed on their faces. They heard the soft giggle from Usagi and saw her eyes shining as she looked to Mamoru who was standing tall staring the teacher down.

The two women watched as their teacher who was red in the face got over his surprise then slowly nodded his bald head many times and each smiled knowing that the man wouldn't question Mister Mamoru Chiba again. Not only was he becoming well known in the area but the young man had an air about him that made people do what he told them.

Haruka and Michiru both watched as all of the men left out upset but didn't question Mamoru, all of them thinking the young man was crazy. They looked together when Mamoru walked up to them with Usagi to greet them both smiling big while welcoming them.

The two women had not only worried that they wouldn't have gotten a job doing what they loved but wouldn't have received a job together and now here they were working together for one of the richest couple in the world.

The two women recalled the day they were taken with Mamoru to his and his wife's father's business and were introduced to everyone.

The two had been impressed by the four young men who worked with Mamoru and had gotten along well with Mamoru's private secretary, Setsuna Meiou, who happened to be looking for a roommate and had asked Haruka and Michiru if they would be interested.

The two looked at the shorter woman both liking the darker complexion woman with her long dark hair with the emerald highlights and agreed to meet with the other woman to check out her place. Michiru and Haruka thought it would be good to live with someone who knew the area since they were new there. Setsuna had been there at least four months before them.

The three women were soon living and sharing the house together each realizing they had so much in common. Setsuna told them one evening how it had been Usagi who picked her out personally to be Mamoru's secretary. The young lady had also introduced Setsuna to her new boyfriend, Sherman, making the three woman, who all agreed was a great choice. Learning that Usagi was the one who got all the couples together made them like her even more.

They learned later how Usagi was trying to get more women hired at the company and her husband was making it happen. The three even liked Usagi's friends and weren't surprised that the four young women were with Mamoru's friends since the three could tell that they were perfect for each other.

Michiru smiled as she looked to Usagi who was chattering about what she hoped to eat that night for dinner as Mamoru was seen only smiling while nodding his head. Michiru looked back towards Haruka and noticed she was smiling also.

"Mister Chiba right this way to your jet please." The flight attendant with his raised arm pointing to the jet was heard after spotting the two with their guards.

The young couple followed behind the man heading to a private door then out walking arm and arm to a smaller private luxury plane. Mamoru smiled as he watched Usagi's eyes widen in surprised.

"My wife Usagi." Mamoru told the people standing around who each smiled and gave a bow to Usagi who looked back towards Mamoru.

"Mamochan?" Usagi asked looking up at him seeing his grin grow as he led her to the jet steps.

"Mister and Mrs. Chiba welcome. We will be taking off as soon as you two are settled." The pilot told as the two came to a stop in front of the woman and her male copilot.

"When will we arrive?" Mamoru asked helping Usagi out of her long dark chocolate brown mink fur coat with the white fox fur collar and matching hat and his own overcoat before helping Usagi step into the plane first.

Mamoru was right behind her followed by the other five people.

He smiled his thanks as the attendant gently took the coats and their gloves. Mamoru watched Usagi as she turned around in place as she looked at the inside with her eyes wide and her mouth dropped even wider. He chuckled loving her reaction and was glad he waited until now to show her their private plane.

"In six hours to our first stop for gas then the rest of the way is another five hours. Once you are ready from there we will be taking off when you say." The copilot answered with a smile while Mamoru gave a nod.

The two and their private guards were soon on the jet along with the pilots and the flight attendant who were all settled in their seats as the jet soon took off and was in the air heading towards their destination.

After the jet was leveled out in the air, Usagi was soon settled in the back, in the private room area, laying on the king size bed while Mamoru was holding her in his arms.

Mamoru watched while Usagi moved from him to look out a window before she went back to his arms.

"Do you like our private jet? I hope it is luxurious enough for you. If you want to add or change anything just give the word." Mamoru told giving Usagi a kiss on the head.

"It really is ours?" Usagi asked looking up at him getting a kiss on her lips from him.

"Yes my sweet wife this jet is mine and yours." Mamoru told her smiling even more as her eyes flew open after realizing he was telling the true.

Mamoru suddenly moved off of the bed. He gentle sat Usagi up then got down in front of her on one knee and took a ring box out of a pocket. He handed it to her watching as she opened the tiny box then her mouth opened wide as she gazed upon the twenty-four carat diamond ring inside.

"I told you I would buy you a diamond one day." He proclaimed taking the ring and placing it above her wedding ring.

He sat back down beside her and pulled her onto his lap pleased with himself that she was happy.

"Mamochan! It's beautiful but I wasn't expecting it so soon." Usagi told looking at the ring as they hugged.

"Usako, I'm taking you first to where my parents are buried then we are going on a honeymoon for two months." Mamoru whispered in her ear as he started giving her body little kisses.

He wondered what Kenji would say once he arrived home and would learn from Kunzite that he and Usagi would be gone for two months, not one like Kenji thought.

"Oh Mamochan, I've always wondered where you had grown up before they were taken from you. Where are we going on the honeymoon at?" Usagi asked finally looking away from the diamond while thinking how much the girls were going to love it when they saw it.

Mamoru moved some of her hair from a shoulder so he could kiss it before he grinned again.

"A private island."

"With a beach?"

"Yes it has everything we will need." Mamoru announced in between the kisses.

"Two months on a private beach! I wish we had more time." Usagi exclaimed before she moaned in pleasure from when he cupped a breast and started to move it as his mouth moved up to an ear.

"We will go back anytime we want. In time I'll have a proper house built there." Mamoru told pulling back since she leaned back to look at him.

"Mamoru that will cost money." Usagi told.

"Only to fill up this jet. Stop worrying about money. I have been saving my money for a long time. I can also get money from the amount my mother left for me. With the company growing and now that I am your father's partner everything will be fine. I also got the money from my father, well my brother. " Mamoru answered with a gleam in his eyes.

"How much money did you get from your brother?" Usagi suddenly asked wondering. She watched while his smile grew.

"Enough….. Don't ever tell your parents but enough for our mansion and this jet even enough for our own private island…. I have….. Well I have enough money to…. give you the earth. I'll show you the papers later. We both will be fine for now on." Mamoru told Usagi before pulling her back to him so he could kiss the shock from her mouth as he laid her down on the bed.

Usagi watched as Mamoru moved from off her body and stood up. He walked over to make sure the door was locked. Mamoru knowing that the room was sound proof turned around with a grin and walked back to stand beside the bed.

"Our own private bedroom on our own private jet and the mansion will be finished when we arrive home." He told removing his jacket then stepping up to her to start removing her own clothes.

He suddenly stopped and really noticed the outfit she was wearing. It was the same skirt that had fit hugging her hips close and same soft pink chiffon blouse she had worn a year ago when she had shown up in Kenji's old office. The only thing missing Mamoru notice after removing the blouse, was the push up bra which Mamoru thought Usagi never needed in the first place.

He reached up and let her hair down from the bun loving as her long hair fell down her back. Mamoru knew Usagi would wear her hair in the bun when they were out most times so people wouldn't question her age.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked as she looked down at herself since Mamoru was just looking at her choice of clothes.

Mamoru looked up to her face and chuckled then grinned.

"I just noticed what you are wearing." He answered watching as she looked back down at her blouse and skirt.

Usagi smiled then told, "This is one of my favorite outfits."

She looked up into Mamoru's shinning eyes and heard him chuckle again.

"The first time I saw you wearing this in Kenji's old office a year ago, I almost broke my neck." Mamoru confessed watching as her eyes widened then she started blushing.

"It…. It has been a year since that day!" She whispered knowing he was right as Mamoru nodded in agreement.

"I still can't believe that I thought of you as a pest and how upset I had been that you were interrupting that meeting." Mamoru then told as he finished unbuttoning her blouse then slowly removed it from her body loving how soft her skin felt. He place the blouse on their side.

"I didn't want to enter that room but Daddy had me bring that envelope to him." Usagi answered as she lifted up her butt as Mamoru slide the skirt down and off her legs letting his hands linger on her legs.

"Kenji had told me later how he had you enter since he had wanted us all to take a break. I think he just wanted to look in that envelope." Mamoru answered keeping to himself that he knew that the papers in that envelope had to do with the land that Kenji had bought from Dimande Nemeth.

Mamoru noticed when Usagi looked away to a wall.

"I hated all those guys looking at me." Usagi suddenly shivered remembering the looks before she giggled and looked back at Mamoru seeing the questioning look in his eyes.

"I wish I could have seen the look on your face even the double take." She told looking into his eyes before giggling again.

Mamoru blushed as a huge grin formed keeping quiet. His mind suddenly reminded him of that dream he had that night. He looked over to the blouse buttons remembering how in the dream he had ripped that same blouse open making him moan as his eyes looked towards her abdomen.

Spotting the scar on her stomach Mamoru reached and slowly and gently ran a finger up it seeing the little goose bumps on her skin as he reminded himself how thankful he was that Usagi had recovered.

His eyes closed remembering how close it had come to him losing her. Mamoru felt her touch his arms and he opened his eyes and gave Usagi a sweet caring smile.

'Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna… Even the four girls and especially the guys… my friends who made the vow to me….. Will help me protect Usagi also, I will make sure Usako is always safe.' Mamoru thought to himself as his smile grew.

Usagi smiled back wondering what he was thinking but she didn't ask.

Mamoru reached and picked up both of her hands caressing them at the same time with him. He raised them to his mouth planting a gentle kiss first on her right hand then her left letting his lips linger longer on that hand before he carefully laid both hands down.

Usagi felt her body relax even more still not believing how relaxed they both were with one another now. She watched as Mamoru started to remove the rest of her clothes and when he wasn't looking to her face she smiled. Smiling as she recalled how they had acted towards one another that day in her father's old office. After Mamoru had reminded her about how her outfit was the same as that one day, Usagi's mind had remembered that day.

'This blouse and skirt and that day was really the first day that lead up to all those other days that made us closer. I guess I could say that it was the day my plan started.' Usagi thought ignoring Mamoru as he hummed to himself as he removed her bra.

Usagi glanced down at her scar after Mamoru touched it again as his fingers slowly and gently made their way lower on her body.

'Mister Nemeth….. He… he may have hurt me in ways I hope to never be hurt again….. But….. But he really helped my plan start. Mamoru had admitted that he was jealous of the guys and Mister Nemeth.' Usagi realized as her mind recalled the past before she cleared Dimande from it.

'I had made that plan to have Mamoru be my first….. And he is….. My first everything. I made the right choice.' Usagi thought with another gleeful smile glancing back towards her husband watching his eyes twinkle in delight as he checked her body out.

Once he had her naked, Usagi watched as Mamoru removed the rest of his own clothes then settled down on her side pulling her into his arms so they were face to face with arms wrapped around one another.

After their first time making love, thirty thousand feet in the air, Mamoru pulled the silk sheets up to cover them both before he leaned forward and kissed Usagi then pulled back so he could see her better.

"I know you need more rest. In time we will make love again." He whispered into her ear settling her beside his body then smiling as she wrapped her arms and legs around his body before sighing in content.

Mamoru just held Usagi in his arms knowing she still needed to rest and he would let her rest. They had all the time in the world now to make as much love as they both wanted.

The two held each other and talked about their future knowing that once they arrived back home they would be living in their mansion then Usagi was going to finish her education with Mamoru by her side.

Mamoru glanced down seeing Usagi sleeping peacefully. It made him happy as he thought about how they were going to attend school together. Then once done, the young couple would start work with her father, both were going to be trained in the business to take over when the time came.

Mamoru was glad that Kenji had finally agreed on Mamoru attending classes. He knew it was because Ikuko had told him that Mamoru should attend full time classes with Usagi, something they both had wanted.

Kenji, knowing he had Kunzite, Jadeite, Zoisite and Nephrite there to help out in the business had agreed knowing he would agree with anything that Mamoru and his daughter wanted.

Kenji would do everything needed to keep his daughter happy and Mamoru knew that. And Mamoru would take advantage of that knowledge to benefit him.

Mamoru knew that Kenji had no idea that he already had Kunzite in place to start doing what was needed at the company.

Mamoru also knew that when the time was right he would oust Kenji as the first boss then he, Mamoru would be in control of everything and along with Usagi there would be many changes made for the better.

Because like Kenji, Mamoru knew the future was coming and there were going to be changes and one of the changes was going to be more woman in the business world and all those older men were going to have to accept it or leave.

Mamoru already had a list, the list his four friends had made of the men who were going to be forced into an early retirement and Kenji was first on that list.

He knew that his four friends had already been talking at the job of how tired Kenji and the other older men seemed to be looking which everyone started to notice and whisper to one another.

Mamoru now had the money needed and he made sure Kunzite and the three had money to start, in secret, buying out the older workers shares of the company stock.

With help from Sherman Lockheart and his assistant, William Hartstone, those two were helping the five younger men obtain any and all information needed on the older men that would help when the time came.

Mamoru at one time had thought to leave and start his own business but knowing that Kenji used his money to get the business where it was, Mamoru decided that the company was already going strong and was popular. Why start another one when that one would do just fine.

'Take my money and use me…. Don't think I've forgotten Kenji. I really hope that when the time comes you leave peacefully. Don't make me play my hand.' Mamoru thought with a wicked grin.

Mamoru had even been whispering into Ikuko's ear of how nice it would be for her and Kenji to travel if he were to retire early. Enjoy the sights while they were still young and able body. Mamoru knew that Usagi was also doing her share of telling Kenji how he should think about spending more alone time with her mother.

The five younger men didn't need the older men there at work, to stop their plans. Those older men didn't like the new ideas that the younger ones were coming up with and would complain to Kenji who at times would turn the ideas down.

Mamoru and his four eased back knowing they needed young fresh ideas for their future and they wanted those men out. They wouldn't let any of them hold their futures back with their old fashion way of thinking.

All Mamoru and the four guys needed was for Kenji to train Usagi and her friends in a few things then she and Mamoru would make the changes that would benefit them and their friends.

The five guys knew that their wives would back them up after they made the case that the older men should enjoy their golden years. Rei and Makoto had already voiced their anger of how the older men treated them which made Usagi sad and Kenji noticed his daughter being sad and he didn't like it.

Mamoru knew that the four guys couldn't wait for him and Usagi to return because when they arrived, Mamoru and the four guys were going to put the next steps of the plans for the company takeover into action.

Yes, Mamoru had a plan, a big plan and to him the perfect plan to take Kenji and anyone else who stood in his way, out of the company. His company not Kenji's.

Yes Kenji had started to company but it had been Mamoru's father's idea and Mamoru's money that gave Kenji that chance, so the company was by all rights Mamoru's corporation.

Thinking of the money that would have grown if Kenji wouldn't have taken it upset Mamoru at times but he started to realize that Kenji did invest it in his own way and for that Mamoru knew that he would make sure Kenji and Ikuko would be taken well care for but Mamoru would be the one handling the money.

Mamoru closed his eyes with a smile and pulled a sleeping Usagi even closer while thinking of the names that Usagi had come up with telling Mamoru that they needed to have the word crystal and maybe their city name in the company name somewhere and Mamoru liking that idea agreed, knowing Usagi was right since it felt right.

His smile grew as he fell asleep and thought about all of her ideas knowing they were good one.

With his new wealth thanks to his father having another son and in a way thanks to one Mister Dimande Nemeth, Mamoru would be able to put his plan into motion and he would do just that after he and his little wife returned from their overdue honeymoon.

The End!

 _ **Now this story is finally done! I almost broke this up into another two but as you can see I didn't do that. I really hope you all enjoyed. Again THANK YOU ALL FOR READING and to everyone who has or will review, I think you! Until next time….EvaC**_


End file.
